The Hope Spell
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: Sorcerers have arrived to Hogwarts, and from their arrival things will never be the same again. Old secrets will be revealed, and what was thought a legend will be proved real. Anything can happen in this new year! Complete
1. Prologue

The Hope Spell. By: Princess Lalaith "Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover.  
  
Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, *snif*; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you).  
  
Prologue.  
  
After Sakura and Shaoran sealed the "Emptiness" with Sakura's Unnamed Card, and created "The Hope", as the 53 Sakura Card; both Sakura and Shaoran confessed their feelings, and became girlfriend and boyfriend.  
  
That year was a wonderful year for them, together. But then something happened. Shaoran received a called from her mother Mrs. Yelan Li. She wanted Shaoran to be back to Hong-Kong for training. Mrs. Li said her son should train to became the leader of the Li Clan. Sakura was really sad for that, but she promised Shaoran she would wait for him. Shaoran made her also promise she would train al the martial arts, and with the sword, as he had taught her that year. She promise she would.  
  
They said each other good-bye with a kiss, and he left. Sakura didn't cried while Shaoran was with her, she didn't want him to think she was a crybaby. So she waited, until he left, and she walked lonely back to her house. And she cried a few days, but recover, ready to start training. Cause she knew she would have to keep her promises; And she did.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yeah, I know that was pretty short but anyway, you still have Chapter one to read. This is the first CCS-HP Crossover I write so I may do a few mistakes, but I'll try not to. I hope you like it. And please, leave reviews! 


	2. Unexpected letters

The Hope Spell. By: Princess Lalaith "Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover.  
  
Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, *snif*; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you).  
  
Chapter 1.- An unexpected letter.  
  
Three years are a short time for many people, but they can be really long for someone who's faraway of the one he/she loves. This was Sakura Kinomoto's case.  
  
It was early in the morning. A sixteen-year-old Sakura was standing in a strange battle-field, sword in hand, fighting with a women dressed in strange clothes. Sakura was really good with the sword, and the martial arts. And she looked beautiful.  
  
"Sakura, breakfast!" came a voice from upstairs.  
  
"Going!" answered Sakura, then she turned to her opponent. "It's over. Thank you."  
  
Her mysterious opponent smiled, and turned into one of Sakura Cards, labeled "The Fight".  
  
Then everything surrounding Sakura changed. Now she was standing in her basement, between a few shelves with old books and desks. Another one of the Sakura Cards came to her hand, this one labeled "The Illusion". Sakura put both cards in her pocket and got upstairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Ohayo!" she said as she got to the table.  
  
"The monster finally arrived." Touya, her brother, said.  
  
Sakura decided just to ignore him.  
  
"Training again Sakura-chan?" her father, Fujitaka asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura said, "I need to keep on form."  
  
"I'm still waiting for you to tell us why you train so much." Touya said,  
  
"Then keep waiting 'cause I won't tell you anything." Sakura said.  
  
"Are you sure you don't get tire of using magic during training Sakura- chan?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"Don't worry Dad, I'm ok" Sakura said with a smile. (AN: Fuitaka knows everything about Sakura´s magic, and the Cards, and everything.)  
  
"Yeah," Touya said. "Just look how she eats."  
  
"Shut up." Sakura told him, as she kicked him under the table.  
  
It looked like Touya was about to say something else, but something interrupted him. It was some kind 'a bird that was trying to enter the house by the closed window. Sakura moved her hand swiftly, the window opened, and the bird entered, it looked like an owl. (AN: Sakura has got a lot better at her magic. And she has got a little of the power of the Cards into her, so for little things she doesn't needs the staff or the magic circle to appear. That's why she can create little breezes of air, make float or move something not too big, and things like that; but it's really little compared to what she can do if she uses the staff .)  
  
"What's that?" Fujitaka asked as the owl got with Sakura, "Sakura-chan?"  
  
"An owl," Sakura said, the she noticed the owl had a letter, "An owl with a letter," she took it. "Addressed to me."  
  
She took the envelope and opened it, there were two pieces of parchment. Sakura read the first one: Dear Miss Kinomoto: We're pleased to inform you that you had been invited to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Having recognized your magic talents, we took the liberty to invite you to this school, even though we usually don't get students older than eleven. If you accept you will be able to attend six year, with the rest of the wizards your own age. We expect your answer no longer than July 31. If you accept to come to our school we are pleased to inform you, you will be received with a family, the Grangers. We are sure Miss Granger will be pleased to explain you everything, and answer all your questions. As well as Miss Daidouji's, who has also been invited. Also I would like to ask you not to use your "Special magic" in front of other Hogwarts students if you can avoid it. It'll be difficult for everyone to explain it. Hoping the best for you, and to see you soon.  
  
Yours Sincerely. Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster.  
  
"A school of witchcraft and wizardry, are they mad?" Touya asked.  
  
"Daidouji," Fujitaka said, "isn't that your friend's."  
  
Fujitaka was interrupted by the sound of the telephone ringing.  
  
"Hello.Sakura speaks" Sakura said, "Oh, Ohayo Tomoyo.Yeah I just received the letter.But what did your mother said?"  
  
Meanwhile, at the Daidouji's residence.  
  
"Nothing," Tomoyo said, "She doesn't knows I've got magic remember?.Anyway, I'll tell hr I've been invited to a boarding school in England.Didn't you know it was in England?.Yeah I just found out." (NA: Don't ask me how. And yeah, Tomoyo's got magic. She can take energy and use it. That means she can take magic of one of Sakura Cards and use it, or if someone attacks her she can take the energy and backfire. Cool, Isn't it?)  
  
"You should go Sakura," Tomoyo said, "It'll be really cool. You and me, studying at a magic school. Will you go?"  
  
At the Kinomoto's residence.  
  
"Well I don't know." Sakura said, "I guess I'll wait for what my dad says.Yeah I'll call you back when I talk to him.Bye."  
  
Sakura went back to the kitchen.  
  
"Who was it?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"Tomoyo," Sakura answered, "She wanted to know if I was going. And well. Do you give me permission?"  
  
There were a few seconds of silence, after which Fujitaka smiled and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh Thank you Daddy!" Sakura shouted giving his father a big hug, "I'll go call Tomoyo."  
  
So Sakura left the room smiling.  
  
"Do you think it was correct to let her go to that school?" Touya asked.  
  
"I don't know Touya-kun," Fujitaka said, "But I do know that since that boy, Li, left I hadn't seen Sakura-chan so happy."  
  
Touya just nodded, not too convinced with the idea.  
  
Those vacations were different from any others Sakura had had before. She talked with Tomoyo almost every day, while getting ready. Finally, on August 1st she got on a plane with Tomoyo, and left to England.  
  
"Didn't Kero-chan or Tsukishiro-kun came with you Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"They wanted to come," Sakura told her, "Specially Yukito. I think Yue-san was pushing him into it. So I decided to talk to Kero-chan, and Yue-san, and settle things. I told them they couldn't come, and to take care of my father, my brother, and your mother too."  
  
"Thank you," Tomoyo said, "Oh, and You know why they told us not to use our special magic in Hogwarts?"  
  
"I once read a book, that said that there were different kinds of magic, and wizards." Sakura explained, "And that in the lower level were usually fake ones."  
  
"Like the ones you see on TV." Tomoyo said  
  
"Exactly," Sakura said, "Then there were some that used wands, and spells."  
  
"Like yours?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"No," Sakura answered, "They are other kind of wands, ones that you use little spells with, and the school we're going to, teaches that kind of magic. After those were the people with special magic talents, like you, and all those people, the telekinetic, telepathic, etc."  
  
"Aren't you in that category too?" Tomoyo asked "Because of your dreams."  
  
"Well, not really," Sakura said, "'Cause those dreams are part of my magic. The next category up is where most wizards of Asia are, people that inherit the ability to perform special magic, with more power than the spells with a wand. Then there's a last category, there go the few wizards who are capable of creating a new magic, their own."  
  
"Then you should be in the last category," Tomoyo said, "After all you created your own magic, with the symbol, the staff, when you rename the Clow Cards as Sakura Cards, and you even create one, 'The Hope'"  
  
"Yeah," Sakura said, she got lost in her thoughts, all that chat had made her think again in the day when "The Hope" Card was created, had made her think again in him, in Shaoran; In how much she missed him, she wished to be with him.  
  
Sakura got asleep after so much thinking. A while later Tomoyo got asleep too. The journey to England was really long, so they had time to sleep, and then talk some more. And when they reached London, England's capital city, they should find the Grangers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well I'm done with these. I know it's a little boring, but it'll soon get interesting, I promise. And please leave reviews. Thank you. 


	3. A Happy Encounter

The Hope Spell. By: Princess Lalaith "Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover.  
  
Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, *snif*; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you).  
  
Chapter 2.- A Happy Encounter.  
  
The plane arrived in England by the morning. Sakura and Tomoyo went down and looked for their luggage, it wasn't hard to find. Then they waited till the Grangers arrived.  
  
A few minutes later Sakura could see a girl about their age, with a sign with her and Tomoyo's last name written on it.  
  
"Come on," Sakura told Tomoyo as they headed to were the girl stood.  
  
"Good morning," Sakura said in English.  
  
"Oh, hello," said the girl, "You must be Kinomoto and Daidouji."  
  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto," said Sakura, then she pointed Tomoyo, "This is Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
"Hello, glad to meet you." Said the girl, "My name is Hermione Granger, and you're supposed to stay with my family."  
  
"Thank you," Sakura and Tomoyo said bowing.  
  
Hermione was a little confused by having someone bowing to her, but then remember that those girls were from another country.  
  
"You're from." started Hermione trying to remember, as they were heading to the airport's entrance.  
  
"Japan," Tomoyo answered  
  
The three girls got to the car. There Hermione introduced Sakura and Tomoyo to her parents. Finally Mr. Granger drove home.  
  
Once there Hermione led Tomoyo and Sakura to the guest room.  
  
"I know it's a little small but.." started Hermione  
  
"It's fine," interrupted Sakura.  
  
Hermione smiled and left.  
  
The next morning Sakura decided to suspend her training, so she wouldn't scare the Grangers.  
  
"Well," said Hermione, "We are supposed to go to Diagon Alley in two weeks, I'll meet some friends there, and we'll probably stay there until we get to King's Cross."  
  
"Excuse me," said Sakura, "I don't understand."  
  
"Oh yes, sorry" excused Hermione, "Diagon Alley is a place were wizards buy what they need, that's were we'll buy our books and robes, and everything. King's Cross is the train station here in London, there we are supposed to go to platform 9¾ to get on the Hogwarts' Express. Everything understood?"  
  
"Yes," said Sakura, "Ah Hermione, I would like you to lend me your old books of Hogwarts, so I know what you've learned."  
  
"Sure," said Hermione, she didn't understand at all.  
  
During the next two weeks Sakura and Tomoyo read the books Hermione had used at Hogwarts, things look fairly easy; but they wouldn't know exactly until they had bought their wands and practice.  
  
One day before leaving to Diagon Alley Sakura received a letter. Dear Sakura: I'm glad you accepted to come to study at Hogwarts, it's definitely one of the best Schools in the magic world I've known, I even studied there. You'll find a key along with this message, it's the key for my chamber at Gringotts, and everything in it is yours now. Good luck.  
  
Yours Sincerely.  
  
Clow Reed  
  
Sakura wondered if it had been really Clow Reed who had written that letter, or it had been Eriol Hiragizawa.  
  
"What's going on Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked her.  
  
Sakura showed her the letter.  
  
"You think it was really Clow Reed-san, or Hiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked her  
  
"I don't know Tomoyo-chan." Was Sakura's answer, "But, this time I'll pay."  
  
Finally a few days later they got to Diagon Alley. There Hermione took Tomoyo and Sakura first to Gringotts to take out some money; then to all the stores to buy books, herbs, and everything; also to Madam Malkin to have their robes made. And finally to Ollivander's to buy their wands. Hermione kept wondering how could those girls do magic without having a wand, but she never got to ask them.  
  
In Flourish and Blots Sakura went to look at some books of Advanced Sorcery. She found one that looked really interesting: "Moste Forte Incantations". Sakura took it without hesitating and decided to buy it.  
  
"Are you sure you want to buy this book miss?" the seller asked Sakura.  
  
"Yes Miss," said Sakura firmly.  
  
The woman said nothing else, and gave the book to Sakura. Sakura didn't knew why, but she needed to have that book.  
  
Two days after the girls had got to Diagon Alley, they were sitting in a bench, after eating an ice-cream. Suddenly Sakura's senses got alert, as she sensed a presence, a powerful magic presence, and familiar to her too. Sakura stood up, a big smile across her face. Hermione looked at her puzzled.  
  
"What is it Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked her.  
  
"It's him" murmured Sakura smiling, and she ran away.  
  
Hermione and Tomoyo stood up quickly and followed her.  
  
Sakura ran past some shops and a lot o people, following what her senses where feeling, it was him, it had to be. Finally she saw him, running right straight to her.  
  
"Shaoran-kun!" Sakura screamed as she threw herself into his arms.  
  
"My dear Sakura-chan" said Shaoran as he lifted her from the ground and spin around.  
  
"I missed you so much," Sakura murmured in low voice.  
  
"Me too," Shaoran answered, still hugging her.  
  
"Sakura!" Hermione and Tomoyo were shouting her name. "Here you are."  
  
"Li!" another voice shouted his name. There were two boys, one with red hair and blue eyes, the other with black hair and emerald eyes.  
  
"Ron, Harry," said Hermione to the other boys. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine," said Harry  
  
"Fine," said Ron, then he turned to Shaoran, "What happened to you?"  
  
"That's right," Harry said, "We were looking at the broomsticks and then you just ran off."  
  
Just then everyone else noticed that Sakura and Shaoran were hugging.  
  
"You know each other?" Harry and Hermione asked at the same time.  
  
"Yes," Sakura and Shaoran spoke at the same time.  
  
"She's my girlfriend" Shaoran added still hugging Sakura.  
  
Sakura looked at him blushing a little, but smile.  
  
"Wow Li," Ron said, "You never told us you had a girlfriend."  
  
Shaoran just looked at him but didn't answer.  
  
"Hi Shaoran-kun," Tomoyo broke up the silence. "I'm glad you're back, Sakura-chan hadn't been the same since you left."  
  
"Hi Tomoyo-chan," said Shaoran, looking at Sakura smilingly. "I'm also glad to have my dear Sakura back."  
  
That night they ate dinner together. After Sakura and Tomoyo had been introduced to the Weasleys. Most of them were talking all together about school, Tomoyo listened to them; Sakura ad Shaoran were talking in low voice, in Japanese.  
  
The next days Hermione went with her friends everywhere, Tomoyo went most of the times with them. Sakura and Shaoran went their own way. One day for example, they decided they needed training.  
  
"Would you like to train with me?" Sakura asked Shaoran.  
  
"I would be honored," said Shaoran, "But how are we supposed to get somewhere to train peacefully?"  
  
"We could use my magic." Sakura answered.  
  
Shaoran nodded, they got to Sakura's room in the leaky Cauldron, once there she took the Star Key out.  
  
"Oh key that holds the power of my star, show your true power to Sakura, who has accepted this mission with you. Release!" Sakura recited.  
  
Shaoran got with Sakura, she hugged him with one hand; he put his hands around her waist.  
  
"Sakura Card follow my command," Sakura ordered, "Take us to a lonely place were we can train. ¡Move!"  
  
With that a big light surrounded the couple; they disappeared. Sakura and Shaoran had to close their eyes, when they opened them, they were standing on a valley, with no-one to be seen.  
  
"This is perfect." Shaoran said happily as his sword appeared in his hand.  
  
"I summon you, ¡Sword!" Sakura said as her staff turned into a precious sword.  
  
Inmediatly both started a Sword-duel. Both were really good. They had been training for almost four years now.  
  
"I see you have improved" Shaoran said when Sakura had him trapped. "Been training a lot."  
  
"I promised you I would, Remember?" Sakura asked to Shaoran.  
  
"Yeah," Shaoran said, "I still wonder if one day you could betray me." In that moment she made Sakura loss her sword.  
  
"Why not now?" Sakura asked smilingly, she concentrated and the sword went back to her hand. She took Shaoran un-guard and made him loss the sword. Then she had her own sword in Shaoran's neck. "It looks like I won."  
  
Shaoran looked around but he could do nothing. "Looks like you're right." He smiled seductively at Sakura.  
  
Sakura made her sword disappear and put her arms around Shaoran's neck, she put his' around her waist; they both kissed.  
  
Meanwhile, at Diagon Alley.  
  
"Were are Sakura and Li?" Harry asked.  
  
"Probably somewhere enjoying each other's company," Tomoyo said with a big smile.  
  
"You know, I think Li is a little strange," Ron said  
  
"Yeah," Hermione added, "Beginning by the fact that everyone except Tomoyo and Sakura call him by his last-name. Second, he talks to no one except Sakura and a little with Tomoyo. And, he seems to be so cold."  
  
"He has always been that way," Tomoyo told them, "Since we met him he's been cold and closed to almost everyone. He just talks to Sakura-chan."  
  
"But why?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Tomoyo said, thinking hard, "I think its because Sakura is the one who really knows him."  
  
"How many years have passed since you first met him?" Ron asked Tomoyo  
  
"Like six years," Tomoyo answered, "Yeah, we were ten-years-old, studying fourth grade in Tomoeda-chou, Japan."  
  
"Talking a bit about everything," Harry said, "Do you know who will be our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"I guess we'll know soon." Hermione said.  
  
Tomoyo nodded in agreement.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, Chapter 2 up and still nothing interesting, what can I say, Wait, be patient, things will improve soon (I hope). Leave reviews! Thank you. 


	4. Gryffindor and Slytherin

The Hope Spell. By: Princess Lalaith "Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover.  
  
Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, *snif*; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you).  
  
Chapter 3.- Gryffindor and Slytherin.  
  
It was finally 1st of September. Everyone arrived at Diagon Alley using floo powder. Shaoran didn't like it, Sakura didn't either, but tried to calm down Shaoran. After looking for a compartment Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sakura, Shaoran and Tomoyo ended in the same. The first three talked about school, Tomoyo listened to them, trying to learn as much as she could about Hogwarts. Sakura and Shaoran were talking in quick Japanese.  
  
After a couple of hours of traveling the door of the compartment opened, and let them see the most unwanted people.  
  
"Leave Malfoy," Harry told the newcomers in such a cold tone of voice that even Sakura and Shaoran stopped their chat to see what was going on.  
  
"See you haven't been killed yet. Eh Potter?" Malfoy said coldly. "Neither have your stupid friends." She turned from Ron, to Hermione then Tomoyo, "And see you've found new ones." Just then she noticed Sakura, he looked really surprised. "But what's a pretty lady like you doing with such garbage?" Draco said looking at Sakura.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked innocently looking at him, she could sense something wasn't quite right with him.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Malfoy said introducing, "These are Crabbe and Goyle. Why don't you come with me young lady?"  
  
Sakura looked at him, still puzzled by what she was feeling.  
  
"I assure you I'm better company that them." Malfoy said as he took Sakura's arm and try to pull her out of the compartment.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Shaoran shouted as he stood up and retained Sakura.  
  
"I don't want to." Malfoy said, still trying to pull Sakura.  
  
Shaoran was furious, really furious. Tomoyo looked at him nervously.  
  
"Calm down Li." Ron told Shaoran, who ignored him.  
  
"Ok," Sakura said, "Enough is enough." She put two fingers on Malfoy's forehead. "You, sleep."  
  
Suddenly Malfoy closed his eyes, let go of Sakura and fall to the floor sounding asleep. Sakura and Shaoran got back to their seats, and Ron closed the compartment door. Ron, as well as Harry and Hermione, were quite amazed about what had just happened.  
  
"How?" Hermione didn't know how to say it, "How did you do that?"  
  
Sakura didn't answered. She just turned to face Shaoran, and both continued their chat. The rest of them just looked at each other, none talk.  
  
Finally they reached Hogwarts. Sakura, Shaoran and Tomoyo had to go with the first years' by the lake. Harry, Ron and Hermione headed to the carriages.  
  
A few minutes later everyone was at the Great Hall, waiting for the selection of the first years'. When the sorting hat had finished with them, the students noticed there where still three people standing in the Great Hall.  
  
"Dear students," Dumbledore spoke, "This year we'll have three foreign students, they'll incorporate in six year, I hope you treat them well. Now, to sort them."  
  
"Daidouji, Tomoyo" Professor Mcgonagall called.  
  
Tomoyo went to the sorting hat, she put it on. A few seconds later they could all hear "¡Gryffindor!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled and went to sit next to Ron.  
  
"Kinomoto, Sakura." Mcgonagall called.  
  
"Mmm." the hat murmured inside Sakura's head. "I see. Really powerful, brave, never minds risking herself to help others. I know what I'll do with you. ¡Gryffindor!"  
  
Sakura took off the hat and went to sit next to Hermione. Waiting for Shaoran's turn.  
  
"Li, Shaoran." Mcgonagall called.  
  
Shaoran got to the sorting hat. It took a while. Then they all heard. "¡Slytherin!"  
  
"What?!" Sakura gasped, as well as Tomoyo.  
  
Shaoran said nothing. Just got to the Slytherins' table and sat down.  
  
Sakura was still in shock for having her boyfriend in another house.  
  
"Now," Dumbledore continue, "Let me introduce you, your new DADA teacher his name is."  
  
Just then someone entered the Great Hall, by the back of the Professors table. He had black hair, deep blue eyes, and looked. well, really young for a professor. Dumbledore was about to say his name, when Sakura and Shaoran reacted, their magic senses quite alert before their own eyes had seen him.  
  
"Hiragizawa!" Shaoran shouted standing up.  
  
"Eriol-kun!" Sakura shouted standing as well.  
  
Tomoyo looked surprised and puzzled, but didn't stood up.  
  
Eriol looked at his three friends with a big smile in his face.  
  
"Mr. Li, Miss Sa.Kinomoto," Eriol said seriously, "I'm quite pleased to see you, but if you would please sit down."  
  
Shaoran did as he was told, without taking his eyes of Eriol. Sakura also sat down, blushing, really ashamed.  
  
"You know the new Professor?" Ginny asked Sakura.  
  
"Of course I do," Sakura said, "But what the hell is Eriol-kun doing here? How is he going to teach in Hogwarts? What do you think Tomoyo-chan? Tomoyo- chan?"  
  
But Tomoyo didn't answer, she was lost in her own thoughts.  
  
Then the food appeared and they started eating. Sakura and Tomoyo weren't used to that kind of food, but it wasn't bad.  
  
Just when the feast was ending Professor Mcgonagall went to talk to them. "Could you please come with me Miss Daidouji, and Miss Kinomoto?"  
  
"Sure," both girls said at once and stood up to follow the Professor.  
  
In the way Shaoran got with them; then they headed to Dumbledore's office. Professor Mcgonagall led the three of them in. Inside were Professor Dumbledore, and Eriol.  
  
"Good night Misses and Mr." Dumbledore greeted them.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Shaoran bowed  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Li-kun." Eriol greeted them.  
  
"Ohayo Eriol-kun." Sakura and Tomoyo said at the same time.  
  
"Ohayo Hiragizawa-kun," Shaoran said without emotion.  
  
"You haven't change a bit," Eriol said smiling at Sakura and Shaoran, his eyes waited a little longer with Tomoyo.  
  
"Why the hell are you our Professor?" Shaoran asked Eriol, unable to stand it longer.  
  
"Are you angry Li-kun?" Eriol asked, with a big smile on his face. "I know more than you my young descendant, and believe me, I'm capable of being your Professor."  
  
Shaoran looked at him, mad at that smile, how he hated that smile on Eriol's face.  
  
Tomoyo in the other hand looked at Eriol like he was the only one in the room, in the world.  
  
"I called you here because I needed to talk to you." Dumbledore said, interrupting everyone's thoughts. "I presume you read the letter you received from Hogwarts, so you already know that you're not supposed to use your 'special magic' here. That means: Miss Kinomoto you're not supposed to use your Sakura Cards, Miss Daidouji you're not aloud to take anyone's energy or magic, Mr. Shaoran you can't use your magic sword and spells, and Mr. Hiragizawa you won't be using your staff. This means need to be followed while you're in Hogwarts, or with other Hogwarts students around. ¿Understood?  
  
The four teenagers nodded in agreement.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo had a few problems finding the entrance to Gryffindor's Common Room. Once there they tried to ignore Harry's Hermione's and Ron's questions about where were they, and why had Shaoran gotten in Slytherin. The truth was, not even Sakura knew, also she wanted to find an answer.  
  
Once in her own room, Sakura had closed the curtains around the bed, and was wandering.  
  
"Why Shaoran-kun?" Sakura asked in a low voice, "Why?"  
  
A little pink light rose and one of the Sakura Cards (which were hidden under Sakura's pillow) rose.  
  
"Master Sakura," a sweet voice called  
  
Sakura opened her eyes, and saw the Card floating above her.  
  
"Hope," murmured Sakura in a low voice.  
  
"Don't worry Master Sakura," Hope told her, "No one can see me here, nor listen to me."  
  
"I know," Sakura said, "But I already told you I'm not Master Sakura, I'm your friend."  
  
"Well, friend. I.we know you're said because Li-kun isn't in the same house. But don't be sad, you know, he'll always be with you, in your heart."  
  
Sakura smiled and nodded as a little tear appeared. Hope smiled too and went back with the rest of the Sakura Cards.  
  
The next day when Hermione woke up she noticed Sakura was already dressed and about to go, she was just waiting for Tomoyo.  
  
At breakfast Sakura was in silent and refuse to answer questions about what Dumbledore had told them, or what she thought about Li being in Slytherin. Instead she was looking at a piece of paper where she had written the classes she had that day.  
  
"The first class is Enchantments," Tomoyo said looking above Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura said, "We better hurry Tomoyo-chan."  
  
And with that Sakura got up and walked to the door. A few students noticed that at the same time, Li-kun stood up from the Slytherin table and went to Sakura.  
  
When Harry and company reached the classroom, they saw Sakura and Shaoran chatting, but they couldn't understand what they were saying because they were talking in Japanese. Tomoyo seemed to understand, but said nothing to Harry and company.  
  
At Enchantments class Professor Flitwick starting teaching them a spell to make things appear from thin air. Every student were having a lot of problems doing this spell, because they had to be really concentrated. Tomoyo didn't know exactly how to manage the wnad, she had never use one. Hermione had almost done it, but even she was having problems. By the end of the Double-hour, the only one that could manage to appear a few small things was Sakura.  
  
"That was awesome Sakura-chan," Tomoyo told her best friend.  
  
"It wasn't much," Sakura said "I'll need a lot more practice before I can manage to appear big things."  
  
"Ok Sakura that was Terrific!" Ron exclaimed  
  
"Yeah, Ron's right." Harry said, "You did it, not even Hermione could."  
  
Hermione nodded, a little ashamed.  
  
"Don't feel bad Hermione," Sakura said, "The only thing is that I get to concentrate easily, really concentrate in what I'm doing."  
  
"But how can you concentrate in a room full of shouts and movement?# Hermione asked  
  
"It isn't that difficult," Sakura said, "You just need to get rid of any thought, every sound, sense, vision, just thing of what you're doing, vision yourself doing it."  
  
"How did you learned to do that?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Shaoran-kun taught me," Sakura answered.  
  
"¿Li-kun?" Ron asked.  
  
Just then Sakura sensed Shaoran's presence, she turned around and went to him. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at each other.  
  
"That's strange you know," Hermione said.  
  
"Yes," Ron said, "She seems to know when Li is approaching before she even sees or listens to him."  
  
"It's like if she could feel him." Harry said.  
  
"Probably she can." Tomoyo said as she walked away.  
  
"What?" Harry and company asked at the same time.  
  
They had no response, Tomoyo had already left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
As you see Black Souls, you were right about Eriol being the DADA teacher. What do you think will happen now? Probably Hermione will get to the library and read every book until she finds what Tomoyo meant. Well, You know what she meant so I don't need to explain you. ^_^ Please leave reviews! Arigato. 


	5. 20 Points less for Slytherin

The Hope Spell. By: Princess Lalaith "Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover.  
  
Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, *snif*; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you).  
  
Chapter 4.- 20 points less for Slytherin.  
  
After lunch they had Potions, with Slytherin. Harry sat with Ron, Hermione with Tomoyo, and Sakura with Shaoran. They had to prepare an 'Aging potion' to become older. Hary was improving; but Tomoyo and Sakura were being a total disaster, even though her partners were trying to help them.  
  
By the time when Professor Snape passed around Tomoyo's potion was fairly better, thanks to Hermione's instructions.  
  
"Miss Daidouji, you shouldn't be depending on Granger's help." Snape told her coldly.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor, I promise I'll be better next time." Tomoyo said smiling and bowing.  
  
Snape and Hermione just looked at Tomoyo confused, no student had ever responded that way to Snape.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto, your potion should be bubbling, not smoking." Snape told Sakura. "If you can't correct that by the end of the class I'll take 15 points from Gryffindor."  
  
Sakura was really nervous now.  
  
"Calm down," Shaoran told her a hand on her shoulder, "Concentrate."  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated as much as she could. She started putting some ingredients inside her cauldron.  
  
By the end of the class Snape had to admit (to his sadness) that Sakura's potion was perfectly done. Shaoran smiled as he saw Snape's face. Snape noticed that but said nothing. When Sakura stood up to give him the little bottle with the potion in it, he noticed something he hadn't before: green eyes. Almost as beautiful as Lily's.  
  
"Arigato(Thank you) Shaoran-kun" Sakura told Shaoran when the class ended.  
  
"It was nothing Sakura-chan." Shaoran said smiling.  
  
Sakura got out the classroom before the rest did. But once outside she got caught by Malfoy.  
  
"Well pretty lady," He called Sakura, "Seems like you're the first Gryffindor student in the last decade that isn't punished by Snape in Potions class."  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Sakura asked, changing her sweet usual self, to cold.  
  
"I just want you to come with me." Malfoy said.  
  
"I can't," Sakura said giving a step backwards.  
  
By then a few of the students were getting out the classroom, but none stopped to watch what was going on between Sakura and Malfoy. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Tomoyo stood by the classroom's door, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Oh sure you can," Malfoy said taking Sakura's arm.  
  
"Stop it Malfoy!" Sakura said backing more. "Leave me alone!"  
  
Malfoy tried to pull Sakura and kiss her, but she backed up, and slapped him on the face. With that, Malfoy got angry.  
  
"So it be!" Malfoy said coldly, "You little."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" Shaoran shouted, he had just gotten out the classroom to find someone threatening his girlfriend.  
  
"Oh Li," Malfoy said ironically, "Too good to be a Slytherin. Feel so good with her ah,"  
  
"Stop it!" Sakura shouted, a few tears got down her cheeks.  
  
Shaoran noticed this, his anger rising. Tomoyo knew Shaoran enough to know that if something didn't cut off this situation Malfoy would end with Shaoran's sword through, no matter what Dumbledore had told them last night.  
  
"Oh, now you'll start crying." Malfoy laughed. "You all poor, idiot mudbloods."  
  
"Quit it!" Sakura exclaimed, then she started sobbing, "Please.stop.Please."  
  
What had happened? Just because she said no to Malfoy he was treating her like that? It wasn't fair.  
  
"Yeah," Malfoy continued "you're just another idiot mudblood, and also a little bitch."  
  
Just when Shaoran had gotten so mad he was about to make his sword appear and slash Malfoy in half; someone spoke.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy" the voice called.  
  
"P.Professor Snape." Malfoy mumbled  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Snape said, "There's no reason for you to insult Miss Kinomoto that way. 20 points less to Slytherin and we'll talk to Dumbledore about your fault and how you will be punish."  
  
Every single student that was near enough to listen to Snape awed in surprise. Had Snape just took points of Slytherin?! And talked about punishing Malfoy?! Yes, yes he had!  
  
As Snape left with Malfoy, Shaoran leaned to look at Sakura's face.  
  
"Are you alright?" Shaoran asked.  
  
"Hai," Sakura didn't sound to convincing.  
  
"Come on," Shaoran said as he guided Sakura somewhere else.  
  
Hermione was about to call Sakura, when Tomoyo stopped her.  
  
"Don't," she said, "It's better to let them be together. We're free from classes for the rest of the day. And Sakura-chan won't be in mood to talk to any of us."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"I'm still surprised of what just happened," Ron said, "It's just too perfect, having Snape taking points off Slytherin. I just wonder why he did it."  
  
"So do I," Harry said a big smile on his face.  
  
By that night all Hogwarts knew what had happened. The Slytherins were really angry, but the rest of the school was jumping with happiness. Any way, neither Sakura nor Shaoran showed up to dinner. Hermione was really concerned.  
  
"Don't worry for Sakura-chan," Tomoyo told Hermione, "She's with Li-kun, she'll be alright. I can assure you."  
  
And Meanwhile, somewhere else in the castle. Sakura and Shaoran were walking together. Sakura still not talking.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright, Sakura-chan?" Shaoran asked.  
  
"Hai," Sakura answered in a low voice.  
  
"Sakura-chan," Shaoran stopped walking and turned to face Sakura, "What's wrong? If it's for Malfoy I'll go right know and slash him, no matter what anyone says."  
  
"No, It's not Malfoy," Sakura said in a low voice.  
  
"Then what?" Shaoran asked.  
  
"It's everything Shaoran-kun," Sakura answered, "When I came here I never thought it would be this difficult: professors that hate me, students that insult me, and you're not with me."  
  
"I'm with you Sakura-chan, always." Shaoran told her, hugging her. "No matter if we're in different houses, schools, or countries, We'll always be together, always."  
  
Sakura hugged him, she never wanted to let him go.  
  
"Aishiteru Shaoran-kun." She said to his ear.  
  
"Aishiteru too Sakura-chan." Shaoran told her in low voice.  
  
Shaoran let go on Sakura a little, just enough to see her wonderful green eyes, before kissing her softly. With that kiss, Sakura forgot about everything else: professors, students; it was just them both, together.  
  
The next afternoon, because they had it free Hermione had told Tomoyo she, Harry and Ron had something important to do at the library. So they couldn't be with Tomoyo.  
  
Once in the library, Harry couldn't wait to ask something to Hermione.  
  
"Why didn't you let Tomoyo to come with us?" Harry asked.  
  
"Two things:" Hermione answered him, "First, she doesn't knows the real reason we're coming; second, the reason why she doen't knows is because we are going to investigate what she said the other day."  
  
"And what is that?" Ron asked, in fact, even though he had a big book in front of him, he didn't know exactly what he was looking for.  
  
"How does Sakura senses Li's presence." Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said doubting, "Don't you think you're exaggerating? I mean, I don't really think Sakura can sense Li's presence."  
  
"Then why does she always knows where he is, or when he's approaching?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Probably she knew Li would be there in that moment." Ron interrupted.  
  
"And what about a few weeks ago. When we were at Diagon Alley, she didn't even knew Li would come to England, but she suddenly went running, right to him." Hermione said.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, they were fearing Hermione would say that, because she was right. But still, it didn't seem quite right to be investigating a friend. No matter how many strange things seem to be happening around her. Hermione said nothing either, but continued looking trough a book.  
  
Meanwhile Tomoyo was walking through the castle's corridors. She felt lonely, she had no one to talk to, and now she didn't even had the opportunity to make new clothes for Sakura. She was that way when she sensed a presence approaching.  
  
"Konichiwa (Buenas tardes) Hiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo greeted him without turning around.  
  
"Konichiwa Daidouji-san," Eriol answered, "How did you know it was me?" she asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Hiragizawa I've got magic, I know when you, Sakura-chan, Li-kun or anyone is approaching," Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"I know" Eriol also smiled, "And I'm Eriol."  
  
"And I'm Tomoyo," she said.  
  
"You want to come with me Tomoyo-chan," Eriol invited. "Just to walk around."  
  
"Sure," Tomoyo smiled.  
  
Probably she wasn't as lonely as she thought just a couple of minutes ago.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, another chapter finished, I hope you like these one.  
  
To Cherry Blossom, in the next Chapter you'll know why Shaoran is a Slytherin.  
  
To arrow-card, Pockey and again Black Souls, than you.  
  
I want to thank everyone for all the reviews I've received, they really give me inspiration to continue writing. Please leave reviews! Arigato. 


	6. Defense Against the Dark Arts Class

The Hope Spell. By: Princess Lalaith "Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover.  
  
Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, *snif*; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you).  
  
Chapter 5.- Defense Against the Dark Arts Class.  
  
Next morning Sakura woke up early, she had taken the decision to continue her training. So she got dressed in a training outfit(a white leotard and short pants), she went out of the sixth graders bedroom, and to the Gryffindor Common Room. Once there she closed her eyes and concentrated really hard, so she could feel anyone in the castle that might be awake. She felt a presence, it was Shaoran's presence.  
  
Meanwhile at Slytherin Common Room Shaoran was dressed in a white T-shirt and black pants, he had taken an old sword that had been hanging from the wall. And now was sensing for any presence of someone that might be awake, he felt Sakura´s presence.  
  
"Sakura-chan," he murmured in a low voice, "She's keeping training too. She's kept her promise."  
  
And at Gryffindor Common Room Sakura smiled.  
  
"Shaoran-kun" she murmured, "Keep training, because I'll also. I'll keep my promise."  
  
Sakura had to train alone, she couldn't use her magic sword, or any other Card as an opponent, because someone else might feel her magic, or see her; so she had to be really careful. That's why she trained alone.  
  
Almost an hour later Sakura felt another presence, someone had just awaken. Some seventh grade probably. So Sakura make sure no one was watching her and then left to the sixth graders bedroom. Once there she took a few clean clothes and went to the bathroom to take a bath. When she got out of the bathroom she put the black robe on and went out, and walked to the Great Hall to have breakfast.  
  
Sakura was about to reach the Great Hall when she sensed Shaoran's presence.  
  
"Ohayo Shaoran-kun," Sakura said without turning, as Shaoran hugged her.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan," Shaoran said, then she decided to tease her a little, "So you're training ah,"  
  
"Hai," she said with a smile, "I wanna keep my promise to you, so I'll keep training. And.I know you're training too."  
  
"Hai," Shaoran said also smiling (It was really rare to see him really smiling, not a false, or a forced smile, but a real one). "I need to keep up, I won't let my beautiful girlfriend beat me again."  
  
"Oh we'll see," Sakura looked at Shaoran's smile, "You know, you look a lot more handsome when you smile."  
  
"Really?" Shaoran teased.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura said also smiling.  
  
"That's why all my smiles are reserved just for you," he said.  
  
"Oh," Sakura said with false surprise, "You're telling me you have more smiles like that one."  
  
"You're teasing me little lady?" Shaoran asked  
  
"Well, if with that I can have more smiles like that one yeah, I think I'm teasing you." Sakura answered smiling.  
  
"Then I think I'll have to respond to that," Shaoran said and smiled.  
  
Sakura smiled too and kissed Shaoran. After a few more kisses they could sense a few presences approaching the Great Hall (they had been standing next to the door all along). So they kissed one last time, and then each got to sit at their house's table.  
  
The third day they had DADA class; Tomoyo and Sakura were wondering what Eriol would do for the class.  
  
"What do you think Professor Hiragizawa do for class?" Ron asked the two friends.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh," Sakura said smiling, "It's just that Eriol-kun studied with us a few years ago, and really, we never imagined someone calling him Professor."  
  
"Sakura-chan is right," Tomoyo said, "Beside, he's giving classes to us. I really want to see what he comes up with."  
  
Just then they got to the classroom. After the passing of list, Parvati asked something.  
  
"Professor Hiragizawa," she said, "How old are you?"  
  
Eriol looked at her, with his mysterious smile.  
  
"Does that matter?" he asked.  
  
"It's because," Parvati didn't know what to say.  
  
"You look too young for a Professor" Dean Tomas added.  
  
"Well," Eriol said, "I may look young as you said Mr. Tomas, but believe me, I'm older than you think, and I'm really capable of being your Professor. Dumbledore wouldn't have given me the job if he thought I wasn't."  
  
No one said anything else.  
  
"Ok," Eriol smiled, "I've read the notes left by your other Profesors, it seems that you've have quite a variety of Professors and what you've seen. The first classes we'll have a few practices, to remember the creatures you studied in Third term, then we'll study jinxes, counter jinxes, and more. So, you better study, the first creatures we'll see will be the bogarts, and we could explore the dementors. So be prepared."  
  
All students nodded and took notes to remind themselves to study.  
  
"I know I read about the bogarts," Tomoyo said, "But what's a dementor?"  
  
"I don't know," Sakura said, "We'll need to find out."  
  
The rest of the days they had a few classes but anything out-of-routine as Harry, Ron and Hermione could see; and nothing extraordinary to Sakura, Tomoyo and Shaoran's judgment.  
  
The three foreign students were happy of being at Hogwarts, even though they sometimes thought it was a little boring; if they knew what would happen later that term, they probably would have never said that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know the chapter is really short but it's just because I have been reserving something for next chapter; if you wanna know what it is; just read and find out yourself.  
  
To Yoseia Nasuka, I know what you think of Hermione but I thought for once there should be someone better than her. An about the name, well I also write fics in Spanish and I'm use to write Shaoran, not Syaoran, thank you for the comment.  
  
To the Wondering author. I accept any kind 'a reviews, from anyone that wants to leave them. If you don't want to leave reviews you may send an e- mail to: princess_lalaith@yahoo.com.  
  
Please leave reviews! Arigato. 


	7. A Trip on a Magic Carpet

The Hope Spell. By: Princess Lalaith "Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover.  
  
Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, *snif*; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you).  
  
Chapter 6.- A trip on a magic carpet.  
  
It had been a week since the new term at Hogwarts had started.  
  
Tomoyo hadn't told Sakura that Hermione and co. were investigating, principally because not even she remembered; it was becoming usual that every afternoon Tomoyo was free she would find Eriol, and together they would go for a walk.  
  
Sakura and Shaoran passed all their free time together; which the rest of the school find pretty strange. Most of them had never seen a Gryffindor and a Slytherin together without fighting.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron were still looking trough every book in the library, but they couldn't find anything.  
  
Finally one day, Ginny Weasley went to talk with Harry.  
  
"Harry," Ginny called.  
  
"Yeah Ginny?" Harry asked taking his eyes from the Transfiguration book he was reading.  
  
"A few friends and I were wondering something if we're gonna have any more D.A. meetings?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know," Harry answered, "After what happened last year."  
  
"Yeah, but that was the Umbridge's fault, not yours." Ginny said, "And I know a lot of us are dying for another D.A. meeting."  
  
"Ok," Harry said, "I'll talk it out with Hermione and Ron."  
  
"Fine," Ginny said turning to leave, "we'll be waiting."  
  
That afternoon, Harry talked with Hermione and Ron about what Ginny told him.  
  
"And what are you planning to do?" Ron asked him.  
  
"I don't know." Harry said, "I think I could call a meeting for tomorrow night, after dinner, see how many students come and then we'll see."  
  
"Will you invite Tomoyo and Sakura?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Harry said.  
  
"Where you talking about me?" Tomoyo asked as she entered Gryffindor's common room.  
  
"Well, yeah," Harry explained Tomoyo about the D.A. the meetings, and everything.  
  
"I'm really sorry Harry," Tomoyo said, "But I have things to do tomorrow night, and besides I'm not really good with Incantations. Arigato."  
  
"And what do you think Sakura will say?" Hermione asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Well," Tomoyo doubted if answering, "It'll all depend in if you let Li-kun join too." Tomoyo waited to see her friends' reactions. They were as she had expected.  
  
"Li-kun?" Ron asked, "A Slytherin?"  
  
"But he's not like any Slytherin," Harry noted, "He gets really well with Sakura."  
  
"But he's really closed and cold to everyone else." Ron said.  
  
"I wouldn't have any problem if Li joined the D.A. too." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said, "The problem with be with the rest of the D.A. members."  
  
And she was right.  
  
Sakura had accepted to join the D.A. under the conditions Tomoyo had mention earlier. When Sakura told Shaoran he wasn't very happy with the idea but he accepted, even though he suspected what would happen when the rest of the D.A. members saw him enter.  
  
That night Tomoyo had gone for her usual walk at the fourth floor, and found Eriol; and together they went to a walk on a lonely corridor. They chatted, and laughed, they really enjoyed each other's company.  
  
And meanwhile, that same night, at the seventh floor, the D.A. meeting was about to begin.  
  
"Please attention!" Hermione called.  
  
Everyone in the room shut up.  
  
"Good night," Harry said, "I'm really glad, and surprised too, to see many of you here even though what happened last year. And I would like to introduce you, the two new members of the D.A."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Sakura and Shaoran. Most people were happy of Sakura, but they wanted Shaoran out.  
  
"Is this a joke?" Zacharias asked, "we can't have a Slytherin with us."  
  
"That's right," most of the students joined him.  
  
"We may have no problem with the girl," a Hufflepuff said, "But we'll never accept a Slytherin."  
  
"Why don't you give him a chance?!" Sakura shouted above all voices.  
  
"A chance?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Padma, her twin, continued.  
  
Sakura was feeling terrible, and Shaoran was getting mad. This could end the wrong way, he thought.  
  
"I threat him" Zacharias called. "To a duel."  
  
"I'm with you," Dean said.  
  
"And me too," other three boys called.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't know what to do to stop what was happening.  
  
"I take the threat." Shaoran said seriously. "With the five of you at once."  
  
"What?.The five of them?.He's crazy." some of them started saying.  
  
"I'll stay with you," Sakura said taking out her wand.  
  
Most girls gasped, two people against five, it was impossible.  
  
"But Sakura-chan," Shaoran said. "You can't do this, it could be dangerous."  
  
"Don't worry for me Shaoran-kun," Sakura told him, "I'll be just fine."  
  
Some of the girls got confused, first they had seen the cold Slytherin accept the threat, and he wanted the Gryffindor girl out of it, because she could get hurt?  
  
Everyone got prepared. At the count of three the five opponents called all the courses and Enchatments they could remember.  
  
"Écu," Sakura had called just instants before the first course hit.  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked when he saw the shield that was resisting all the courses.  
  
"It's a very advanced incantation," Hermione answered, "I didn't knew Sakura could do it, it's really difficult, you need a lot of concentration and energy."  
  
When the opponents finally stopped throwing curses, Sakura released the shield.  
  
"Expeliarmus!" She and Shaoran called at the same time.  
  
Four of their opponents were sent away, their wands out of reach.  
  
"Wow!" Everyone in the room exclaimed and gasped, really surprised.  
  
But just then, the fifth opponent threw a magic thunder ball to Sakura, who was backwards.  
  
Shaoran felt the attack, he knew he couldn't use his special magic, and an enchantment wouldn't reach on time, but he had to, somehow, protect Sakura, he had too. So he did the only thing he could think, he threw himself between the attack and his girlfriend.  
  
Sakura felt the attack coming half 'a second later after Shaoran did. She would never be able to repeat the Écu enchantment, and she couldn't just use the "Shield" Card because she wasn't supposed to use her special magic. Just then she saw Shaoran throwing himself between the attack and her.  
  
"Shaoran-kun!" Sakura screamed when Shaoran was hit and fell to the ground. She saw he had a bad wound in his back. "Expeliarmus!" Sakura exclaimed raising her wand to the one who had thrown the attack.  
  
"I'm alright Sakura-chan," Shaoran said standing up. "But I don't want to stay here any longer."  
  
Shaoran headed for the door, Sakura followed.  
  
"Li, Sakura wait." Harry called.  
  
But Shaoran just ignored him and went out of the room.  
  
"Sakura," Hermione said. "Wait, please. Oh we're so sorry, really."  
  
"Don't be," Sakura told her, and Harry and Ron, " It's not your fault. In fact, it's my fault."  
  
"Yours?" Harry asked, "But why?"  
  
"Because I told Shaoran-kun to come," Sakura explained, "It was my idea, even though I knew they would never accept him for being a Slytherin."  
  
"But you can stay," Ron said, "You don't have to leave."  
  
"I don't want to stay," Sakura said. "I only want to be with him."  
  
And with that Sakura smiled and left, running, to catch up with Shaoran.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron just sighed as they got back inside the room.  
  
Sakura insisted on checking Shaoran's wound. So they got inside a dark classroom.  
  
"Light," Sakura called, the lamps turned on.  
  
"You know, you're not supposed to use your special magic here." Shaoran said as he took off the black robe.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura said with her innocent look, "But you're the only one watching, and you won't tell the headmaster, will you?"  
  
"You think I would?" Shaoran asked as he pulled up his T-shirt so Sakura could see his back.  
  
Sakura looked at his wound carefully.  
  
"Well, What do you think Miss Kinomoto?" Shaoran asked with false serious tone.  
  
"Pretty bad Mr. Li," Sakura said, following his game, "But you'll live."  
  
Shaoran smiled and kissed Sakura, a long passionate kiss.  
  
"I've got an idea." Sakura said suddenly. "Oh key that holds the power of my star, show your true power to Sakura, who has accepted this mission with you. Release!" her Star key turned into a white staff with a yellow star and white wings on top. Sakura took out of her robe one of the Sakura Cards, her magic circle formed at her feet "Create." A book and a pencil magically appeared in her hands. She wrote a few things down.  
  
"What are you using the Create Card for?" Shaoran asked full of curiosity. As he pulled down her T-shirt, and put his robe on again.  
  
"How would you like a trip on a magic carpet?" Sakura asked him, heading for the window, she moved her hand and a sweet breeze opened it. Out the window was some kind of carpet, floating.  
  
Shaoran looked at Sakura awed. He never imagined something like that.  
  
"Light," Sakura called and the lamps turned off. She looked at Shaoran. "Are you coming?" She went out the window and stepped on the carpet.  
  
"Sure," Shaoran said and got on the carpet too. "Sakura-chan, is this safe?"  
  
"Sure," Sakura told him, "It has a special spell, no one would see it, nor the ones that get on it, which means us."  
  
"You're becoming really smart you know?" Shaoran teased with a smile.  
  
"I had a good teacher." Sakura said with a smile.  
  
So they left, the 'magic carpet' flew up and then just went over a few cities, valleys, etc. Sakura and Shaoran enjoyed each other as they hadn't since he left for training three years ago. They were so happy they didn't felt the time pass.  
  
Finally a few hours later they went back to Hogwarts. Sakura directed the carpet to Slytherin tower; then used a soft breeze to open a window.  
  
"Here you are," Sakura told Shaoran.  
  
"You know mi lady," Shaoran said gently, "Gentlemen are supposed to be ones to leave pretty ladies safe at home."  
  
"Yeah," Sakura smiling, "But in this case, the lady is driving the magic carpet."  
  
"Oya sumina sai (Good night) Sakura-chan." Shaoran told her and gave her a sweet kiss in her lips.  
  
"Oya sumina sai Shaoran-kun," Sakura answered as she left over the magic carpet toward Gryffindor tower.  
  
When Sakura reached Gryffindor tower she make sure no one was awake in the common room, then she made the carpet disappear, turned her staff into the Star key again, and went to bed. She looked at her clock, it was two in the morning.  
  
"I think tomorrow I won't train," both Sakura and Shaoran thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pretty long chapter I think. But I had a dream a few nights ago and it inspired me to write this (I'm in a romantic crisis as you can see). Anyway I hope you liked it. And I tell you Eriol and Tomoyo are going to have their romance also.  
  
Please leave reviews! Arigato. 


	8. Chaser of the Gryffindor Team

The Hope Spell. By: Princess Lalaith "Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover.  
  
Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, *snif*; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you).  
  
Chapter 7.- Chaser of the Gryffindor team.  
  
The next day Sakura woke up and sensed a few presences awake. She took some clean clothes and went directly to take a bath.  
  
"Considering I came back at two in the morning, I didn't got up that late. At least we didn't had classes today." Sakura talked with herself as she bathed, "Well, I didn't train this morning, but it is Saturday, so probably I'll be able to leave in the afternoon and train, and probably I could even train with Shaoran-kun."  
  
When Sakura got out of the bath, dressed in a gray dress, and over it the Hogwarts robe. She saw Hermione standing in the door, like waiting.  
  
"Hermione," Sakura said as she took the Sakura Cards from under her pillow and put them in her robe. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Waiting for you" Hermione answered. "Sakura, Harry, Ron and I are really sorry for what happened yesterday at the D.A. meeting to you and Li."  
  
"Hermione," Sakura said, "I already told you it's not your fault. Not yours or Harry's or Ron's not even of those kids we had that duel with."  
  
"But we should have stop that." Hermione insisted as both girls headed downstairs. "And about that, what happened with Li's wound."  
  
"It was nothing," Sakura said, then she thought 'he's have worse'.  
  
"But it looked pretty bad." Hermione said. "And besides you're incredible, you two could do it against five boys."  
  
"It wasn't that much," Sakura said, as she thought 'Shaoran-kun could have done it alone, but then he would have looked suspicious.'  
  
"You were really good," Hermione continued, "But in the first place why did you two went to the D.A.?"  
  
"I just wanted to have something interesting to do while we where together." Sakura said, "It wasn't that Shaoran or I wanted to be in the D.A. or in any other club or group, I just.want to be with him."  
  
Hermione looked at Sakura in surprise, as they had just reached the Great Hall, which was almost empty. Sakura started eating breakfast, the same as Hermione.  
  
"Sakura," Hermione said, "How did you met Shaoran? And how long has been since you're a couple?"  
  
Sakura's eyes brightened, as she remembered.  
  
"Six years ago," Sakura started, "Tomoyo-chan and I were classmates in Elementary school. I met Shaoran-kun at the middle of the fourth grade. At first we couldn't get along, we were arguing and fighting often. But as the days and weeks passed he started helping me with little things, we became friends. When we started fifth grade he was making plans to go back to Hong Kong, but just them we met Eriol-kun."  
  
"Eriol?" interrupted Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, Professor Eriol Hiragizawa." Sakura explained.  
  
"So that's were you know Hiragizawa from." Hermione deduced.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura nodded, "Just when he arrived a few problems started, so Shaoran-kun said he wasn't going to leave yet, and helped me to get along with the problems that seem to be there every day. When we solved out the last problem, and discovered Eriol-kun had been the one causing them, Shaoran talked me he liked me. And I just. couldn't answer him."  
  
"And what did he do then?" Hermione asked. She had wondered what kind of problems had happened, but now she was more interested in what Sakura had done then.  
  
"Nothing," Sakura answered, but I had a strange feeling I had to do something.  
  
Hermione stood in silence, waiting for what Sakura wil tel her next.  
  
"Shaoran-kun told me he was leaving to Hong Kong, soon." Sakura said "I was eleven years old. I didn't knew what I was feeling. But I knew one thing, I didn't want him to leave. The next day Tomoyo-chan called me, Shaoran was leaving, and I wouldn't get to his house in time to tell him good-bye. Mi brother Touya accepted to take me to the airport in his motto. I arrived just in time. Once there I couldn't articulate a single word, but he seem to understand. He gave a hand-made teddy bear, and then left."  
  
"The teddy bear, is the one you keep in your bed?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes," Sakura answered. "It's some kind of tradition in Japan."  
  
"But what happened then?" Hermione asked Sakura.  
  
"A few months later he was back," Sakura continued, happy to have someone interested in all her story (except the part of the Cards) "I think it was Tomoyo-chan's idea. Anyway he helped in a school play when a classmate got injured. After a few problems I was finally able to get things straight and I told Shaoran-kun I.loved him. We were boyfriend and girlfriend for about a year, but then his family call him to go back to Hong Kong."  
  
"Why?" Hermioe asked.  
  
"Shaoran-kun's family is very important and full of traditions, he had to go back to Hong-Kong to train." Sakura explained, avoiding the part of their magic, "But he promised me he will return for me. That happened when I had just turned thirteen. And after three years, I received that invitation to come to Hogwarts."  
  
"And why did you accepted it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because they told me Tomoyo-chan was coming too," Sakura said. "So I thought it was a good way of meeting new people. And I had a feeling that something was waiting for me here. And once here. I found Shaoran-kun."  
  
"That reminds me," Hermione said, "That day at Diagon Alley, when we were eating ice cream, you just stood up and started running, and when Tomoyo and I caught up with you we found you with him. How did you know he was there?"  
  
"Lets just say I had a feeling." Sakura answered.  
  
"A feeling?" Hermione asked, not too convinced.  
  
"Yes," Sakura answered. "What I mean Hermione is that I love him, more than anything else I want to be with him. I've been apart from him for three years, now I have the opportunity to be with him and I won't let it pass."  
  
It seemed like Hermione was about to ask something else when Harry, Ron, Andrew, Jack, Ginny and Aline entered the place.  
  
"Hermione, Sakura," Harry called, "Good you are here."  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione asked, "What happened with the test for the new members of the Gryffindor team?"  
  
"Well," Ron said, "That's why we're here. Harry is the new team captain."  
  
"Congratulations Harry," Sakura said.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said blushing a little, "Sakura let me introduce you Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper, the new Beaters.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Sakura said bowing, "I'm Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
Both boys bowed and smiled.  
  
Just then Sakura felt Shaoran's presence rising, she turned around and saw Shaoran watching directly at Sakura and company.  
  
'So he's jealous,' Sakura thought and smiled looking at Shaoran.  
  
"You already know Ginny, and let me introduce you Alice Ankat, they are the new Chasers." Harry continued.  
  
Sakura bowed again.  
  
"But," Hermione interrupted, "They are supposed to be three Chasers, Where's the third one?"  
  
"We haven't found it yet," Ron answered, "In fact, that's the reason we're here, we want to know if any of you two is interested in being tested for the new Chaser."  
  
"I'm not good at flying," Hermion said quickly.  
  
"Sakura.." everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"I don't know much about Quidditch," Sakura said, "But I might try, if you want."  
  
"Yes," Everyone said at the same time.  
  
"But I don't have any broom." Sakura replied.  
  
"I have a solution to that," Shaoran spoke, as he handed a broom to Sakura. It was a Nimbus 2002, not really a new model, but really good one.  
  
"Wow, Shaoran-kun, where did this came from?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Clow-san told me to give it to you," Shaoran said speaking in Japanese.  
  
"I'll thank him later," Sakura answered also in Japanese. She knew that Shaoran meant Eriol, but he didn't want to say his name, and in Japanese no one would understand.  
  
That way they all headed to the Quidditch field.  
  
Once there they had to explain to Sakura how they were going to test her.  
  
"Listen Sakura," Harry explained, "You'll have the quaffle, you'll have to get to the hoops to get as much points as you can, going through the other two Chasers, one bludger, and the Keeper, and I'll help."  
  
"Let me see if I understand." Sakura said, "I'll have the red quaffle, and I have to get to the hoops as much times as I can, against the rest of the team. ¿Right?"  
  
"Right," everyone else said.  
  
"Ok," Sakura said, "I think I can manage it."  
  
Shaoran handed Sakura the broom. Sakura got on it, and prepared to fly.  
  
"Are you sure it's safe to use a broom from a Slytherin?" Alice asked.  
  
"He'll never hurt me," Sakura said, "In fact he has always protected me."  
  
"She's right," Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny said at the first time, remembering what happened the other night.  
  
With that Sakura dedicated a sweet smile to Shaoran and she left the ground.  
  
"Ready?" Hermione asked, "Go!" she threw the quaffle to Sakura.  
  
Sakura took the quaffle and the game started. She had to fly up down and make a few pirouettes to get to the hoop, the first ten points for her. She catch the quaffle again; but then Ginny took the quaffle from her, threw it to Alice, Sakura had to mak a few hard movements, but finally she got the quaffle back. Harry tried to take it from her, but she threw the quaffle up, went down Harry, then a hard turn, up and catch the quaffle, Harry got a little dizzy while trying to follow all of Sakura's movements. Sakura threw the quaffle to the hoops but Ron could stop it. Sakura made such a hard twist to go to take the quaffle that she was just hanging upside down from the broom.  
  
"Sakura!" most of them screamed(everyone except Shaoran).  
  
Giny stopped in midair, the quafle still in hand. Sakura went to Ginny, kicked the quaffle, turned hard again, and was once again over the broom, the quaffle at hand.  
  
"Never low your guard!" Sakura shouted as she dashed to the hoops and had ten more points to herself.  
  
The rest of the team took time to analyze what had just happened. Hermione and Harry gasped too shocked to talk.  
  
"Enough," Harry said satisfied, "You're in."  
  
Sakura smiled. Flew down, did a hard turned, and jump off the broom. Shaoran caught the broom in one hand, and Sakura in the other.  
  
"How was it?" Shaoran asked Sakura in low voice, speaking in Japanese.  
  
"Wonderful," Sakura answered the same way, "Not too difficult, but I prefer to fly with my own wings."  
  
"Will you stay in the team?" Shaoran asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think I will," Sakura said.  
  
Harry and Hermione were still shocked. Sakura noticed that.  
  
"What's going with you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's just that." Ginny began.  
  
"What you did on that broom was incredible," Jack said.  
  
"We had never seen something like that," Andrew added.  
  
"You're incredible," Harry said, "The most I've done is stand on my broom to catch the snitch."  
  
"Where did you learn to fly?" Ron asked.  
  
"That's a long story." Sakura said.  
  
"Well anyway," Harry said, "You're in the team. It's almost time to eat, so we'll train until next week."  
  
"Fine," Sakura said.  
  
"And Li," Harry added getting near them, "I'll like to ask you, not to be at the training sessions, I have nothing against you, it's just to prevent further problems with Gryffindor."  
  
"I understand," Shaoran said.  
  
Harry looked at Shaoran surprised, it was the second time he had heard him that way, honest, and being good to others; he had never seen another Slytherin like that.  
  
Sakura smiled and she and Shaoran left the Quidditch field together.  
  
"And what are you planning?" Sakura asked in Japanese once they were far enough. "Because I don't believe you're really going to let me train quidditch without you near."  
  
"Even though what you think young lady I will," Shaoran said smiling. "But I'll be near you, training."  
  
"He, that's not fair," Sakura said with false anger, "Then you'll be training more than me."  
  
"Then you'll have to train more, my sweet Cherry Flower," Shaoran said smiling.  
  
Sakura smiled too, she really liked being called Cherry Flower. She looked deep into Shaoran's eyes, he did the same into her's; then they both kissed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Here you have this new chapter. And later you'll have a Quidditch game like you've never read one before. Hope you're liking this Fic.  
  
Thank you for all your reviews. I'm hoping for more. And Gomen ne (Sorry) for nothing updating until now, but I've started school and all that.  
  
Please leave reviews! Arigato. 


	9. The Dream

The Hope Spell. By: Princess Lalaith "Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover.  
  
Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, *snif*; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you).  
  
Chapter 8.- The dream.  
  
It was dark, really dark. There was a Ball in the Great Hall, all the students were dressed in old-fashioned clothes, like the ones used in the 17th century, and they were wearing masks on their faces. Outside there was something glowing: it was a big crane with a serpent on its mouth. Most of the Hogwarts' students and teachers gasped when they saw this. But Sakura could feel a presence, a big magic presence outside. Without explaining anything she left the Great Hall.  
  
Once outside the Great Hall she got into the nearest bathroom, she took off the lower part of her fancy dress, under it she had a pink knee-length dress with light-pink shorts under, white ballerinas on her feet. She summoned her staff and use the "Through" Card to cross the wall and get outside the castle.  
  
Once outside she saw some shadows, and they turned to be her friends. Tomoyo, Shaoran and Eriol next to her. And near enough she could also feel Harry, Ron, and Hermione and some other students presences.  
  
Sakura woke up with a shiver going down her back. That strange dream, it wasn't the first time she had it, she had had it for three nights on the last week now. But each time she went a little further on it. She wondered what this dream could mean, but find no answer to her question. So she tried to get to sleep again.  
  
On Saturday Quidditch train Sakura was a little sleepy. She had had the same dream again, just that now she had seen that their were some men dressed in black.  
  
"Sakura are you alright?" Ginny asked her.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura answered, and yawned.  
  
"You look a little tired," Alice insisted,  
  
"I'm fine," Sakura replied, "I just don't slept well last night that's all."  
  
"Well," Harry said, "Then we better end today's training session. We'll continue on Tuesday's afternoon. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed," everyone else replied.  
  
With that everyone went back to the ground and then their own way.  
  
Sakura felt Eriol's and Tomoyo's presence near and remember she hadn't yet thanked Eriol about the broom.  
  
"Eriol-kun! Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called when she saw them.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan," They both called back.  
  
"Ohayo," Sakura said, then she showed the broom to Eriol, "And arigato Eriol-kun." She added.  
  
"I'm glad Li-kun gave it to you," Eriol said, "It was just a little present."  
  
"But how did you know I was going to need it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I didn't" Eriol answered, "But Clow did."  
  
Sakura nodded. She knew Eriol liked to consider himself as Eriol Hiragizawa, not as the reincarnation of Clow Reed.  
  
"And where's Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Oh yes," Sakura said, "He's training near the Forbidden Forest, I need to go catch up with him. Matta ne (See you later)."  
  
"Matta ne Sakura-chan," Eriol and Tomoyo replied as Sakura left.  
  
Then Eriol took Tomoyo's hand in his and said.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, I would like to know.if you." Eriol didn't know how to say it, he got a deep breath and spoke. "Ifyouwouldliketobemygirlfriend."  
  
Eriol spoke so quickly Tomoyo almost didn't understand him, but after a few second she could make out what Eriol had said, and answered.  
  
"Hai," she said, blushing, "I would really like to be your girlfriend."  
  
Eriol smiled and lowered his head(he was taller than Tomoyo) to kiss her. But Tomoyo stopped him.  
  
"But you're a Professor," She said "What if other Professors find out? What will the others say?"  
  
"About the Professors I'll take care," Eriol said, "And about what others say, I don't really care, Do you?"  
  
"No," Tomoyo said and smiled. "But we better keep it secret."  
  
"As you wish Princess," Eriol said smilingly.  
  
Tomoyo was drawn into Eriol's deep blue eyes, as he kissed her.  
  
Sakura reached the place next to the Forbidden forest, were Shaoran was training.  
  
"What happened?" Shaoran asked her, "You finished the Quidditch training a little early."  
  
"Yeah," Sakura said, just then she yawned again, "I'm a little sleepy."  
  
Shaoran smiled maliciously. He raised his sword and ran to Sakura, he pretended to scare her. But just before he did a Sakura Card "Shield" flew out of her Mistress pocket and protected her. Sakura barely noticed.  
  
"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Shaoran asked really worried.  
  
Sakura looked at him, her look seemed lost. She felt strange, like lost, her view was blurring, she started feeling dizzy.  
  
"Sh.Shaoran-kun." Sakura was able to mumble her boyfriend's name before she let go, the last thing she saw was Shaoran's worried face, before everything went black.  
  
Shaoran saw Sakura as she fainted, he caught her in mid-fall. All of Sakura Cards went out of her pockets and formed a circle around her unconscious master.  
  
"This isn't right," Shaoran said as he took Sakura in his arms. "Voice," he called. "Please voice I need you."  
  
One of Sakura Cards went of the circle, glowed, and in front of Shaoran turned into its physical form.  
  
"Please Voice," Shaoran said, "I need you to do me a favor. I need you to go find Tomoyo-chan, and Hiragizawa-kun, tell them it's an emergency. To come quick. Please."  
  
Voice was about to argue when she heard a voice.  
  
"Voice.voice." the voice called.  
  
She was sure, it was her Mistress's voice.  
  
"Mistress.." Voice said in a low voice.  
  
"Voice please do what Shaoran-kun says," Sakura talked in her head, "it's really important that Eriol-kun comes. Please Voice."  
  
"Yes master." Voice said, and immediately she left, following the presence of her Creator.  
  
Shaoran just looked at what Voice was doing, she seemed to be talking alone, but after all she had done what Shaoran had asked her, and that was what mattered.  
  
Eriol was hugging Tomoyo when he felt the presence of a Sakura Card approaching. He let go of Tomoyo and waited. Voice just then arrived in her Card form, and immediately turned into her physical appearance.  
  
"¿Voice?" Eriol and Tomoyo asked at the same time.  
  
"Creator, Miss Daidouji," Voice called them.  
  
"What's happening?" Eriol asked.  
  
"There's something wrong with Mistress Sakura," Voice explained, "And I was told to come and look for you."  
  
Tomoyo feared what could be wrong with her best friend.  
  
"Told by who?" Eriol asked.  
  
"First I was told by Li," Voice said, "But then I could hear Mistress Sakura's voice, it was like telepathy because Li couldn't hear her.  
  
"So Sakura-chan is still developing more of her magic skills," Eriol murmured.  
  
"What?" Tomoyo asked, "Eriol-kun, can you please explain yourself?"  
  
"Well," Eriol said, "As the Card Mistress Sakura must develop an ability to communicate with her Cards, no matter if they are in their Physical form, or not, or even if she's not able to talk."  
  
"So you're saying Sakura-chan developed this telepathy ability so she could communicate with her Cards," Tomoyo resume.  
  
"That's right," Eriol said.  
  
"And what are we waiting for?" Tomoyo said, "We need to go with Sakura-chan and Shaoran-kun. Voice, please guide us."  
  
So Voice turned into a Sakura Card and flew back to were Li was waiting with Sakura in his arms. Tomoyo and Eriol followed.  
  
A couple of minutes later Voice, Eriol and Tomoyo got to were Shaoran and Sakura were.  
  
"Shaoran-kun," Tomoyo ran to her unconscious friend, "What happened to Sakura-chan?"  
  
"I don't know," Shaoran answered, "She came here and said she was a little sleepy, I tried to scare her with my sword, but she didn't react, even though the "Shield" Card did. After that I notice she looked strange, and finally she fell unconscious."  
  
"We need to awake Sakura-chan," Eriol said.  
  
"How?" Tomoyo and Shaoran said.  
  
"We'll need our magic, our Real magic," Eriol said. "But not here, some Hogwarts student or Professor could see us."  
  
"Where then?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I remember the room where Sakura-chan told me that Potter and his friends trained, in the seventh floor, its called the "Requirement Room", and it's suppose to be a magic room that when you enter it'll be full of whatever you need." Shaoran said  
  
"Let's go there then." Eriol said.  
  
Shaoran took Sakura in her arms. All Sakura Cards got again into their Mistress's pocket. Shaoran headed to the seventh floor, Eriol and Tomoyo followed.  
  
They had to do few circles, so other students wouldn't se them. And after a couple of minutes they reached the Room of Requirement. Shaoran passed in front of the Barnabás portrait three times thinking in Sakura. A door appeared in the opposite wall and the friends entered.  
  
Once they got inside the "Lock" card flew to the door and closed it. In the center of the room there was a bed, and around it a few cushions. In the walls were hanging paintings of different important wizards, and shelves with old books of Powerful Incantations.  
  
Shaoran left Sakura on the bed, then he kneeled over one of the cushions. Tomoyo kneeled over other of the cushions. Eriol did the same. The Sakura Cards went out of their Mistress's pocket and all went back to their physical appearance.  
  
"Sakura Cards," Eriol called, "If any of you know what's happening to your Mistress, please we need to know."  
  
"Mistress Sakura is trapped in a dream," The Dream Card told them.  
  
"What?" Shaoran asked.  
  
"Mistress Sakura is having a strange dreams since some days ago," Dream explained, "But she never gets to know everything. Now, her will to know all her dream was so strong she was driven into it."  
  
"But that can't be too dangerous, can it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Mistress Sakura doesn't has the strength to come back." Dream explained. "And besides, in the situation she is, what happens to her dream-self, will happen to her."  
  
"That means that." Shaoran and Tomoyo began.  
  
"She could even die there." Eriol finished.  
  
"We need to go find her, bring her back." Shaoran said  
  
"But how are we going to get to her?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"The Sleep Card," Shaoran said, "Sleep card, please use your magic, to take us to Sakura."  
  
"I can make you fall asleep," Sleep said, "But you'll need to concentrate in her so you can enter her Dream-world."  
  
"Fine," Shaoran said.  
  
"I'll go too," Tomoyo said.  
  
"It'll be too risky," Eriol replied, "We could get lost in Sakura's Dream- world."  
  
"I'll take the risk." Tomoyo replied.  
  
Eriol couldn't reply. He took Tomoyo's hand in his. And his free hand, he put it over Sakura's, Tomoyo did the same. Shaoran put both hands over Sakura.  
  
"Do it," Shaoran and Eriol told Sleep.  
  
"As you wish," Sleep used its magic.  
  
There was a dim light, when everything cleared, Shaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo were lying unconscious.  
  
Tomoyo opened her eyes, she was standing in a hall full of light. Then she noticed someone was taking her hand. Next to her she saw Eriol, she looked a bit confused.  
  
"Are you all right Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Hai," Tomoyo answered, she looked around. "Eriol-kun, Were are we?"  
  
"This is the Endless Hall." Eriol said. "We need to find Li-kun, then we can head to Sakura's Dream World."  
  
Tomoyo nodded, and both of them started walking slowly, hands together, trying to find Shaoran by his presence.  
  
Just then Tomoyo noticed what she and Eriol were wearing. She was wearing a long dark-purple dress, with long triangular sleeves and with a semi- transparent light-purple open skirt on top; on her right hand she had a short crystal staff with a design of a flower. Eriol was wearing his dark- blue robe, and in his left hand he had the sun and moon staff.  
  
"What?" Eriol asked his girlfriend.  
  
"It's just that.our clothes." Tomoyo was confused.  
  
"This is the Endless Hall," Eriol said, "In this space you look the way you really are, you can't hide any secrets. And I may add that what I see in your hand is something new."  
  
"Ah, this," Tomoyo said moving her staff, "Sakura helped me create it, the crystal staff, it's to control the power when I need to use all of it."  
  
"And have you ever use all of it?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Just to train with Sakura-chan." Tomoyo answered.  
  
Just then they felt Shaoran's presence.  
  
"It's him," Tomoyo said, as she saw a figure.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, Are you alright," Shaoran asked looking at her.  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Hiraguizawa-kun," Shaoran changed his tone of voice, "Where the hell are we?!"  
  
"Calm down, my cute descendant," Eriol said.  
  
"Stop calling me that way," Shaoran said, truly annoyed and mad.  
  
Tomoyo explained what Eriol had told her.  
  
"So that's why I'm like this," Shaoran said.  
  
Just then Tomoyo noticed Shaoran was dressed in his green ceremonial outfit. At his waist he had his magic sword and his wards  
  
"We need to hurry," Shaoran said, "Before it's too late."  
  
"And what do you think you're gonna do?" Riol asked  
  
"Just see," Shaoran replied, He took out his sword and recited, "I summon the power of the Li Clan, take me were I can find what I'm looking for."  
  
Shaoran started disappearing, when Tomoyo moved swiftly her crystal staff and finally touched Shaoran's sword. With that, she could copy the effect of the spell. So when Shaoran disappeared, Tomoyo a Eriol (because he was taking Tomoyo's hand) too.  
  
They appeared somewhere that looked like the Hogwarts Grounds. They spotted Sakura with her pink outfit, and her wand in hand, like waiting for something. They had different clothes. Tomoyo had the same kind of outfit that Sakura, but I purple; Eriol had black pants, white T-shirt, and a dark- blue robe; Shaoran had brown pants, beige T-shirt, and a dark-green robe.  
  
*Sakura-chan!* Shaoran thought.  
  
*Shaoran-kun* Sakura thought, she saw her friends, *Tomoyo-chan, Eriol- kun.*  
  
*Oh we're glad you're all right Sakura-chan,* Eriol thought  
  
*Yeah, we were so afraid,* Tomoyo mentally added.  
  
*I'm alright now* Sakura thought.  
  
*Are you listening to our thoughts?* Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
*I think we're all listening to each other's thoughts* Eriol replied mentally.  
  
*We've all developed a telepathic bound,* Shaoran said.  
  
*We can think about any bounds later,* Sakura mentally said *Now we need to get out of here.*  
  
*Were are we?* Tomoyo asked  
  
*In my dream,* Sakura said, *I've had it pretty often recently. But I'll explain once we're out. I have a bad feeling.*  
  
*Come on,* Shaoran said taking Sakura's hands in his. *I summon the power of the Li Clan, I've found what I was looking for, now let me go back.*  
  
Tomoyo touched him with her crystal staff. The four of them started disappearing. Just whn they couldn't see anything around them thy heard a sharp, cold voice.  
  
"The shadows rise, darkness falls. This world will now be mine!" the voice shouted.  
  
Sakura shivered when she heard it, but they were already gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Here is this new chapter, I know it may be a bit confusing, but the conclusions about this you'll find them in the next one. Matta ne (See you later)  
  
Please leave reviews! Arigato. 


	10. Talking about boggarts and dementors

The Hope Spell. By: Princess Lalaith "Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover.  
  
Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, *snif*; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you).  
  
Chapter 9.- Talking about boggarts and dementors.  
  
Sakura and company woke up in the Room of Requirement. Everyone, especially Shaoran, were tired. All the Sakura Cards were in their physical form looking at their Mistress.  
  
*I'm alright* she thought.  
  
The Sakura Cards listened to her thoughts, nodded, and turned again into their Card form.  
  
-We should better get out of here, -Tomoyo said. -I can fell Harry and his friends heading this direction.  
  
-Let's go, -Eriol said standing up.  
  
The four of them stood up and went out of the Room of Requirement. They had just hidden next to and Old Statue, when Harry, Hermione, Ron and a few more students got to the place; Harry passed three times in front of the hidden door, and then they all got inside.  
  
-Uff, -Sakura said.  
  
-Sh. -Shaoran murmured.  
  
*Sorry* Sakura said mentally,  
  
*We got out just in time,* Tomoyo thought.  
  
Everyone nodded. Finally all the students where in the Room, so they could abandon their hiding place. Eriol headed to the Teacher's Room, while the rest of them went to Library to finish some Homework.  
  
It was again DADA class. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were inside a big room, all their looks fixed on a closed closet.  
  
"Inside here is a boggart," Eriol told them, "And I'm going to pass you all here at the front. As you should know by your book, and as I know a Professor already taught you, a boggart will turn itself into what you fear the most, and you can defeat it by thinking in something funny and doing the 'Ridíkulo' enchantment. Understood?"  
  
The class nodded.  
  
"Okay," Eriol said, "I'll start calling you one by one, meanwhile It'll be good for you to think about what you fear the most, and remember something funny you can use for your 'Ridíkulo' Enchantment. Longbottom."  
  
Neville got at the front and the boggart jump off the closet, it transform into an ugly man, dressed in a dark robe. Harry recognize him, he was a Death Eater that had attacked Neville and him in June.  
  
Neville swallowed hard, trying to concentrate.  
  
"He won't be able," Parvati said.  
  
"He'll give up." Malfoy laughed said  
  
"You can do it Neville," Harry and Sakura said in low voice.  
  
"Ridíkulo!" Neville finally shouted, the Death Eater was dressed in yellow dress, and had on his head a big hat with a Lion (like the one Luna had wore last year).  
  
Neville let himself to the floor, exhausted.  
  
"Very well done Mr. Longbottom, 5 points for Gryffindor." Eriol said. "Parkinson."  
  
Pansy Parkinson got herself to the front, the boggart turned into some strange monster, and even though she tried hard, she wasn't able to recite the Enchantment.  
  
"You need to practice more Miss Parkinson" Eriol said, "Daidouji."  
  
Tomoyo stand in the front, with the wand in hand. The boggart got out and turned into some strange woman dressed in black, with the hand in her mouth. Sakura recognized that woman, it was the Silent Card.  
  
Tomoyo opened her mouth, but there was no sound coming out. Everyone thought she was just too afraid to talk, but Sakura and Eriol knew the true reason, "The Silent" had stolen her voice. And soon it would also take everyone else's voice. Just then Eriol touched Tomoyo slightly, just Sakura could notice it; and Tomoyo used her powers to take Eriol's voice.  
  
"Ridíkulo!" she shouted just before Silent took her voice again.  
  
A strange figure with headphones appeared in front of silence, and started singing, It was "Song", and just then "Silent" disappeared. Tomoyo had her voice back and returned Eriol his.  
  
Eriol called more names, and the last one was: "Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura got to the front, the boggart jumped in front of her and turned into a black sphere in front of her. Everyone was looking at Sakura, they didn't see anything frightening in a bog black semi-transparent sphere. But Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo remembered perfectly well what had happened with that sphere, with "The Emptiness". Sakura let go a tear, but then she pulled herself up.  
  
"Ridíkulo!" she shouted.  
  
The figure of a girl dressed in an Old-fashioned dress, with long hair, and little wings in her back, "The Hope" appeared in front of the black sphere, and made it vanish.  
  
"Ok class," Eriol said, "For the next month we'll see dementors, and the spell used to defeat them; and I'll see that you get to practice with a real dementor, or a replicate of one."  
  
Some of the students exchanged strange glances, they had seen dementors three years ago. As Harry, Hermione and Ron could say the less they wanted was to see them again.  
  
The class ended.  
  
"I see you guys aren't very happy of those dementors." Tomoyo said to Harry and the rest, "I can even say some of the other classmates looked a little afraid. And I really don't see any reason."  
  
"You don't see any reason to be afraid of a dementor?!" Hermione and Ron shouted.  
  
"No," Tomoyo said calmly.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"There's a way to defeat them, right?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Right." Hermione answer.  
  
"Then why are you so afraid of them?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Because the spell used to defeat them is very difficult, is a high level enchantment." Harry explained.  
  
"Well, difficult, but not impossible" Tomoyo pointed out. "There's no reason to be afraid of anyone or anything, unless you don't know how to defeat or deal with it."  
  
Hermione was trying to think of something wise to answer.  
  
*Tomoyo,* Eriol called. *Are you busy?*  
  
*No* Tomoyo replied mentally, *I have the rest of the afternoon free.*  
  
*Would you like to come with me for a walk?* Eriol invited her.  
  
*Sure, I would be very pleased.* Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
Hermione and Harry saw Tomoyo smiling, they were about to ask her why she was smiling.  
  
"Hey guys," Tomoyo said, "I need to go, something to do. Sayonara."  
  
"Sayonara." Harry, Ron and Hermione replied.  
  
Tomoyo walked down the alley, around a corner, and there, Eriol was waiting for her.  
  
"Everything okay?" Eriol asked  
  
"Hai," Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"I love it when you smile." Eriol said.  
  
"Then I'll always be smiling." Tomoyo replied with a soft voice.  
  
Eriol reached to her, and kissed her.  
  
"No.Eriol.the students.they might see us." Tomoyo murmured between kisses, until she just gave up, put her arms around Eriol's shoulders and answered to the kisses.  
  
By dinner there was a strange rumor going in the Great Hall, Tomoyo heard when two girls of Ravenclaw talked.  
  
"You say that Kinomoto girl turned the boggart into a black sphere, that vanished with a silly girl?" one asked.  
  
Tomoyo imagined the first was "The emptiness", and the silly girl was "The Hope".  
  
"Yes," the other one said. "And Ewan told me that that Li guy did the same."  
  
"That's strange," the first one said, "But you remember what happened in the D.A. meeting, they were both there, together."  
  
The other one just nodded.  
  
Tomoyo left and went to Sakura, to tell her what she had just listened. When Sakura heard it she couldn't find what was wrong.  
  
"Don't you understand?" Tomoyo said, "They could think something is going between you and Shaoran."  
  
"Well, there is something between us, we are a couple. That's no news." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah," Tomoyo said, "But how will you explain about "The Emptiness" and "The Hope"?"  
  
"There's nothing to explain," Sakura said "They know nothing about the Cards, and I'll be careful and tell Shaoran too so the rest of the students don't suspect. And in the other hand, your boggart turned into "The Silent", and you made a copy of "The Song" to defeat it."  
  
"That's right but." Tomoyo started, but didn't got to finish, because Harry arrived with Ron.  
  
"Sakura," he called.  
  
"Yes Harry." She said.  
  
"Tomorrow we are having practice," Harry said, "Because on Saturday we'll have our first game, against Hufflepuff."  
  
"Alright," Sakura said, "I'll be there."  
  
Harry and Ron left to where Hermione was waiting.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well they were talking in a low voice, and they stopped the moment we got near. But I don't think there's anything strange in that." Ron said.  
  
Hermione sighed, and raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Do you still suspect of them?" Harry asked, "I don't see anything wrong with them."  
  
"There probably is nothing wrong with them," Hermione said, "But you have to admit there are too much strange things, too much."  
  
Harry and Ron just looked at each other and sighed. They didn't think it was okay to suspect of friends. But, friends, how long have they know them, less than a month. They didn't want to admit it, but Hermione was right.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Here are the conclusions of last chapter, I hope you like it. And about the class with the dementors you'll have to wait a little, because I'm missing some other things. Matta ne (See you later)  
  
Please leave reviews! Arigato. 


	11. First Quidditch Match

The Hope Spell. By: Princess Lalaith "Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover.  
  
Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, *snif*; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you).  
  
Chapter 10.- First Quidditch match.  
  
It was early in the morning and none of the quidditch players where eating.  
  
"You should really eat something Sakura, Ginny, Ron, Harry." Hermione said looking at them worriedly.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Ron and Ginny said.  
  
"Me neither." Sakura and Harry replied.  
  
"But you'll need energy for the game." Hermione replied.  
  
No one replied.  
  
Hermione gave up, just as Tomoyo entered the Great Hall walking happily.  
  
"Where were you Tomoyo?" Hermione asked as she entered.  
  
"Walking." Tomoyo answered shortly.  
  
About half an hour later all the students headed to the quidditch field. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Sakura and the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team went to the changing-rooms to get their Scarlet robe on.  
  
Meanwhile Hermione and Tomoyo walked silently to the field, once they got there Hermione went to the Gryffindor seats, Tomoyo headed to the teacher's seats.  
  
*Everything alright Tomoyo-chan?* a voice sounded in Tomoyo's mind.  
  
Tomoyo knew enough not to turn around and just replied mentally.  
  
*Yeah, everything is perfect Eriol-kun* Tomoyo answered.  
  
*What happened with Granger-san?* Eriol asked.  
  
*Nothing to worry about, everything's fine, believe me.* Tomoyo said.  
  
*Ok.* Eriol replied.  
  
Just then Tomoyo felt another presence approaching. She saw Professor Snape walking beside Tomoyo in silent.  
  
A few minutes later everyone was ready, waiting for the first quidditch match.  
  
"Good morning Hogwarts! Here we are, waiting for the first quidditch match of the year. Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. And here come the players. From Gryffindor: The Guardian: Ronald Weasley, the Beaters: Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper, the Chasers: Alice Ankat, Ginny Weasley, and Sakura Kinomoto, and the Seeker and new captain: Harry Potter."  
  
Just as the announcer spoke, the Gryffindor Quidditch players went to the field, carrying each their broom.  
  
"And from the Hufflepuff team: The Guardian: Frederick Hensel, the Beaters: Gary and Terry Mintoks, the Chasers: Evelyn Rascot, Janeth Orscon, and Will Gateway, who's also the captain, and the seeker: Felicia Carsen." The announcer continued. "Captains, shake hands."  
  
Harry and Will did as they were told.  
  
"Players to your brooms." The announcer continued. "The Bludgers and Snitch are released. Misses Hooch troughs the Quaffle. 3.2.1.The game begins!"  
  
Most of the students (boys to be more exact), had been driven away by the beautiful owner of the voice that had been chosen to be the announcer this year. And all (or most of them) got their eyes to the game. (A.N: If you haven't guess it yet, Tomoyo is the announcer).  
  
"Alice has the Quaffle and passes it to Ginny." Tomoyo continued narrating the game. "But Orscon gets the Quaffle, Sakura gives a sharp twist and gets the Quaffle back. One of the Mintoks, I don't know if Gary or Terry, troughs a bludger to Sakura, she moves just in time to miss it, by little; and Andrew quickly hits the bludger back to the Hufflepuffs. And Goal! Alice Ankat just got the Quaffle through the hoops, that's ten points for Gryffindor!"  
  
The game continued about half an hour and Harry hadn't yet spotted the snitch, besides he had been alert of Carsen, to be sure she didn't spotted the snitch first.  
  
Sakura had done really few of her special moves, following Harry's indications.  
  
////////// Flash back //////////  
  
The team was ready in the Changing rooms, dressed in the scarlet robes and each with their broom.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Harry asked  
  
"Perfect, captain." Ginny said with a sheepish smile.  
  
Harry gulped, he felt really nervous.  
  
"Harry, remember what you said yesterday?" Ron said.  
  
"What?" Harry asked puzzled. Then he seemed to remember. "Ah yeah." He turned to face Sakura. "Sakura, I wanted to ask you please not to use to much of your 'special movements'. Know what I mean?"  
  
"Not really." Sakura admitted.  
  
"In training usually you do hard turns, twists, flips and all kind of pirouettes." Harry explained. "I wanted to ask you not to do any of those today."  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because we want to save a few surprises for the Slytherins." Harry explained.  
  
"Now I think I understand." Sakura said nodding approvingly. "Alright. It'll be as you wish," she smiled and added, "Captain."  
  
Harry gulped again and blushed, he was really REALLY nervous now.  
  
"Time to go team." Ginny said, she had been looking outside, waiting for the announcer (Tomoyo), to start introducing them.  
  
Harry nodded as the rest of the team walked by him. Sakura had to enter the field right before him. She stopped just beside him.  
  
"No matter what, everything will be alright." Sakura whispered smiling and went out.  
  
Harry nodded and seemed to relax a little; just then he heard his name and went out.  
  
////////// End of Flash Back //////////  
  
"And that's another 10 points for Hufflepuff." Tomoyo said, "Now the match is 50-40, Gryffindor winning."  
  
Most of the members of the Gryffindor teams were relaxed, except Harry. Harry semed to tense more with each second that passed and the snitch was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Almost an hour had passed, and the game hadn't yet ended.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura had just taken the quaffle from Rascot, and passed it to Ginny, whn she felt something zooming right by her ear.  
  
"Harry!" Sakura shouted, she knew what she had felt.  
  
Hary turned around when he heard Sakura calling him, and saw what he was waiting, the snitch.  
  
"I see it!" Harry shouted and flew as fast as he could.  
  
Felicia Carsen noticed what was happening a couple of seconds later, she pulled her broom, she tried to beat Harry. But no one could beat Harry and his Fire Bolt.  
  
"Harry gets the snitch! And Gryffindor wins!!" Tomoyo shouted getting up, really happy. "The game is over. Gryffindor wins 210 to 70!"  
  
Everyone was shouting. Some of happiness, others of frustration and even of sadness. Between all the chaos Tomoyo got to the back of the field, she was walking to the other side, when she spotted someone she knew well.  
  
"Konnichiwa." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Konnichiwa, my princess." The person replied sweetly.  
  
"I'm going to see Sakura." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah, Gryffindor just won. And you did a great job narrating the game." He hugged Tomoyo.  
  
"No Eriol," Tomoyo said. "Other Professors could see us."  
  
"I don't mind." Eriol said. "Let them meet my girlfriend, the girl of my dreams.my princess." He hugged Tomoyo tightly and kissed her.  
  
Just then they felt another presence approaching.  
  
"I better leave Eriol." Tomoyo said in a low voice.  
  
"Probably you're right." He replied and let go off her.  
  
"Matta ne (See you later) Eriol," Tomoyo said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Matta ne my princess." Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo left as quickly as she could without looking suspicious.  
  
When Tomoyo left a Professor got near Eriol.  
  
"Do you need something Severus?" Eriol asked without turning around.  
  
"You don't know what you're getting in Hiragizawa." Professor Snape said coldly.  
  
"That's my problem, don't you think Severus?" Eriol said turning around, smiling.  
  
Snape murmured something incomprehensible and left.  
  
Meanwhile Tomoyo got to where the rest of the Gryffindor students where congratulating the team.  
  
"Hey minna-chan congratulations!" Tomoyo said arriving.  
  
Everyone looked at her, they couldn't understand at all what she had just said.  
  
"It's was a long game." Jack complained.  
  
"But anyway we won." Andrew added.  
  
"Yep." Ginny and Alice said at once.  
  
"You were excellent Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said smiling, "You too, Harry, Ron, Ginny. I had never seen something like this."  
  
*You had never seen a Quidditch game Tomoyo-chan.* Sakura told her mentally.  
  
*I know but.they don´t* Tomoyo replied.  
  
Sakura saw Tomoyo smiling and nodded. Just then, she heard something else.  
  
*Sakura-chan.* A voice sounded in her mind.  
  
It took three seconds for Sakura to register whose voice was.  
  
"Sakura, we're talking to you." Ron said looking at her.  
  
"Hoe." Sakura said confused. "I'm sorry Ron, I need to leave."  
  
"What? Why?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I just remember I had something important to do." Sakura lied and left. "Sayonara minna."  
  
"Why did she left?" Alice asked.  
  
"I don't know," Harry said.  
  
They noticed Hermione too seemed to be concentrating hard on something.  
  
"You won't find the answer just starring deeply at your feet Hermione." Ron said laughing at her.  
  
"For your information Ron, I wasn't "starring deeply at my feet". The reason why Sakura left is obvious." Hermione said.  
  
"If it's so obvious then let me know, because I don't know." Ron said.  
  
"Li." Hermione said.  
  
"Right," Harry said, "But, what where you thinking then Hermione."  
  
"What the hell did she said when she left!" Hermione replied frustrated.  
  
Tomoyo laughed just then.  
  
"Are you laughing at me?" Hermione asked getting mad.  
  
"Iie. No" Tomoyo said. "It's just that if that was what you were thinking you could have asked me. 'Sayonara minna' Means something like: Bye Everyone."  
  
"Ok," Hermione said. "It's just that I get confuse when you just talk in Japanese. Like with all that -chan, -kun, -san, and I don't know what else."  
  
"Chan, kun, and san, are some suffixes we add to the names of our friends, family and people near us." Tomoyo explained. "They are common in Asia."  
  
Everyone nodded, still a little confused, but ask nothing else.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, sorry for the delay but I was seriously blocked, I didn't know what to write! But finally here is the tenth chapter, hope you like it. I promise I'll try to get future quidditch matches better done.  
  
Something else, a friend gave me a perfect idea, and you'll be having a great (and I mean it) a GREAT surprise for next chapter.  
  
Please leave reviews! Arigato. 


	12. Ghosts and Goblins

The Hope Spell. By: Princess Lalaith "Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover.  
  
Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, *snif*; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you).  
  
Chapter 11.- Ghosts and Goblins.  
  
It was finally Halloween night. Dumbledore had announced them a week before that they were going to have a special Halloween night. They didn't need to go in couples, just to wear the ball robes.  
  
"I'm so nervous," Hermione exclaimed, "I have nothing to wear."  
  
"Oh you do," Tomoyo said entering the room with three boxes.  
  
"What's in there?" Hermione asked puzzled.  
  
"What you, Sakura-chan and me will wear tonight," Tomoyo answered, "It took me all week but it was worth it."  
  
Tomoyo gave Hermione one of the boxes. Hermione opened it and was astonished. Inside was a beautiful ball robe, it was orange, with golden reflects.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo," Hermione couldn't believe it. "It is beautiful, really beautiful. Like a princess."  
  
"Hai," Tomoyo said, "Now you only need to find your prince."  
  
Hermione didn't seemed to understand, because there was no visible reaction.  
  
Just then Sakura entered the room, smiling.  
  
"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan," Tomoyo greeted her.  
  
"Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan, Hermione," Sakura said happily.  
  
"Here," Tomoyo said handing her another box.  
  
Sakura opened the box. Inside was a ball robe, it was fuchsia, with light- pink reflects.  
  
"Arigato," Sakura said, "What about yours Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
Tomoyo opened the last box. Inside was a purple robe, with dark-blue reflects.  
  
"You did a really good job this time Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said.  
  
"This time?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes," Sakura said, "Tomoyo usually designs clothes for me and herself whenever there's a good excuse to use them. She's a very good designer."  
  
"Really?" Hermione was surprised.  
  
"Hai," Tomoyo said happily, "But it's getting late, and we better hurry and get ready."  
  
Hermione and Sakura nodded. The three girls took turns to bath, then they got dressed and combed each other's hair. Hermione got her hair in a half ponytail; Tomoyo got a French braid; and Sakura let it loose.  
  
Two hours later all the students where in the Great Hall. The place was full of tables that could take up to 10 people; and the decorations where even better than in the previous years.  
  
In one of the tables where Sakura, Tomoyo, Hermione, Ginny, Colin(Ginny's boyfriend) Ron and Harry. Ginny was dressed in a dark-red robe; Colin had a light-brown robe. Ron's robe was dark-brown, and Harry's was emerald-green, as his eyes.  
  
Sakura seemed to be waiting for someone, and it was.  
  
"Sakura," a voice called.  
  
"Li" Harry, Ron and Hermione said.  
  
"Shaoran-kun," Sakura said standing up and hugging him.  
  
"Konbanwa Shaoran-kun," Tomoyo said dreamily.  
  
Shaoran looked at Tomoyo, trying to discover why she didn't seem to be happy when he could see two girls beside her wearing clothes she had done. Sakura noticed this too.  
  
*What's wrong with Tomoyo-chan?* Shaoran asked mentally.  
  
*There's no princess without a prince* Sakura answered.  
  
*You mean.* Shaoran started.  
  
*Hai.* Sakura said.  
  
*That.that.baka(stupid.idiot...or something like that)* Shaoran was furious.  
  
*You know Eriol-kun is our Professor, he is not suppose to date a student.* Sakura thought.  
  
*There's no excuse for making Tomoyo-chan feel bad.* Shaoran thought back.  
  
*Relax, my cute little descendant, everything will be just right* a voice interrupted in their minds.  
  
Both Sakura and Shaoran looked up in time to see Eriol heading to the Professors table.  
  
After about an hour they had ate dinner, and everyone was waiting what this Halloween feast could have of special. Just then, Dumbledore talked.  
  
"Good night students." Dumbledore greeted. "And Happy Halloween. Probably you want to know what will make this Halloween different from the rest. Well, it's that, today we'll have some special guests."  
  
All the students looked around, puzzled.  
  
"Okay," Dumbledore said, "Let the music begin."  
  
Just then a lot of ghosts entered the Great Hall. At first Sakura was a little afraid, but then she relaxed a little.  
  
Just then the music began. Shaoran got Sakura to dance. So did Colin with Ginny. The rest stood up just to see the ghosts that had arrived, some where family of the Hogwarts students, some others where just wizards that had studied in that College.  
  
The students were dancing, just then some wizards and ghost started singing.  
  
Tales and fairies are flying in here  
Magic powders, float endlessly  
They live happily another feast  
Sounds vibrantly old violin  
  
The atmosphere seemed to transform completely. All around the young wizards there was magic, little spheres full of light, soft breezes(even though the door and windows were closed) and beside the Teacher's table where all the instruments, playing by themselves, magically. The some and wonderful voices of some dead and alive wizards rose in that place.  
  
Some students stopped dancing when they saw someone they knew. Sakura and Shaoran continued dancing, in fact, few couples where still dancing.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione where just looking at the happy couples, and students. It looked that most of the Professors where as surprised as the students, most except Eriol, and of course Dumbledore.  
  
Harry smiled at the way everything looked when suddenly something caught his eye.  
  
Two ghosts, a couple. The man had dark eyes, glasses, and black hair, not- very-well-combed; the woman had auburn hair, and two beautiful emerald- green eyes.  
  
Hermione turned to looked at Harry, and then turned the way Harry was looking, she couldn't help but gasp: "H.Harry. Are those persons who I think they are?"  
  
Harry didn't know what to answer.  
  
Just then, the ghostly couple made their way to Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Harry, honey," the woman called.  
  
Harry wanted to talk, but no sound came out of his throat.  
  
"Harry, son," the man said.  
  
Ron opened his eyes widely, he couldn't believe what that man had just said. "Harry.son." Still Harry wasn't able to talk, but he could feel his eyes get watery.  
  
"Harry," both ghosts said together. "Our beloved son."  
  
Harry ran the short space that kept him from his parents, because yes, that ghostly couple, they where Harry's parents: James and Lili Potter. That way Harry ran to her mother's opened arms, he got in that embrace he had wished since he had memory.  
  
"Mom.Dad." Harry managed to whisper, while he cried silently.  
  
"My dear son," Lili murmured, "My dear Harry."  
  
Ghosts and goblins dancing the waltz  
The time doesn't pass nor the eternity  
If you are afraid there's no need to scream  
Because what they want, you know, it's only to dance.  
  
*How can they be hugging?* Shaoran asked mentally to Sakura while they danced *They're supposed to be ghosts.*  
  
*I think your cute little ancestor has something to do with it.* Sakura thought jokily.  
  
It took a couple of seconds to Shaoran to register what his girlfriend had just said. He just turned to look at Sakura, who smiled playfully at him, as they continue dancing.  
  
*Hai.* Shaoran thought smiling as well, *It looks like Hiiragizawa-san had a trick under the sleeve.*  
  
*More than one my cute little descendant.* Eriol's thought interrupted Sakura's and Shaoran's mind again.  
  
Shaoran was about to reply when he felt something, a familiar presence. Sakura felt a presence too, and it felt like one she knew too well.  
  
Both teenagers turned around and saw two men in the center of the row of ghosts. The first had dark black hair, and gray eyes; the second one had light brown hair and amber eyes.  
  
Sakura saw as Shaoran stood there, he wasn't dancing anymore, he stood there, stunned, with eyes wide open. Then Sakura turned to see her best friend, Tomoyo, she too was with her eyes wide open and her mouth hanging open too.  
  
*Shaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan, what's going on?* Sakura thought loudly (I mean that both Shaoran, and Tomoyo, and maybe Eriol too could hear her).  
  
"Otou-san!" Tomoyo finally shouted.  
  
"Wha.?!" Sakura hadn't yet finished her line, when she turned to look to Shaoran.  
  
"Father." Sakura's boyfriend murmured in a low but clear voice.  
  
Sakura was about to shout something, but she stopped in her tracks, she had just felt something else, another presence, a presence she hadn't felt in a long while, but she still remembered well enough.  
  
Some without teeth, they want to sing  
Others that toast where is the bar  
Party night, lets celebrate  
The crowd opens, the queen in the end.  
  
Both men, that seemed to be Tomoyo's and Shaoran's fathers, walked a few steps, taking a woman by the hand in the middle. The woman had long black- gray hair and green-jade eyes, she was dressed in a flower-design dress, and by her back where what seemed like shades of angel wings.  
  
"Oka-san!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing, it felt like a dream, a perfect dream.  
  
"My little Sakura-chan." Nadeshiko murmured as she embraced daughter.  
  
The students looked at Sakura, but after a few seconds they turned their attention to other ghosts.  
  
The other two ghost escorted Sakura, and Nadeshiko, with Tomoyo and Shaoran and then to a lonely corner of the Great Hall.  
  
"Mom, I can't believe you're really here. I've missed you so much." Sakura cried while she hugged her mother.  
  
Tomoyo hugged her father as well, but she couldn't find anything to say.  
  
Shaoran just stood next to his father as he watched her girlfriend and a friend crying in the arms of those beloved they had long ago lost.  
  
Ghosts and goblins dancing the waltz  
The time doesn't pass nor the eternity  
If you are afraid there's no need to scream  
Because what they want, you know, it's only to dance.  
  
Harry still remained in her mother's embrace, with his father beside.  
  
"Harry dear," Lili said looking at him in the eyes. "Don't cry."  
  
"Mom." Harry murmured. "I'm alright. It's just that.I had dreamed of this moment more than a thousand times since I can remember. I've dreamed of having you here, hugging me, hugging you, listen your voice, and listen my own calling you."  
  
"We too have missed you more than we could express with words Harry." James said  
  
After a few more tears Harry stood up, as well as his parents. It was just then that Lily and James noticed the presence of Harry's friends.  
  
"Oh mom, dad, this are my friends: Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger." Harry introduced, then he turned to his friends. "Ron, Hermione, this are my parents: Lili and James Potter."  
  
Both Ron and Hermione smiled and greeted Harry's parents.  
  
For a second Lili looked at the way Harry smiled, and turned to see Harry's friends smiling too, specially one of them; Lili couldn't help but smile too, as if she knew something that wasn't yet going to be revealed.  
  
Ghosts and goblins that are and are not.  
Clothes that float, you see them spinning  
If you are afraid there's no need to look,  
Just listen their rhythm, it is as the waves in the sea.  
  
"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said letting go off her father. "This is my father Daniel Daidouji."  
  
"I'm honored to meet you sir." Sakura said bowing. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"I know." Daniel said. "Nadeshiko-san is a good friend of mine in the spirit realm, as well as James, Lily and Xiao Len."  
  
"James and Lily are the Potters, Harry's parents" Nadeshiko added.  
  
"Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan," Shaoran said, "Let me introduce you my father: Li Xiao Len."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo bowed.  
  
"Father this is Tomoyo Daiduoji, a good friend of mine, and whose father I presume you already know." Shaoran said.  
  
Tomoyo bowed and smiled.  
  
Xiao nodded, then he turned to look at the emerald-eyed girl, who seemed to blush under his eyes.  
  
"And this," Shaoran said taking Sakura's hand in his, "Is Sakura Kinomoto, the Mistress of the Cards, and my girlfriend."  
  
"I'm really honored to meet you sir." Sakura said solemnly, bowing.  
  
Xiao took Sakura's hand and kissed it, gallantly. "The honor is mine beautiful lady."  
  
Sakura blushed deeply and smiled.  
  
"Would you honor your father with this dance?" Daniel asked Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo nodded and took her father's hand; Daniel led him to the dancing stage.  
  
"Well, young lady." Xiao looked at Sakura. "I would be please if you too accepted to dance with me."  
  
"Sure sir." Sakura said still blushing.  
  
Shaoran decided to follow his father's idea, and turned to Sakura's mother. Nadeshiko just smiled and nodded, and both got to the dancing ground as well.  
  
That way, those three human-ghost couples started dancing to the compass of the music.  
  
Ghosts and goblins dancing the waltz  
The time doesn't pass nor the eternity  
If you are afraid there's no need to scream  
Because what they want, you know, it's only to dance.  
  
"Oh mom I wish you and dad stood here, with me, forever." Harry said to his parents.  
  
"We got permission to come here just tonight, with physical appearance." James said.  
  
"But we promise we'll do anything we can to come to visit you again, soon." Lily added.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said. "Probably you would enjoy the night more, if you and your parents talked calmly in the Gryffindor Common Room."  
  
"Probably your right Hermione." Harry said, "And if you want, I would like you and Ron to come."  
  
"Sure Harry," Ron said happily.  
  
Hermione just nodded smiling.  
  
"Come, mom, dad." Harry said leading the way out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Lets see if I haven't forgotten the way to the Gryffindor tower." James said happily.  
  
After a few more jokes they got to the portrait that covered the entrance to the Gryffindor tower. The fat lady looked at the five wizards and was astonished.  
  
"What do we have here?" the lady said, "James and Lily, I see you've come back finally."  
  
"Just for tonight." Lily said.  
  
"Well," the lady said. "Even if it's just for a couple of minutes Lily, I would like to ask you to keep James away of any gas darts."  
  
"I will Ma'am." Lily assured.  
  
James just smiled playfully.  
  
Once inside Harry looked at his father like waiting for an explanation of what the fat lady had just said.  
  
"Ehm.Dad?" Harry asked. "What did the lady of the portrait meant when she asked mom to keep you away of the gas darts."  
  
"Well," James said playfully, "It's just that when Sirius, Remus and I where in sixth grade we had the idea of scaring the lady of the portrait. Sirius suggested that we threw a few bombs near the entrance, but Remus thought that would be a bit exaggerate so we decided just to through a couple of gas darts, but anyway the lady in the portrait thought I had through a real bomb and was really scared. And I should add that afterwards she accused me and I had two weeks of detention."  
  
Ron has his jaw opened, he could believe what he was listening. Harry was laughing.  
  
"Harry." Hermione started.  
  
"Harry James Potter." Lily started at the same time.  
  
"You better not even think about it." Both women completed in unison.  
  
This just caused that ghosts and humans laughed again.  
  
Ghosts and goblins that are and are not.  
Clothes that float, you see them spinning  
If you are afraid there's no need to look,  
Just listen their rhythm, it is as the waves in the sea.  
  
Sakura was really enjoying dancing with Shaoran's father.  
  
"I think my son was really lucky he could find a girl as wonderful as you that loved him." Xiao said.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Li." Sakura said. "But I think I'm the lucky one; for having someone as wonderful as Shaoran that loves me as much as I love him."  
  
"Please call me Xiao, Miss." He told her.  
  
"As you wish sir," Sakura answered, "But then call me Sakura, that's my name."  
  
"Sakura-san," Xiao repeated, "A beautiful name, for a beautiful girl."  
  
Just then Shaoran passed by Sakura's and Xiao's side, still dancing with Nadeshiko.  
  
"Hey father, you're not trying to take my girlfriend, are you?" Shaoran asked with a little smile.  
  
"Of course not son," Xiao answered. "I'm just admiring your beautiful future-wife."  
  
Sakura and Shaoran looked at each other and gulped, it was true they really loved each other, with all their hearts, but they hadn't thought in marriage, yet.  
  
"What I'm going to take is your dancing companion." Xiao added. He took Nadeshiko by the hand and both ghosts started dancing.  
  
That way Sakura and Shaoran started dancing together again.  
  
Ghosts and goblins dancing the waltz  
The time doesn't pass nor the eternity  
If you are afraid there's no need to scream  
Because what they want, you know, it's only to dance.  
  
Meanwhile, in the other side of the dancing ground. Tomoyo and Daniel where dancing.  
  
"Mi little girl." Daniel said in a low voice. "You've pass through so much things in such a short time."  
  
"Don't worry about me dad." Tomoyo said. "I'm ok. Sakura-chan always protects me, also Shaoran-kun and Eriol-kun."  
  
"Eriol-kun?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Eriol Hiiragizawa-kun." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Mmm." Daniel murmured "Is that Eriol-san someone important I should know about?"  
  
"Well." Tomoyo doubted. "Eriol is.my boyfriend."  
  
"Then he's a lucky man." Daniel murmured, then he stopped dancing. "Come on."  
  
"Where are we going?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"It's a surprise." Daniel replied.  
  
Father and daughter exited the Great Hall by a lateral door, and just there they climbed the stairs up to a little tower. There they could still hear the music, clearly; Tomoyo could feel a familiar presence.  
  
"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo exclaimed, then she turned to her father. "Otou-san?"  
  
"Konbanwa my princess." Eriol said. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded, really happy. Eriol took her hand in his, the other one in his girlfriend's waist, Tomoyo put her free hand in Eriol's shoulder. They both started dancing slowly.  
  
Daniel just looked at both teenagers, he smiled.  
  
After a few minutes Tomoyo closed her eyes and put her head on Eriol's chest, he embraced her as both continue dancing.  
  
"There's no princess without a prince." Daniel murmured in a low voice, still smiling.  
  
Ghosts and goblins that are and are not.  
Clothes that float, you see them spinning  
If you are afraid there's no need to look,  
Just listen their rhythm, it is as the waves in the sea.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Here is the special chapter I promised you. I hope you liked it. I think it was really long, but I had so many things in mind, anyway, it was worth it.  
  
The song you read in the chapter: "Ghosts and Goblins.", the same as the title of this chapter, is just a translation I did of the original song, which is in Spanish, called "Fantasmas y Duendes." And sings the group called OV7 here in Mexico.  
  
Ok, that's all for now. I think it's gonna take me a bit of more time to write next chapter. But you can leave reviews with ideas of what you would like to read in this story.  
  
Arigato. 


	13. After the Dance

The Hope Spell. By: Princess Lalaith "Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover.  
  
Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, *snif*; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you).  
  
Chapter 12.- After the dance.  
  
Sakura and Hermione where having breakfast in the Great Hall. In a certain moment Sakura felt one of her Cards disappearing from her little bag, as she heard Tomoyo's voice calling for it; then it was back. Sakura decided to wait and ask Tomoyo why had she called to one of the Cards to help her; meanwhile, she could continue chatting with Hermione.  
  
"And the boys?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Surely they're still sleeping." Hermione answered. "We stayed talking with Harry's parents until midnight."  
  
"Yeah." Sakura said. "Shaoran-kun and I danced with my mother and his father and then we walked around, talking."  
  
Just then Tomoyo entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan." Sakura greeted. "Where were you?"  
  
Tomoyo blushed a little but tried to hide it.  
  
"Good morning Tomoyo," Hermione greeted with a smile. "I didn't see you last night, nor this morning."  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Hermione." Tomoyo said. "And last night.em.I."  
  
*Sakura-chan, help me, Onegai* Tomoyo pleaded mentally.  
  
*Ok, but you'll have to tell me later why you called Move to help you a while ago.* Sakura answered.  
  
*Hai* Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Ah, Hermione." Sakura said aloud. "What if we go back to Gryffindor Tower? I need to talk to Harry. We have a Quidditch game in a couple of days, and we still need to practice."  
  
"Sure." Hermione said, she turned to Tomoyo.  
  
"Well, come on." Sakura stood up, smiling.  
  
"What? Now?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hai." Sakura said. "We finished breakfast, and we better hurry. I told Shaoran-kun I would see him at noon."  
  
"Ok." Hermione said standing up too, even though she noticed that Sakura was trying to save Tomoyo of something. "See you later Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
*Arigato Sakura-chan.* Tomoyo thought.  
  
*You owe me one.* Sakura replied mentally before leaving.  
  
Once she saw her friends leaving the Great Hall she smiled and started eating.  
  
*How was your night my beautiful princess?* A voice entered Tomoyo's mind.  
  
*Find my prince. How about yours?* Tomoyo asked turning to see Eriol in the teacher's table.  
  
*Perfect.* Eriol said. *Because I slept, and then woke up looking at an angel.*  
  
*Mmm.I can't think who you can possibly be talking about.* Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
*Is there any other angel besides my beautiful girlfriend?* Eriol asked.  
  
*Well, last night many angels came.* Tomoyo replied.  
  
*But you're mine, my one and only.* Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo blushed and turned around, as she covered her face with a glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
*How about a walk.* Eriol proposed. *Today is Sunday, we're both free.*  
  
*Sure.* Tomoyo answered.  
  
*Ok.* Eriol said. *See you in an hour besides the painting of the Greek Gods in the fourth floor.*  
  
*Fine.* Tomoyo said. She blew a kiss to roil when no on else noticed.  
  
Eriol received the kiss, answered with the same, and then left.  
  
A few hours passed. The Gryffindor quidditch team had decided to train till the next day, most of them where still tired because of what had happened the previous night. Hermione had convinced Sakura of going to the library, so they could finished a work for Aritmancia.  
  
"Hermione, we have been working fr an hour and a half, and still we haven't finished, I'm tired." Sakura complained.  
  
"We have to finish this Sakura." Hermione said without taking her eyes from the book. "It's for Tomorrow morning."  
  
"I know but." Sakura stopped mid-phrase when she felt a presence.  
  
"A little bird told me my beautiful girlfriend was here." Shaoran said with an arm over Sakura's shoulders. "Konnichiwa Sakura-chan." Shaoran kissed Sakura in the cheek.  
  
"Konnichiwa Shaoran-kun." Sakura said kissing Shaoran.  
  
"Ok Granger, I think I'm gonna steel my girlfriend for the rest of the day." Shaoran told Hermione smiling.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You know, Li, you aren't as the rest of the Slytherins I've known." Hermione said.  
  
"You can't judge someone just because of the house in which he studies." Shaoran replied calmly.  
  
"Probably you're right." Hermione said. "And I apologize of thinking and talking bad of you Li."  
  
"Apologies accepted." Li said.  
  
"It's a bad thing to be judging people you don't really know." Sakura said seriously. "Because you can't judge someone if you don't know him deeply, and even if you do, it's likely you won't know the true reasons that persons has for being or acting the way he or she does. So it's better not to judge."  
  
Li nodded.  
  
"Well beautiful lady, we must leave." Shaoran said to Sakura.  
  
"Hai." Sakura said standing up.  
  
"But Sakura, the work." Hermione started.  
  
"I'll finish it tonight Hermione." Sakura said as Shaoran took her out of the libray.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile.  
  
Outside of the library Sakura and Shaoran were stopped by Malfoy.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"It's not of your business." Shaoran replied trying to leave with Sakura.  
  
But Malfoy's bullies, Crabbe and Goyle, stopped them.  
  
"Oh no." Malfoy said. "You aren't leaving. You still owe me one. Because of you I was punished." Malfoy was looking straight at Sakura.  
  
But this time Sakura wasn't intimidated. She stood there, looking directly at Malfoy.  
  
"You'll have to pay for what you did." Malfoy told Sakura.  
  
"I have nothing to pay." Sakura replied. "You were being rude to me, that's why you were punished."  
  
Malfoy was mad, he had never planned Sakura to stand to him that way.  
  
"What? dirtybloods think they're the same as us?" Malfoy said laughing evilly.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle laughed too.  
  
"Let me tell you two things Draco Malfoy." Shaoran interrupted, furious. "First, no Sakura nor me are dirtybloods, in fact, we're purer that you. And second, we're not the same as you, we're more."  
  
"More than me?" Malfoy asked. "You're really crazy Li. First having a Gryffindor girlfriend, and now this." Malfoy was furious, more that Shaoran, he pointed to Sakura. "That bitch is responsible of everything."  
  
"Don't you dare insult Sakura that way." Shaoran said giving a step forward.  
  
"What? Kinomoto? That stupid, drityblood, bitch." Malfoy started.  
  
Shaoran was about to hit him when Sakura stopped him.  
  
"No Shaoran," Sakura said.  
  
Shaoran stopped.  
  
"I see, so the bitch controls you." Malfoy said laughing.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were still laughing, like idiots(as if you wouldn't know).  
  
"You.." Shaoran started, now he was really furious, and about to summon the God of Thunder or something like that.  
  
"Wait Shaoran-kun." Sakura said calmly, steeping forward. "I'll take care of this, once and for all."  
  
Shaoran nodded. Sakura turned around, she saw a couple of students near, but no there weren't teachers, nor prefects.  
  
"Malfoy," Sakura said standing in front of him, in a defensive position. "Apologize."  
  
"What? Me? Apologize? To you?" Malfoy asked.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle stopped laughing, they wouldn't understand what did Sakura's position meant.  
  
"Hai." Sakura said. "That's what I said. What? Are you slow-mind or what?"  
  
"You..you." Malfoy started.  
  
"Finish what you're saying and apologize now Malfoy." Sakura said seriously.  
  
"And what if I don't want?" Malfoy tempted.  
  
"Malfoy, I won't say it again: apologize, or else." Sakura said.  
  
"What are you gonna do? Hit me?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"You better not dare me." Sakura said.  
  
Malfoy moved quickly, trying to take Sakura by the neck. Sakura hit his hand, the she hit his stomach, and finally she lowered to the ground, and with her left foot she made him fall. Malfoy hadn't yet recover the air, when he was in the ground. Now he felt really ashamed, a girl, had put him in the ground.  
  
"And you better don't dare me again." Sakura said standing up. "Or I might not be sweet."  
  
With that Sakura and Shaoran left, smiling.  
  
The students that had been watching let them passed as they clapped, finally someone had taught Malfoy to be calm.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle got near Malfoy to help him stand.  
  
"Let me, idiots." Malfoy said standing up. He turned to were Sakura and Shaoran had just left. I'm gonna have my revenge, I swear it."  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were walking in the woods.  
  
"Where are we Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"This is a part of the Forbidden Forest no one knows about." Eriol answered. "Well, Dumbledore knows, but no one else. For most wizards and witches is difficult to get here, the Forbidden Forest is full of powerful creatures than won't let them pass."  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Haven't the girls ask you where were you last night?" Eriol asked smiling.  
  
"Well, yes." Tomoyo blushed a little. "Hermione wanted to know, but luckily Sakura-chan convinced her of going to find Harry and Ron; but still Sakura wants to know."  
  
"Yesterday night was beautiful." Eriol said hugging Tomoyo.  
  
"Hai." Tomoyo nodded.  
  
Eriol took Tomoyo's face delicately in his hands and kissed her in the lips. Tomoyo answered to the kiss in the same way; while both remembered what had happened the night before.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol danced a couple of songs while Daniel just looked at his daughter and future son-in-law.  
  
After those songs Eriol appeared two sofas, Tomoyo and Daniel sat in one, Eriol in the other; the three start talking about their lives. Daniel wanted to know more about her daughter, and about how Tomoyo had met Eriol. They talked for hours, until near midnight. When Tomoyo finally dozed off.  
  
When she woke up she discovered she was in a bed, wearing the blouse and the short pants she had under the robe. Next to her was Eriol, in the sofa.  
  
"Sleep well my princess?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I thought you were asleep." Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"No, I woke up a couple of minutes ago. You look so beautiful when you sleep." Eriol said..  
  
Tomoyo blushed a little. Eriol smiled.  
  
"I slept well, thank you." Tomoyo said. "Where are we?"  
  
"A little room, under the tower in which we danced last night." Eriol answered. "You were tired, and I couldn't take you to the Gryffindor tower because when someone saw us it would mean problems for both of us."  
  
Tomoyo nodded, standing up. She took the robe that was on a chair, and put it on. Then she went to a window, opened it and looked out, she saw the sun shinning.  
  
"Eriol." Tomoyo said turning around. "What time is it?"  
  
"Almost ten o'clock dear." Eriol said hugging her.  
  
"Ten o'clock?!" Tomoyo shouted getting of Eriol. "Kamisama! When the girls discover I didn't sleep in the Gryffindor tower last night. Kamisama..Kamisama."  
  
Eriol just smiled.  
  
"Gomen Eriol. I need to leave now. I must take a bath, and change of clothes." Tomoyo said. "See you in the Great Hall."  
  
"Ok princess." Eriol said kissing her slightly in the lips.  
  
"Hope Sakura-chan and Hermione don't make me too many questions." Tomoyo said taking her purple cloak.  
  
She was about to run, when she remembered something.  
  
"Move." Tomoyo called with all he will. "Move please come for me, I need you."  
  
In that moment the figure of the Move Card appear in front of Tomoyo.  
  
"Please take me to my room in the Gryffindor tower." Tomoyo said, touching Move.  
  
The Card brighten, and a second later both the card and Tomoyo disappeared and appeared in the bedroom.  
  
Eriol just smiled. He took his staff, and with a swift movement the bed, the sofa and the chair disappeared, leaving the room empty. Then Eriol disappeared.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally I'm back!  
  
Now I really need to apologize: Gomen Nasai, Onegai.  
  
It's just that first I wasn't inspired, thenI started with the ordinary exams, and then I had problems with the internet, and I needed to change o company. But finally all those problems are off and here you have the twelfth chapter, hope you like it.  
  
I want to thank al the people that have been waiting for me to upload this chapter. I promise I'll do my best not to take so long for the rest of the chapters. Especially I want to thank to personas that send messages to my mail, telling me to update this story, they made me notice there were personas that really wanted me to continue with this; they know who they are.  
  
Domo Arigato. 


	14. I really truly love you

The Hope Spell. By: Princess Lalaith "Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover.  
  
Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, *snif*; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you).  
  
Chapter 13.- I really truly love you.  
  
Sakura flew pass Ginny and Alice with the Quaffle under her shoulder, she had to do a sharp turn to get rid of a bludger that was following her; and then she flew as fast as the broom could take her and threw the quaffle with such precision Ron could do nothing to stop it from passing through the hoops.  
  
"That's enough for today." Harry called, he had just caught the snitch. "Don't forget the game is in three days, against Ravenclaw."  
  
"Then we'll need to train tomorrow too." Andrew said.  
  
"Tomorrow no," Hermione said reaching the field. "Remember we have DADA, Prof. Hiiragizawa said we would finally have to fight a dementor."  
  
"I still think he's gone crazy." Ron said getting off the broom. "How on Earth does he think we'll be able to defeat a boggart. By now Harry is the only one that does it perfectly, Sakura and Hermione manage it pretty well, but the rest of us are completely lost."  
  
"It's not that difficult." Sakura said. "Probably once we are face to face with the dementor it'll be easier."  
  
"I think exactly the opposite." Ron insisted.  
  
"And you're so positive." Sakura said ironically.  
  
"I'm realistic." Ron replied.  
  
"I think the same as Sakura." Hermione said.  
  
"Me too." Harry added.  
  
"Ni hao(Hello) Sakura-chan, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny." Tomoyo said arriving. "You were talking about tomorrow's DADA class, right?"  
  
"Hai." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah." Was the answer of the rest of them.  
  
"Then you should probably go and practice." Tomoyo said.  
  
*Sakura-chan.* Tomoyo called mentally. *Li-kun was looking for you. He said that you were going to train together.*  
  
*Hai.* Sakura thought back. *I'll go. And I supposed you already trained with Eriol-kun.*  
  
*He just helped me a little.* Tomoyo replied.  
  
*Yeah sure.* even though she wasn't saying it out loud Tomoyo could notice the irony in those words.  
  
*You know, we haven't have time to be together lately.* Tomoyo's thought was sent with a bit of disappointment. *I think Prof. Snape suspects something, so he's always looking at me or at Eriol.*  
  
*Don't worry Tomoyo-chan.* Sakura said. *You'll see you two will have enough time alone once the Christmas break starts; when all of our classmates go to their homes you won't have to worry about being discovered.*  
  
*I guess you're right.* Tomoyo said.  
  
"Okay." Sakura spoke aloud. "I must leave now, Shaoran-kun is waiting for me."  
  
"Don't forget the essay we have to do for History of Magic." Hermione reminded her.  
  
"I won't forget, I promise." Sakura answered as she was leaving the field. "I'll write it after dinner."  
  
With that Sakura left the field.  
  
Outside Shaoran was waiting for her.  
  
"How are you my Cherry Blossom?" Shaoran asked.  
  
"Fine, Arigato." Sakura answered. "We just finished today's training."  
  
"And now we need to train for that boggart." Shaoran said.  
  
"That's right." Sakura said.  
  
"Let's go." Shaoran took his girlfriend's hand.  
  
"Wait." Sakura said. "There's no need to walk."  
  
*Move* Sakura called mentally concentrating really hard.  
  
The Move Card glowed and teleported both Sakura and Shaoran to the Requirement Room.  
  
"Let's begin." Shaoran said.  
  
"Hai." Sakura said, she took out her key. "Oh key that holds the power of my star, show your true power to Sakura, who has accepted this mission with you. Release!" she took out a Card. "Create!"  
  
A book appeared on Sakura's hands. She put it on the desk and then a pen appeared on her hands; she started writing a few words.  
  
"Ready or not here it goes." Sakura said as the pen vanished and she stepped back.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was at the Slytherin Common Room, preparing everything for his revenge.  
  
"That stupid mudblood soon will see who I am." He said with an evil grin.  
  
And in the Teachers Room two Professors were arguing.  
  
"I know you hold a sentimental relationship with one of your students Hiiragizawa." A man snapped.  
  
"Snape, do we really need to have this conversation?" Eriol asked calmly.  
  
"You've been avoiding this conversation as you call it, for quite a time. " Snape replied. "You have a love relationship with a student and you know that's against the rules."  
  
"First of all Snape: you don't have any proof of what you're accusing me off." Eriol said. "Second: If you accuse me without solid proofs I could accuse You of blaspheming against me. Third and last: I don't need to be giving explanations of my personal life, that's why it is personal."  
  
It looked like Snape was about to say something else.  
  
"And if you may excuse me. I need to prepare a class." Eriol added leaving the room.  
  
By dinner time Tomoyo was eating happily, when suddenly she sensed someone calling her.  
  
*Tomoyo-chan*  
  
*Eh?.Eriol-kun? Is that you?* Tomoyo asked mentally, she turned everywhere, but couldn't find him.  
  
*Yeah, it's me princess.* Eriols thoughts reached her. *I need to talk to you. It's urgent.*  
  
*Hai.* Tomoyo said, noticing some kind of tension in his thoughts. *When? Where?*  
  
*When you finished dinner, by the Forbidden Forest.* Eriol answered.  
  
*Don't worry, I'll be there in five minutes.* Tomoyo said.  
  
There was no reply from Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo finished eating dinner as fast as she could. And she was just about to leave when Sakura arrived.  
  
"Konbanwa Tomoyo-chan." Sakura greeted. "Are you leaving already?"  
  
"Hai." Tomoyo answered. "I need to do something."  
  
"It's about him, right?" Sakura answered.  
  
"Hai, I think there's something bothering him." Tomoyo answered. "And I want to know what is it."  
  
"Ok, I'll cover you up with Hermione." Sakura said.  
  
"Arigato Sakura-chan."  
  
"What are friends for?"  
  
Tomoyo just smiled as she left.  
  
Eriol was waiting, hidden in the shadows. Tomoyo sensed his presence and got to him.  
  
"What's happening Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked with a worried face.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, this is something very difficult for me." Eriol said seriously. "But I think we should end our relationchip."  
  
"What?!" Tomoyo exclaimed, she got teary eyes. "Why?"  
  
"Please don't cry my dear princess." Eriol pleaded, leaning to her. "I don't want to see you cry. I'm doing this for your own good."  
  
"My own good?" Tomoyo asked confused. "But why?"  
  
"I think Snape already knows there's something between us." Eriol explained looking to the ground. "I don't want you to have problems because of that. Love relationships between professors and students are supposed to be forbidden, I don't want this to affect you."  
  
"Eriol, listen to me." Tomoyo said taking his face in her hands. "I really, truly, love you. I had never been so happy in my entire life. And if you let me I'll be with you always, no matter what, no matter who; I'll do whatever it takes to be with you."  
  
"I don't want something to happen to you." Eriol said in a low voice, he seemed unsure, for the same time in his both lives.  
  
"Don't worry," Tomoyo said smiling. "As Sakura says: Everything will be alright. I love you, always and forever."  
  
"Always and forever." Eriol repeated hugging her.  
  
They kissed.  
  
It seemed that this little conversation had made Eriol regain confidence.  
  
Both Eriol and Tomoyo stood there, between the shadows, just hugging and kissing in silence, with the stars as the only witnesses.  
  
Sakura was walking by the yard, she had forgotten her broom in the afternoon, and she had to go get it; she couldn't use the Move Card because if someone was wandering in the yard they would notice; and Dumbledore had told her to keep her special magic secret a long as possible.  
  
"I need to hurry." Sakura said. "I still have to write that essay, if not tomorrow Hermione will wake up saying: I told you, bla, bla, bla."  
  
Sakura laughed a little imagining what Hermione would say if she again forgot to do her homework.  
  
"Besides," Sakura continued saying. "I need to sleep well, so I can train tomorrow morning before breakfast."  
  
Suddenly Sakura felt a shiver al throughout her body.  
  
"Something is wrong." Sakura murmured in a low voice.  
  
Just as she gave one more step, a cube full o some strange liquid spilled on her.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"Let's see if that way you learn to respect me, stupid mudblood." A voice said behind a tree.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo stopped kissing as they heard the scream.  
  
"That was Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed really nervous.  
  
"I can sense her aura, she's near." Eriol said taking Tomoyo's hand. "You go find someone, Prof. Mcgonagall, or Dumbledore."  
  
Tomoyo nodded still very worried about her friend, and went running to the Great Hall.  
  
Eriol hurried to where he could sense Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-chan." Shaoran murmured standing up in the Great Hall.  
  
He looked around and couldn't find his girlfriend; just then he sensed her presence outside, and he could also sense she was afraid and in pain.  
  
"Something is wrong." Shaoran murmured. "Something is very wrong."  
  
Just as Shaoran was about to leave Tomoyo dashed inside; she ran as fast as she could to the Professors table.  
  
"Professor Mcgonagall." Tomoyo said as she tried to recover her breath.  
  
"Miss Daidouji, What's wrong?" Mcgonagall asked, worried.  
  
"Er.Prof. Hiiragizawa send me for you. Something happened to Sakura-chab, we heard her scream." Tomoyo said cutting words.  
  
And that's all Mcgonagall could get from the girl; because after that she started mumbling a lot more things in Japanese, things the Professors couldn't understand.  
  
But that was all Shaoran needed to hear, he hurried out of the castle, sensing Sakura's presence as he ran.  
  
Tomoyo felt as Shaoran left the Great Hall, and seeing Mcgonagall didn't seem to be moving, she too dashed out of the Hall, through the corridors, and out of the castle.  
  
The rest of the students just saw as they ran, but didn't give it importance. Even though Hermione could feel something very strange was going on.  
  
Finally Prof. Mcgonagall decided to follow the way both teens had left, she reached the yard out of the castle; and she kept walking until she had almost reached the Quidditch Field. There she could see three people: one was laying on the ground crying uncontrollably, the second was kneeling next to her trying to think of something to do, and the third was standing there trying to calm the first two.  
  
"Prof. Hiiragizawa, Miss Daidouji, what happened?" Mcgonagall started.  
  
Just then she saw Sakura was the one laying on the floor, and she had all her body red, as if she had burned.  
  
"Oh my lord." Mcgonagall said out loud.  
  
"Someone spilled Manticora acid all over." Eriol said.  
  
"Poor little thing." Mcgonagall murmured almost in tears.  
  
And just then she noticed something.  
  
"Where's Mr. Li?" the Professor asked.  
  
"Over there." Tomoyo said signaling to some things. "He said he heard something over there."  
  
Just the Shaoran was back, and he was pulling someone who seemed to be semi- unconscious.  
  
"What happened?" Prof. Mcgonagall asked.  
  
"Here is the person that caused Sakura-chan's injuries." Shaoran said throwing the person.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" Prof. Mcgonagall exclaimed. "What happened to him?"  
  
"He tried to do the same to me, but I was prepared." Shaoran exclaimed.  
  
And without more explanation he gently lifted Sakura from the ground and headed back to the castle.  
  
"Come Tomoyo-chan," Shaoran called. "I'll need your help."  
  
"Take her to the nursery," Mcgonagall said.  
  
Dhaoran said nothing, but continued walking, Tomoyo followed him.  
  
"He won't do that." Eriol said. "But don't worry Prof. Mcgonagall, he and To.Miss Daidouji know what to do."  
  
"If you say so." Prof. Mcgonagall accepted. She turned to the unconscious Draco Malfoy. "and about you.I'll think of a good punishment." She drew her wand. "Movilicorpus."  
  
With that she got back inside the castle taking Draco with her.  
  
Eriol decided to follow Tomoyo to the Room of Requirement.  
  
Once there all the Sakura Cards started floating around their Mistress.  
  
*Float.* Shaoran called with all his will. *Please help us*  
  
The Float Card used its magic to keep Sakura floating.  
  
"Just wait a little Sakura." Shaoran said in a low voice. "You'll be alright."  
  
Tomoyo took out a pendant that looked like a Crystal Blossom.  
  
"I summon the infinite power, to blossom like this Crystal flower. Release!" Tomoyo recited. The Crystal blossom suddenly bloomed, and it became her Crystal staff.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Eriol asked as he entered.  
  
"I've learned a few things in the past years." Tomoyo said. "And I know how to do some Heal Spells."  
  
Tomoyo knelt in front of Sakura, and pointed at her with her wand.  
  
"I call for the Goddesses of the Sea, you who have the gift of healing; I plea you to help me in this place at this hour. Please, I beg you." Tomoyo recited.  
  
A few crystal drops started to come from Tomoyo's staff, slowly at first, but more by each second, the crystal water covered Sakura's wands and slowly began healing them.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, even though they were just a few seconds Tomoyo fell. Eriol caught her just in time.  
  
"Daijobu?(Are you Okay?)" Eriol asked.  
  
"Hai, I'm fine." Tomoyo answered. "It's just that I hadn't done that spell in quite a long time."  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Shaoran shouted hugging his girlfriend.  
  
Sakura was still crying as she hugged him back.  
  
"It's okay. You're safe now." Shaoran said in a low voice. "And Malfoy is gonna pay for what he did."  
  
"Iie." Sakura murmured in a low voice. "No Shaoran-kun. I'm alright now, there's no need to keep with this. Violence will always be answered with violence. I don't want this to continue."  
  
"Okay my Cherry Blossom." Shaoran said softly. "If that's what you wish."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
Shaoran leaned, and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
Eriol, who had Tomoyo in his arms because he stooped her head from hitting the ground, had also kissed her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ni Hao. Ah, that reminds me, I think "Ni hao" means "Hello", but I'm not sure, please tell me if I'm right or wrong.  
  
And I promise you I'll try to update sooner.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Arigato. 


	15. No explanations

The Hope Spell. By: Princess Lalaith "Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover.  
  
Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, *snif*; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you).  
  
Chapter 14.- No explanations.  
  
It was the day after Sakura had been injured. She was in that moment sitting on a chair in the Room of Requirement.  
  
"This is so boring." Sakura murmured.  
  
Just then the door opened and three figures entered. They were Eriol, Tomoyo and Shaoran.  
  
"Konnichiwa mina-san." Sakura greeted them.  
  
"Konichiwa Sakura-chan." Tomoyo and Eriol spoke at once.  
  
"Ni hao my koibito(lover)." Shaoran said kissing her gently on the lips.  
  
Sakura smiled at him.  
  
Eriol made a couple of chairs appear. And he and Tomoyo sat down, Shaoran was already with Sakura.  
  
"So how was the day?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well," Tomoyo said. "Almost everyone in the school knows what Malfoy did to you. Even though they think you're staying in the nursery, and that you'll stay there three days."  
  
"That means two more days here, alone." Sakura analyzed. "This is sooooo boring."  
  
"I know Cherry Blossom but they can't discover Tomoyo-chan healed you, you know what the headmaster said when we arrived." Shaoran said.  
  
"Says the one who used the God of Thunder to defeat Malfoy." Eriol murmured.  
  
"Shaoran-kun!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"He didn't even knew what hit him." Shaoran said smiling.  
  
"And what happened with today's class?" Sakura asked. "How where the dementors?"  
  
"I couldn't give the class." Eriol answered.  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, it's just that..." Eriol started.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Good morning class." Eriol said, "I presume you're prepared for today's test with dementors. If not...well, we'll see."  
  
All Gryffindors and Slytherins looked at each other tense.  
  
"Ok." Eriol said. "The first one will be..."  
  
"Excuse me Prof. Hiiragizawa." A voice called from the door.  
  
"Yes, come in Prof. Mcgonagall." Eriol said.  
  
"Prof. Dumbledore needs Miss Daidouji, Mr. Li, and you in his office." Mcgonagall said.  
  
"Well," Eriol said, he turned to the group. "I think you'll get a few more days to practice. Class dismissed."  
  
Everyone cheered as they left the room, they had been so lucky.  
  
Tomoyo, Shaoran and Eriol followed Prof. Mcgonagall to the Headmaster's Office.  
  
"Come in." a voice called from the inside.  
  
Prof. Mcgonagall opened the door to the office and entered with the three Asians. They bowed to the headmaster before sitting down.  
  
"Mr. Li, Mr. Hiiragizawa, Miss Daidouji." Dumbledore said. "We wish to know what happened last night with Miss Kinomoto."  
  
"I was walking by the Quidditch field." Eriol said. "I heard Sakura-san scream, then I saw Tomoyo-san and told her to look for you. I went looking for Sakura-san and found her laying on the floor with her body red by the effect of the manticora acid."  
  
"I went to look for you." Tomoyo continued. "Shaoran-kun heard what I said and went looking for Sakura-chan."  
  
"What did you do to Mr. Malfoy?" Mcgonagall asked.  
  
"He tried to do to me what he had done to Sakura-chan." Shaoran answered. "So I used a spell, there's no rule that forbids students to use magic to protect themselves."  
  
"Where is Miss Kinomoto?" Mcgonagall asked. "Last night you didn't take her to the nursery. Where did you take her?"  
  
"I'm afraid Miss Mcgonagall that questions requires more explanations that we can give right now." Eriol said in a low deep voice. "We helped her, she's healed now, and is safe. She won't attend classes for two more days to be sure she'll recover all her energies. But about what we did last night, or what we've done before, we can't give you further explanation. I'm really sorry."  
  
"Prof. Hiiragizawa..." Mcgonagall started.  
  
"It's okay Minerva." Dumbledore interrupted. "I'm sure Miss Sakura is alright. About Mr. Malfoy we already called for an appointment with his parents, he'll be suspended from classes for a week, without privileges for the rest of the year, and with special jobs cleaning all the school."  
  
"What I would like to know is why Mr. Malfoy did that to Miss Kinomoto." Mcgonagall murmured.  
  
"He's been insulting Sakura-chan since we arrived." Tomoyo answered. "He calls her mudblood."  
  
"Which nor her, neither any of us are." Eriol added.  
  
"He also tried to humiliate Sakura twice." Shaoran said. "First it was after a Potions Class, Prof. Snape punished him. The second was out of the library, he tried to hurt us and Sakura answered."  
  
"Miss Kinomoto answered?" Mcgonagall asked.  
  
"Probably you should know that Sakura-chan, a cousin of mine: Meiling-chan, and me are the best in Martial Arts in all Asia." Shaoran said proudly.  
  
"So this was like somehow a revenge." Dumbledore deduced.  
  
"We believe it that way." Tomoyo said. "But no matter how hard he tries, we aren't easy to defeat."  
  
Professor Mcgonagall looked at her with a worried face.  
  
"Don't worry Miss Mcgonagall." Eriol said. "I'll make sure there are no more problems."  
  
"Then you can leave." Dumbledore said.  
  
The three teens nodded and bowed, then they left.  
  
"They act so strange Albus." Mcgonagall murmured when they were leaving.  
  
"Don't worry Minerva, I trust them, they're special, really special." Dumbledore murmured.  
  
***Fin del Flashback***  
  
"And that's all we heard because we had to leave." Eriol finished.  
  
"So you didn't have time for the dementors?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Iie." Eriol answered. "We'll do it next week."  
  
"We'll have more time to train." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I've been training all morning." Sakura said. "I called Fight, Power, Illusion and Create to help me."  
  
"No one saw you?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Iie." Sakura said. "Don't worry Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Just the they noticed Shaoran was in silence.  
  
"Daijobu Shaoran-kun?" Sakura asked.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"There's something I haven't told you yet." Shaoran said.  
  
His friends and girlfriend looked at him in silence.  
  
"After we left the Headmaster's Office, Prof. Snape called me." Shaoran began.  
  
"And..." Sakura murmured.  
  
"He wants me to play seeker for Slytherin." Shaoran ended.  
  
"Isn't that Malfoy's position?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yes it is, but Malfoy is punished." Shaoran remembered her.  
  
"Yeah, right." Tomoyo murmured.  
  
"Are you going to accept cute little descendant?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I..." just then Shaoran noticed what Eriol had said. "Hiiragizawa-kun! Shut up!"  
  
Eriol laughed.  
  
"I think it's a good idea." Sakura said.  
  
"What?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Sakura-chan... "Shaoran started.  
  
"Hey, we already compete with Martial Arts, Swords, and Bows, why can't we do the same with Quidditch?" Sakura said. "It'll be interesting."  
  
"I'll win my Cherry Blossom." Shaoran murmured.  
  
"Iie koibito, I will." Sakura said smiling. "I'm better than you flying."  
  
"We'll see dear, we'll see." Shaoran murmured.  
  
"For the way they talk no one would believe they've been a couple since years ago." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Any topic is good for them to compete." Eriol said.  
  
Just then Sakura kissed Shaoran rapidly on the lips.  
  
"Oh no my Ying Fa." Shaoran said taking her in his arms. "I think that kiss isn't enough."  
  
Sakura smiled and kissed him again, and again, and again...  
  
"Kawai!(Cute)" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"Hey lovebirds." Eriol called. "We've got dinner remember?"  
  
There was no answer from the couple in a few seconds, until the lack of air brought them apart.  
  
"Are you coming to dinner?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I'll get something in the kitchen and come back and eat with my girlfriend." Shaoran said hugging Sakura.  
  
"It's a good idea." Eriol said. "Sadly I need to leave."  
  
"Me too." Tomoyo said. "Hermione-chan is waiting for me."  
  
With that Tomoyo and Eriol left.  
  
"You know," Sakura said reaching for her staff. "There's no need to go to the kitchen. ¡Create!"  
  
With that a table full of food appeared between the two chairs Eriol had left.  
  
"And..." Shaoran murmured.  
  
With a swift movement the two candles in the table light up, while the rest of the lights went off.  
  
"I like this." Sakura murmured sitting down. "We should do it more often."  
  
"We can do it as often as you wish Ying Fa." Shaoran murmured kissing her again from across the table.  
  
"First I'm Sakura, then Cherry Blossom, and now Ying Fa?" Sakura asked smiling.  
  
"The three of them mean the same." Shaoran murmured. "You."  
  
Sakura blushed but smiled, as the continue their candle-light dinner.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, they were having dinner when Dumbledore decided to make an announcement.  
  
"Good night students." Dumbledore called.  
  
Everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner." Dumbledore said. "I just wanted to make an announcement. On New Year there will be a masked dance, and it'll be of the sixteenth century. That means you'll wear clothes of that time and masks. It's obvious that the ones that plan to leave Hogwarts for the holidays won't participate in this dance. But if you stay I hope you'll like it. It will be in a month and a half, so you have time to get ready. That's all. Good night students."  
  
With that everyone started murmuring. Some liked the idea of a dance with masks, some didn't. Some were trying to figure out where were they supposed to get the clothes from.  
  
"Of course I'll make the dresses to Sakura-chan, you and myself." Tomoyo told Hermione.  
  
"The robe you did last time was beautiful Tomoyo." Hermione said.  
  
"Thank you Hermione-chan." Tomoyo smiled. "And probably I could also make suits for Harry, Ron, Shaoran-kun and E..." Tomoyo shut up, Hermione shouldn't hear her calling Eriol by his first name.  
  
*A masked dance...* Eriol's voice rang in Tomoyo's mind. *I like the idea.*  
  
*I'll make perfect clothes and masks.* Tomoyo thought back.  
  
*And because we are masked we'll be able to dance together and no one will find out." Eriol added.  
  
Eriol raised his head from his plate to see Tomoyo on the Gryffindor table, smiling.  
  
*I really like the idea.* Eriol repeated.  
  
*Me too, my love, me too.* Tomoyo sighed happily.  
  
"Are you ok Tomoyo?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hai, I'm perfectly fine." Tomoyo murmured, sighing again.  
  
Hermione looked at her in silence, it was obvious she was in love but, with whom?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hello again, I wasn't dead, and I'm back. The action is about to begin and...I can tell you no more, I would be spoiling a few surprises I have reserved for the next couple of chapters. Yes, Shaoran is gonna play for the Slytherin team, and will Hermione found out with whom Tomoyo is in love?  
  
Arigato gozaimasu to everyone that has left reviews. I've already got more than fifty! I'm really proud of it. And arigato too for those who cleared my doubts about Ni Hao; now I have another doubt, Does anyone knows what does "Ja ne" means?  
  
Hope you like my story. Please read and review.  
  
Arigato. 


	16. Past Revealed

The Hope Spell.  
  
By: Princess Lalaith  
  
"Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover.  
  
Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, *snif*; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you).  
  
Chapter 15.- Past Revealed.  
  
"Okay, next one will be Kinomoto Sakura." Eriol called.  
  
It was Monday morning and they were in DADA class. Finally they were fighting against the dementors, some had done well and, some hadn't.  
  
Sakura stepped out of the magic shield Eriol had created to keep the students safe of the dementors effects while one of them tried.  
  
Sakura looked sure of herself as the dementor went out of the closet and looked at her. She heard faint voices in her head, and she knew exactly what they where.  
  
"Espectro Patronum." Sakura murmured holding her wand firmly.  
  
A silver figure was created, it seemed like some kind of angel, a female, with long hair and a long dress, everything was silver, except one thing very few noticed: emerald-green eyes.  
  
The dementor seemed to run away from Sakura and hid again in the closet.  
  
Sakura smiled and the silver figure, representing her mother, disappeared.  
  
"Perfectly done Miss Kinomoto." Eriol said proudly. "15 points for Gryffindor." He looked at the list. "Potter Harry."  
  
Harry stepped to where Sakura was standing a minute before, and just as the dementor was getting near him he drew his wand and chant:  
  
"Espectro Patronum!" A silver stag appeared and defeated the dementor.  
  
Hermione was next and made a patronus that looked like a fairy.  
  
"Well done Miss Granger." Eriol congratulated.  
  
"You did a great job." Harry told her.  
  
"It was all thanks to your train and help Harry." Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Daidouji Tomoyo." Eriol called. She was the last to go.  
  
Tomoyo stepped to the front and got prepared. The dementor got out and, Tomoyo had her wand firmly in her hand, but something seemed to be stopping her from finishing the spell.  
  
"Onegai...Don't leave me...Otou-san." Tomoyo murmured, as a river of tears ran down her face.  
  
Sakura was really worried, it seemed she had remembered something about her father that really hurt her.  
  
"Espec...Espect...Espectro P-Patronum." Tomoyo murmured with all her strength.  
  
From her wand emerged a silver male-figure, wearing some kind of robes, and with a strange hat on his head, but what was more attractive was: blue eyes.  
  
Anyway, the figure didn't seemed to be enough. Eriol steeped forward and did the spell. From the tip of his wand burst a silver female figure, with long hair and a short dress, amethyst eyes.  
  
Sakura smiled happily, it was so sweet, Tomoyo and Eriol representing each other in their Patronus. The silver figures held hands and the dementor had to hide again. After that Tomoyo fell, semi-unconscious.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran to her best friend.  
  
"Class dismissed." Eriol said.  
  
Almost all the students left.  
  
"Sakura-chan." Eriolo murmured as he took Tomoyo in his arms. "Find Shaoran and take him to the Sorcerers' Room."  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Eriol replied. "Come on, I'll take Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Sakura nodded and dashed outside; as she used the telepathy bond to find Shaoran.  
  
Eriol got out with Tomoyo in his arms, and he faked to noticed as someone followed him.  
  
A few minutes later Eriol had gotten to the highest part of the farthest tower in Hogwarts Castle. No one went there because it was empty, well, empty except for a big panting at the end of the hallway. It was a painting of Clow with the two guardians.  
  
"Release." Eriol murmured standing before the painting.  
  
"As you wish other me." Clow said smiling.  
  
Him and the rest in the picture stepped aside, leaving a space in the middle. Eriol bowed to his past life and step right through the painting. Someone followed him. In the other side was the Sorcerers' Room, it was where Sakura had stayed for three days after Malfoy had hurt her. All around in the walls where hanging small portraits, and in each was the image of one of the Cards.  
  
Eriol went to the bed at the end of the room and lay Tomoyo down. She still seemed to be crying.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, my dear, What's wrong with you?" Eriol asked.  
  
Near the door, someone gasped.  
  
"Spy! Spy!" The Cards started chanting.  
  
"Reveal yourself whoever you are." Eriol ordered with a deep voice.  
  
From beneath a desk stepped...  
  
"Miss Granger!" Eriol exclaimed puzzled. "What are you doing here."  
  
"Well," Hermione said. "It's just that I was worried for Tomoyo, and you didn't took her to the nursery, so I followed you. I'm really sorry Prof. Hiiragizawa."  
  
"And..." Eriol said, he knew there was something more.  
  
"Well, I may be wrong, but I think I heard you calling Tomoyo in a very affectionate way." Hermione said slowly.  
  
Eriol sighed, but before he had time to say anything Tomoyo wailed.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Hermione shouted, ran to her. She took Tomoyo's hand in hers.  
  
"No!" Eriol said. "Don't touch her..."  
  
His warning came a second too late.  
  
The moment Hermione touched Tomoyo she felt her mind full of memories, thoughts and feelings that made her almost crazy; then she started feeling weaker by each second that passed by, until she fainted.  
  
"Tomoyo's power is out of control." Eriol murmured as he lay Hermione on a sofa. "That's why you lost your energies. What I wonder is what else could have happened to you."  
  
Just then Shaoran appeared to the room.  
  
"How's Tomoyo-chan?" Shaoran asked Eriol.  
  
"I'm not sure." Eriol said. "She's still crying, and we can't touch her, she's out of control."  
  
Just then Shaoran noticed Hermione in the room.  
  
"What's Granger-san doing here?" Shaoran asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"She followed me up here." Eriol answered.  
  
"What?!" Shaoran asked shocked. "Are you the perfect-powerful-and- everything-else Clow-san?"  
  
"No I'm not." Eriol spat. "I'm just his reincarnation." He said sadly. "I was just too worried for Tomoyo-chan I didn't noticed."  
  
"I suppose you erased her memory." Shaoran said.  
  
"No." Eriol answered. "She's that way because she touched Tomoyo-chan. I don't know exactly what might have happened, so I'll do nothing."  
  
Shaoran sat on a couch, arm's crossed.  
  
"She suspects there's something between Tomoyo-chan and me." Eriol murmured looking at Hermione.  
  
"Well, it was to expect." Shaoran said calmly. "After all, she's really perceptive, it's a true miracle she hasn't found out the truth about us by now."  
  
"That remembers me: Where's Sakura-chan?" Eriol asked looking at Shaoran.  
  
"She said she had felt someone near the castle, she needed to go make sure it was who she thought." Shaoran said uncomfortable, it seemed he didn't like not knowing the complete thing.  
  
~*~  
  
In that moment a woman was entering Hogwarts' castle. Some wizards and witches stared at her, because her clothes weren't robes, but an elegant dark-blue skirt and sky-blue blouse, along with a gray jacket. She seemed to know exactly were she was going.  
  
"Excuse me." One of the prefects approach her. "May I help you?"  
  
"I wish to see Albus Dumbledure." She said in a high voice.  
  
"How may I help you?" the old headmaster asked as he approached the woman.  
  
"I need to..." the woman started, she stopped when she noticed someone staring deeply at her.  
  
"Sonomi!" the werewolf exclaimed shocked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Glad to see you too, Remus old-friend." She replied with a smile.  
  
"How may I help you Sonomi, dear?" Dumbledore repeated his question.  
  
"I know this may sound strange, but I have the feeling something is wrong with my daughter." Sonomi explained.  
  
"Your daughter?" Remus asked puzzled.  
  
Just then they heard someone gasped. "Ah! Kami-sama."  
  
"Miss Kinomoto are you alright?" Remus asked the girl.  
  
Sakura nodded, but kept focused on the woman.  
  
"Aunt Sonomi?!" Sakura finally screamed.  
  
"Hello my dear Sakura-chan." Sonomi smiled.  
  
"How?...Why?...When?..." Sakura asked, still shocked.  
  
"I know you're confused, but I really need you to take me with Tomoyo- chan." Sonomi said.  
  
"Didn't you say you were here to see your daughter?" Remus asked.  
  
"Exactly." Sonomi said as she walked past him, to Sakura. "Tomoyo-chan is my daughter."  
  
Remus's jaw dropped-open. He couldn't believe it. Tomoyo Daidouji, that sweet girl was daughter of Sonomi. Something here was getting weirder by each second.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura entered the Sorcerer's Room, and just as the guys were about to greet her, they noticed someone else entering.  
  
"Misses Daidouji!" Eriol exclaimed, shocked, he didn't noticed he was still holding Tomoyo's hand(with a glove on).  
  
"What the..." Shaoran started.  
  
"Calm down Mr. Li." Dumbledore said, also entering.  
  
Sonomi ran to her daughter's side, and was about to hug her when Sakura stopped her.  
  
"Don't." Sakura said.  
  
"Why?" Sonomi asked.  
  
"Such a short question, requires a too long answer." Eriol murmured in a low voice.  
  
"How did you know we where here?" Sakura asked.  
  
Sonomi stood silent, before she finally took out something from her pocket, it was a wand.  
  
"I studied here too." Sonomi answered.  
  
The teens stood there shocked.  
  
"Can you explain me why Tomoyo's still crying?" Eriol asked Sonomi.  
  
Sonomi leaned near her daughter and heard her.  
  
"Iie...Otou-san!" Tomoyo wailed.  
  
"She's been repeating that for about half an hour already." Eriol informed them.  
  
"Daniel..." Sonomi murmured, she got teary eyes.  
  
"What about him?" Sakura asked. "We saw him a month ago and Tomoyo was fine, she even danced with him."  
  
"She's remembering." Sonomi finally murmured. She turned to Dumbledore. "You never told me this could happen."  
  
"You can't keep the truth from her longer Sonomi." Dumbledore said calmly. "It wasn't meant to be that way. Miss Tomoyo was meant to remember her past one day, and that day, is today."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You see Sakura-chan," Sonomi explained. "Nadeshiko-chan and I studied here in Hogwarts when we were young. Even though she never finished, because just before we began sixth grade she met your father and decided to stay in Japan. I came back because I already had a boyfriend. His name was... Daniel...Daniel Black..."  
  
"Wasn't Sirius Black Harry's Godfather?" Eriol asked.  
  
Sonomi nodded. "Daniel was Sirius's younger brother, just by one year." She continued. "We were in love, and married just a couple of months after we graduated. Daniel was an Auror, and I had to attend University, by command of my father, so I could take hold of the Toy Company when time came. I remember Tomoyo was just one-year-old when Lily and James where killed, I got really tense. And one day, Daniel and I were arguing..."  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?!" Sonomi's voice sounded really mad. "Lily was one of my best friends you know."  
  
"I didn't told you because you would get this way." Daniel replied.  
  
"And how do you want me to react?!" Sonomi spat. "First Laura gets killed in that strange accident, then Lily and James are murdered, and your brother gets to Azkaban!"  
  
"Voldemort is missing." Daniel said trying to keep calm. "He disappeared after he killed James and Lily. But the death eaters are still out. You must get away."  
  
"What?!" Sonomi looked shocked and hurt.  
  
"You must get away." Daniel repeated. "Go to Japan, to your parents."  
  
"Don't you love me anymore?" Sonomi asked in a low voice.  
  
"How can you doubt of my love?" Daniel asked. "I love you more than my own life. But you're in danger, and our daughter. Do it for her, do it for Tomoyo."  
  
Sonomi still didn't understand.  
  
Just then someone knocked, no, bumped, to the door.  
  
"They're here!" Daniel shouted. "You must run now!"  
  
Sonomi ran to the baby's room, and carry Tomoyo.  
  
"Here, take this." Daniel gave her a little sphere, it was a traslator.  
  
"Come with us." Sonomi said.  
  
"I can't." Daniel answered. "I must stop them."  
  
"They'll kill you." Sonomi replied.  
  
"If that saves yours and Tomoyo's life it'll be worth it."  
  
"But I don't want you to leave us..." Sonomi's voice was breaking with sobs.  
  
"You must leave, my love. Do it for Tomoyo. She won't be able to live without her mother."  
  
"And we won't be able to live without you Daniel."  
  
Just then the door broke down.  
  
"They're here!" Daniel shouted. "Leave now! This'll take you to Albus Dumbledore, he'll help you."  
  
"Why?" Sonomi asked.  
  
"Tomoyo is the connection." Daniel said in a low voice.  
  
Voices could be heard in the first floor. The Death Eaters were approaching.  
  
Sonomi slowly took the Traslator from her husband's hands.  
  
"Always remember:" Daniel started, he pulled her wife to one last kiss, then he kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you."  
  
And that was the last thing Sonomi heard from his husband.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
"We arrived to Dumbledore's office." Sonomi continued, she was trying to hold her tears. "He said that he would cover our escapade. Tomoyo and I would leave to Japan that very same night. We erased Tomoyo-chan's memory, so she wouldn't remember what had happened that night, and we decided to change our last name, so the Death Eaters wouldn't be able to find us."  
  
"Wasn't Tomoyo-chan too young to remember anyway?" Shaoran asked.  
  
"The same as Harry." Dumbledore interfered. "And he found out how his parents died. In fact he found out the same way as Tomoyo did."  
  
By then Sakura was also crying.  
  
"When Tomoyo turned eleven I saw the owl announcing she had been accepted in Hogwarts." Sonomi said. "But I didn't let Tomoyo-chan read it. I send a response, telling them I wouldn't let my daughter come. I didn't want to lose her as I lost Daniel. I don't want to suffer another lose, I don't think I would be able to live through it."  
  
"Did you know I used magic?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I talked to Touya-kun." Sonomi said. "He seemed surprised that I knew about your mother's magic. But then he told me he had refused to go to Hogwarts because he preferred to take care of you. But he said you never received a letter, until last summer."  
  
"That was because of me." Eriol interfered. "I had planned that Sakura changed the Clow Cards to Sakura Cards that year. If she came here that early she wouldn't be able to increase her magic, she wouldn't be the great sorceress she is now."  
  
"But how come they were called to Hogwarts now?" Shaoran asked.  
  
"You ask about them and not about yourself?" Sonomi asked.  
  
"It's tradition, all members of the Li Clan must study one year in a magic school." Shaoran said calmly.  
  
"Well, cute-little-descendant." Eriol said with a funny smile. "Lets just say I needed Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan to study here in Hogwarts. After all, a good sorcerer must be able to use any kind of magic, Eastern or Western. And when I knew you were coming too..."  
  
Shaoran and Sakura turned, looked at each other, and blushed madly.  
  
"I received a letter from Dumbledore." Sonomi continued. "He said that I wouldn't be able to hide the truth longer. I didn't believe him, until I arrived home and Tomoyo-chan told me she had received an invitation to a boarding school here in England, I didn't have to think much to know the truth. But I had hoped she wouldn't find out about the past. I think I was keeping my hopes too high."  
  
"What did Tomoyo-chan's father meant with the connection?" Sakura asked.  
  
"She mixes two bloods, two different kinds of magic: Wizard-magic, and Sorcery. That kind of mix is really rare." Sonomi explained. "Now-a-days there must be just one or two people like her."  
  
The group sat in silent, it had been too much information in just a couple of minutes, they needed time to register it. And there were still a couple of unfinished-business: First, Hermione Granger, what had happened to her when she touched Tomoyo? And second, did Sonomi and Dumbledore saw Eriol holding hands with Tomoyo? And if so, what would they think about it?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Things are getting harder and more complicated by each second, and we haven't even reached the first battle! What will happen with Hermione? And what will Sonomi and Dumbledore say about Eriol's relationship with Tomoyo?  
  
What do you think about this chapter? I know it was kind of long. To be true I hadn't planned this chapter when I began with the story, it was just an idea I had at the moment, I know it may have been a bit confusing and strange but I swear I tried it to make it as comprehensible as possible. If you have any doubt contact me to my e-mail, or say it in the review. And even though this was just a sudden idea, it'll be really important in the future.  
  
And well, now I promise you there's only one more chapter to go before the first battle takes place. You know, that one Sakura dreamt about. But for the next chapter I'll try to answer the questions written above(as simple as I can, no more complications for the moment), and I also can assure you in the next chapter you'll find the first Quidditch match with Shaoran as Slytherin's seeker. Interesting, ne?  
  
Ok, the notes are already too long so I'll only ask you to review, flames accepted(but with wise criticism please). See ya in the next chapter.  
  
Arigato. 


	17. Wake Up

The Hope Spell.  
  
By: Princess Lalaith  
  
"Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover.  
  
Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, *snif*; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you).  
  
Chapter 16.- Wake up.  
  
Sakura entered the Sorcerers' Room followed by Tomoyo, Shaoran and Hermione.  
  
"How's everything going oka-san(mom)?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"The same." Sonomi answered, she was sitting in a sofa, reading. "She hasn't woke up yet."  
  
"How much time do you think she'll stay that way?" Sakura asked. "I mean, she's been that way all the week. I can't have Mirror taking Hermione- chan's place for the rest of the year."  
  
"It's okay with me Mistress." 'Hermione' said.  
  
"I know Mirror, but I think Harry is getting suspicious." Sakura said.  
  
"We need Granger-san to wake up, now." Shaoran said.  
  
"You may go back to your Card form Mirror." Sakura said.  
  
'Hermione' nodded, turned to a Sakura Card and to Sakura's pocket.  
  
It had been four days since the incident with the boggart. Tomoyo had remembered her past and dealt with it. Sonomi knew everything about the teen's powers and was staying in the Sorcerers' Room, taking care of Hermione. She was still unconscious.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" Eriol said crossing the painting. "Any change?"  
  
Sonomi shook her head.  
  
"Next week is the Quidditch Match." Shaoran said. "Slytherin against Hufflepuff."  
  
"How's Granger-san?" Eriol asked.  
  
Tomoyo put her hand on Hermione's forehead.  
  
"She has fully recovered her energy." Tomoyo said. "I don't know what keeps her asleep."  
  
"Maybe I could wake her up." Sonomi suggested.  
  
"We already tried with magic." Sakura said.  
  
"Not with this magic." Sonomi said.  
  
Everyone turned to look at her.  
  
Sonomi leant over the girl, and pressed to fingers against the forehead.  
  
"Wake up." She ordered in a sharp tone.  
  
Immediately Hermione's eyes got wide open, she scanned her surroundings.  
  
"Hermione-chan!" Sakura screamed hugging her.  
  
"Ah, Sakura, what happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What's the last thing you remember?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I came here, the images in the paintings were calling me a spy." Hermione started. "I saw Tomoyo laying in this bed, I touched her, I felt too much things in my mind and then everything went black. What happened?"  
  
"First of all dear, let me tell you you've been unconscious four days." Sonomi said.  
  
"Four days!" Hermione was pale. Then she turned to Sonomi. "Excuse me, who are you?"  
  
"Sonomi Daidouji, Tomoyo's mother." Sonomi answered.  
  
"I remember," Hermione said. "I saw you in those images in my mind, you were with a little girl, and a man."  
  
"Probably she saw what Tomoyo-chan had just remembered." Sakura suggested.  
  
Eriol agreed.  
  
"Hermione-chan," Tomoyo said. "In those images you saw my mother arguing with a man, and a little girl?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"What you saw." Tomoyo explained. "Was what happened the night when my father died."  
  
Hermione's eyes were wide. It was true Tomoyo had never talked about his father but...  
  
"I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't know."  
  
"Me neither." Tomoyo said.  
  
Hermione looked at her puzzled.  
  
"Hai. They hid it from me until four days ago." Tomoyo explained.  
  
"Are you alright Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol asked with a hand over her shoulder.  
  
"Hai Eriol-kun." Tomoyo nodded.  
  
Hermione looked at them, she had remembered something else.  
  
*Hey you lovebirds.* Shaoran called. *I think you should explain a couple of things to Granger-san before we leave this room.*  
  
"What should they explain me Li?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What?!" Shaoran looked at her shocked. "You heard me?!"  
  
"Yes." Hermione said as if it was nothing.  
  
*Is it only me, or something is totally wrong here?* Sakura murmured.  
  
"What do you mean Sakura?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What's going on here?" Sonomi asked. She couldn't hear the mind talking.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun!" Shaoran shouted. "You better have an explanation for what's going on here, and it better be a good one."  
  
"Calm down Shaoran-kun." Sakura said.  
  
"I think I finally know what happened when Hermione-san touched Tomoyo- chan." Eriol said smiling.  
  
"And what was it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Find out by yourselves." Eriol said. "Close your eyes, feel the telepathic bond."  
  
Sakura, Shaoran and Tomoyo did as they were told.  
  
*Something really strange is going on here.* a voice thought.  
  
*Who said that?* Shaoran asked.  
  
*It wasn't me.* Sakura said.  
  
*Me neither.* Tomoyo added. *Eriol-kun, explain yourself.*  
  
*What's going on here?* The voice asked again.  
  
*Hermione-chan!* Sakura and Tomoyo shouted at once.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Why were you in our minds?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"In your minds?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, you see, we have a special bond, a telepathic bond." Sakura explained.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun I'm still waiting for an explanation." Shaoran said.  
  
"In fact it's really simple." Eriol said. "Tomoyo's power was out of control, she took Miss Granger's energy, passed her just recovered memories to her, and then included her in our circle."  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose." Tomoyo said looking down.  
  
"We know that Tomoyo-chan." Eriol said hugging her. "It wasn't your fault."  
  
"Well, there's nothing we can do about it, is it?" Shaoran asked. "But we better explain things to her before she goes out there revealing who we truly are."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Sonomi just watch them in silence, she already knew everything, even about Tomoyo's and Eriol's relationship. Eriol had asked her permission to be Tomoyo's boyfriend and Sonomi accepted, she liked the boy's manners.  
  
"What is it that you need to explain to me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well," Eriol began. "You already know that I love Tomoyo-chan, she's my girlfriend."  
  
"But teacher-student relationships are supposed to be forbidden." Hermione said trying to stay calm.  
  
"That doesn't counts when there is true love." Tomoyo said kneeling next to her. "Besides, we're the same age, we've known each other since we're eleven."  
  
"But they could even expel you for this!" Hermione said really concerned.  
  
"To be true to you I really don't care that much." Tomoyo answered calmly, as she stood up and leaned to Eriol. "Nothing will take me away from my love."  
  
"Dumbledore already knows about this." Eriol said hugging her. "And even though Snape suspects, he'll never be able to prove anything."  
  
"You understand you're supposed to keep this secret as well?" Sakura asked.  
  
"But it's against the rules." Hermione said in a low voice.  
  
"Why don't we just erase her memory of the last days and finish with this?" Shaoran asked.  
  
"Don't say that Shaoran-kun." Sakura said. "You'll scare her."  
  
"You can't really do that, can you?" Hermione asked concerned.  
  
"To say the truth, yes we can. But don't worry, we won't." Sakura said calmly, she turned to her boyfriend. "She's in the circle now anyway."  
  
"What circle?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Our telepathic circle." Sakura answered. "See Hermione-chan, we aren't normal wizards, none of us."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Have you ever heard about Sorcerers?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yes, but they're supposed to be very rare, most likely extinct by now." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, they're not extinct, that I can assure you Miss Granger." Eriol said. "We're some of the last."  
  
"You're Sorcerers!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Yes we are." Sonomi said. "All of us. In fact, it was me who woke you up."  
  
"That remembers me Auntie." Sakura changed of subject. "How did you do that?"  
  
"Nadeshiko and I have a few special skills." Sonomi explained. "She could hypnotize any person easily, also she was a medium and could feel magic. I can feel magic too, and I can sleep or wake up a person. It's not much, but something is something."  
  
Hermione looked at the group in silence. So they explained her everything, about their powers, the Cards, the staffs, everything. Hermione agreed to keep the secret.  
  
"So you mean I can mind-talk to you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes." Sakura said. "You can concentrate in one of us, or to all four of us at a time."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Let's go, it's dinner time already." Eriol remembered them.  
  
"Are you coming oka-san?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yes honey." Sonomi said following them.  
  
"I can't believe you used magic to supply me." Hermione said, Sakura had already told her that Mirror had taken her place the last days. "Do you do that often?"  
  
"Just when I have to." Sakura asked. "Besides, we weren't supposed to use our magic at all, but we had too."  
  
"I know, and don't worry I won't tell." Hermione said.  
  
They were about to reach the Great Hall.  
  
"Prof. Hiiragizawa." Hermione said. "Don't worry, I won't say anything about you and Tomoyo, in fact I think you make a pretty couple."  
  
"Thanks." Eriol said smiling. "And you may call me Eriol when we're not in class."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
The Great Hall's doors opened and they got to dinner.  
  
*You know something Sakura?* Hermione mind-spoke.  
  
*What?* Sakura replied.  
  
*I feel like I'm part of something special, and I like it.* Hermione answered.  
  
Sakura smiled at her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yeah, I know the Chapter title sucks but I couldn't think of any better. I also know I promised the Quidditch Match in this Chapter but hey! I'm updating early! No long-wait this time. Aren't you happy for that? And I'm already working on the next chapter(Something must have gotten me really inspired for all this writing is a miracle, I swear).  
  
Thanks to all of you sweet people that review. And for those that don't I'm really disappointed, but anyway continue reading my story please.  
  
Now I can assure you in the next chapter it will be the Quidditch match, and with some action too. And I'll find something to keep Sonomi busy. And the Ball is coming too!  
  
And it's time for voting: If you want Chapter 18 to be cute and romantic(it'll be about the ball). And also tell me what new couples you want to see in the next chapters. (At the end I'll be one who decides but your opinion is very important anyway).  
  
Please review and wait for the next chapter.  
  
Arigato. 


	18. Advertisement

The Hope Spell.  
  
By: Princess Lalaith  
  
"Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover.  
  
Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, *snif*; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you).  
  
Chapter 17.- Advertisement.  
  
"And as the new Seeker: Shaoran Li." Tomoyo called from the microphone.  
  
The Quidditch players of Hufflepuff and Slytherin where on their brooms, ready to start the match as soon as the whistle was blown. An it was.  
  
The game was tough, most of the Slytherins were really rude against the Hufflepuffs. Shaoran stood higher than the rest, alert, ready for the snitch. When he saw it, he flew strait to it, and just as he was touching it, he felt his broom shake.  
  
"Li catches the snitch, and this game ends; Slytherin wins over Hufflepuff 180 vs. 40." Tomoyo was saying, when she noticed the broom shaking. "What's happening with Li's broom."  
  
Just then the broom started shaking more violently, as if it wanted to shake Shaoran off.  
  
"Shaoran-kun!" Sakura shouted from the benches.  
  
"Calm down Sakura." Hermione said taking her hand. "Everything will be alright, it's probably just a light problem."  
  
*Iie, it isn't* Sakura replied mentally. *It's dark magic. Shaoran-kun's broom is cursed.*  
  
*You think death eaters may be here?* Hermione asked.  
  
*I don't know.* Sakura replied.  
  
Harry and Ron just looked at both girls, they looked like they were thinking hard about something(obviously they couldn't hear them mind- talking.)  
  
"He's gonna fall!" a girl yelled.  
  
*Can't we do anything to help him from here?* Hermione asked. *There must be a useful spell, I don't know, to levitate, or float, or a breeze, something.*  
  
*That's it Hermione-chan!* Sakura mentally-exclaimed.  
  
Hermione looked at Sakura puzzled.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes.  
  
Harry and Ron thought she was afraid to see what could happen to her boyfriend.  
  
But Hermione knew she was doing something, she could feel it, as well as Eriol, Tomoyo and Shaoran himself.  
  
*Onegai(Please) save him.* Sakura pleaded in her thoughts. *Windy!!*  
  
Hermione noticed a faint brightness in the star key, and then in Sakura's pocket.  
  
"Ah..." the general gasp made Hermione turn around.  
  
Shaoran was somehow floating in some kind of strange breeze that kept swirling around him. Then it slowly led him down.  
  
And just as that was done Sakura dashed to the ground, Hermione at her heels.  
  
Tomoyo was about to do the same when...  
  
*Don't Tomoyo-chan.* Eriol told her. *Stay here.*  
  
*Nani?(Why? or How?)* Tomoyo asked without turning around, her sight fixed on the ground.  
  
*Everything is okay, you know it.* Eriol answered. *There's no need for you to worry.*  
  
*Hai.* Tomoyo answered. She turned her attention fully to what was going on down.  
  
"Daijobu(Are you alright?) Shaoran-kun?" Sakura asked worriedly.  
  
"Hai, Sakura-chan." Shaoran said standing up. "Arigato."  
  
Sakura smiled at him.  
  
"You know who might have done this?" she asked.  
  
"Malfoy maybe." Hermione suggested. "After what happened in the library, and him being punished, he might have wanted revenge."  
  
"Iie." Sakura said shaking her head.  
  
Shaoran and Hermione turned to look at her, puzzled.  
  
"Why do you say that Sakura-chan?" Shaoran asked.  
  
"I know he didn't do it, don't ask me how, I'm not sure, but I know he wasn't." Sakura said, she sounded really sure, but then: who did it?  
  
"We need to discuss this further." Shaoran said.  
  
The girls nodded.  
  
"Are you alright Li?" Harry asked as he and Ron arrived.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Shaoran replied. "Come on Sakura-chan, lets go."  
  
Sakura nodded and took his hand, following him. After a few steps she turned around.  
  
"Are you coming Hermione-chan?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure Sakura." Hermione said reacting. She turned to the boys. "See you later guys."  
  
Ron nodded and said nothing, but Harry followed Hermione a few steps.  
  
"Hermione." He called.  
  
"Yeah, Harry." She said turning around. *I'll catch with you Sakura, Shaoran*  
  
*Hai* Sakura replied mentally. *Tomoyo, Eriol, we wait for you in the Sorcerers' Room; and if you see Auntie Sonomi, bring her too.*  
  
*Hai.* Tomoyo's and Eriol's replies came.  
  
"Em...well...I...it's just that..." Harry started.  
  
"Harry, cool down." She said. "Breath, and say what you need to tell me."  
  
Her smile convinced him to go on, so he breathed deeply and talked: "Would you come with me to the Ball?"  
  
Hermione was really surprised, but all the same she smiled. "I would love to Harry."  
  
Harry sighed, that hadn't been as difficult as he had thought.  
  
"Then see you later Harry." Hermione said smiling brightly as she ran to catch up with her friends.  
  
Meanwhile, in the alley beneath the Professors Seats, someone had find the least person he had expected.  
  
"Sonomi!" he said really surprised.  
  
"Hello Severus, looks like you remember me." Sonomi said smiling.  
  
"Yes I do." Snape said. "Although I never expected to see you again."  
  
"Well, it was obvious I would come sooner or later, after all, my daughter is here." Sonomi said. "And I know you're her godfather and everything, but I want to keep an eye on her and my niece."  
  
"Niece?" Snape asked "You mean Nadeshiko's daughter?"  
  
"Exactly. It seems you remember her too."  
  
"How could I forget her? So sweet, so care, so beautiful..."  
  
"You always fall in love with green-eyed women don't you?"  
  
"I fell in love with you too."  
  
"But you always knew I loved Daniel."  
  
"As Lily preferred that stupid of James, and Nadeshiko that professor back in Japan."  
  
"Well, that's how life is."  
  
"It's cruel, and cold. Takes the lives of good people, and leaves some of us that aren't worth it."  
  
"Don't say that Severus. Never. What would Lily said if she heard you? Or Nadeshiko anyways?"  
  
Snape sighed.  
  
"So you're here to take care of your daughter and niece." Snape said to change topic.  
  
"And my godson too," Sonomi added. "You know, Harry."  
  
"Yeah." Severus said. "After Laura died Lily decided you should be her son's godmother."  
  
"As I decided you to be Tomoyo's godfather."  
  
"Daniel didn't like the idea too much, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember that. Those were good times."  
  
Remus looked at them in silence, he smiled, two old friends talking happily, that's what they were; and in fact, he hadn't seen Severus Snape smiling in quite a long time.  
  
"Well." Remus Lupin murmured to himself. "I came here to watch Harry out, but it seems like there won't be any need, with his godmother here."  
  
With that, Remus left without being noticed.  
  
"Excuse me." Tomoyo called in that moment.  
  
Sonomi and Severus Snape turned to look at her.  
  
"Good morning oka-san, Professor Snape." Tomoyo said bowing.  
  
"Hello Tomoyo." Sonomi said smiling.  
  
Tomoyo didn't look surprised to find her mother with Snape, she already knew he was her godfather.  
  
"Oka-san." Tomoyo said, speaking in Japanese. "Sakura-chan, Shaoran-kun and...us need to talk with you, you-know-where. It's important."  
  
"Hai." Sonomi nodded. "I'll be with you in five minutes."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and left.  
  
As Snape understood very little Japanese, he didn't know what Tomoyo had said.  
  
Just as Tomoyo had left Eriol appeared.  
  
"Good Morning, Misses Daidouji, Professor Snape." Eriol said as he passed, he didn't even stop to talk.  
  
~*~  
  
Five minutes later Eriol crossed the panting to the Sorcerers' Room, he was the last one to arrive.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked smiling as he sat down in the coach next to Tomoyo.  
  
"Shaoran-kun almost got killed five minutes ago and you're asking what's wrong?!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"We're a little tense, aren't we?" Eriol asked staying calm.  
  
"Calm down Sakura-chan, I'm fine." Shaoran murmured.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I was really nervous." Sakura apologized. "If it hadn't been for Hermione-chan I wouldn't have known what to do. Arigato Hermy-chan."  
  
"What are friends for?" she asked smiling.  
  
"And we go back to were we started." Tomoyo said. "Who did this?"  
  
"Probably Malfoy?" Eriol suggested.  
  
"We've talked about it, and let out that option." Sakura said, again she was calm.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked. "After all what he has done to you since you arrived. Especially after the manticora acid."  
  
"The spell used on the broom." Shaoran explained. "Is too advanced for him. It would have implied a higher magic level than the one he posses, or even sorcery."  
  
"You mean a Sorcerer did this?" Hermione asked.  
  
In the last days she had talk with them a lot, and knew almost everything about sorcerers.  
  
"Not necessarily." Eriol said.  
  
"It can also be someone with especial gifts, like oka-san." Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"In that case it must have been someone with a very strong telekinesis." Shaoran contemplated the options.  
  
"But still, why try to kill Shaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, a little afraid for the safety of her beloved.  
  
"Probably they weren't trying to kill him." Sonomi said.  
  
She hadn't spoken until then, but now everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"What do you mean oka-san?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I mean that probably the person that did this knew that there would be someone that wouldn't let Li-kun get killed in that fall." Sonomi explained.  
  
"But then they would know we are..." Sakura started.  
  
"Not necessarily." Hermione interfered.  
  
Now everyone's attention centered on her.  
  
"They may know You are here, but don't know who You are." Hermione explained, emphasizing the words 'You'.  
  
"You mean that what they wanted was to see our magic, and probably tried to find who was using it?" Eriol suggested.  
  
Hermione nodded, as well as Sonomi, who had been thinking about the same thing.  
  
The rest of them just sighed.  
  
"Ah!" Tomoyo said suddenly standing up.  
  
"What?!" the rest of them asked doubtfully.  
  
"I just remember I have your clothes for the Masked Dance." Tomoyo said  
  
"But it's in three weeks." Shaoran said.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Tomoyo said taking out a few boxes. "I had to make sure they fitted you."  
  
The clothes were really beautiful, it was obvious they had been done with the care and touch Tomoyo used in her designs.  
  
"So we're ready for the Ball?" Eriol asked looking at his girlfriend.  
  
"And for anything else that is to come." Tomoyo added.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Not too long. I had many ideas for this chapter, but was afraid to make it too long and then get myself in more problems and delays. I don't want to say much so I don't spoil surprises for the next chapters but anyway, what you saw here, about Shaoran's broom, was just and advertisement of what's to come. In the next Chapter we'll have Christmas, and obviously the Masked Ball of New Year's Eve. As you can see there will be a lot of things to write about, and I may take a little longer to update(I'll try to do it as fast as I can, I promise); and the chapter might be longer than most of the ones I've written until now.  
  
And Onegai, leave a Review. It makes me really happy, and it helps me know how many people are reading my fic and if they like it or not.  
  
Arigato. 


	19. The Ball

The Hope Spell.  
  
By: Princess Lalaith  
  
"Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover.  
  
Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, snif; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you).

Chapter 18.- The Ball.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Hermione yelled waking up Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"Ah...five more minutes oka-san..." Sakura murmured, still half asleep.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said kneeling next to her. "Wake up, Today it's Christmas!"  
  
"Christmas!" Sakura shouted standing up.  
  
"Lets go to the boys dormitories." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Isn't that forbidden?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione said with a playful smile. "But no one will know."  
  
With that the three girls ran to the boys dormitories.  
  
"It's locked." Tomoyo said after trying the knob.  
  
"That's no problem." Sakura said, she put her hand on the knob. "Lock."  
  
There was a faint light and the door opened.  
  
"Oh I wish I could do something like that." Hermione murmured fascinated,  
  
Even if it had been about a month since she knew about her friends powers, still she got some surprises once in a while.  
  
"Merry Christmas minna-san!" Sakura yelled as she stepped in.  
  
Harry and Ron(who were the only ones inside) almost fell off the beds at the sound of the girls voices.  
  
"I thought I had locked that door last night, and with a couple of spells." Harry murmured standing up. "How could you pass?"  
  
"Himitsudesu." Sakura answered.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"It means: That's a secret." Sakura said with an innocent smile.  
  
"Now hurry, open your presents!" Tomoyo said with a big smile, handing the presents she had brought.  
  
The boys resigned about having the girls there and started opening the presents.  
  
Everyone got hand-made sweaters from Mrs. Weasley: Ron's was dark-red, Harry's green, Tomoyo's purple, and Sakura's pink. Ron gave everyone candy, petards, smoke booms and other magic toys(courtesy of the Weasley twins). Harry gave Ron an equipment to clean and polish his broom, to Tomoyo and Sakura magic mirrors that told you how you looked, and to Hermione a set of crystal-animals that seemed to be alive, with all and a transparent box to display them. Tomoyo gave everybody magic clocks that not only gave the time but remembered you were you should be in that time. Hermione gave: to Ron the Book "History of Quidditch", to Harry a video-tape where she had recorded everything that had happened on the Halloween night.  
  
"How did you...?" Harry started, tears started running from his eyes, he couldn't believe it.  
  
"Like Sakura says: Himitsudesu." Hermione said smiling, she took out a handkerchief and dried Harry's tears with it.  
  
"Thank you." Harry said taking her hands in his, a sincere smile in his face.  
  
"Your welcome." Hermione said, smiling too.  
  
_Thank you for your help, Sakura._ Hermione mind talked.  
  
_It was a pleasure to help you, for me and for Return._ Sakura answered.  
  
Just then Sakura gave out small boxes to the boys.  
  
Inside where two necklaces, one for each, it was made from what looked like silver, and with their initial, Ron's in what looked like rubies, and Harry's in emeralds.  
  
"Sakura, I can't accept this." Ron said looking at the collar, "It must be really expensive."  
  
"Ron's right." Harry nodded.  
  
"No." Sakura said smiling. "It's not, and it is magic, it'll protect you."  
  
After a couple of minutes arguing, both boys accepted the necklace and put it on.  
  
"You didn't give presents to each other." Ron commented.  
  
"In some way we already did." Hermione said smiling.  
  
"And now we have another reunion to attend." Tomoyo added. "Let's go."  
  
"Reunion?" Ron asked. "Where? With who?"  
  
"Is this an interrogatory Ron?" Hermione asked with false anger.  
  
"We're going to meet with Shaoran, and then probably have some breakfast." Sakura interrupted. "Let's go shojos(girls)."  
  
With that the three friends left.  
  
"Is it me, or Hermione has gotten really attached to those foreigners." Ron said mad.  
  
"She almost doesn't look at us now." Harry said, more than mad he sounded sad.

"Ohayo minna-san! Merry Christmas!" The girls chorused when they entered the Sorcerers' Room.  
  
"Ohayo girls." Eriol said. He immediately hugged Tomoyo and kissed her. Then he murmured. "Merry Christmas hime(princess)."  
  
Shaoran followed his idea and hugged Sakura and kissed her.  
  
"This is so romantic..." Hermione sighed.  
  
"My daughter would say Kawai, which means cute." Sonomi said. "And it is."  
  
"Merry Christmas Mistress." The Sakura Cards chorused(the real ones, not the paintings).  
  
In that moment the room was filled with candy, snow, ice-figures, glooms, and all you can imagine.  
  
"This is beautiful!" Hermione explained. She sighed again. "I wish the guys could see it."  
  
"One day they will Hermy-chan." Sakura said, next to her. "One day we'll tell them who we truly are, but not today."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"And..." Eriol said. "Time for the presents."  
  
Eriol gave Shaoran a book with new techniques of martial arts, Sonomi a purple coat, Hermione the book "Witchcarft, Wizardry and Sorcery.", Tomoyo a beautiful sapphire bracelet, and Sakura a crystal Cherry-blossom.  
  
"Eriol this is perfect." Hermione said with a big smile. "How did you got it."  
  
"I have my ways." Eriol said with a smile.  
  
Shaoran gave Hermione a small key, Tomoyo two violet hair pins with the shape of lilac flowers, Sonomi a jewel-box made of glass, Eriol a box with some things, and Sakura a beautiful gold necklace with an amethyst cherry blossom that in the back had the initials S&S.  
  
"It is beautiful Shaora-kun! Arigato!" Sakura yelled hugging Shaoran.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it Ying Fa." Shaoran said smiling.  
  
"Domo Arigato." Tomoyo and Sonomi said at once bowing slightly.  
  
Hermione looked at her gift, without understanding completely what it was for.  
  
"It's a magic key." Shaoran explained. "With it you can open any door, or any lock."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Thank you." She said, bowing a little.  
  
"But what's that?" Sonomi asked looking at Eriol's gift.  
  
"That." Shaoran said. "Are some of the personal possessions of Clow Reed, Eriol's past life, I thought he would be interested in having them, so I asked one of my sisters to send it."  
  
"Arigato, cute little descendant." Eriol said with a smile.  
  
Shaoran looked at him with a warning glance.  
  
"Onegai..." Sakura started.  
  
"Can you just for one day..." Tomoyo continued.  
  
"Quit fighting." Both finished.  
  
Both boyfriends looked at them like little kids being punished by their moms.  
  
The girls couldn't help but laugh at that. And the rest laughed as well.  
  
Hermione gave Eriol and Shaoran figures for their magic chest, to Sonomi a magic agenda where that would tell her when she had something to do, and to Tomoyo and Sakura magic-pins that changed color with each movement the person made.  
  
"Thank you." The five Asians said.  
  
"Thank you for all you've done for me." Hermione replied.  
  
"And my present?" Eriol asked looking at Tomoyo.  
  
"Don't you see it?" Tomoyo asked with a playful smile. "It is right in front of you."  
  
"Oh I see." Eriol said smiling. "Then I'll take it."  
  
He hugged Tomoyo and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. After a couple of minutes they had to break apart because of the lack of air. And Tomoyo was still dizzy.  
  
"I want a gift like that one." Shaoran murmured with a grin.  
  
"Then why don't you take it?" Sakura asked grinning as well.  
  
Both smiled and kissed as well.  
  
Hermione sighed. They looked so happy. If just she could be as happy as them...  
  
"Hey guys, We're missing something here." Tomoyo said.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Our gift, for you." Sakura answered.  
  
"Oh, no, you've already done a lot for me." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"Hai." Tomoyo agreed. "But that was for Harry. This is for you."  
  
"There's no need, really." Hermione insisted.  
  
"There's no problem." Sakura said.  
  
Sakura moved her hand and two of the Cards gave her a small object. She gave it to Hermione.  
  
"Open it, Hermy-chan." Sakura said smiling.  
  
Hermione opened the box. Inside was what looked like compact-makeup. Hermione opened it, there was a mirror.  
  
"That's a magic mirror." Tomoyo explained. "If you say someone's name it'll show you that person, and if they're near a mirror they'll be able to talk with you. They'll only see you if that mirror is magic too."  
  
"Wow..." Hermione was speechless. "I don't know what to say girls. This is wonderful. But it is very rare too. How did you...?"  
  
"Everything is easy when you're talking about five sorcerers." Sakura replied smiling. "We created that for you. We thought you would like it."  
  
"I do." She smiled widely. "Thank you so much."  
  
"Do itashimashite." The girls chorused.  
  
"It means 'You're welcome." Sonomi added.  
  
Hermione nodded.

* * *

A week passed and it finally was New Year's Eve. The day of the Ball.  
  
The boys where waiting in a Room next to the Great Hall. They were supposed to enter from one side of the room, and the girls from the other. They would be masked. If they wanted they could dance, the interesting thing was that, with the masks, it was going to be difficult to know who was dancing with who.  
  
The clock rang seven and the doors opened. Everyone entered the Great Hall. They were all wearing old-fashioned clothes and masks.  
  
Harry was wearing dark-green pants, white shirt and olive-green jacket, his mask was light green. Ron was wearing brown pants, beige shirt and dark-red jacket, his mask was red. Eriol was wearing black pants, light gray shirt and dark blue jacket –it looked more like a short robe, his mask was night- blue. Shaoran was wearing dark-brown pants, kaki shirt, and green jacket –his also looked more alike a short robe, his mask was jade-green. (If you have seen "Ever After..." imagine clothes of that kind.)  
  
In the other side the girls entered. Hermione was wearing a golden dress with cinnamon ribbons, her hair pulled in a half ponytail, her mask was golden too. Tomoyo was wearing a light purple dress with lavender ribbons, her hair pulled in a fancy bun with a few locks loose, her mask was violet. Sakura was wearing a pink dress with white ribbons, in her hair she had made a little braid and pinned it around her head so it looked like some kind of crown, her mask was silver.  
  
"Welcome students to our first Masked Ball." Dumbledore called. "And enjoy yourselves."  
  
It the room they could hear orchestra music.  
  
"It's almost as if we had really travel three hundred years in the past." Hermione said fascinated.  
  
"Yes it is." Tomoyo murmured.  
  
Sakura had already left to dance with Shaoran.  
  
"Excuse me." A voice said behind the girls. "I'm looking for a lost princess. Do you know where I can find her?"  
  
"Probably you already did." Tomoyo replied smiling.  
  
"Would you dance with me my princess?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I would be honor to, my prince." Tomoyo replied, taking his hand.  
  
So they left to dance.  
  
"Hermione?" a voice asked.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked turning around.  
  
"Yeah, it's me." Harry said.  
  
"You look handsome in those cloths." Hermione said.  
  
_Oh God, did I just said that?_ she mind asked.  
  
_Yes you did_. Eriol's voice mind-replied.  
  
Hermione thanked the mask she was wearing so Harry wouldn't notice she was blushing.  
  
"Well, Hermione." Harry murmured. "I was wondering if you...would dance with me?"  
  
"It will be a pleasure Harry." Hermione murmured smiling.  
  
So both got to the stage and started dancing between the rest of the couples.  
  
"Is that Tomoyo?" Harry asked after a couple of minutes.  
  
"Yes." Hermione answered looking at her friend.  
  
"Who is she with?" Harry asked curios.  
  
"Her prince." Hermione replied.  
  
But she said no more.

A few of hours passed, and everyone was enjoying the dance a lot.  
  
Sonomi, who had dressed in a dark-red dress had kept Snape busy so he wouldn't try to find out who Tomoyo was with.  
  
It was almost midnight, and Shaoran had left to get some drinks when Sakura suddenly had a strange feeling.  
  
"Something is wrong here." She said in a low voice.  
  
_Guys..._ She mentally called.  
  
_Yeah, I feel it._ Came Shaoran's mental-replied.  
  
He left the cups he had just gotten for him and his girlfriend and got to the closest door.  
  
_We felt it too._ Came Eriol's and Tomoyo's voice.  
  
They had stopped dancing and were trying to get to the door unnoticed.  
  
_Guys, what's happening?_ Came Hermione's question.  
  
_Don't worry Hermy-chan._ Sakura said. _You remember what I told you? About the dream I had?  
_  
_Yeah..._ Hermione replied.  
  
_It's time for it to come true._ Sakura said. _Remember what we told you to do_.  
  
_Once you se we're out seal the doors with the wards I gave you._ Shaoran added.  
  
_And tell oka-san to do the same with the ones we gave to her._ Tomoyo added.  
  
_I will._ Hermione answered. _And please...O daijini(Take care)._  
  
_Hai._ the four friends replied.  
  
"Is everything okay Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes Harry, don't worry." Hermione answered, as she turned to see her friends leaving. "It's just that I'm thirsty. I'll go get some drinks, do you want something?"  
  
"No." Harry answered.  
  
"Ok." Hermione said. "I'll go get something for me then. Be right back."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Hermione left.  
  
"Hermy..." Harry murmured once she couldn't hear him. "What are you hiding?"  
  
Hermione signaled to Sonomi and she went to her.  
  
"What's happening?" she asked. "I can feel something's wrong."  
  
"The dream Sakura told us about." Hermione answered. "They think it is about to come true. He must seal the doors with the magic wards."  
  
Sonomi nodded.  
  
Just then they heard a few girls screaming. They turned around and gasped. Out the window, in the sky: Voldemort's signal

* * *

Finally I'm done with this chapter. It took me a while to get inspired, but I think I did good(you tell me what you think). The Christmas presents was the most difficult part for me, I didn't know what to give to each of them. But I can tell you now that the presents Hermione received: the key, the mirror, and even the book, might come in handy later on.  
  
In the next chapter the first battle of the Sorcerers against Voldemort. They don't want the Death Eaters to find out who they are, yet, what will they do?  
  
And please...Onegai...por favor...click that bottom down there and leave me a review, they're very valuable for me, really.  
  
See ya in the next chapter.  
  
Arigato. 


	20. Dangers and lies

The Hope Spell.  
  
By: Princess Lalaith  
  
"Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover.  
  
Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, snif; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you).  
  
Chapter 19.- Dangers and lies  
  
Hermione felt like if she had been pinned to the ground.  
  
"Hurry Hermione-san." Sonomi brought her back to reality. "We must do our part to help them."  
  
"You're right Mrs. Sonomi." Hermione nodded.  
  
Hermione took out from her pocket a set of wards, with the other hand she raised her wand.  
  
"Protergo, doors!" Hermione chanted moving her wand.  
  
The wards in her hands flew to all the doors in the room.  
  
"Protergo, windows!" Sonomi called.  
  
The wards she possessed immediately sealed the windows.  
  
The students were shouting, trying to get to the nearest exit.  
  
"Listen to me students." Dumbledore called.  
  
Everyone continued in panic.  
  
"Students!"  
  
Everyone shut up and turned around.  
  
"Don't panic, go back to your tables and stay calm, we'll be safe here." Dumbledore said.  
  
The students weren't too sure; but some of them went to sit to the tables, and everyone followed their example.  
  
"Mrs. Granger." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Prof. Dumbledore!" Hermione exclaimed. "You know..."  
  
"Yes, I know what's going on out there." Dumbledore said. "And I'm really worried about them. I don't doubt they're really powerful, but they're still kids."  
  
"I know what we can do." Sonomi said. "Come."  
  
Hermione and Dumbledore followed her to the little room, behind the teacher's table.  
  
"Hermione-san, do you have the mirror with you?" Sonomi asked.  
  
"Yes! The mirror!" Hermione called. She reached into her pocket and took out the mirror she had received as a Christmas present.  
  
"Show me where are Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol." Hermione indicated.  
  
The mirror shone for a second and then it showed what was going on in Hogwarts grounds, just outside the castle.

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo took off the long skirts, under they had short-pants of the same color. Then Sakura used the power of Through to cross the wall to the outside  
  
Shaoran and Eriol took off their jackets and instead put on open robes of their colors. Then Eriol chanted a spell and they teleported outside the castle.  
  
"What's going on?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"This is dark magic, and is strong." Eriol added.  
  
"It's like in my dream." Sakura murmured.  
  
Just then they saw shadows raising before them. One of them, that was wearing a black cloak that covered him completely was radiating a huge dark energy.  
  
"It's him!" Shaoran exclaimed. "The energy is coming from him."  
  
"We feel it too." Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo took hold of her pendant.  
  
"Iie, wait." Sakura stopped her. "We must not use our sorcery."  
  
"Why not?" Shaoran asked, he too was about to make his sword appear.  
  
"It's just a feeling." Sakura didn't know how to explain herself. "They must not know we are sorcerers, not yet."  
  
"Then what are we gonna do?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Sakura-chan, Shaoran-kun and Watashi(I) can try to canalize some of our powers through the wand, we'll get tired, but at least we won't reveal ourselves to them." Eriol suggested. "And you Tomoyo can copy our powers."  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"The shadows rise, darkness falls. This world will now be mine!" the voice shouted.  
  
Sakura shivered. That was the last thing she had heard in her dream. Now everything was up to them.  
  
"Crucio!" one of the cloaked wizards, death eaters, was the first to attack.  
  
"Shield!" Sakura called raising her wand, she canalized the energy of the Card. It was difficult but it worked.  
  
_Sakura-chan, lend me the Mist Card._ Tomoyo mind-asked.  
  
Sakura made a movement and Mist went flying out of her pocket and to Tomoyo's hands.  
  
"Please, lend me your power." Tomoyo asked taking the card.  
  
One second later the Card was back at Sakura's pocket.  
  
"Mist!" Tomoyo summoned, the power she had absorbed from the card was canalized through the wand.  
  
A thick mist surrounded the. With their training, Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo could feel each other. But the death eaters couldn't.  
  
The boys took this chance to attack:  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Eriol used a common wizard spell.  
  
"Thunder!" Shaoran summoned.  
  
The thunder hit the death eaters who had lost their wands by Eriol's spell. They passed out.  
  
"Perfect." Eriol and Shaoran murmured at the same time.  
  
"Windy!" Sakura attacked.  
  
But her power was broke by another spell.  
  
"Crucio!" another death eater counterattacked.  
  
"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
The green light was aimed directly to Eriol's heart. He didn't have time to make a spell.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Eriol screamed.  
  
He saw just in a second as Tomoyo jumped in front of the light and received it directly.

.

(I think I should stop it here...I'm evil)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
  
There was an evil laughter from whom they thought was the leader of the Death Eaters, but his laughter turned into gasps when they saw Tomoyo standing perfectly fine, unharmed, she didn't had not even a single scratch in her body. And in her hands was a bolt of green light.  
  
"I think this belongs to you." She said throwing it back.  
  
The death eater that received it fell dead instantly.  
  
_Daijoubu desu ka(Are you alright) Hime(princess)?_ Eriol mind-asked.  
  
_Hai koibito(lover)_ Tomoyo asked.  
  
But she was breathing heavily. It had really taken a lot of her energy to stop such an attack like that one. A killing-curse.  
  
The Death Eaters seemed to notice that the opponents were getting tired and decided to attack various at the same time with different spells, curses and hexes.  
  
"Shield!" Sakura called with all her might.  
  
"Protergo!" Eriol and Shaoran called to the protecting enchantment to help Sakura.  
  
The shield barely protected them. Just a few seconds after the power dissipated the shield vanished.  
  
Shaoran was about to ignore what Sakura had said about not revealing themselves when she stopped him.  
  
"Don't." She said standing up with little difficulty.  
  
"I must do it Ying Fa." Shaoran insisted.  
  
"Iie." Sakura shook her head. "Kimi wa Daijoubu dakara(Everything will be alright.)"  
  
Shaoran nodded and put down his wards.  
  
Sakura took her wand firmly.  
  
"Sleep!!" She summoned with all her strength.  
  
In the tip of her wand appeared a little semi-transparent crescent moon, like the one in the wand that Sleep holds.  
  
Sakura moved her wand swiftly, like if she was making some kind of drawing in the air. From the tip of her wand emerged a blue light that quickly surrounded the death eaters and made them fell to the floor, fast asleep.  
  
"Who are you?!" the leader of the death eaters yelled in rage.  
  
For some strange reason he hadn't fallen asleep with Sakura's power.  
  
"What have you done?!" the man, undoubtedly Voldemort, yelled.  
  
He walked fast enough to were Sakura was kneeling, exhausted. Shaoran was trying to help her up.  
  
Voldemort raised his wand, ready to use one of the Forbidden curses against the exhausted teenagers.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Eriol acted before him.  
  
But Eriol too was tired, the spell was enough to send the wand away, but not to send Voldemort away.  
  
Voldemort was still furious. But this time he ran to Eriol.  
  
"Iie!!" Tomoyo screamed as she got in the middle.  
  
"Stupid mudblood!" Voldemort spat.  
  
He took her by the neck and started strangling her.  
  
Tomoyom put a hand on Voldemorts face, but it didn't seemed to have effect on him.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Eriol, and Shaoran yelled.  
  
Sakura had just fainted.

* * *

"Tomoyo!" Hermione yelled nervously.  
  
And just then the image in the mirror vanished.  
  
"What happened?!" Sonomi almost yelled, she was on her nerves too.  
  
"This mirror works with their magic," Hermione reasoned. "Sakura fainted, Shaoran and Eriol are really weak, and Tomoyo..."  
  
"No..." Sonomi started crying. "Not my Tomoyo-chan."  
  
'There must be something I can do' Hermione said to herself.  
  
"I'll tell the teachers and prefects to lead the students to their dormitories." Dumbledore said just then. "Can you please take the seals off."  
  
Sonomi flicked her wand and all the seals were off windows and doors.  
  
And just then, Hermione took a decision.  
  
"Miss Granger." Dumbledore called her.  
  
"I'll go get them." Hermione said just then.  
  
"What?" Dumbledore asked pulling his glasses up a bit.  
  
"Nani(What)?" Sonomi asked at the same time.  
  
"What I said. "Her mione said putting the mirror back in her pocket. "I'll go out, find Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol, and get them to the Sorcerers' Room. It's our best chance."  
  
Sonomi nodded.  
  
Hermione stepped out the little room, She walked quickly. She was about to leave the Great Hall by a lateral door when someone hold her by her wrist. She turned fast.  
  
"Harry?!" she seemed surprised. "I thought you were gone."  
  
"I was waiting for you." Harry answered. He seemed truly concerned. "Where were you?"  
  
"I'm really sorry." Hermione apologized. "Mrs. Sonomi called me and I couldn't refuse to have a woman-to-woman chat with her." She lied.  
  
"Ah..." Harry wasn't quite believing her.  
  
"Excuse me Harry, I need to go get Sakura and Tomoyo." Hermione said.  
  
Again she was about to get out, and yet again she was stopped.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Where are the girls?" he asked, surprised he hadn't noticed their absence.  
  
"Tomoyo wasn't feeling too well, so the rest of the guys took her to the nursery. I'll go get them." Hermione lied, trying to sound as sincere as possible.  
  
Harry nodded and let her go.  
  
Hermione ran out of the Hall.  
  
"Hermione..." Harry murmured in a low voice voice. "Why do you lie to me?"  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry, really." Hermione said, her eyes stung with tears, as she ran to the castle doors. "I really wished I didn't had to lie to you. But I have too. I'm truly sorry." She let go one lonely tear, without stopping her race. "But I promise, one day I'll tell you the truth myself."

* * *

How do you like this for a first battle. Not too descriptive. And I swear I was thinking about stoping it at the middle, I didn't knew how to continue it.  
  
Ok now, in the next chapter you'll see the consequences of this first battle. Will Harry find out the truth? And the main thing: What happened to Tomoyo? (I'm evil, am I not?)  
  
And please...Onegai...por favor...click that bottom down there and leave me a review, they're very valuable for me, really.  
  
See ya in the next chapter.  
  
Arigato. 


	21. The Order of the Phoenix

The Hope Spell.  
  
By: Princess Lalaith  
  
"Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover.  
  
Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, snif; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you).  
  
Chapter 20.- The Order of the Phoenix  
  
Hermione had to change her course a couple of times, and hide some more so the teachers and prefects who were guarding the alleys wouldn't see her. Finally she arrived to the main door and opened it as silently as she could.  
  
'Voldemort may still be out there.' She thought with fear. But she pushed aside that thought. 'I don't care. They're my friends and they need me.'  
  
And with that thought she went outside. She ran to the middle of the grounds where she finally found them. She turned around holding her wand firmly, expecting to find a death eater in any moment.  
  
"They're gone." Eriol said.  
  
Hermione ran to them. He was kneeling on the ground, next to an unconscious Tomoyo. A few steps away Shaoran was trying to wake up Sakura.  
  
"We need to get to the Sorcerers' Room." Hermione told Eriol. "Before someone finds us here."  
  
"Move." Shaoran called taking one of he Sakura Cards in his hands. "Can you please, do us the favor to take us to the Sorcerers' Room."  
  
"Do it, Move." Sakura whispered.  
  
She was conscious, but just barely.  
  
The Card glowed and they all disappeared.  
  
.  
  
When Hermione felt again the ground under her feet she fell to the floor.  
  
Tomoyo was in the bed, and Eriol was sitting next to her. Sakura was on the coach, Shaoran kneeling next to her. And in the rocking chair sat Sonomi, she had been waiting for them.  
  
Hermione stood up and went to Tomoyo's side.  
  
"Don't touch her." Eriol warned. "We don't want you to stay unconscious for one week as last time."  
  
Hermione nodded and sat down on a chair.  
  
"What happened?" She finally asked.  
  
"That man, the one you call Voldemort." Eriol started. "Was going after me. Tomoyo-chan stopped him. He was strangling her. Then she tried to stop him with her power. After almost one full minute it seemed to work, because he left, but Tomoyo-chan fell unconscious. Her power is out of control, we need to wait for her to recover before we touch her."  
  
"How long will it take?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know." Eriol answered sincerely. "Because we don't know exactly what kind of power she could have absorbed from that man."  
  
"Harry is getting suspicious." Hermione said in a low voice. "And I don't like lying to him."  
  
"We have to." Sakura interfered. "If he knew the truth, he would be in greater danger than he already is in."  
  
Hermione sighed and nodded.  
  
That night they all stayed there.  
  
.  
  
The next morning Hermione went to the kitchens to get some food for her friends. In her way back to the tower she found face to face with Prof. Snape.  
  
"Prof. Snape!" Hermione exclaimed, almost dropping the food she was carrying.  
  
"Where are you going with that food Miss Granger?" Prof. Snape asked.  
  
"To my bedroom." She answered. "I haven't have breakfast, neither my friends."  
  
"Well, I doubt all your friends are in your Gryffindor bedroom. Are they?" Snape asked.  
  
Hermione was trembling, she didn't know what to do.  
  
"Severus." A voice called.  
  
Hermione sighed with relief, there was her salvation.  
  
"Sonomi, good morning." Snape received her.  
  
"Hermione-chan, they're waiting for you." Sonomi said.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Pardon me, I must leave now." Hermione said respectfully, as she got away as fast as she could without looking too suspicious.  
  
"Sonomi..." Snape murmured, he wasn't quite satisfied. "Those kids are hiding something, you know it, I want to find out."  
  
"Those kids." Sonomi repeated. "One of those kids is your goddaughter, and the other are her friends."  
  
"That's what I mean." Snape insisted. "Tomoyo's my goddaughter and you haven't even told her."  
  
"Oh no, that's wrong, she knows." Sonomi said shaking her head. "But she can't have the same trust to you than to her friends, She barely knows you."  
  
"Well, that's because you decided to disappear fifteen years ago, and keep her out of the magic world." Snape insisted.  
  
"Do we have to have this conversation every time we meet?" she asked annoyed.  
  
"I wanna know what's happening!" Snape almost yelled. "I have the right to."  
  
"Don't you understand it's dangerous!" Sonomi did yelled. "You know I'm not, I'm not a common witch, neither is Tomoyo, nor her friends. I don't want to involve you in this."  
  
"She's my goddaughter. I think I'm already involved."  
  
"Don't you understand it!" she looked like she was about to cry. "Daniel died because of this, I don't want you to have the same faith."  
  
"I'm already destined to it."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"After Lily died, and I thought you likewise, I decided to become a spy. I'm in the death eaters, and at the same time a spy for the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
"The Order..." she reached for a necklace she had around her neck, it was a silver lace with a phoenix's feather.  
  
"I was out there yesterday." He continued. "I saw your daughter fighting for her life against Lord Voldemort himself. I wanna know why she was risking her life."  
  
"You wouldn't understand..." Sonomi murmured.  
  
"Why?! Why don't you let me try?!" he yelled, almost mad.  
  
"We aren't like you Severus." She said, putting a hand on his forehead. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What..." He started, but was unable to finish.  
  
"Saw it not, heard it not, what happened yesterday you now forgot." She chanted.  
  
Snape winked several times. But when he saw clearly he was alone. So he left.  
  
Behind a statue, Sonomi was crying silently.  
  
"It really hurts you, doesn't it Sonomi?" a voice asked.  
  
"It hurts so much to lie to him..." Sonomi murmured. "But he can not know. It would be too dangerous."  
  
"He still loves you." He said behind her.  
  
Sonomi turned around and hugged Dumbledore, sobbing in his shoulder.  
  
"I know, I know." She said between sobs. "But I can't let him die the same way Daniel did. I can't!"  
  
Dumbledore looked at the woman crying next to him. How on the outside she really looked so sure of herself, so auto sufficient; but she was really afraid, and now she was showing it. He couldn't help but feel bad for her, why do always innocent people had to suffer so much? Like Nadeshiko, Sonomi, Lily, his daughter...  
  
.  
  
In the Sorcerers' Room Sakura was already fully recovered. She was sitting on the coach next to Shaoran, while Eriol and Hermione where reading all the books he was able to find earlier that day, anything so they could find out what could be happening to Tomoyo.  
  
Just then Tomoyo's aura flickered several times, and then went back to normal.  
  
"She's in balance now!" Sakura exclaimed happily.  
  
Hermione stood up from her place and touched Tomoyo lightly on her arm.  
  
Suddenly Tomoyo opened her arms, and sat down straightly raising her hand.  
  
"Ah!" She wailed.  
  
Crash!  
  
The flower pot in the little table in front of the bed was broken into a million pieces.  
  
Sakura and Shaoran jumped to their feet on high alert. Eriol dashed to his girlfriend's side, really concerned. Hermione just backed up a little, afraid of what was happening. Tomoyo just looked around, she seemed confused, and really afraid.  
  
"Eriol!" She cried out.  
  
Eriol immediately sat down on her bed, and took her in his arms, rocking her slightly.  
  
"Daidjoubu desu ka hime?" He asked.  
  
"Hai..." she murmured in a low whisper.  
  
"What was that?" Sakura finally asked.  
  
"That..." a voice said. "Was one of Riddle's powers."  
  
Everyone turned to the door, to find Sonomi standing on the doorway.  
  
"What?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Who's that Riddle?" Shaoran asked at the same time.  
  
"Tom Marvolo Riddle." Hermione said. "The heir of Salazar Slytherin, parsel tongue, and the most feared dark wizard from the last two decades."  
  
"Wasn't Voldemort the most feared?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes." Hermione said. "Tom Riddle, is Lord Voldemort. He studied in Hogwarts fifty four years ago."  
  
"That's right." Sonomi said sitting down. "He is really powerful, and his most strange gift is the one Tomoyo just showed, destroying things just thinking of it."  
  
"Why would Tomoyo want to destroy something?" Sakura asked.  
  
"She was really in danger last night." Eriol interfered. "It's likely that she thought she was still in danger, so she reacted with fear, turning on that power."  
  
"So that power only works when she is in panic." Shaoran guessed.  
  
"More likely when she is mad." Eriol said.  
  
"But..." Hermione couldn't imagine Tomoyo mad.  
  
"I was mad last night." Tomoyo said in a low voice. "Sakura-chan was almost unconscious, Eriol-kun and Shaoran-kun were tired of fighting, And all I could do was look! I don't have an active power to use in battle!"  
  
"Never underestimate your talents Tomoyo-chan." Eriol said hugging her tightly. "After all, You saved my life."  
  
"So Tomoyo will have that power for good?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's highly probable." Sonomi said. "She was holding to Voldemort for a long time, so she copied permanently the power."  
  
"Anyway there might be no need for her to get mad enough to use it." Eriol said self confidently.  
  
"About that Tom Riddle..." Shaoran started.  
  
"Really few know about him." Sonomi. "I know because I'm a member from the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
Eriol was really surprised.  
  
"But I don't know how Hermione knows." Sonomi added.  
  
"When Harry, Ron and I were in Second Grade, there were some problems with the Heir of Slytherin, and we found out those details."  
  
"What's that of the Order of the Phoenix, oka-san?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"About twenty years ago Dumbledore decided to create an Order that would take care of peoples and protect them from the Death Eaters. It was aside from the Aurors, and we had permission to use restricted spells." Sonomi explained. She showed her necklace. "This is the symbol."  
  
"How come I had never seen it?" Tomoyo asked confused.  
  
"In our treasure box." Sonomi explained. "This was my first treasure, it was hidden in the blue cloth, I hadn't wear it in a long time."  
  
"That symbol..." Sakura started.  
  
Se moved her hand and a small box opened, inside was another necklace, identical to the one Sonomi was wearing.  
  
"That must be Nadeshiko's necklace." Sonomi said.  
  
"My oka-san." Sakura was really astonished.  
  
"Yes, she was in the Order. As well as Daniel, his brother Sirius..."  
  
"Wait, brother?" Hermione asked. "I think I missed a conversation here."  
  
"That's right." Tomoyo said. "My father's true last name, as well as mine and my mother's is Black."  
  
"So you're niece, of Harry's godfather!" Hermione was in shock.  
  
"In fact, it's not just that." Sonomi added. "I'm Harry's godmother. And Severus Snape is Tomoyo's godfather."  
  
Hermione was really in shock now.  
  
"Who else was from the Order?" Tomoyo asked to her mother.  
  
"Well Laura Sirius's fiancé, your godfather Severus, Harry's parents Lily and James, Ieran, Xiao Len and some more." Sonomi answered.  
  
"Your parents Shaoran-kun." Sakura said looking at her boyfriend.  
  
Shaoran nodded. He already knew that.  
  
"And this are for you." Sonomi said handing them necklaces with Phoenix's feathers. "They will help you. If members of the Magic Ministry find you making magic just show them these and you won't be punished."  
  
"But under-age wizards must not use magic." Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione-san." Eriol said seriously. "We are in great danger, this was just the first fight, there will be more, and more difficult, and dangerous, we must be able to defend ourselves."  
  
"We aren't pushing you into this Hermy-chan." Tomoyo said sweetly. "You'll decide weather you're with us or not."  
  
"You're my friends." Hermione said bravely. "I won't leave you. I'm in." And she put the necklace on.  
  
So did the rest of them.

.

* * *

.

A lot of talk, some explanations. Now you know what happened to Tomoyo, and that power might come in handy later, you'll see. You also know a bit more about Sonomi's past. And about Severus Snape. What's going to happen to him? Vote, give me ideas of what to do with him, and to know if that love he has for Sonomi has a future.  
  
I get really depressed. I mean in one chapter I get ten reviews, then in the next, four. I really want to know how many people are reading this story, and if you like it. Please, leave a review, I beg you.  
  
Okay, that's all for now.  
  
See ya in the next chapter.  
  
Arigato.


	22. Training

The Hope Spell.  
  
By: Princess Lalaith  
  
"Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover.  
  
Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, snif; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you).  
  
Chapter 21.- Training  
  
Almost one week after the attack they were again talking in the Sorcerers' Room.  
  
"We must really be prepared." Shaoran said seriously. "This won't be the last time we hear of those Death Eaters."  
  
"Shaoran-kun is right, they'll attack again." Eriol agreed. "And we must be prepared."  
  
"We must train." Sakura said.  
  
Shaoran nodded.  
  
"Sakura and I have been training since years ago." Shaoran said. "But what about you?"  
  
"Maybe we should test ourselves." Eriol suggested.  
  
"I have the perfect place." Sakura said, she took out the Create Card and it turned to a book. She flipped the pages until she found one. "This is it. Create!"  
  
At the moment the five teenagers were in some strange grounds that looked much like a coliseum. They were all in training outfits(even Hermione).  
  
"This is incredible." Hermione said wide eyed.  
  
"Okay." Eriol said. "I think we should start."  
  
"I don't know much about this." Hermione said. "I have never fought."  
  
"Don't worry Hermy-chan." Sakura said calmly. "We'll teach you."  
  
"Then you go first Eriol." Shaoran said.  
  
"As you wish, dear descendant." Eriol said playfully.  
  
Shaoran made a movement with his hands, and in the place appeared a man dressed in black with sables in his hands. He leapt at Eriol.  
  
Eriol immediately summoned his staff and turned it into a sword, it looked really much like the one Sakura used, but it was with details in blue and silver, instead of pink and gold. Eriol fought, and it looked like he was really skilled(not as much as Sakura and Shaoran, but pretty well).  
  
"Very good." Shaoran said, the figure disappeared.  
  
"My turn." Tomoyo said giving a step forward.  
  
The boys looked to one another confused, Tomoyo? Fighting?  
  
"Ready Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Now!" Sakura yelled, as she made appeared another figure, just that this one was unarmed.  
  
Tomoyo was standing with her feet crossed, her hands up and eyes closed.  
  
The figure jumped at her, ready to attack.  
  
In the last moment Tomoyo opened her eyes and leant backwards, making the opponent miss her attack. The figure tried to attack again. Tomoyo flipped backwards, kicking her in the chin. The figure got in fighting position, as well as Tomoyo. Now this got serious. Both opponents leapt at each other and started a fierce combat. The figure's movements were hard, trying to hurt Tomoyo, but Tomoyo in the other side moved swiftly and easily, like if she was floating in mid-air.  
  
"I didn't know Tomoyo knew how to fight." Eriol said open jawed.  
  
"And you haven't seen all." Sakura said, she whistled.  
  
Tomoyo nodded, she took out her crystal pendant and turned it into her staff. Then it turned into a blue wand with a silver ribbon. She took hold of it tightly and started moving it as if it was a whip.  
  
Now Eriol was really, truly, astonished.  
  
Sakura clapped and the figure disappeared.  
  
Tomoyo made her whip disappear too, and she smiled to her friends.  
  
"How was I?" she asked with a bright smile.  
  
"Great Tomoyo-chan." Shaoran said surprised.  
  
"How come you never told me you knew how to fight?" Eriol asked.  
  
"You never asked." She answered innocently.  
  
"And you, Sakura and Shaoran?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Wanna make a try?" Sakura asked her boyfriend.  
  
"You won't beat me this time." He assured her.  
  
"We're about to see that." She said grinning.  
  
In less than a second their swords appeared and they got in a really amazing duel.  
  
"They're mixing the martial arts and sword-management." Hermione said astonished. "I had never seen something like this. Not even in the movies."  
  
She turned to her side and found Tomoyo filming her friends with starry eyes.  
  
'She'll never change' Hermione thought smiling.  
  
"I think I'll make this a little more interesting." Eriol said with a grin.  
  
He summoned his staff again and called a spell, instantly in the tip of the staff appeared a thunder that was shot right to Shaoran's back, who hadn't see it because he was too busy with Sakura's sword.  
  
"Oh no..." Hermione murmured.  
  
But in the last moment Shaoran jumped out of the way of the thunder, it was now going to Sakura. But she too dodged it easily.  
  
Eriol smiled and continue throwing energyballs, fireballs, and many other things. Shaoran and Sakura continued with their duel, dodging or jumping out of the way of Eriol's attacks.  
  
"Eriol, stop it." Tomoyo said, taking her eye off the camera for a second.  
  
"Onegai(Please) hime(Princess), I'm having fun." He said smiling.  
  
Tomoyo was about to add something when they heard.  
  
"Watery!"  
  
Eriol got soaked with the first attack.  
  
"I think you missed, Sakura dear." Eriol said sweetly.  
  
"Not really." She said calmly.  
  
Behind her Shaoran was getting prepared for a big attack.  
  
"Enough, is enough." She said. "Here is one sip of your own chocolate. Jump!"  
  
She jumped out of the way just in time.  
  
"God of Thunder, go!" Shaoran summoned.  
  
Eriol didn't even had time to react, the electricity, added to his soaked body made him a true electric-body.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, help me." He pleaded.  
  
"You have that well deserved." Tomoyo said crossing her arms.  
  
Hermione just laughed as well as Sakura and Shaoran.  
  
"We better go get changed before breakfast ends." Hermione suggested.  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
Sakura moved her hands and the coliseum disappeared, they were back in the Sorcerers' Room and back in their clothes.  
  
"I think we should train at least once a week." Shaoran said thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, with DADA class we already train a lot." Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, but I mean in Martial Arts and Sword management." He said. "We need to teach you at least the basics. So you'll be able to take care of yourselves in case of another attack."  
  
"How about Saturday afternoon?" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
The rest of them nodded.  
  
And that's what they did, they trained once a week, every Saturday, in that coliseum of the Create Card. Hermione was learning about Martial Arts, and to fight with a cane; she was really a fast learner.  
  
A month passed and they were back in classes, Hermione had bought in Hogsmeade magical medicine to cure their scratches and wounds after trainings. It was really a lot of work, between the classes, the homework, the Club of DADA Harry had, and the training, but somehow she managed everything.  
  
"In two weeks is Valentine's Day." Ginny commented one day in the Great Hall.  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked, taking her eyes from the book she had been reading.  
  
"Yes." Ginny said surprised, Hermione surely had been acting quite strangely in the last months.  
  
'I really got to keep an eye on the Calendar.' Hermione thought. ?I don't even know in which day I live.' She sighed.  
  
"You heard the news?" Colin asked to his girlfriend.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Prof. Hiiragizawa made a special enchantment in a mail-box in the lobby. Anyone that wants to tell a girl his/her true feelings in secret can go there and leave a letter, the mail box will magically send it to the correct person.  
  
"Sounds great." Hermione murmured, not paying much attention.  
  
Harry just nodded. He had just gotten an idea.

* * *

Really short chapter, I know, but hey! Again I'm updating sooner than usual! This is really strange in me... Well, if you want a little advance of next chapter I tell you it will be really romantic. Ah, Le amour...

And now answering questions:

> > > To Kassandra L.K: the Death Eaters are the Mortífagos.
>>> 
>>> To Nosie: I can't answer that yet, you'll have to wait. It's one of the big mysteries along the story.

You vote for which couples you want to see.  
  
See ya in the next chapter.  
  
Arigato. 


	23. Secret Admirer

The Hope Spell.  
  
By: Princess Lalaith  
  
"Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover.  
  
Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, snif; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you).  
  
Chapter 22.- Secret Admirer  
  
It was Tuesday, the 10th of February. Many girls, and boys, had gotten gifts from 'secret admirers'. But they never imagined what would start that day.  
  
"Hurry Sakura-chan, you can't stay in that bathroom forever." Tomoyo said.  
  
"And we're gonna be late for breakfast." Hermione added.  
  
"Ok, let's go." Sakura said getting out, already dressed.  
  
With that the three friends headed out the bedroom they shared(the other three girls of their age had another room).  
  
"What do you think about those Secret Admirers?" Hermione asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I think Eriol-kun had a very good idea." Tomoyo said. "It's not easy to tell one person you love him/her. It seems easier when you're sure they don't know it's you."  
  
"And it is sooooooooo romantic." Sakura sighed.  
  
"And maybe it could have saved us quite a time with you and Shaoran-kun back in fifth grade, ne?" Tomoyo said grinning.  
  
"But then everything would be different now." Shaoran interfered arriving. "And I'm happy with everything as it is now. My Ying Fa," he hugged her. "my friends, I don't need anything to change."  
  
"Neither do I." Sakura said smiling sweetly.  
  
They both kissed.  
  
"Don't eat bread in front of the hungry ones." Hermione said.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura looked puzzled.  
  
"She means: not do that in front of us, you'll make us jealous." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Oh. But I have the perfect solution hime(princess)." Eriol said, literally appearing from nowhere.  
  
He smiled and kissed her shortly.  
  
"Eriol. Not here!" Tomoyo hissed. "They'll see us."  
  
"There's no one here." Eriol said grinning. "And I really don't care."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head in resignation, but at the same time she smiled.  
  
The friends got to breakfast where each of them got to their own table. The girls had just sat down when a pink rose popped out from nowhere, right in front of Hermione.  
  
She looked puzzled.  
  
"Maybe it is from one of your boyfriends guys." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Don't think so." Tomoyo said shaking her head. "It would have appeared in front of us."  
  
"Besides." Sakura added. "Neither of our boyfriends have need to do this."  
  
Just then Hermione noticed a note attached to the rose. She took it and unfolded it. It read:  
  
**_Pink rose, Friendship, but from you, I want more than that.   
_**  
"Ah...this is really romantic." Sakura murmured.  
  
"Kawaii!!" Tomoyo yelled with starry eyes.  
  
Hermione was still holding the note, not quite believing what she was reading.  
  
"Oh Hermy-chan, this is so romantic, cute, perfect." Tomoyo said really happy.  
  
"I...I can't believe it." Hermione hadn't quite realized this was happening to her.  
  
"Hermy-chan, you have a secret admirer!" Sakura said with a big smile.  
  
"I...I have...A secret admirer." Hermione repeated.  
  
She couldn't believe it. But it was real. Someone really had sent her that flower...and those beautiful words.  
  
.  
  
But the surprises didn't end there.  
  
"Where did you left the rose you received yesterday?" Ginny asked.  
  
By then most of the Gryffindor girls knew that Hermione had received a rose and a message from that secret admirer. Most of them couldn't believe it, but well they couldn't believe either when Víktor Krum asked her for the dance two years ago.  
  
The girls had just arrived to the Great Hall, when another flower appeared in front of Hermione. This time it was a light-orange rose.  
  
**_Pretty flower this one is, but not as pretty as you. _**  
  
All the girls sighed.  
  
Tomoyo was filming all the reactions Hermione had: surprise, astonishment, shock, everything.  
  
.  
  
The third day the girls arrived early. But when they sat down nothing appeared.  
  
"Well." Tomoyo said. "We must deduce whoever is doing this didn't woke up early today, ne?"  
  
"Or we came here too early." Sakura added.  
  
The girls had breakfast quietly.  
  
"I think I'll go back to our bedroom, I forgot a book I need for Transformations class." Hermione said standing up.  
  
"You sad, Hermy-chan?" Sakura asked, she was concerned.  
  
"No Sakura, don't worry." Hermione said putting on a fake smile.  
  
_I can identify a fake smile when I see it, and that's one_. Tomoyo mentally said.  
  
_She's really sad she didn't receive any rose today_. Sakura replied.  
  
_Hai. _Tomoyo agreed. _She'll never admit it out loud, but she really liked receiving those flowers_.  
  
"Could you please not talk about me in your minds?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You heard us?" Sakura asked, ashamed.  
  
"No, but there's no need to." Hermione said. "I know you well enough."  
  
"And we know you too Hermy-chan." Tomoyo replied. "No need to hide from us."  
  
"No need to hide from you." Hermione said. "But from the rest of the world."  
  
She was about to leave when a flower appeared in her hand. It was a white rose.  
  
Hermione was astonished, but at the same time happy. It wasn't a bad joke, she had received another flower!  
  
"Well, better late than never." Tomoyo murmured smiling.  
  
Sakura nodded, she agreed with her.  
  
Hermione read the note attached to the rose.  
  
_**Innocent, pure, sublime, that's how my feelings for you are. **_  
  
Hermione hugged the note to her chest, sighing happily.  
  
While the rest of the girls on the table sighed dreamily.  
  
"I wish Colin would do something like that." Ginny sighed.  
  
"Or Seamus." Lavender added.  
  
And just then a few boys arrived to the Great Hall. Between them where Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hermione looks so happy." Harry murmured.  
  
"Looks that she really likes the idea of having a secret admirer." Ron added.  
  
"Wonder what would she do if she knew who that admirer was." Harry murmured.  
  
"What I wonder is who the admirer is." Ron said. "Don't you think likewise?"  
  
Harry nodded, but he seemed to be thinking something else.  
  
.  
  
The fourth day Hermione woke up humming a song.  
  
"You look happy." Tomoyo commented as she braided her hair.  
  
"I am." Hermione said smiling brightly. "You guys were right, I like having this secret admirer, it makes me feel really special."  
  
"Do you imagine who could do something like this?" Sakura asked getting out of the bathroom, with her hair still wet.  
  
"I don't know who is, but I know who I wish was." Hermione said dreamily.  
  
"Who?" Both girls asked at once.  
  
"Harry..." Hermione whispered dreamily.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo smiled, they wished Hermione could get her wish, she really deserved it.  
  
"We better hurry, or we'll be late." Tomoyo said standing up from the vanity.  
  
"That's right." Sakura said.  
  
She had gotten her hair dry with a little magic.  
  
"No need to hurry so much." Hermione said as she buttoned her robe calmly. "After all, we know that my secret admirer doesn't wake up early."  
  
The other girls nodded but anyway they hurried Hermione to the Great Hall.  
  
"Looks like you three overslept the alarms." Ron made fun of their lateness.  
  
"Well, we always wake up early." Tomoyo said. "I think we deserve to be late one day, don't we shoujos(girls)?"  
  
"Hai." Sakura said.  
  
Hermione just nodded, absent minded.  
  
In her hands was another rose, a blue one.  
  
"That rose is really beautiful Hermione." Ginny murmured.  
  
Tomoyo was, again, filming everything.  
  
"What does the note says this time?" Lavender asked intrigued.  
  
Hermione took hold of the blue rose with one hand, and of the note with the other. As she read:  
  
**_As immense as the sky, and as deep as the sea, that's how I describe my feelings toward you.   
  
_**"Ah..."All Gryffindor's girls sighed dreamily.  
  
Hermione hugged the note and the rose to her chest. Imagining she had received them from the person she loved.  
  
"This is really cute..." Parvati murmured.  
  
"I really wanna know who's doing this for you Hermione." Ginny added.  
  
"I wanna know too." Hermione added without taking her eyes from the rose.  
  
"But you'll know tomorrow." Lavender said.  
  
"Tomorrow?" The rest of the girls asked.  
  
"Yes." Lavender said. "Because tomorrow is Valentine's Day. Whoever is Hermione's Secret Admirer, will reveal himself tomorrow."  
  
'Will that be true?' Hermione thought. 'Am I really gonna find out tomorrow who my admirer is?'  
  
She wished the answer was yes.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Finally it was Saturday, 14th of February. The girls woke up and dressed, in silence. When they got out of the Gryffindor tower bouquets of flowers appeared in their hands.  
  
Sakura's were Cherry Blossoms; Tomoyo's were Plum Blossoms.  
  
"Hanas(Flowers) for another Hana(Flower)." Eriol said hugging Tomoyo by her waist.  
  
Tomoyo was about to tell him: Not here. When Eriol caught her lips with his in a deep kiss.  
  
"How's my beautiful Ying Fa this morning?" Shaoran asked hugging Sakura too.  
  
"Perfectly fine because her koibito(lover) is here." Sakura replied.  
  
They too kissed passionately.  
  
"And where's our dear Hermione-san's Admirer?" Eriol asked still with a hand on Tomoyo's waist.  
  
"That we wish to know." Sakura said.  
  
"Then we better go to the Great Hall." Shaoran said.  
  
The two couples went to the Great Hall hand in hand. But when they arrived there Eriol had to give one last kiss to Tomoyo and pretend to be just her professor.  
  
When they got in they received another surprise. Sonomi had in her hands a beautiful bouquet of Red Carnations.  
  
"Nadeshikos." Tomoyo murmured.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That's how those flowers are called in Japan." Sakura explained.  
  
_And they symbolize Eternal Love. _Eriol added in their minds.  
  
"I wonder who would give my mother such a gift." Tomoyo murmured thoughtfully.  
  
If she just knew...  
  
When they got to their places a bouquet appeared in front of Hermione. They were four roses, one pink, one white, one light-orange, and one blue. And the note said:  
  
**_Wish to know who I am? Meet me next to the lake.   
_**  
"You're gonna meet him!" Lavender, Parvati and Ginny yelled.  
  
"Next to the lake." Hermione added dreamily.  
  
"I wanna see who that guy is." Colin murmured.  
  
"Oh no!" Tomoyo and Sakura yelled at once.  
  
"Why not?" The boys there asked.  
  
"This is Hermy-chan's Secret Admirer, not yours." Tomoyo said.  
  
"You go Hermy-chan." Sakura told her friend. "We won't let them leave this place until you're back."  
  
Hermione nodded as she stood up.  
  
The boys were about to do the same when Sakura raised her wand and looked at them seriously. They sat down again.  
  
"Anyway that must be really boring." Ron said.  
  
Most of the boys nodded.  
  
_I thought you wanted to film that declaration of love_. Eriol spoke in his girlfriend's mind.  
  
_Hai, I wanted. _Tomoyo answered. _But I believe this is a private moment, so better leave it for them.  
  
I'm sure they'll like that. _Eriol mind-said. _He worked really hard to get all this done.  
  
He... _Tomoyo repeated. _So you know who Hermione's Secret Admirer is?  
  
_There was no answer.  
  
Tomoyo turned to look at him, he just smiled at her, innocently.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head in resignation, she knew Eriol wouldn't tell her. She turned back to her breakfast; And just then she noticed someone was missing in the table.  
  
.  
  
Hermione ran as fast as she could to the lake, the bouquet still in her hands.  
  
'Please.' She pleaded. 'Let it be him, my Secret Admirer.'  
  
Just then she got to the lake, there where a lot of Rose petals in the ground, and between all of them was a single red rose. Hermione took it in her hands and pulled it to her face to breath it's fragrance. It was really perfect. And then she noticed a note attached to it; it was short, just two words, it said:  
  
_** Turn around. **_  
  
Hermione did as she was told, her body full of anxiety. As she did so she felt two arms embracing her, and her light-brown eyes met with a pair emerald-greens she knew too well.  
  
"I love you Hermione."  
  
And after those words she felt him kissing her. All her body filled with new sensations, with that kiss, everything was perfect. After a couple of seconds of shock she answered to the kiss, it didn't matter if she had never kissed, if she didn't know how to kiss, it only mattered that her dream had come true.  
  
After a couple of minutes he pulled back, breathing heavily.  
  
"Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked her.  
  
Hermione was blushing madly, but never the less she was smiling.  
  
"Yes." She answered. "I would love to be your girlfriend...Harry."

* * *

This chapter is a little longer than last one. Mmm... I'm really inspired(Could it be that I heard Acuarius are romantic?). Well, I just love romance, and it'll still go on. We still need to know what will happen when everyone finds out who Hermione's Secret Admirer was, and what about the flowers Sonomi received? Much more romance is coming. 

> Special note: To yamiyumetenshi, I read your review. First of all, about the names, I think that in the age they are, and if they are together almost 24-hours-per-day, it's normal they have the trust to call each other -chan, or -kun. About the name Shaoran, that's how it sounds and they write it here in Mexico, I know it is Syaoran, but when I started writting this I didn't and no one has gotten mad at me because of this so far. About Tomoyo, with all the time it has passed, and considering how much Sakura trained, I think it's normal that Tomoyo would learn something. And about the Create Card, Sakura is such a powerful Sorceress that she can do almost any spell without being next to the card, or with staff in hand. Those are the explanations I'm giving for now.

See ya in the next chapter.  
  
Arigato. 


	24. The Perfect Gift

The Hope Spell.  
  
By: Princess Lalaith  
  
"Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover.  
  
Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, snif; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you).  
  
Chapter 23.- The Perfect gift.  
  
The doors on the Great Hall opened slowly as the newly formed couple entered the place, which was almost empty, except for Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Hermy-chan," Tomoyo asked grinning: "Did you got to meet your secret admirer?"  
  
Hermione immediately noticed her friend's intentions, and answered:  
  
"Yes I did, in fact, he's right by my side." And with that she kissed Harry on the cheek.  
  
"What?!" Ron yelled, almost falling from his seat.  
  
"Kawaii!!" Sakura yelled with a big smile.  
  
"Oh no, I don't believe this, I just don't." he murmured.  
  
"You better pal, because it is true, from now on Hermione is my girlfriend." Harry said smiling.  
  
Ron looked really shocked.  
  
The rest just smiled.  
  
_Looks like your wish came true. _Sakura mind-talked.  
  
_Yeah, it did. _Hermione replied absent-minded, as she hugged Harry.  
  
Harry hugged her too, without noticing what was going on between the mind of his girlfriend and her friends.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" Ginny suddenly asked.  
  
"Maybe she decided to finish her Valentine's Day in a private place." Tomoyo suggested with a sweet smile.  
  
_And I think we should follow her idea, my beloved hime. _Eriol mind-said.  
  
"And I must be leaving too." Tomoyo said as she left by a lateral door.  
  
Without saying a word Eriol left right after her by another door and found her a couple of hallways after.  
  
"Come on Ron, you need to help me with an essay I'm missing." Ginny said.  
  
"Me? Why me?" Ron asked, refusing to leave the new couple alone.  
  
"Yes you, because you're my brother." Ginny answered as she pulled Ron to the door. Then she let him go and added. "But I can ask my boyfriend if you prefer."  
  
"Your what?!" Ron shouted half-shocked.  
  
He knew Ginny had gone out with a few guys, but from that to having a real boyfriend!  
  
With that Ginny ran away, knowing that Ron would immediately follow her. It didn't matter if she had to reveal her secret, as long as Harry and Hermione had some time alone.  
  
"Looks like we're alone?" Harry murmured looking around.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione nodded.  
  
"Did you know about Ginny's boyfriend?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes I did." Hermione answered. "She told me just when they started going out officially as a couple."  
  
"Is Colin, isn't he?" Harry asked.  
  
"How did you know?" Hermione looked quite surprised he had found out.  
  
"It's quite obvious." Harry replied.  
  
Hermione was about so say something when Harry talked again:  
  
"And Tomoyo is dating Prof. Eriol, isn't she?" Harry said, it was more an affirmation than a question.  
  
Hermione looked at him rather shocked.  
  
"Tomoyo, and Er...I mean, Prof. Hiiragizawa, they just..." Hermione was trying to think as fast as she could, some good lie.  
  
"Don't try to lie to me Hermy." Harry said. "And don't worry for your friends, I won't say anything." He smiled. "In fact I think they do a really beautiful couple."  
  
Hermione smiled, at least she didn't have to worry for her friends' relationship.  
  
"You really appreciate them, don't you?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes I do, very much." Hermione answered.  
  
"You've been getting with them a lot lately." Harry continued. "You almost never are with us anymore." He seemed sad.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry, really." Hermione said hugging him. "It's just that I befriended them, and I had been so happy, I never imagined you would feel bad because of it." She kissed him in the cheek. "I promise I'll be with you more time from now on."  
  
"Won't them get mad?" he asked. "If you don't go on with them, your secrets?"  
  
Hermione stood silent, she wasn't planning on telling Harry about what she and the Asians did, that they were sorcerers; she hadn't yet talked that out with her friends.  
  
"Don't worry." Harry said calmly. "I'm not asking you to tell me your secrets. I understand if there is something you don't wish to tell me, yet. I just want you to know I'll be here for you, always, for whenever you want to tell me; I won't push you."  
  
"Thank you Harry." She said hugging him tightly.  
  
"What for?" he asked embracing her as well.  
  
"For being so comprehensive, so understanding, so caring." She listed. "That's why I love you so much."  
  
They both kissed tenderly and timidly.  
  
Hermione blushed a little, she hadn't got used to the fact that she really was Harry Potter's girlfriend, the one an only, and that he loved her as much as she him.  
  
"Why don't we just...lose ourselves?" Harry asked in a childish voice.  
  
"I would love to." She said smiling.  
  
And with that, both of them ran off.  
  
.  
  
Meanwhile Sonomi was sitting in her bedroom, with the bouquet of red carnations next to her. In her hands was a note:  
  
**_I never knew what love was until I knew you.  
I never knew what pain was until you left me.  
I never imagine I could wait so much, but I've waited for you.  
Now I don't want you to leave me ever again,  
I love you too much to live without you.  
  
_**Sonomi just looked at those words over and over again, it was almost like a miracle. Words she had wished to hear, or see so many times along all those long and painful years, but now she was afraid of seeing, afraid that it would mean a new phase of pain would soon start.  
  
She took one of the carnations in her hands as she remembered something...  
  
---Flashback---  
  
Something that had happened long ago, twenty-five years ago. When Nadeshiko and Sonomi where studying fifth year.  
  
It was Valentine's Day and Lily, Nadeshiko and Sonomi had received each a red carnation. James got jealous, after all Lily was his girlfriend and he hadn't sent that flower. Nadeshiko didn't care, she was still innocent(naïve). Sonomi just looked at the flower absent-mindedly, she knew exactly who had sent them.  
  
Later that day she met with a certain black-grassy-haired Slytherin boy.  
  
"Why did you sent the flowers?" she asked directly.  
  
"How do you know it was me?" a fifteen-year-old Severus Snape asked back.  
  
"Lets just say I have my ways." Sonomi replied, still waiting for an answer.  
  
"I just wanted to do it." Severus said pretending to be annoyed.  
  
"You always tried to pretend to be the bad guy, but that's just a facade, I know it." Sonomi said with a bright smile.  
  
Severus now seemed really shocked, although he was still trying to hide it.  
  
"You shouldn't be sending Nadeshikos to a lady who already has a boyfriend." Sonomi said.  
  
"Nadeshikos?" Severus asked.  
  
"Red carnations." Sonomi explained. "You'll make James jealous and mad."  
  
"I couldn't care less what that Potter thinks or does, he could go and die right now, for all I care." Severus said.  
  
"Probably one day your wish will come true." Sonomi said. Then she thought. 'But with more tears than we would wish.'  
  
Severus looked at her trying to find out if she was joking, but Sonomi rarely joked with things as life and death, being an only child and having lost her parents, the only family she had were her grandfather and Nadeshiko, her cousin.  
  
"Anyway." Sonomi said, decided to go back to the original theme of conversation. "You should never do a love proposal to three girls at the same time, less of all if they are friends."  
  
"Love proposal?" he asked.  
  
"Nadeshikos...Red carnations, they symbolize eternal love." Sonomi explained.  
  
"I don't sent them because of that." Severus replied. "I just think they're beautiful flowers." Then he added in a low voice. "All beautiful ladies should have a beautiful flower."  
  
But Sonomi heard him nevertheless.  
  
And then Nadeshiko stayed in Japan to marry Fujitaka, and she started dating Daniel.  
  
But anyway Severus never stopped sending her red carnations.  
  
---End of Flashback---  
  
Sonomi looked firmly at the flowers, a single tear falling from her cheek.  
  
"Severus..." she sighed.  
  
She tried to get her feelings in order.  
  
'I love Daniel, of course I love him and I always will. He's the man of my life, my soul-mate, but...' she didn't knew what to say anymore.  
  
Suddenly she raised her head, he felt something, a very familiar presence.  
  
"Sonomi, my beloved Sonomi." A voice called her.  
  
As an ethereal figure appeared from thin air, right in front of her.  
  
"Daniel..." Sonomi murmured, gasping.  
  
.  
  
That evening Hermione was in the Room of Requirement. She had told Harry to go meet her there, she had a surprise for him, a very special surprise.  
  
And meanwhile Hermione had taken some chalk and drew a circle in the stone floor. Then she put some white candles in the perimeter and lit them.  
  
"And now... the last." She murmured as she took from her pocket a little jar with silver powder. She remembered...  
  
---Flashback---  
  
"Here is what you asked for Hermione-san." Eriol said giving her the little jar. "Be really careful with it, you've got to use it all and follow each and every step I told you or it won't work."  
  
"I know Eriol, I know, you've explained it to me at least ten times." Hermione said as she took the jar and carefully put it in her pocket.  
  
"And I would tell you ten more times if I wasn't in so a hurry." Eriol replied. "You're got to be really careful, I don't wasn't something to go wrong and you to get hurt." He added in an undertone Hermione barely heard: "Tomoyo-hime would kill me."  
  
"Don't worry Eriol." Hermione said. "I'll be really careful with it." She sighed. "I just want to give Harry a very special gift."  
  
Eriol just nodded and said. "Just remember, be careful." And he left.  
  
---End of Flashback---  
  
That had been the previous day. Before she knew Harry was her Secret Admirer; but now she was more than sure of what she pretended.  
  
She opened the jar and threw the powder to the circle, then she put her hands together, as in a plea as she canted:  
  
"Gates of Life and Death,  
Passage between worlds.  
Open now your doors.  
I summon the power to call for those  
That aren't anymore between us.  
Cross the line,  
To this world of life.  
Come here...I call for you  
Come here...I request you  
Come here...I summon you  
Come now."  
  
A thick mist seemed to come from the circle. Hermione tried to keep her concentration as she repeated the last four lines over and over again.  
  
Eriol had told her this was a very powerful and difficult Enchantment, and he was right, put she wasn't going to give up; she wanted to give Harry something very special and she was going to do it.  
  
.  
  
A couple of minutes later Harry entered the Room of Requirement, it was furnished as the Common Room, with sofas, carpets, and a working chimney. He saw Hermione sitting in a love seat, fanning herself with a piece of paper, she looked really exhausted.  
  
"Hermy, what happened to you?" Harry asked, concerned.  
  
Hermione looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day Harry." She said as she signaled him to his back.  
  
Harry looked really puzzled as he turned around.  
  
"Oh my God..." was all he could say, as he almost fainted.  
  
There, behind him...where...his parents.  
  
"Hello Harry, dear." Lily said as she hugged him. "I'm so happy to see you."  
  
"I'm...I'm happy too..." Harry said. "I't just that...I'm...I'm..."  
  
"Surprised? Shocked?" his father, James, tried to finish for him.  
  
"A little of both I think." Harry said.  
  
He immediately turned around to see his smiling girlfriend.  
  
"Hermy, how...?" he didn't even knew exactly what he wanted to ask.  
  
"Lets just say there's something good in befriending Sakura and co." Hermione replied with a mysterious smile(which she had probably borrowed from Eriol), and tried to appear as innocent as possible(which she was probably learning from Tomoyo or Sakura).  
  
"This is the best gift someone has ever given to me." Harry said hugging Hermione tightly and kissing her tenderly.  
  
"Wow..." Hermione said as she recovered her breath. "If you're going to react that way each time I give you a gift I think I'll do it more often." She smiled.  
  
"Em...." James interrupted.  
  
"Mom, dad." Harry said turning around, with a hand still around Hermione's waist. "I already introduced Hermione to you, but as a friend, now I do it as my girlfriend."  
  
"I'm really happy for you, for both of you." Lily said smiling.  
  
She had a look of: 'I-knew-it'.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Since when?" James asked interested.  
  
"Since this morning." Harry answered.  
  
They chatted for a few hours. Dobby, the house-elf found them and brought food and tea to them(they had skipped dinner).  
  
.  
  
Hours later, past midnight, Harry fell asleep. Hermione took that as a sign that she should finish the visit.  
  
"Thank you very much." Lily told Hermione when she stood up.  
  
"What for?" Hermione asked, puzzled.  
  
"For being with Harry, for loving him so much." Lily answered.  
  
"And for bringing us here." James added.  
  
Hermione turned to look at him, doubtful.  
  
"The first time we came, a sorcerer brought us." James explained. "About your age. He said he was a professor."  
  
'Eriol.' Hermione thought.  
  
"But this time it was you who brought us and we thank you for that." James finished. "For giving us the opportunity to be with Harry."  
  
"I love your son with all my heart." Hermione replied sincerely. "I would do anything to make him happy."  
  
"We know." Lily answered.  
  
With that both spirits stepped on the circle.  
  
Hermione again stood with his hands in pleading way and chanted:  
  
"I thank you for coming.  
You now may leave.  
And the Gates of Life and Death,  
The Passage between Worlds  
Will now seal."  
  
There was a flash of white light and it looked as if a huge mist was dispersing.  
  
Hermione let herself fall on a sofa, exhausted, breathing heavily.  
  
And just then her senses announced her that there were some people watching her.  
  
"Hello." Hermione said with a tired smile.  
  
"H...Wha...H-How...?" Sakura asked, although she didn't even knew how or what to ask.  
  
"Hermione-san, Are you crazy?!" Eriol finally snapped.  
  
"Sh!" Hermione replied.  
  
"Don't Shhh us." Shaoran said.  
  
"You're going to wake up Harry." Hermione said.  
  
"Fine." Eriol said. _Are you crazy?! _he mentally yelled.  
  
Hermione put her hands on her ears, although she knew it wouldn't help.  
  
_You don't need to be that loud. _she mind-spoke.  
  
_You didn't understood me when I said to be careful and follow each and every step, ne? _Eriol said, he seemed somehow between annoyed, mad, and concerned.  
  
_Yes I did. I did everything you told me. _Hermione replied.  
  
_Iie, you didn't. _Eriol insisted. _'Cause I told you the magic powder was for one spirit, not two_.  
  
_Nani(What)?! _Now it was Sakura's turn to mentally-scream.  
  
_Well, but it worked with both of them, didn't it? _Hermione asked, trying to appear innocent.  
  
_You really are crazy. _Eriol said, now he seemed disappointed. _Don't you understand? If something had gone wrong you would have ended energy- drained, or even in a come-state.  
  
I'm sorry. _Hermione murmured.  
  
_No need to worry poor Hermy-chan of what could have happened. _Tomoyo said calmly. _Because it didn't happened and that's what counts. And Harry was happy.  
  
He definitely was. _Hermione agreed.  
  
_None of you get what really happened here, do you? _Shaoran interfered.  
  
The rest just turned to look at him.  
  
_Granger-san just used a powerful Incantation, not a spell, or an enchantment. This magic was Sorcerer's level. _Shaoran explained.  
  
_That's why I gave her the Sacred Powder. _Eriol added.  
  
_Hai. _Shaoran said. _But you just said you gave her just the part for one spirit, and she summoned two. Which means that the second spirit, she summoned it with her own energy, her own magic.  
  
_Hermione looked puzzled, she didn't understand what that meant.  
  
_Oh Kami-sama... _Tomoyo murmured, finally understanding.  
  
_What? _Hermione asked.  
  
_It means you have Sorceress capacities. _Tomoyo explained. _You're higher than a wizard, but lower than a Sorcerer, in the middle of both.  
  
_Now Hermione was really shocked and proud. She, a muggle-born witch, was over normal wizards, almost a sorceress.  
  
_This is really rare you know. _Eriol said. _Just about 1% of wizards have sorcerers' capacities.  
  
I believe Potter does. _Shaoran added.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
_But he doesn't knows, and it isn't yet time for him to know. _Tomoyo added as she noticed the look on Hermione's eyes.  
  
_But that means I'll be able to learn more powerful magic? _Hermione asked.  
  
_Hai, Hermy-chan, we'll train you with more powerful magic. _Sakura answered.  
  
_We should leave now, you know. _Eriol said. _It's late_.  
  
_Could you... _Hermione started signaling to Harry's sleeping body.  
  
_Move. _Sakura summoned.  
  
Move appeared and teleported them to the Gryffindor tower, and Harry to his bedroom.  
  
"Arigato(Thank you)." Hermione said smiling, one of the few words in Japanese she had learned.  
  
"We must leave." Shaoran said, referring to himself and Eriol.  
  
"Just one more thing." Hermione called.  
  
"Hai." Eriol said looking at her.  
  
"Well," Hermione explained. "As Harry had already seen her parents, first of all I thought of summoning his godfather, but it didn't work."  
  
"His godfather?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yeah, Sirius Black." Hermione said.  
  
Eriol concentrated, looking for the soul of Sirius Black in the other world. That lasted about five minutes, when he opened his eyes again.  
  
"There's a single reason why it didn't work." He said.  
  
"Which is..." Hermione asked.  
  
"He isn't dead."

* * *

I believe this is the longest chapter I've written up to now. Twice what I wrote at first. Anyway I thought this was a good way of rewarding you for having to wait a little more than the previous times. Hope you like the chapters and don't stop reading. Many more mysteries are yet to come, with this of the powers, and the deaths, and a certain conversation Sonomi will have with her dead husband. Will she accept Severus declaration of love?  
  
You'll know that and more in the next chapter.  
  
Arigato. 


	25. Supreme Sorcerers

The Hope Spell.  
  
By: Princess Lalaith   
  
"Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover.  
  
Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, snif; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you).  
  
Chapter 24.- Supreme Sorcerers  
  
Hermione was sitting in Gryffindor's Common Room, behind a pile of books and scrolls of parchments, while she helped Harry with the Potions assignment.   
  
"Here." Hermione said taking a book from under the pile and handing it to Harry. "Here must say where to find the Sortelous weeds, in about the seventh or eighth chapter I think."  
  
"Thank you Hermy." Harry said as he took the book and quickly passed the pages.   
  
Suddenly Harry had a strange feeling, that something was about to happened. He was about to say something when...  
  
"Good afternoon Tomoyo." Hermione said without taking her eyes from the parchment she was revising.   
  
"Sakura-chan and...the Shonens(boys) expect us to be with them in about ten minutes." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Fine." Hermione said while erasing a wrong word and writing it correctly. "Then give me five more minutes to finish this and then I'll catch up with you."   
  
"As you wish." Tomoyo said as she left by the Portrait hole.   
  
Hermione said nothing more, but continued correcting every spelling and grammatical mistake in her essay.   
  
Harry looked silently at her for a couple of minutes.   
  
"Everything alright Harry?" Hermione asked, finally looking to something else rather than the parchment.   
  
"Yeah, it's just that...how did you know it was Tomoyo?" he asked.   
  
"It was just a feeling." She replied.   
  
Harry nodded, but didn't believed her completely; but he stayed in silent, he had promised her he wouldn't push her, that he would respect her secrets, and doings with the Asians until she decided to tell him. He just hoped she wouldn't take too long.   
  
Hermione glanced at him from above her parchment, without him noticing, she could almost know what he was thinking, but no matter how much she wanted to tell him the truth: that her friends were sorcerers, that she was part-sorceress, and that they had been training her, and that the secrets were just an attempt to protect him....But no, Sakura and the rest had told her it was not yet time for him to know, it would soon be, but not yet.   
  
She remembered her training two nights ago:  
  
---Flashback---  
  
They had decided to train her special abilities in between the rest of their training, which had increased from just Saturday afternoon, to Tuesday's and Thursday's nights as well. Her body ached sometimes, but not from physical pain, she had already overcome that, it was from the energy-drain, using Incantations and Sorcerers-level magic was harder than she had imagined. But she wasn't going to give up that easily, she never quit, always went on through all the training, and she tried to learn as quick and as much as with the martial arts.   
  
On Tuesday afternoon they had done a general practice.   
  
"Ok." Eriol said. "You've already learned how to feel auras, difference one from another, and hide your own."   
  
"And you're doing pretty well in summoning energy-shields and domes." Sakura continued. "You just need to remember to concentrate in the hexes and curses that are being thrown at you, your body will know exactly what amount of energy you need to protect yourself."   
  
"You just need to trust in yourself." Tomoyo added with a peaceful smile.   
  
"Time to get started." Shaoran said, as serious as ever.   
  
The training started, first Hermione against Sakura, the first with her cane, and the second with a magic sword; then she had fought Eriol with magic.   
  
"Expelliarmus!" Eriol yelled.   
  
Hermione managed to form a shield strong enough to keep her still, but she lost her wand. Instantly she panicked, it isn't as if she was in great danger but, in the other hand, the sorcerers did take training sessions seriously.   
  
_Don't panic _Tomoyo spoke in her mind. _You're not defeated yet_.   
  
_But it's impossible for me to win without my wand. _Hermione mentally-replied.   
  
_Iie, it isn't. _Tomoyo insisted. _You're a part-sorceress, the magic is in you, not in your wand. You just need to concentrate.  
  
No, I can't. _Hermione thought stubbornly.   
  
_Never say you can't. _Tomoyo said seriously. _Because just that single phrase will bring you down. You've done it before, to create the shield. Just concentrate. Trust in yourself.   
  
_Hermione nodded, and turned around just in time to see Eriol raising his wand against her again. But she was determined not to loose. She concentrated on the first spell that came to her mind.   
  
"Desmaius!" she yelled, raising her hand at Eriol and with full concentration.   
  
In just a fraction of a second her eyes glowed with a magic light, and suddenly that same light appeared in her hand, just for an instant after being shot right to Eriol. Who was too surprised to even tried to dodge it. It hit him fully, and he fell to the floor, not really unconscious, but dizzy nonetheless.   
  
Hermione couldn't believe herself, a bright smile appeared one her lips. And just two seconds after that she dropped to her knees, breathing heavily.   
  
"That was good for a start." Tomoyo said leaning at Eriol, to make sure he was perfectly fine. "Although next time you should concentrate in the spell you pretend to do, and that way you won't waist more energy than needed."  
  
"So this was your idea hime?" Eriol said, it was more and statement than a question. "I thought you were in my side.   
  
"I'm on nobody's side." Tomoyo said calmly. "And I thought the purpose of all this was to train her, that's why I told her to use magic."   
  
Eriol just nodded, giving his girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek.   
  
"I think it's enough for today." Shaoran said.   
  
Sakura nodded as she made the Coliseum disappear and they were back at the Sorcerers' Room.   
  
"Hermy-chan is already tired enough." Sakura said. "We should all take a good rest."  
  
"I promise next time I'll do better." Hermione said as they were leaving the room.   
  
"I know you will Hermy-chan." Sakura said.   
  
"We all do Hermione-san." Eriol said. "You're brave, and stubborn, no wonder you have those powers and one day you'll be someone really important."   
  
Hermione smiled and bowed thankfully, at the same time trying to hide her blushing face.   
  
---End of Flashback.---  
  
And now it was Thursday, and she was more than ready for tonight's training.   
  
"Well, I'm done." Hermione said as she put away all her things.   
  
She checked her clock, she had taken more than planned, it was already 10:28, and she was supposed to be at the Sorcerers' Room at 10:30.   
  
'Well, now I really must run.' She thought.   
  
"Good night Harry." She said kissing him in the cheek.   
  
"Good night Hermy." Harry replied smiling to her.   
  
Hermione went to her dorm to put everything away, and then left the Common Room by the portrait's hole.   
  
Harry stood there for a couple of seconds, considering the option of following her, but what kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't trust his own girlfriend? So he stayed where he was until he finished his homework, and then went to bed.   
  
.  
  
Hermione was thankful that Harry wasn't following her when she went to the Sorcerers Room. With the abilities she had acquired she could walk in the dark hallways, or even with closed eyes, she was sure she would never be caught, feeling every nearby aura, it was almost like having the Marauders' Map, but better.   
  
She arrived to the portrait of Clow Reed two minutes after the time.   
  
"They are so gonna kill me for being late." Hermione murmured to herself as she entered.   
  
She was puzzled when she noticed the room was all dark.   
  
'Something strange is going on.' She thought. 'I know it.'   
  
Suddenly she felt it: Danger.   
  
Immediately she raised both hands and concentrated, her aura flared a bright yellow, enveloping her, forming a shield, so perfect it looked like a second skin.   
  
And a second later she could see five flashes of light hitting her, well, the shield. She had never been attacked with five spells at a time, but she managed to keep her shield up.   
  
And just as the last spell vanished she could feel them, five flaring auras: one blue(Eriol), one purple(Tomoyo), one orange(Sonomi), one pink(Sakura), and one dark green(Shaoran).   
  
"Lumos!" she called, without lowering her hands.   
  
In her hands appeared a sphere of light and she could see her friend's faces.   
  
"Perfectly done Hermy-chan!" Tomoyo congratulated her as she put down her camcorder.   
  
"It's incredible how you use that shield." Eriol added.   
  
"I'm so happy." Sakura said smiling, she raised her hand. "Light!"   
  
The lights turned on.   
  
Slowly Hermione lowered her hands, she wasn't sure if the training would go on.   
  
"You've demonstrated you really deserve the powers you have got." Shaoran said seriously. "At this pace it would be no wonder that for summer you'll have the level of a common sorcerer."  
  
Hermione nodded, proudly. She knew what Shaoran meant. A normal sorcerer where like his sisters, or Mrs. Sonomi, Mrs. Nadeshiko, or almost any sorcerer left around the world. They were different. Eriol as the reincarnation of Clow Reed, Tomoyo as an Enchantress, Shaoran as the Master of the Elements, and Sakura as the Mistress of the Cards; they where considered Supreme Sorcerers, they were in the highest level a Sorcerer could be.   
  
(N.A.: With Enchantress I mean that besides the ability of copying someone else's powers, her biggest gift is her voice. With it she can cast special enchantments, or hypnotize almost anyone –if you have seen the Charmed Ones just think in the kind of spells they do.)  
  
"And how's is everything going?" Hermione asked sitting down. "Are you still gonna train Harry?"   
  
"Harry-kun must be trained as soon and as fast as possible." Tomoyo said. "But it still is not moment for him to know who we are, or you."  
  
"Then how do you pretend to do it?" Hermione asked.   
  
"In dreams." Sakura said, she made a movement and a Sakura Card floated from her pack to Hermione's hands. "That Card will help us enter Harry's dreams, and there we'll train him, his mind, without him knowing it's us."   
  
"Can I go with you?" Hermione asked   
  
"I don't know if it is a good idea." Eriol said. "Hermione-san, after all you are starting to get use to this three times a week, and we'll train Harry twice a week, that would leave you too little time to rest and recover."  
  
"Perhaps we could begin to train Harry, and once you've gotten used to the training you can come with us." Shaoran suggested.   
  
Hermione nodded, it was a fair arrangement.   
  
.  
  
They trained for about an hour in the Coliseum, until they were too tired to continue(at least Hermione was). Sakura returned everything to normal and they got everything ready to leave.   
  
"Wait." Sakura said suddenly. "I've just remembered something."  
  
"What?" Shaoran asked.   
  
"This." Sakura said taking a white envelope from her pocket.   
  
"That's a wedding invitation." Tomoyo said taking a quick look at it.   
  
"Exactly." Sakura said. "I received it this morning. My oni-chan(brother) is getting married in three weeks."  
  
"Three weeks!" Tomoyo exclaimed surprised.   
  
(N.A.: It has been a month since Valentine's Day, so they're in mid-March).  
  
"With whom?" Sonomi asked.   
  
"Kaho-san." Sakura answered.   
  
"It was obvious." Eriol murmured.   
  
"Why do you say that?" Shaoran asked.   
  
"Easy my cute-little-descendant, I highly doubt Kinomoto-san would marry Nakuru-san, and Kaho-san was the next option." Eriol said smiling.   
  
Shaoran was about to reply something when Tomoyo spoke.  
  
"So we are going back to Japan for the weeding."   
  
Sakura nodded.   
  
"Then it is sure my family will be going too." Shaoran said, he didn't seem to like the idea at all.   
  
(N.A.: And if we think about his four sisters, he has a reason not to like the idea.)   
  
"Why do you think that Shaoran-kun?" Sakura asked.   
  
"They must know by now that you and me are together again." Shaoran explained. "And they would want to make sure I continue training and don't get distracted."  
  
Sakura raised her eyebrow, too surprised someone would believe Shaoran would leave his training.   
  
"Besides." Shaoran continued. "My mother likes you, since that day you stayed in our house."   
  
"Well, I think she's a very beautiful and powerful lady." Sakura said, she too had liked the woman in that trip Tomoyo, Touya, Kero, Yukito and herself did to Hong-Kong, six years ago.   
  
"So it's set, we'll be leaving for Japan in two weeks, when the Easter vacations start." Tomoyo said.   
  
"Yes." Sakura said. "And Hermy-chan is coming with us."   
  
"What?!" Hermione exclaimed, truly surprised.   
  
All along the conversation she had felt left out, and now they were saying she was going with them!  
  
"Yeah." Sakura said. "We want you to come too, and Harry too if he wishes to come."   
  
"Sure." Hermione said immediately.   
  
"Although first you must write to your parents." Eriol said thoughtfully.  
  
"I'll write my parents tomorrow morning." Hermione said happily.   
  
"Well, now we should better go take a rest." Eriol said.   
  
The rest of them just nodded and left the Sorcerers' Room in silence.

* * *

Not as long as the last one, but I think it's good enough. I know I'm still missing Sonomi's business, but that will come later(Probably in the next chapter).   
  
The next couple of chapters will be about the trip to Japan, the wedding, and probably another fight, but this time Hermione will participate in it using her new talents. I hope you like what I'm doing with the characters.   
  
I have a lot of ideas to put in this fic. And one of them is making a sequel, I don't know yet what the title will be, nor if I will do it, I need your opinion: If you want me to make the sequel, or if you prefer that I resolve all the problems in this fic and leave it there. It'll be your decision. About this fic, I think I'll be able to finish it in about ten chapters, or a little more. Tell me what you think.   
  
Also I say that last Sunday, August 1st, 2004 I celebrated one year of being in and besides, today, one year ago, I started this fic, this fic is celebrating the first year of life and work, 25 chapters(besides the prologue), and I hope there will be more. I'm very happy and satisfied of what I've done in this time. To celebrate also I've published the end of the fic: "Entre el Pasado y el Futuro...(Between the Past and the Futuro...)" it's a HP fic, written in Spanish. And I'm beginning with two new fics: The first one in Spanish, is of MKR, called "Los Tres Sellos(The Three Seals)"; and the second one is in English, of Mulan, called "Rescue".   
  
I really want to thank you because all I've done up to now has been because of you, because your reviews and opinions motivate me to continue. Domo Arigato Gozaimazu(Thank you very much).  
  
You can enter my profile to find more about my future projects and present stories. Don't forget to leave reviews, I really love to read them.   
  
Adieu. 


	26. Second Chance

The Hope Spell.

By: Princess Lalaith 

"Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover.  
  
Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, snif; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you). 

**Chapter 25.- Second chance**

In the Great Hall, most of the Gryffindor Students were taking a quick breakfast before leaving for Easter vacation.

Hermione arrived a little late, she had been busy packing. Because she wasn't having classes that day she had dressed in a white blouse and jeans.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Ginny asked when she saw her friend.

"To Japan." Hermione answered sitting down. "Sakura invited me to her brother's weeding. So I'm going."

"You mean you're leaving Harry alone all two weeks?!" Ron said, scandalized.

The Weasleys were going to Scotland to visit Charley.

Harry looked a his girlfriend in silence.

"What?" Hermione asked. "No, Hell no!" she turned to Harry. "Harry, I told you you were invited too."

_I did it. Didn't I?_ Hermione mind-asked.

_Yes you did._ Tomoyo's voice answered in her head. _But he probably forgot. You must remember the first weeks of training are very exhausting._

_Yeah._ Hermione asked.

"So, Harry? Are you ready?" Hermione asked smiling.

"No, I must have forgotten." Harry replied while taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "I'm sorry Hermy."

"Don't worry, we still have one more hour." Hermione said.

"But the Express leaves in thirty minutes." Ron said.

"But we're not going on the Hogwarts Express." Hermione asked. "Some of Er...Some friends are picking us up."

Harry immediately understood she was about to say: some of Eriol's friends.

Ron said nothing more but finished breakfast and then went to get his things.

Hermione and Harry wished them good trip and then went to the boys dormitory to get Harry's suitcase ready.

One hour after breakfast they took the floo powders to go to the Leaky Cauldron. And once there a limo picked them up. Harry was really surprised.

'This guys must be really rich.' He thought.

They got it and rode to the airport.

"Which is our flight?" Harry asked looking at the list. "I don't see any going to Japan."

"And you won't see it." Tomoyo said. "Because we're traveling in a private flight."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Shaoran said. "We're traveling in one of my family's planes."

'Ok. This guys must be really multi-rich!' Harry mentally yelled.

Hermione laughed in a low voice.

_It's not good to be reading your boyfriend's mind Hermy-chan._ Sakura scolded her.

Hermione looked down guiltily.

"Where's your oka-san Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked aloud.

"She must be here any moment now. She couldn't come in the limo, she said she needed to do something first." Tomoyo said.

* * *

And for those who wish to know what's Sonomi doing.

She was with her things ready, but waiting.

"Severus said he would be here by now." Sonomi murmured. "If I don't hurry I'll have to take a public plane."

"I'm sorry for being late." Severus said appearing just then. "Here." He gave her a red carnation.

"Nadeshiko..." she murmured in a low voice.

"This time I mean it." Severus said.

Sonomi looked at him, a little puzzled.

"You remember one day, a long time ago, you told me this flowers symbolize Eternal Love?" he asked.

Sonomi nodded.

"I mean it." Severus said. "I love you."

He hugged Sonomi and kissed her on the lips.

(N.A.: Ok, Ok, I know this may seem really OOC, but I already began with it so I must finish. Besides, I do believe Snape must have his heart...somewhere. Ok, on with the story.)

"I'm glad you finally accepted to let me be with you." Severus said, still hugging her.

Sonomi just smiled at him, remembering a conversation she had had with his dead husband, weeks ago...

---Flashback---

"Sonomi, my beloved Sonomi." A voice called her.

As an ethereal figure appeared from thin air, right in front of her.

"Daniel..." Sonomi murmured, gasping.

"Sonomi, my beloved wife." Daniel murmured, floating right in front of her.

"Daniel!" she yelled, she tried to hug him, but it was impossible. "What...Why?" she asked.

"Because I'm not a ghost." Daniel explained. "I'm a spirit."

"Tomoyo told me you were corporeal in Halloween." Sonomi stated.

"That was work of her boyfriend, Eriol Hiiragizawa." Daniel said. "I' a spirit, you can see me because it is in your blood."

"Being a medium." Sonomi finished.

"Exactly. You can see me, as well as our nephew Touya, Sakura and Tomoyo just feel us."

"They aren't mediums. They are Sorcerers. Sakura is the Card Mistress and Tomoyo is an Enchantress."

"I know. And I'm really proud of her. She's a beautiful young woman. Full of life, dreams, hopes, wishes, and power. Power that she's using for the good of the world."

"I know." She remembered what had happened in Christmas.

"Don't worry. She'll be safe. She has good friends, and a boyfriend that'll protect her."

"We still miss you Daniel. Life isn't the same without you."

"You can't continue crying for me all your life Sonomi. I'm dead, I died to give you and Tomoyo the opportunity of a life, and I don't want you to waste it. You need to go on."

"But..."

"No buts Sonomi. You've already passed fifteen years of your life alone."

"I've had our daughter. I'm never alone."

"You know what I mean."

"I don't need anyone."

"That's not true. And even you know it. I know there is this man...That guy my brother and his friends used to piss off."

"Severus Snape?"

"Yes him. He loves you. He really does it."

"How can you know that?"

"I may be dead, but not blind my love. Even if I'm not physically here, I'm always watching, taking care of you. And I'll never stop doing that. But you need to go on."

"I don't if I can do it."

"You can. I'm sure of it."

"I've lived this way for fifteen years already."

"And it is time to change that. You deserve to live a life with someone who loves you by your side. I love you, I really do, but I can't be with you anymore. But Snape can, and he will, if you give him a chance."

"We're different. How will I make him understand that?"

"He loves you. He'll understand. Trust me."

"I always do. I never imagined you would be saying this. Of Severus."

"Well, my brother and the Marauders pissed him, but the only thing I may have done against him was stealing the most beautiful woman from him."

"Why do you say that? I don't understand."

"It's obvious my dear. He loves you, he always have. But I never gave him a chance, I took you away."

Sonomi stood in silence. She had known Severus had fancied Nadeshiko, and Lily, but her?

"I must leave now." Daniel said suddenly. "I just came to tell you that. You are the woman I loved, love and will always love. But I'm not with you anymore. And you deserve a second chance. And probably that guy, Severus does too."

And with that, he vanished.

---End of Flashback---

"I never understood why your sudden change of attitude towards me. But I'm glad of it." Severus said. "I'm glad you let me enter your life, and Tomoyo's."

---Flashback---

Daniel had just vanished and Sonomi went outside, she was thinking what she should do, when suddenly she noticed someone. Severus. She hadn't felt his presence, she just saw him, walking straight to her. It was already too late to get away.

"Sonomi I..." Severus started.

"Severus..." Sonomi started at the same time.

"Let me talk, please." Severus silenced her. "I love you. I always have. Since we were studying here at Hogwarts. But you preferred Daniel, and I accepted that. But now he's not here and I am so..." he sighed. "What I'm doing is asking you for a chance. Let me love you, let me be by your side. Always."

"Severus you can't..." Sonomi started.

"Don't tell me I can't love you, it's impossible not to." Severus interrupted.

"No. Wait. Let me finish." Now Sonomi silenced him. "You can't say you love me, if you don't even love me. First listen what I've got to tell you, and once I'm done you can decide whether you truly wish to be by my side or not."

"I would never wish otherwise." Severus insisted.

"Come with me." She said. "We can't talk here."

And she guided him to the Sorcerers' Room.

"I had never seen this room." Severus commented as they went in.

"You aren't supposed to." Sonomi said sitting down.

Severus did likewise.

"This is the Sorcerers' Room." Sonomi explained. "That's why you had never seen it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Severus asked.

"This Room is reserved only for Sorcerers, like me." Sonomi finally said.

"Sorcerers?! It's impossible!! They're extinct!" Severus.

"What's all this noise?" a voice asked from one of the portraits. Then it saw Severus. "An Intruder!"

"Nothing is going on, and he's not an intruder Rubymoon, calm down." Sonomi talked to the figure in the painting. "I brought him here."

"You know it is forbidden to bring common wizards here." Rubymoon insisted.

"He's not a common wizard. He's my guest. And I say he can be here. Now if you would please leave us alone..." Sonomi said annoyed.

"Ok, Ok. I'll leave. But you'll have to explain this to Master Clow later." And she disappeared.

"What was that?" Severus asked.

"She's Rubymoon." Sonomi explained. "A guardian. And the man he mentioned is Clow Reed, a great Sorcerer."

"I still don't believe this." Severus said.

"But you must. If you wish to enter my life, you must understand. I'm a Sorcerer. It's heritage. Nadeshiko was too, a spiritist."

"You mean Tomoyo..." Severus started.

"Yeah, she too." Sonomi said. "She's an enchantress. And my niece Sakura is the Card Mistress."

"Card Mistress!" Severus yelled. "The Cards! But those are only legends!"

"No, they are not." Sonomi said. "They are real. Li and Hiiragizawa are Sorcerers too, by blood. Granger I believe is a part-sorcerer part-witch, very rare, and valuable."

"That's why she's always hanging with your daughter and their friends."

"Exactly."

"This is too difficult to believe. Almost impossible."

"I know." She stood up and went to Severus, two fingers on his forehead. "You saw it, you heard, and now you remember."

There was a faint glow from Sonomi's fingers and suddenly Severus recovered lost thoughts he had forgotten.

"You erased my memory!" he yelled.

"You must understand why I did it." Sonomi said. "I didn't want to risk you."

"Then why did you decide to tell me, why now?" Severus asked.

"Because I can't keep lying to you." Sonomi said. "Tomoyo is a Sorceress, and she'll continue fighting Voldemort, like that night. Sonner or later you would have seen her, and discovered the truth."

"The Dark Lord doesn't know she's a Sorceress, does he?"

"No. I don't think so. He suspects there are Sorcerers attending Hogwarts. But there's no way he could know it's them. Unless you..."

"I'll never betray you. I swear it. You need to understand it Sonomi. For me this is hard to understand, but anyway I love you too much to betray you. I'll always protect you and my goddaughter, with my own life if necessary."

"I hope we never get to that." Sonomi said.

"So. Do you accept me?"

"The question here should be if you accept me?"

"I do... I always have. I would do anything to be by your side forever."

"Thank you."

And they both kissed. There. Alone. (Alone except for a certain butterfly-like woman who was spying on them from the border of the portrait.)

---End of Flashback---

"I never imagined I could be happy again..." Sonomi murmured.

"I never dreamed I could be happy, not even once." Severus said.

"It's late." Sonomi said looking at her watch. "I must hurry or they'll leave me."

"I'll probably see you one of this days." Severus said.

"Yes." Sonomi nodded. "I'll be waiting for you. You know where to find me."

"I'll see if I can take off one day or two. With all the things the Dark Lords want us to do." Severus said tired.

"Just promise me you'll take care, and be very careful." Sonomi said. "I don't wan you hurt."

"I'll be careful, I promise." Severus said.

"Okay, I must leave now." She said getting off his embrace. "Sayonara."

"Sayonara." He replied.

"O daijini(Take care) koibito(my love, my beloved)" she added before disapparating.

Severus just stood there, in silence.

* * *

Sonomi finally apparated on a dark alley, next to the Airport's Entrance. She walked fast to where the teens were waiting.

"Okay." Tomoyo said after noticing her mother had arrived. "We may leave now."

"Follow me." Shaoran said.

And they all went to the doors.

"Excuse me. You need a special entrance to come this way." A man told them.

"I'm Li Xiao Lang, heir of the Li Clan. My family's plane is waiting for us to take us to Japan." Shaoran said in Chinese."

"I'm sorry Sir." The man excused. "This way please."

They followed him to the ground. There, Wei was waiting for them.

"Master Shaoran, glad to see you again." The old man said happily.

"I'm glad to see you too Wei." Shaoran said smiling.

Something Harry had never seen him do before.

"Ah, Mistress Sakura, Miss Tomoyo, Master Hiiragizawa." Wei said as he bowed to each in turn.

The Sorcerers bowed at him too.

"I'm afraid I don't know the rest." Wei said looking at Harry, Hermione and Sonomi.

"This is my oka-san, Sonomi Daidouji." Tomoyo introduced her mother.

"A pleasure Ma'am." Wei said bowing.

"This are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, friends of ours, from Hogwarts." Sakura explained.

"Glad to meet you too, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger." Wei said.

"The pleasure is ours Mr. Wei." Hermione bowed to him.

Harry imitated her. He didn't know much about Oriental costumes.

Everyone got on board.

The plane was small, but comfortable, with rows of two seats, loveseats. They could recline and turn into small beds. They had T.V. a VCR, DVD player, food, and drinks. Enough to entertain the whole trip.

Sakura sat with Shaoran in the first row, then Tomoyo with Eriol in the second, the next where Harry and Hermione, and finally Sonomi and Wei.

As Harry already knew about Tomoyo's and Eriol's relationship, and he had promised to keep it a secret to the rest of the school, they had no need of hiding it.

"Li seems to be a very important person, don't you think Hermy?" Harry asked his girlfriend in a low voice.

"He is." Hermione said. "For what I've read his family is the richest in all Hong Kong. And they're ancient. That's why they call themselves a Clan, because of the time when their family started."

Harry nodded.

Just then the plane took off.

Meanwhile Tomoyo had noticed the flower in her mother's hand.

"What is it hime?" Eriol asked.

"I'm glad for my mother." Tomoyo answered.

"So you know it." Eriol said.

"It would be impossible to hide it to me. I would eventually find out." Tomoyo said. "I'm sincerely happy. She always thought she should respect my father's memory. But I think the same way as he does, she deserves a second chance."

"How do you know your father thinks likewise?" Eriol asked raising an eyebrow

"Himitsu desu." Tomoyo answered him smiling.

But it was obvious. I mean, it was her father they were talking about.

Sonomi heard what Tomoyo said and smile, as she took hold of the flower.

"Eternal Love..." she murmured. "A Second chance...I took it. I hope this was the right choice."

* * *

* * *

It took me a while to get the inspiration to write this chapter but I think it was worth it. Dedicated to the relationship I created between Sonomi and Severus. You see I already told you what happened on Valentine's Day, when Daniel appeared in front of Sonomi.

If you noticed also this chapter was long. From a time to now I've writing longer chapters, I don't know why. Well, anyway, that doesn't matters.

Getting to what does matter. A couple of people requested me to change the couple Touya/Kaho, to Touya/Yukito; I'm sorry but I'll have to refuse. I don't write Yaoi, I respect those who like it, I have read some stories(although not with them as the main characters). The weeding will still be of Touya with Kaho. My sincere apologies, I hope you continue reading this fic even without that couple.

Also, some people are supporting me to write a sequel, so know I'm revising this story to see which things will attach to the plot of the second part. What I mean is that some things I've started in this fic I probably won't finish them until the second.

Please leave me a review and tell me who support this sequel.

P.S. A Special request, I would like to know from where are you guys who are reading my fics. I would be very happy if you wrote your country in the review(if you wish to.). Arigato.

Sayonara.


	27. Discovered

The Hope Spell.

By: Princess Lalaith 

"Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover.  
  
Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, snif; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you).

Chapter 26.- Discovered 

Fujitaka Kinomoto was at the airport to receive the teens when they arrived. He was really surprised when he saw Sonomi on board.

"I didn't know you where in England too." Fujitaka said.

"There are quite a few things about me you don't know Kinomoto-sensei." Sonomi said with a strange mysterious tone in her voice.

"If you are talking about your studies in Hogwarts, I know it." Fujitaka replied.

"What?! How?!" Sonomi explained. But the answer came faster than the question: "Nadeshiko."

Fujitaka nodded.

"Glad to see you again Kinomoto-san." Eriol said smiling. "It's been quite sometime."

"I know." Fujitaka replied.

"Ok." Tomoyo spoke. "Everyone will be staying at my mansion. Even Shaoran-kun's family."

Shaoran nodded.

"Then you go there, my otou-san and I will go to our home." Sakura said. "We could meet in an hour at Penguin's Park."

"Where's that?" Harry asked.

"It's a park not far away from our homes." Tomoyo explained. "From there we could show you and Hermy-chan the city."

Hermione and Harry nodded, they liked the idea of visiting the city.

* * *

When Shaoran arrived to the Daidouji residence, his mother and sisters where already there.

"Shaoran-kun!" his sisters squealed.

Shaoran was about to run away. He knew his sisters where hyperactive, and sometimes they got this strange attitude of squealing, and yelling, and getting on anyone they saw.

"Calm down girls. We have guests." Yelan ordered with her usual serious tone.

The four women immediately stood straight and in silence.

"Shaoran-kun." Yelan said walking o his son.

"Glad to see you again oka-sama." Shaoran said bowing respectfully.

"You look a lot happier than the last time we saw each other." Yelan commented.

"Love can do amazing things to some people Li-san." Eriol said as-a-matter-of-fact. "And my cute little descendant is one of those."

"Shut up Hiiragizawa." Shaoran said, really annoyed, but trying to stay calm in front of her mother.

_Not now Eriol-kun._ Tomoyo mentally-scolded him. _You know we have a certain-guest that must not know some things yet._

_That's true koishi(beloved). Gomen ne._ Eriol apologized.

"We finally meet Master..." Yelan started.

"Not anymore Ma'am." Eriol sweetly interrupted her. "I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, nothing more."

"I know." Yelan said, just then she noticed Hermione and Harry.

"Who are this?" she asked.

"Mother, let me introduce you." Shaoran said giving a step forward. "This are Potter Harry and Granger Hermione." He turned to his friends. "This is my mother Li Yelan, and my sisters: Xiefa, Fanren, Feimei and Fuutie." He pointed to each in turn.

Harry was really surprised with Shaoran's four sisters.

Hermione already knew about this, but anyway she could feel the woman's aura, it was really something incredible. So serious and magnificent.

Harry too could feel it, although he wasn't at all sure of what it was; it made him feel comfortable nonetheless.

"Tea is ready." Tomoyo announced entering the place followed by her mother. "Make yourselves at home."

"Thank you Tomoyo-san." Yelan said nodding, immediately she turned to see Sonomi. "So long time without seeing you, Sonomi-san."

"Yes Yelan-san, a long time indeed." Sonomi said.

"You know each other?!" Shaoran and Tomoyo asked, shocked.

"Yes." Sonomi answered.

"I studied the sixth year in Hogwarts." Yelan added. "Although I was in Slytherin Sonomi-san and I where very good friends."

"Why do all Li's end in Slytherin?" Tomoyo asked noticing it.

"I don't know." Yelan said thinking about it. "It may be heritage."

The rest just nodded.

"And talking a bit about everything, Where's Sakura-san?" Yelan asked.

"She's at home, with her otou-san." Eriol answered.

"I would like to see her again." Yelan said. "I must see how much has change my future daughter-in-law, ne(right)?"

Shaoran blushed at this comment.

Eriol couldn't help but laugh.

And Tomoyo couldn't help but take her camcorder and film him.

Hermione and Harry just stood there, without understanding at all the situation.

"We could invite her and Fujitaka-sensei to dinner." Sonomi suggested.

Everyone liked the idea.

"We must be leaving now." Tomoyo said suddenly. "Sakura-chan must be waiting for us."

The rest just nodded.

So Tomoyo left, along with Eriol, Shaoran, Harry and Hermione; while Sonomi got everything ready for dinner and talked to Yelan about what each of them had done in all this years.

A few minutes later Tomoyo, Shaoran and Eriol had led Harry and Hermione to Penguin Park where Sakura was already waiting for them. Along with some other friends.

"Really?" Sakura asked just then.

"Yes." Mihara Chiharu said just then. "Just look at her ring."

And just then she raised her friend's: Sasaki Rika's hand. There she had a beautiful golden band with a ruby on it.

"Kawaii!!" Tomoyo squealed running to them and getting her camcorder out at the same time.

"What's going on here?" Shaoran asked at the same time.

"Tomoyo-chan, Li-kun, Hiiragizawa-kun, you're here too." Yanagisawa Naoko said.

"Who are they?" Yamazaki Takashi asked, looking at the English teens.

"They're Potter Harry and his girlfriend Granger Hermione." Sakura introduced them. "Our best friends from England."

Yamazaki, Naoko, Chiharu and Rika immediately introduced themselves.

"Things haven't been the same since you left to England Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan." Chiharu complained.

"Yeah, we too miss you guys." Sakura said.

"But things seem to have gone great to you." Naoko said.

She was the first to notice the couples holding hands.

"Nani?!" Chiharu and Yamazaki yelled when they noticed.

"Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked, as naïve as ever.

"Did we miss a conversation here, or what?" Yamazaki asked pointing to their hands.

"Ah, that." Tomoyo said. "Sakura and Shaoran are a couple, I thought that was obvious. Same with Eriol and me here."

Chiharu was really shocked.

"If I remember well enough there was something going on when we arrived." Eriol said remembering the girls squeals.

"Hai." Sakura said raising Rika's left hand. "Rika-chan is getting married."

"Nani?!" both Eriol and Shaoran yelled at once.

"Aren't you too young to get married?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all." Rika said. "I've known him since I'm ten, and my parents accepted our relationship since I finished junior-high. And we got engaged last month."

"My mother married when she was sixteen too." Sakura said.

"And who's the groom?" Eriol asked, getting a feeling of: I-have-an-idea-but-want-to-see-if-it-is-real.

"Yoshiyuki-san." Rika answered.

"Who?" Shaoran asked.

"Terada Yoshiyuki-san." Rika repeated.

"Nani?!" Now Shaoran, Eriol, along with Sakura yelled.

Tomoyo was the only one to stay calm.

"Tomoyo..." Sakura murmured in a tone: you-know-something-we-don't.

"It was to be expected." Tomoyo said simply. "Since we were in fourth grade I noticed there was something special between Rika and Terada-sensei."

"But we were too busy with...things, to notice it." Sakura finished, understanding.

Together, the group of ten teenagers walked around Tokio, showing Harry and Hermione some of the places. When they got to Tokio Tower they split: Rika had to go see her fiancé, Chiharu and Yamazaki were going to the movies, and Naoko had piano lessons. The rest got to the top of the Tower.

"This place is beautiful." Hermione sighed looking at the city under them.

"And it is said to be a magical place." Eriol added.

_Here is were the Last Audience was held._ Sakura mentally-told Hermione.

"Wow..." Hermione murmured.

They were just there, looking at the sunset, when suddenly something made them turn to the west.

_That was..._ Shaoran started.

_A magical aura._ Eriol finished.

_And an evil one._ Tomoyo added with a shiver.

_We must get there, quick._ Shaoran said.

_But exactly where?_ Hermione asked.

Sakura closed her eyes, concentrating.

_The Tsukimine Shrine._ she finished.

"Let's go." Shaoran said taking her girlfriends hand and running away.

Eriol and Tomoyo ran too.

Hermione took Harry's hand and led him out of the place, and after their friends.

"Where are we going?" he asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure." Hermione lied. "They seem to have remembered something important in this direction."

Harry nodded, although he suspected Hermione was again speaking just half the truth.

About fifteen minutes later they got to the Tsukimine Shrine.

"Something is going on here, I know it." Sakura said as they stepped in.

All the six of them felt something strange as a chill ran down their spines(yes, even Harry felt it, although he couldn't explain himself what it was).

Once they were inside they were suddenly attacked by some strange-looking shadows.

"What the hell?!" Shaoran yelled jumping and taking Sakura with him.

"Hoe!!" Sakura yelled at the same time.

"What's going on here?!" Hermione yelled.

"Dark spirits." Tomoyo said concentrating. "They have invaded the Shrine."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"There are a couple of details about us you don't know yet Harry-kun." Tomoyo answered.

"What?" Harry asked, even more puzzled.

"It will all be found out in its time." Eriol said with his own mysterious tone.

"Oni-chan(brother)!!" Sakura yelled suddenly as she ran to the other side of the Shrine.

"Wait for us Sakura!" Hermione yelled running after her.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled.

The boys went after them.

When they stopped they were in the middle of the Shrine. And on the other side of the lake they could see two figures fighting the dark spirits.

"Kaho!" Eriol yelled, recognizing her former-lover.

"Oni-chan!" Sakura yelled.

"I didn't know Touya-kun had recovered his powers." Tomoyo said thoughtfully.

"He did, since last year." Sakura said. "Although he doesn't use them much."

"Beware!" they heard Shaoran yell.

A dark spirit was going straight to them.

"Protergo!" Hermione was the first to react, raising both of her hands at the time.

The Spirit crashed with the shield.

"Hermy..." Harry started.

Hermione turned to look at her boyfriend, still with her hands raised, and just then she noticed something: she had just revealed herself.

'What the hell is going on here?' Harry asked himself. 'How could Hermy do that spell, it's forbidden to do magic out of school, and she didn't even had the wand in her hand.'

"I'm sorry." Hermione said lowering her hands slowly, as she looked at Sakura.

"Don't worry." Tomoyo said. "He would have found out eventually."

"I knew this would happen." Sakura said sweetly. "You did nothing wrong."

"Okay." Shaoran said taking out a magic sphere. "If he is already finding out can we finish with this now?"

"Sure." Eriol said.

Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol at once took out their keys.

"Release!" the three of them summoned their staffs at once.

Shaoran transformed the sphere to his magic sword.

"Hermy-chan take care of Harry-kun." Sakura instructed Hermione. "We've got to help my oni-chan."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan." Hermione said. "We'll be alright."

Sakura and the rest crossed the lake, while Hermione and Harry stayed in the other side.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked.

"A lot of things are going on here." Hermione answered him.

"Sakura and her friends aren't common wizards, are they?" Harry asked.

"No, they aren't, and neither am I." Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, unsure.

"They're sorcerers."

"But sorcerers are extinct!"

"You know I said the same when I found out."

"How did you find out?"

"By accident. Remember the day when Tomoyo fainted after the class with the boggart?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I followed Eriol, and noticed he wasn't taking her to the nursery. I got in a couple of problems, but after that they told me the truth. What they are."

"It seems almost impossible."

"Oh but it is very possible."

"What did you mean when you said you aren't a common wizard either?"

"That exactly, I'm not a common wizard anymore, I think I never was but it took me time to realize it."

"I don't understand."

"You just saw me using magic without a wand, I could do that because I have magic of my own. I'm a part sorceress."

"Part-sorceress?"

"Yes, and so are you."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the lake. Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Shaoran helped Kaho and Touya to get rid of the Dark Spirits.

"That was the last one." Eriol said as he returned his staff to its key form.

"How did all this Spirits got here?" Tomoyo asked drying the sweat from her forehead.

"We don't know." Kaho said. "We were talking about the weeding when they suddenly appeared."

"Maybe they wanted to call our attention." Shaoran suggested.

"But why?" Sakura asked.

"They attacked Hogwarts too, we think they wanted to know if there really were Sorcerers attending Hogwarts." Shaoran said.

"This weren't Western wizards, we're talking about spirits." Tomoyo reminded him.

"So things are getting worse." Sakura sighed. "Now we don't just have problems with the living, but with the dead too."

"It's not that way." A voice said.

"They turned around to see who it was and almost hit the floor because of the surprise.

"Nani?!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Hoe!!" Sakura exclaimed at once.

They would have never imagined who had just arrived.

* * *

* * *

Double Cliffhanger!!! I think I had never done something like this(I'm cruel ¬¬)

I know that you're gonna hate me now, but this is how things are. First I couldn't get my muse to help me write this chapter. And suddenly I had too many things in mind. And because this chapter was already too long.

I know I took longer than I had promised, but I have a very good reason(besides the one of my muse): I don't have internet at home! My computer was sent to he doctor, and the other one I don't have any internet connection, so until I could connect in school...

Anyway, as you can see Harry already found at the truth about his girlfriend and the Orientals, how will he react?

Also in the next chapter you'll see: Who has arrived to the Tsukimine Shrine? Why was his/her arrival such a surprise for the CCS gang? What does he/she knows about the Dark spirits? The explanations the sorcerers give to Harry. Will Harry still love Hermione after this? And hopefully: Touya's and Kaho's wedding.

I hope I'm able to connect to internet(at least in a public café) before three more weeks pass.

Arigato, and Sayonara.


	28. The Sprite

**¡Because you asked for it! The new chapter**

The Hope Spell.

By: Princess Lalaith 

"Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover.  
  
Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, snif; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you).

Chapter 27.- The Sprite 

Sakura, Tomoyo, Shaoran and Eriol stood there, shocked, wide-eyed, and with their jaws almost reaching the floor.

In front of them was standing a young lady, about their age, with short dark-brown hair, light-brown eyes and glasses; she was wearing a cream-color kimono with the design of an angel; beige sandals finished her attire. In her hands she was carrying a white urn, with an angel carved in gold and a seal in silver.

But what was most impressing wasn't the girl, nor her attire, nor the box, not even her identity! The most impressing thing was...she had a magical aura!!

"Kami-sama..." was all Tomoyo could manage to say.

"N...Naoko-chan!!" Sakura finally squealed.

"Yanagisawa-san!" Shaoran mumbled, as shocked and impressed as the rest of his friends.

Naoko just smiled at them.

* * *

"What do you mean that so am I?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I think something important happened." Hermione said suddenly.

"What?" Harry asked, he was still shocked of what they had just revealed...in fact, no scratch that: what he had just discovered. "Don't change the subject. Answer my question!" he demanded, he was tired of getting just half-answers.

"I promise I'll tell you everything you want to know, just after I find out what is Yanagisawa doing here, and why do I have a feeling there's magic around her." Hermione said as she ran away.

Harry didn't like to be left with just half the answers, but he followed his girlfriend anyway.

"Naoko-chan, what are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked, trying to calm her nerves, and let her mind think coherently again; something that seemed almost impossible with the present situation.

"Sakura! Tomoyo! Guys! Are you alright?" Hermione asked, finally getting to them.

"We're perfectly fine Hermione-san, don't worry." Eriol answered, without taking his eyes from Naoko.

Hermione too turned to the newcomer.

_I feel magic!_ she mentally yelled.

_Hai, we felt that too. _Shaoran said. _Why I wish to know exactly is if it comes from her or from the box she's carrying. _

_Comes from both._ Sakura assured them. _Although it's a different kind in each case. _

"Naoko-chan, can you tell us, what's going on?" Tomoyo asked again.

"I could ask you just the same thing Tomoyo-chan." Naoko said calmly.

Tomoyo was about to say something, to come up with some excuse, but Naoko went on.

"But I can feel it fully well...magic." Naoko continued. "In fact I could feel it since the moment I saw you in the park."

"Nani?" Sakura asked, why hadn't they felt anything from her.

"You didn't feel my aura because I'm not like you, sorcerers, I'm a sprite." Naoko explained, it was as if she could read minds.

"Hai, I can read minds; no, I didn't read yours, I don't think it works with sorcerers, or part-sorcerers at all; although it was rather obvious you were going to ask." Naoko said calmly.

"That still doesn't explains how come you're here, and exactly when we're fighting those spirits." Shaoran said, distrustfully.

"If you're suggesting that I sent the spirits to you let me tell you you're totally wrong. In fact they wanted to get me." She made a paused. "No...not me..." she showed the urn. "This."

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"A magic urn." Tomoyo stepped in, she had read about them.

"What's in it?" Sakura asked.

"In fact, I don't know." Naoko said, and this she sounded sincere.

"But..." Eriol started.

"Do you mind if we talk inside? I'm getting cold." Naoko said shivering a bit.

Everyone agreed and got inside the shrine.

Tomoyo had noticed that Sakura's oni-chan and Kaho-san hadn't seem at all surprised. Had they known about this all along?

Once inside they sat down in one of the main rooms of the shrine. Kaho left in silence and returned a couple of minutes later with some tea.

"Okay, time for explanations." Shaoran demanded.

"If you let me, I'm not the only one with secrets in this room." Naoko said with an innocent smile. "I can notice that your friend Potter has a great desire for some answers too."

Harry was a little surprised with this, how come this girl knew what he wanted? Then he remembered they where sorcerers.

'It must be easy for them to read minds like mine.' Harry thought.

"Okay, I'll start." Naoko accepted. She left the urn in the desk, at her reach. "As I already said, I'm a sprite. And my mission is to protect this magical urn. I don't know what is inside, they never told me, I just know that I must keep it until the true owner comes to claim it."

"And how will the 'true owner' know you have it?" Hermione asked. "Or how will you know he/she is the true owner for all that matters?"

"I'll know he/she is the true owner because just the Chosen One can open this urn, and that person will know I have it because it's part of destiny. When the content of this urn is needed it will call its possessor." Naoko said with a certain tone of mystery in her voice.

"How come you're a sprite and we didn't notice it before?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because I developed my powers just a couple of months ago. In December." Naoko said.

"How is that possible?" Eriol asked. "For all I know sprites inherit their powers when they're children."

"That I myself don't know." Naoko said. "Although I have the theory that someone bond my powers when I was little."

"But the Yanagisawas don't have any magic, of any kind. That I know for sure." Shaoran said.

"That's true." Naoko said. "But I'm a foster child. I don't know who my true parents are, just that my father was killed by some 'Death Eaters' and my mother brought me here hoping they would never find me. I don't know if she's still alive, although I don't think so."

Harry was getting mad, here was another person who's family was destroyed by Voldemort and his cronies.

And he was really surprised when his girlfriend voiced his thoughts.

"That...baka(stupid, idiot, fool, etc) Voldemort." Hermione said, being unable to find one word in her own language to describe that evil wizard.

Naoko turned to look at them, like waiting for them to say who they really where.

Hermione noticed this.

"As we said a couple of hours ago, I'm Hermione Granger, and this is my boyfriend Harry Potter." Hermione explained. "We're from England. We're wizards and study in a school called Hogwarts."

"You remember we left for a boarding school in England?" Tomoyo asked Naoko.

Naoko nodded.

"It was that school." Tomoyo explained. "We're attending Hogwarts."

"But you're not common wizards, that I'm sure." Naoko said looking at each of them.

"No, we're not." Eriol said. "We're Sorcerers, in fact scratch that, We're the Supreme Sorcerers."

Now Naoko was wide eyed.

"Nani?!" she finally shrieked.

"That's true." Sakura said. "Eriol-kun is Clow Reed's reincarnation, Tomoyo-chan is an Enchantress, Shaoran-kun is the Master of Elements, and Watashi wa (I am) the Card Mistress."

"Clow Reed?! Enchantress?! Master of Elements?! Card Mistress?!" Naoko yelled, now she really looked like she was about to pass out.

"We had already told you they weren't your average magical person." Kaho murmured.

Naoko nodded.

"You knew about this? Kaho-san? Oni-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Sakura-chan, we knew." Touya stepped in, "After all Kaho is a priestess, and I'm recovering my medium powers. It's obvious that with this girl being a sprite the first persons she could ask for help would be us."

Sakura nodded.

"You're..." Naoko started eyeing Hermione and Harry.

"Part-wizards, part-sorcerers." Hermione answered.

"And I still don't understand what that means." Harry added.

"It means you're more powerful that a wizard." Tomoyo explained. "You can use more magic that the one that lays in a wand, because you have it in your own soul."

"That's why Hermy could use that spell without a wand?" Harry asked, starting to understand.

Tomoyo nodded.

"I can also feel magical auras and create special shields, more powerful that the Protergo Spell." Hermione explained.

"How did you learn to do all that? When?" Harry asked.

"Remember all those times I disappeared with Tomoyo and Sakura?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded.

"That was the reason." Hermione said. "They were training me."

Harry nodded.

"And you too." Eriol added.

Again, Harry was puzzled.

"We have been training you too." Eriol said.

"It's impossible. I have never gone anywhere with you except here in Japan." Harry said.

"Dreams." Sakura interfered.

Harry turned to look at her.

"We've been training you in your dreams." Sakura explained.

Harry was just wondering if such a thing was possible when he felt something. Some kind of energy was emanating from Sakura, and from Shaoran, and Tomoyo and Eriol, and that girl: Naoko, Sakura's brother, that woman, and from Hermione too.

"What you're feeling is our auras." Hermione explained. "Our magical presence."

"When you get more used to it you'll get to identify a person just by feeling the aura. And then you'll get to use magic as Hermy-chan." Sakura said smiling.

Harry nodded, he was eager to learn something that may help him against Lord Voldemort.

"And one more thing." Eriol said, he took from his pocket a phoenix's feather.

Harry stared at it, it was pretty.

"If you're in this, you'll be 100." Eriol said. He handed the feather to Harry. "This is yours."

"What's this?" Harry asked holding the string from which the feather hung.

In the moment Hermione, Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo discovered the necklaces that where hanging from behind their shirts.

"That Harry-san, is the symbol of the Order of Phoenix." Eriol answered.

Harry didn't need for them to explain what the Order of the Phoenix was, he knew perfectly well. His parents had been part of that Order. But that meant...

"We have permission to use magic out of school, yes; and even restricted spells. We're part of the Magic Word's defense now." Hermione explained before he had the chance to ask.

"That is, if you accept." Shaoran added.

"Of coarse I do." Harry said hanging it around his neck.

"We must hurry." Tomoyo said suddenly looking at her clock. "My mom and Shaoran-kun's family are expecting us for dinner."

"And tomorrow we have a wedding to attend." Sakura added.

The rest of them nodded. They stood up and where about to leave when they noticed Naoko was still motionless.

"What happens Naoko-chan?" Sakura asked.

"You said you where the Supreme Sorcerers right?" Naoko asked.

The other nodded.

"Clow Reed, an Enchantress, a Master of Elements and the Mistress of the Cards." Naoko counted. "Four."

Again the others nodded. They couldn't understand what was going on.

"Where's the fifth?" Naoko finally asked.

"What?" the girls asked.

"What do you mean?" Shaoran asked.

"What you heard." Naoko said. "There are supposed to be Five Supreme Sorcerers. Where's the fifth?"

Sakura, Tomoyo, Shaoran and Eriol turned to look at each other. They didn't have an answer for that question.

* * *

The next day, at noon, the weeding was held. Sakura, Tomoyo and Naoko were bridesmaids, and Nakuru was the Made of Honor. They were all very pretty, wearing dresses made by Tomoyo.

"I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The judge said.

So Touya lifted the veil on Kaho's face and kissed her briefly on the lips.

Everyone cheered.

For almost everyone in that Shrine(the weeding was held in the Tsukimine Shrine), this was just a normal weeding, like any other.

For almost everyone...except for a group of teenagers who couldn't take Naoko's words out of their heads: "There are supposed to be Five Supreme Sorcerers. Where is the fifth?"

They were still wondering if what Naoko had said was true, if there was a fifth Supreme Sorcerer, and if so: where was he, or her?

In that week they had found out some things that some of them, just a couple of years ago, would have consider impossible. But now they knew they were true, completely true.

"Come on Kaho-san, throw the bouquet!" Nakuru called happily.

"Ok." Kaho said happily, standing over the stairs and giving the back to the guests.

"Please, every girl who is single, come on." Nakuru called. "Kaho-san is going to throw the bouquet now!"

Many of the guests gathered at the end of the stairs, waiting.

"Okay, here it goes." Kaho said. "One...Two...Three!" and she threw it.

The bouquet flew, and flew, and flew... and landed swiftly in the hands of...Sakura.

Many women started yelling at Sakura for being so lucky.

And Sakura stood there, amazed, with the bouquet still in her hands.

"Yay! Sakura is gonna be the next marrying!" Tomoyo squealed, immediately taking her camcorder out.

"I wonder who the groom may be..." Eriol murmured sarcastically.

With this Sakura blushed a deep red, and tried to hide it behind the white flowers.

Meanwhile Touya was letting go smoke by his ears.

"Calm down Touya-kun, dear." Kaho said hugging him.

"I don't like what that English boy is saying." Touya fumed. "Talking like that about by sister getting married."

"You don't like the idea of your sister marrying, or with whom she'll be marrying?" Kaho asked, half-predicting the answer.

"That gaki, he doesn't deserves her." Touya murmured between teeth.

"But you must respect Sakura-san's decision." Kaho said. "And besides, you knew what would happen since long ago."

"Hai." Touya nodded. "I knew it since the moment I saw that Chinese gaki for the first time. That's why I didn't like him a single bit."

"But you know your sister will be alright with him...she already is perfectly fine with him." Kaho said comprehensively.

"I know." Touya murmured, defeated.

And meanwhile Sakura was still holding the bouquet. Knitting sweet dreams in her head, while Tomoyo filmed her, and she and Eriol continued making comments that made her blush a deeper red each second.

And as all this happened, a certain chocolate-haired, amber-eyed, Chinese young man looked in silence at the woman she loved, his beautiful cherry blossom.

"Sakura...Wo ai ni(I love you-in Chinese-)..." he murmured under his breath.

An although his beloved couldn't listen to him, she could feel his aura embracing hers, and that was enough for her to calm down and relax immediately. Forgetting about anyone else, and thinking just about them: she, and her beloved little wolf.

"Aishiteru, Shaoran." She sighed happily.

* * *

* * *

Yay! I'm done! This time it took me less time! Aren't you happy for that?

Okay, now I got Naoko in all this disaster. Although her presence won't be too important(at least not yet). And I let there something hanging, the answer you may know it already, or at least have an idea. See, some of the things I mention in this fic won't be important until the sequel. Which will be started the moment I finish this, I'm deciding on a title, although I have one or two in mind already.

Sorry for the ones who were expecting a big weeding. As you can see the main topic of this trip was what Harry discovered, and what they discovered from Naoko. And also I was already taking too long in this vacations and we still have to go back to Hogwarts for the last two and a half moths of classes and the final battle...

Oops, I'm revealing more than I should, so this notes will stop here so no more information is spilled before time.

Please don't forget to leave a review.

Arigato and Matta ne(See you later).


	29. Ready

The Hope Spell.

By: Princess Lalaith 

"Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover.  
  
Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, snif; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you).

Chapter 28.- Ready. 

Two weeks may last an eternity for some persons, but for this certain group of teenagers, it was too short.

Shaoran's mother and sisters had left that morning and they were now enjoying their last day of vacation.

"This have been the best vacations I've had in my whole life." Harry commented while they were packing.

"Then we must repeat this trip someday." Tomoyo said happily.

"Yeah, one day when no one wants to kill us would be nice." Hermione added sarcastically.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." Sakura said positively.

"Two attacks to Tokio in less than two weeks, I don't like this a single bit." Tomoyo commented while they were drinking tea.

"I don't like it either." Eriol said. "First they were dark spirits, then that sort of ninjas."

"And they were innocent people. Their souls were possessed." Sakura added worriedly. "If Naoko-chan hadn't been there to tell us how to purify souls we could have ended harming innocents."

"That's true." Shaoran said. "This men really know how to do things the dirty way. They are such a cowards they don't dare fight us personally."

"I think it would be better that way." Hermione said. "If not we would be in danger of being discovered."

"We'll be discovered sooner or later." Eriol started.

"The later the better." Tomoyo continued.

"But if there's no other way." Sakura murmured. "I don't want to risk more innocents."

"And all because of this." Naoko murmured holding the magic urn.

"And we don't even know what is inside." Harry added as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Whatever it is it must be very important." Shaoran said. "For all those persons are doing to get it."

"You think Voldemort does know what is inside?" Hermione asked truly worried.

Most of her friends stayed in silence, wondering the same thing as she.

"It's impossible." Naoko said finally.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because this urn has been sealed for centuries, or so they told me." Naoko explained. "Just the one who created it knows what is inside. And the Chosen One will know once the urn is opened."

Shaoran was about to ask something else when everyone stayed in silence.

"You feel it?" Shaoran asked in a low voice.

The rest just nodded. Even Harry, who wasn't at all sure, but had a very good idea of what they were referring.

_The Death Eater's Mark!_ Hermione mentally shrieked.

_We already saw it._ Eriol said sobbing his ears although it was useless.

_No need to shout Hermy-chan._ Tomoyo added.

_Sorry._ Hermione murmured ashamed.

_Don't worry._ Sakura said.

"We've got to arrange some business with those guys." Shaoran said.

"And remember, don't use your Sorcerers abilities unless you have no other choice." Sakura added.

The rest nodded.

In the backyard a group of about one and a half dozen of men in black robes had just apparated.

"Okay, the faster we finish with them the better." Eriol said.

The rest nodded and separated.

"That girl must be here." A man said. "And maybe even that Potter kid, remember kill everyone but the girl. Master wants her alive and with that urn she carries."

"You don't dare give one more step." Sonomi said suddenly getting out the door.

_Oka-san!_ Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Who says so?" one of the Death Eaters asked.

"I do. Desmaius!" Sonomi yelled taking her wand out of her dress so fast the Death Eater couldn't stop her.

"I'll kill you for that!" another man said.

"No you won't." Hermione murmured in a low voice, just Harry heard her, while she concentrated.

"Crucio!" the man attacked.

Tomoyo was about to run out of the bushes where she was hiding when she saw a magic shield protecting her mother.

_Arigato(Thank you) Hermy-chan._ Tomoyo said.

_You're welcome._ Hermione replied.

Just then another man noticed the movement in the tree where Harry and Hermione where hiding and went to get them.

"Impedimenta!" Sonomi attacked, stopping the man from discovering the teens.

"Two down, sixteen to go." Eriol said sarcastically.

"We better do something, quick." Tomoyo said. "My godfather is there, so we must be careful not to hurt him."

"Your wish is my command hime." Eriol said.

Another man tried to hurt Sonomi, but the shield was still there.

"What the hell is going on?" the leader of the Death Eaters asked.

"Why don't you find out by yourself instead of sending your cronies Lucius?" Sonomi threatened. "I knew you never were brave, but I never imagined you were such a coward."

"Don't you dare insult me Amamiya." Lucius said. "Or should I say Black."

This caused Sonomi to get mad.

"Petrificus totalus!" she yelled.

Along with Eriol and Tomoyo.

In the confusion about nine men fell down and they never noticed they were multiple spells.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Harry asked Hermione.

The way Malfoy senior had called Mrs. Sonomi: Black left him puzzled.

"I'll explain later, right know we must get rid of those Deatheaters." Hermione said.

"I remember perfectly well when I killed that good-for-nothing of Daniel Black." Lucius said wickedly.

"Stop insulting Daniel!" Sonomi cried out. "You have no right to do so!"

"He had a slow painful death, and you weren't by his side when that happened where you?" Lucius asked, he was enjoying Sonomi's affliction very much. "No, you preferred to run away, and just know we found you. But don't worry, soon you'll die the way you should have that night."

"Let me go, let me get him. I'm so gonna kill him for this." Tomoyo was saying as she tried to pull free of Eriol's grasp and get Lucius.

"No dear, it's not time." Eriol said hugging her tightly. "He doesn't know yet the change of surname you and your mother have, if he sees you then you'll be an easy target back in Hogwarts. We must stick to the original plan."

Tomoyo nodded as she held a sob, she didn't want to be discovered.

But Tomoyo wasn't the only one enraged by what was going on. Severus too was furious. But if he did something he would be discovered as a spy, and then Sonomi would suffer again the misery of loosing the one she loved.

"Sleep." Sakura and Shaoran chanted at once.

About six of the Death Eaters fell to the floor unconscious.

"What's this?" Lucius asked. "Who's doing this?"

Now it was only him, Severus, and another Death Eater.

"Anyway, I'll kill you now." Lucius said raising his wand. "Ava..."

Hermione panicked, she knew her shields weren't strong enough to deflect a curse like that, she was already tired of stopping the Crucio curse. Harry was about to come out of the hiding place, when someone else did.

"Iie!" a voice yelled.

Some strange vines shot from the ground under the feet of the third Death Eater and enveloped him. Then thorns appeared and pierced through his skin, until he passed out from the pain.

"Stop it." Naoko said, her right hand pointing to the hurt Death Eater, her left still carrying the magic urn. "It is me who you want, not her."

Sakura was about to shout her friend's name. Was she crazy or what?

"Sh..." Shaoran calmed her. "She knows what she's doing."

"What did you do?" Lucius asked.

"I'm a sprite, didn't your infamous Master tell you that when he sent you?" Naoko asked, she tried to appear brave and self-confident, but inside she was shaking. She had only revealed herself to save Mrs. Sonomi.

"No matter who or what you are, I'll take you with my master." Lucius said.

"I would like to see you try." Naoko said.

She tried to summon the magic vines again, but Lucius put them on fire.

This seem to hurt Naoko.

"See? You can't defeat me." Lucius said with a wicked grin.

"You won't hurt her." Harry murmured for himself. "Expelliarmus!"

Suddenly Lucius was thrown backwards by an unknown force.

This got the Death Eater very nervous, so he decided to run away.

Once he was gone the rest got out of their hiding places.

"Oka-san(mom), Daijoubu desu ka(Are you alright)?" Tomoyo asked kneeling next to her mother.

Sonomi nodded, still with tears in her cheeks.

"Naoko-chan, are you hurt?" Sakura asked next to the sprite.

"No, don't worry Sakura-chan." Naoko said standing up.

"I didn't know you had those powers." Shaoran said.

"As a sprite I can summon the powers of the nature." Naoko explained.

"Are you all okay?" a voice asked.

Harry immediately took his wand out and targeted the man: Severus.

"Don't." Tomoyo said. "It's okay, he's on our side."

Harry lowered his wand slowly, not at all convinced.

"Would someone care that we get back inside, it's getting chilly out here." Hermione said.

Once inside Tomoyo ordered a maiden to bring them some tea.

"Shouldn't you go back to wherever you were before the attack?" Tomoyo asked Severus worriedly.

"They won't notice my absence for a while, and if they do I can say I tried to save the fallen Death Eaters." Severus said.

"That's true, where are they?" Hermione asked.

"Eriol-kun and I sent them to Azkaban." Sakura answered. "Just Malfoy got away."

"And what about him?" Harry asked looking at Snape.

"You can calm now Harry-san, Severus is no enemy." Sonomi said recovering. "He's a friend in fact, and Tomoyo's godfather."

"Her what?!" Harry almost fell of the chair with this.

"Yes, as my mom is your godmother." Tomoyo added.

"My...god...mother...what? How?" Harry was babbling, and even he knew it.

"I was a very good friend of your parents Harry." Sonomi said carefully. "And, your godfather happens to be my brother-in-law."

Harry couldn't ask what anymore, it was too much for him.

So they explained him. About how Tomoyo's and Sakura's mothers studied in Hogwarts, how Nadeshiko never finished school, and then Sonomi fell in love with Daniel, she married him, had Tomoyo, and shortly after Lily and James were killed Daniel was murdered trying to give his wife and daughter a chance to run away.

"Did Sirius know you were alive?" Harry asked.

"No." Sonomi answered. "When I came her with Tomoyo I changed our surname from Black to Daidouji. I took care of the family business, the toy company, and never used magic for fifteen years. Until now. I was in England and discovered Tomoyo was again called to Hogwarts, and this time I couldn't stop her. So I ended going to Hogwarts too."

Harry was really impressed with everything they were telling him. It was more than he could manage.

And the main thing of everything was that, in some sort of way, he had family alive! Being Sonomi his godmother and Tomoyo her daughter, it was almost as good as having an aunt and cousin.

That night they had a sleepover. They chatted of unimportant things, trying to keep their minds away from the attack that had happened earlier.

* * *

The next morning they were ready to depart. Only Sonomi was staying at Japan. Tomoyo knew she wanted to have some time alone with Severus, then we would be able to apparate at Hogwarts.

The teens were chatting while the bodyguards got their luggage to the limo that would take them to the airport.

"They attacked us a total of three times just in the two weeks we were here." Hermione said. "That night in the Tsukimine Shrine, days later in the Tokio Tower, and last night here, in Tomoyo's house! I think it can be consider bad."

"But no one was gravely injured." Sakura pointed. "We could sort things out easily."

"Yeah, I never imagined seeing so much power together." Harry said.

"We must be alert at all times." Shaoran said. "They might attack us again in any moment."

"What about Naoko?" Hermione asked.

"I'll be fine Hermione-chan, don't worry." Naoko said smiling.

"I gave her one of the most recent inventions of my mother's company." Tomoyo said. "It's like a cell-phone, but with a special anti-magic incantation that makes it possible for it to be used even in magical places such as Diagon Alley or Hogwarts."

"If anything happens here Naoko-chan just has to call us and we'll be here immediately." Sakura said.

"Or she can come to Hogwarts." Eriol said.

"That's right." Tomoyo said. "Oka-san renewed the flu network in our house, so we can use it. If need be Naoko can use it to escape."

"My house too will get that service, but after my brother returns from his honeymoon." Sakura said.

"So we're ready for anything that might happen." Harry said.

"We're ready, and we'll always be." Tomoyo said self-confident.

Her friends nodded with the same expressions of decision and courage in their faces.

* * *

* * *

Wow...Another chapter ready, and so soon! I'm getting excited with this story. Just to give you an idea, I was writing this chapter and I got a little carried away, I ended writing what might be the Prologue for the sequel! Which, in fact will be named: "Two Roses", that is if I don't get a better idea by the time I finish this fic. 

I'm expecting more reviews please, they really make me very happy. And inspire me to write this chapter faster and upload sooner.

What do you think about the story so far? Too many battles in such a short time? To much mysteries? Do you think I'm crazy(I think that about myself)?

Please review and don't forget to read the next chapter.

Arigato and Sayonara.


	30. The Ethereal Power

**The Hope Spell.**

**_Authoress: Princess Lalaith_**

"_Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover. _

_Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, snif; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you). _

_Chapter 29.- Ethereal Power. _

"Harry! Behind you!" Hermione yelled as she dodged a blue energy blast.

"Protergo!" Harry exclaimed as he raised both hands.

The two attacks that were headed from him where neutralized.

"I'm too tired Hermy." Harry murmured to his girlfriend.

'He's new in this, he hasn't yet got used to it so it's normal he's tired but...' Hermione was thinking. 'We can't give up.'

"Don't worry Harry." Hermione said preparing herself. "I'm gonna try something."

With that she got in full concentration, she had to be very precise with what she was about to do. Her yellow aura enveloped her and started glowing.

In that moment five full attacks were headed to the couple.

Harry feared there would be nothing he could do, it was just too much when...

"Reflectus!" Hermione yelled opening her arms suddenly and releasing all the energy she had accumulated.

The energy formed some kind of dome around her and Harry, and that energy deflected the attacks.

Gasps could be heard all around the room. Their attackers weren't expecting this, and although they could dodge their attacks easily they were already too shocked to attack again.

"Enough." A voice called.

Their surroundings changed, they were standing in the middle of a room with chairs and sofas. Everyone sat down.

"Hey, that was something new." Eriol noted sitting down.

"Despairing situations demand for despaired measures." Hermione said as she tried to recover her energies.

"We have to admit we weren't expecting something like that." Tomoyo said.

Sakura and Shaoran nodded.

"You're getting better day by day Hermione-san, Harry-san." Sonomi congratulated them.

"Arigato." Hermione said smiling.

After all this time she was beginning to learn a few words in Japanese.

"You have really learned a lot in such a short time Harry." Sonomi insisted, looking at the boy with a smile.

"That you for the compliment godmother." Harry said smiling.

"Oka-san is right, you've improved a lot in just one month." Tomoyo insisted.

"Now we just have one more month of classes to go." Sakura said happily. "Then we'll finally be free!"

"Are you going to return next year?" Hermione asked, fearing the answer would be no.

"Hai." The four replied.

"I will come back teaching." Eriol said.

"Finally the curse of a one-year teacher will be over." Harry said happily.

His girlfriend just nodded.

"We'll come back to study." Tomoyo added, referring to herself and Sakura.

"And you Shaoran?" Harry asked. "I thought you had said the Li's just came one year."

"Hai, but this time they decided to make an exception. My mother convinced the elders hat I need more education in Western Magic; besides, I can't stay away from my beloved Ying Fa." Shaoran said hugging Sakura by her back.

"And I couldn't possibly live without my Xiao Lang." Sakura added embracing him tightly.

"I won't leave you again, ever." Shaoran assured her.

He made her turn around and taking hold of her face with both hands he kissed her tenderly.

Eriol took this as a cue and kissed Tomoyo passionately too.

"We won't stay behind." Harry said as he and Hermione did the same.

* * *

Sonomi understood this was a romantic moment and she should better leave the place. 

Sonomi was walking by the farthest side of the yard, near the edge of the Forbidden Forest, suddenly she heard some noises, by reflection she took out her wand and raised it.

"Come out! Whomever you are! Show yourself!" Sonomi threatened, wand in hand.

"So...Sonomi..." a voice called.

A man dressed in black robes, with most of them in rags and with blood dripping from many deep wounds stepped out of the Forest.

"Severus!!" Sonomi cried out lowering her wand and running to her beloved's side.

"S-Sonomi..." Severus called, he was very bad injured.

"Oh, Kami-sama..." Sonomi murmured. "Tomoyo! Tomoyo!!"

* * *

In the Sorcerers' Room the three couples were enjoying their sweet time when... 

"Excuse me, Miss Tomoyo." The portrait of the Voice Card called her.

"Yeah, what is it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Your mother, Mrs. Sonomi is calling you, and she seems to be really distressed." Voice explained.

"What?!" Tomoyo explained. "Where is she?"

She immediately concentrated to find her mother's aura, she found it, and she was calling for her right, but she wasn't alone.

"Oh Kami-sama..." she murmured.

"Nani?" Sakura asked stepping next to her.

"We need to get to the back of the castle, now." Tomoyo said almost as distressed as her mother.

"Okay." Sakura said taking out one of her Cards. "Move, take us where Sonomi-san is."

The Card glowed and the six of them disappeared.

A second later they appeared next to Sonomi and Severus.

"Oh my God..." Hermione murmured looking at their professor.

"This can't be." Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What happened?" Eriol asked, as concerned as the rest of them.

"It was Lord Voldemort." Sonomi answered. "Watashi(I) have explored his memories. It seems Lord Voldemort found out he didn't exactly tried to kill me that night back in Japan. He's considered a traitor now, they almost killed him."

"He'll be dead any moment now." Shaoran said looking at his wounds.

"This can't happen, not now." Sonomi sobbed. "It took us too long to be back together, anata(you) can't leave me now, you just can't."

Tomoyo was crying too, she didn't like seeing her mother in pain. She needed to do something, and she was going to do something.

"Eriol-kun, hold my mother." Tomoyo said.

It wasn't a question, it was an order.

"What are you gonna do Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"Save my godfather's life." Tomoyo declared.

Tomoyo took out a pendant that looked like a Crystal Blossom.

"I summon the infinite power, to blossom like this Crystal flower. Release!" Tomoyo recited. The Crystal blossom suddenly bloomed, and it became her Crystal staff.

Tomoyo knelt down just next to Severus, and holding the staff firmly just a couple of inches above his body she concentrated hard in the incantation she was about to use.

"I call for the Goddesses of the Sea, you who have the gift of healing; I plea you to help me in this place at this hour. Please, I beg you." Tomoyo recited.

A few crystal drops started to come from Tomoyo's staff, slowly at first, but more by each second, the crystal water covered Professor Snape's wounds and slowly began healing them. It was very difficult. Drops of sweat began appearing in Tomoyo's forehead, this was very difficult for her.

"Why is it taking so long?" Sakura asked. "She didn't take that long with me."

"Your wounds were of acid, this are magic wounds." Shaoran explained. "Some of them were done with dark magic of a very high level. I consider it's a miracle he's still alive."

Tomoyo was panting by now, and the wounds hadn't yet closed.

'I can't give up.' Tomoyo told herself. 'I just can't, I'll save him. I won't let my oka-san suffer another loss. I'll heal him, no matter what it takes.'

"She's wearing herself out." Eriol said.

"Nani?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean Eriol?" Hermione asked.

"She won't be able to hold up much longer, the wounds are just too difficult to heal, and her energy is draining out too fast." Eriol said. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Sonomi asked.

"Sonomi-san, stay with Sakura-chan and Shaoran-kun onegai." Eriol said as he let go of her.

He knelt down behind Tomoyo and slowly encircled her. He let his blue aura enveloped her and slowly mix with Tomoyo's aura.

The magic power increased dramatically and Severu's wounds started closing, the color returning to his skin and his breathing regulating.

They were just seconds, but they seemed like an eternity.

Eriol and Tomoyo, both completely drained off fell to the side, in the last moment Eriol managing to fall first so Tomoyo would fall over him and not directly on the ground.

"Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun!" everyone called out.

"They're okay, it was just an energy drain." Shaoran said after revising them.

"Severus..." Sonomi murmured looking at him, most of his wounds were healed, but it was obvious he was still too weak.

"Move Card, take us back to the Sorcerers' Room." Sakura ordered.

Again, the Card glowed, and again, they all disappeared.

Once back in the Sorcerers' Room they left Severus on the bed and Tomoyo and Eriol on the coaches.

"Sakura-chan, please go get Albus Dumbledore." Sonomi asked.

Sakura nodded and left the room immediately.

* * *

She was running, fast, really concerned about the safety of all her friends. She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't see nor feel a guy until she crashed into him. 

"Itai!" She yelled as she fell to the floor.

"Auch..." he murmured.

Sakura, using her well developed abilities jumped back up, turned around and saw the guy with whom she had just crashed.

"Ron-kun?" she asked.

"Sakura." Ron said. "What's going on? Why were you running so fast? Is there something wrong?"

"Too much questions Ron-kun, and I don't have much time. I must do something important." Sakura said, she turned around and was about to leave.

"Wait, do you know where Harry and Hermione are?" he asked.

He received no answer, Sakura had just ran off.

About five minutes later Sakura arrived to the Gargoyle.

"Password." It said.

"I don't have time for this." Sakura murmured.

She concentrated, searching for auras, there were no auras near her; and inside Prof. Dumbledore's office there was just his aura and the one of his phoenix.

"Okay." Sakura said. "Move, let me in."

She disappeared.

* * *

Dumbledore was looking through some papers when he noticed a strange pink-silver glow in the middle of the room. The glow grew and turned into the form of a person, a young woman. 

"Intruder!" the portraits of the former directors called.

"Miss Kinomoto, you could have used the door." Dumbledore told her calmly.

"I didn't know the password and I had no time to guess." Sakura replied a little harsher than she intended.

"I'm sure Prof. Eriol could have told you the password." Dumbledore replied as calm as usual.

"I'm sure he could have, weren't he unconscious by a serious energy drain.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow, looking at her seriously.

"If you would come with me I would be more than pleased to explain everything to you." Sakura said.

"Go where?" Dumbledore asked.

"To the Sorecerers' Room, that's were they're waiting." Sakura replied.

'That's in the other side of the castle.' Dumbledore thought. 'She must have come running all the way here. She sure is fast, but how come she doesn't look the slightest bit tired? Although she could have used the same magic she used to get in here.'

"I can imagine what you are thinking." Sakura said. "And no, I didn't use my 'special magic' as you call it to get here, I got here running, I just used the Move Card to get inside. And if you excuse me this is quite urgent."

Dumbledore understood she was being serious.

"Fine." He said. "Let us go there."

"Hai." Sakura said, she laid a hand on the Professor's arm and then added: "Move Card, get us back to the Sorcerers' Room."

And they both disappeared.

Seconds later they were back at the Sorcerers' Room.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Shaoran asked.

"Hai, why?" she asked.

"It's because you've used the Move Card a lot more than you're used to and without your staff. Don't worry, Watashi Daijoubu(I'm fine). How is Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Recovering." Hermione answered. "Seems the energy drain was quite high."

"And Snape-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Almost fully recovered, although he'll remain asleep until tomorrow at least." Sonomi replied.

"Severus Snape?" Dumbledore asked.

And just then he saw the Potions professor, lying in the bed, unconscious and with signs that obviously showed he had been badly injured.

"What happened here?" Dumbledore asked.

And Sonomi explained him everything. Since the moment she had went to take a walk on the back of Hogwarts Grounds until Sakura had went looking for him.

"This isn't good." Dumbledore murmured.

"Things are getting from bad to worse." Shaoran murmured.

"This was said to happen since years ago." A voice said.

"What do you mean Clow-san?" Sakura asked.

Everyone turned to the portrait of Clow Reed.

"Since Lord Voldemort appeared for the first time it was said he would try once and again to take control over the magic world, although he would know that wouldn't be possible." Clow explained. "At least not until the day when Sorcerers stepped again on Hogwarts. Because when that happened Voldemort would now, and he would then unleash all his forces, known and unknown, he'll do anything to get the Ethereal Power."

"The Ethereal Power." Sakura repeated.

"But that's just a myth!" Dumbledore explained.

"It is not." Shaoran interrupted. "There's the Prophecy. It states that when the five Supreme Sorcerers gather they'll be able to unleash and reign over the greatest magic ever known: the Ethereal Power.

"But that can't happen yet, we're just four." Sakura said. "Remember what Naoko said? Clow Reed, an Enchantress, a Master of Elements and the Mistress of the Cards. Four. We're still missing the fifth."

"Is that good or bad news?" Dumbledore asked.

The more he knew about this Asians the more he grew unsure about their current situation.

"Both." Eriol murmured awakening. "We aren't all together yet, we won't be able o unleash the Ethereal Power, and so Voldemort won't be able to get it. And bad, because we won't able to use it either, to defeat him."

"There must be another way of defeating him." Sonomi said.

"The Prophecy." Harry interfered.

"Nani?" Sakura asked.

"The Prophecy about me and Voldemort." Harry insisted.

Hermione nodded, Harry had told her about that.

"That would be possible had Voldemort not made a pact with Higher Forces already." Clow said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"He means that Harry-kun will be able to defeat Voldemort's physical form, but we'll need a higher power to defeat the evil magic that lives within him."

"Maybe if we all join powers we'll be able to defeat him." Sakura suggested.

"Maybe." Eriol said. "But it's not sure."

"We've got to do something!" Harry said. "We can't step aside and see how he destroys more families, like he did with mine."

"Harry is right." Hermione said. "We've trained, we're stronger than the last time we fought him. And we have you guys, your presence here should be of some help."

"It will be, I'm sure of that." Shaoran said. "What I'm not sure of is if it will be enough."

"No matter what comes, we'll fight it."

Everyone turned to see Tomoyo, she has just awoken and those were her first words.

"No matter what comes to us we'll fight it...and defeat it." Tomoyo declared.

"We will hime, we will." Eriol assured her.

Sakura, Shaoran, Harry and Hermione just nodded.

Sonomi stayed in silence.

And Dumbledore, also in silence, looked at them, this six teenagers were planning on fighting Voldemort and defeating him. How could they be able to do such things when the best Aurors, wizards and witches couldn't? The answer to that question was a mystery to him, the biggest of all the mysteries he had encountered until then. He just hoped there wouldn't be more deaths to regret.

"Kimi wa Daijoubu dakara(Everything will be alright)." Sakura murmured.

The rest just nodded firmly, and in silence.

And even though she had just said her 'magic words' she couldn't help but having a bad feeling.

* * *

Sumimasen(Sorry) for the massive delay(well, it was not as massive as the one I had last year). Anyway, I had final exams, a lot of homework, some projects with my friends and a huge writer's block, all together! I had totally forgotten what was going next in this story. So as you can see it was not easy. But anyway, I'm back, and more than ready to finish this fic, I calculate there are about five chapters missing besides this one. 

In other words: I've reached the 200 reviews!! Yai! I'm really happy and proud. And I thank you all, if it weren't for you leaving reviews I wouldn't be were I am. Arigato Gozaimasu.

Well, that's all for now, stay tune for the next chapter.


	31. Dementors in the Quidditch Field

**The Hope Spell.**

**_Authoress: Princess Lalaith _**

"_Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover. _

_Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, snif; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you). _

Chapter 30.- Dementors in the Quidditch Final. 

It was the day after Sonomi had found Severus badly injured on the Back of Hogwarts Grounds; he was steady, but still weak. And the Potions Class was about to begin.

Tomoyo was the last to enter Potions Class, and when she did she went straight to sit besides Hermione, and behind of Harry and Ron.

"I don't understand." Ron murmured. "Who's gonna give us the class if they have said Prof. Snape is sick?"

"What I wonder is what made him sick." Neville said from his place across the aisle. "They've assured me this is the first time in the whole History of Hogwarts."

"Just wait and see." Harry said with a grin.

"Eriol-kun's company is definitely affecting Harry-kun." Tomoyo said raising a brow. "He is beginning to act as enigmatic as him."

"As long as he doesn't act like that to me, everything will be fine." Hermione said calmly.

"Attention everyone." A voice called. "Please be quiet and get your seats."

Everyone obeyed as they eyed the newcomer carefully. A tall woman, wearing a dark-red robe that combined with her short hair; the class stayed quite.

"Good morning Class." She said. "As you all know Prof. Severus Snape is sick, and due to that I'll be your substitute teacher for the next few days, until he gets better."

"Who the hell are you?" Draco asked scornfully.

The woman turned to him and opened her eyes in surprise when she saw him.

"Malfoy…" was all she could mumble.

Draco stared at her annoyed.

"You're…You're Lucius Malfoy's son." The woman said somehow shocked.

"Yeah, so?" Draco asked. "You have a problem with that?" He spat.

"Don't talk to me in that tone Mr. Malfoy." She said recovering her serene expression. "I'm your superior, you owe me respect."

Draco rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"Well, as I was saying." She said to the rest of the class. "I'll be your substitute Potions Teacher, in absence of Prof. Snape. My name is Sonomi Amamiya."

(A.N.: She is addressing herself with her single surname so they won't link her with Tomoyo).

The rest of the class went by fairly well, the Gryffindor's liked to have a professor that didn't punish them every five minutes, and the Slytherin's didn't take long to notice this substitute teacher wouldn't pass their bad jokes.

"One last announcement." Sonomi said when the bell rang signaling the end of the period. "Those of you who belong to the Quidditch teams. The final will be held this Saturday: Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin. Be ready."

"Nani?!" Sakura cried out in shock.

"This Saturday?" Shaoran asked.

"But that's in two days!" Harry yelled.

Hermione turned to both Harry and Shaoran.

"Aren't you supposed to know the dates of your games?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I must have forgotten." Harry said with a sweat-drop down his head.

"With all we have in our minds did anata(you) expect me to remember something like a Quidditch Match?" Shaoran asked pissed.

"For Lord's sake, you're the captains!" Tomoyo said distressed.

"Hey, It's not my fault that baka of Malfoy was punished." Shaoran said even more annoyed.

"We must train, this match is too important." Harry said trying to calm down.

"What about the other trainings?" Hermione asked as-a-mater-of-fact.

"I think we can postpone them until after the match." Harry said. "It's only two days."

"Fine with me." Tomoyo nodded.

"Me too." Eriol said appearing out of nowhere.

"Hai." Sakura complied.

"Now we better hurry. We must talk to the rest of the team." Harry said, he took Sakura's hand and said to Shaoran: "I hope you'll forgive me, I'll need to steal your girlfriend for a while."

Shaoran nodded, understanding.

"Ja ne(See you later) Xiao Lang." Sakura called just before turning on a corner.

Hermione immediately followed them.

"Ja ne Ying Fa." Shaoran replied. He sighed and added. "I think I should do the same with Slytherin team."

He walked away.

"I must head to my next class." Tomoyo said eyeing Eriol.

"Yeah, Watashi(I) too shall go prepare my next class. Sayonara my hime(princess)." He risked a brief kiss.

"Sayonara my Uji(prince)." Tomoyo replied.

And just as a professor went out a door they went different ways.

"Is it just me, or there's something strange between Miss Daidouji and Prof. Eriol?" Prof. Fitwick asked himself as he saw the two walking away.

* * *

And on Saturday… 

"Welcome Hogwarts to the Quidditch Final!" Tomoyo called on the microphone.

Everyone cheered.

"And here they come." Tomoyo announced. "Slytherin vs. Gryffindor."

More cheers and boos from the students to their favorite team.

"The snitch is released. Madame Hooch throws the Quaffle. And the game begins!"

Harry and Shaoran stayed high, searching for the snitch and at the same time watching the rest of their teams play.

"Ginny has the Quaffle," Tomoyo narrated. "She is about to reach the loops and…"

"Ginny!!" many yells were heard.

One of the Slytherin beaters had just hit a Bludger right to Ginny's broom, sending her down.

_Float, help her._ Sakura mentally instructed.

There was a flash of magic just the Sorcerers and half-sorcerers could feel when the Float Card used its magic to take Ginny swiftly to the ground.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled distressed.

"Ron, stay were you are." Harry instructed.

"Are you crazy, my sister…" Ron began.

"She is fine." Sakura assured him dashing past him.

A couple of seconds later a healer confirmed it.

"What are we gonna do now?" Andrew asked. "We're still missing one chaser."

"You may continue playing that way but still it might be a little more difficult with one player less." Madame Hooch told them.

"What, you're going to give up?" one of the Beaters of Slytherin mocked them.

"Losers." The other said.

"We can't give up." Jack said.

"Sakura and I can try it." Alice suggested, although she was not at all sure.

"We'll do it." Harry said. "Sakura!"

"Hai" she said turning to see him.

"Do what you know." Harry mouthed to her.

Sakura nodded.

"And the game continues!" Tomoyo called.

Slytherin had the quaffle, almost on the loops when suddenly there was a scarlet flash, the quaffle was gone.

"And Gryffindor gets the quaffle back, what a way of stealing the game." Tomoyo said trying not to laugh, at least not too much.

Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs where laughing their heads off.

"You'll see." One of the Slytherin chasers threatened. "I'll get you!" he dashed right to Sakura.

_Sakura Abunai(Beware)!_ Shaoran mentally yelled to his girlfriend.

_Watashi Daijoubu(I am fine)._ Sakura replied.

And just when the chasers was about to hit her broom with his she did a hard turn to one side and flew in the opposite direction, throwing the quaffle to Alice, who was waiting in a position from where she could easily pass the ball through the loops.

"And that's ten points to Gryffindor!" Tomoyo cheered.

The match went on, Slytherins tried to take more Gryffindors off their brooms but Sakura managed to stay up. In one of those a Slytherin beater ended on the ground after she had to spin to dodge a bludger.

By the next hour most of the students were rally amazed with the speed and ability Sakura had with the broom, and no matter how dirty the Slytherins played they were no match for her.

Shaoran was just smiling from his place up in the air.

"I never imagined I would see a Slytherin smiling, less of all when seeing his team loosing." Harry commented to Shaoran.

"I really don't care if Slytherin wins or not, and I couldn't be more happy of seeing my dear Ying Fa giving them a well deserved lesson." Shaoran said. "In fact I would be doing so myself, but I must stay here."

Harry nodded.

Suddenly something happened, freezing air surrounded them.

"Something's wrong." Shaoran murmured feeling dark auras approaching.

Harry too could feel them, but even without doing so he knew perfectly well this sensation.

"Dementors!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What?!" most of the players stopped in mid-air to listen to him.

"Nani?!" Sakura cried out when she too felt the aura.

Tomoyo, Eriol, Hermione, Dumbledore and Sonomi were the next to feel it.

"Prof. Dumbledore, take the students to the castle." Sonomi asked the headmaster.

"But Sonomi…" Dumbledore began.

He knew the coldness they were feelings marked there were many dementors approaching.

"We can manage this." Eriol assured him. "Just make sure the rest of the students are safe."

In the Quidditch Pitch it was all a chaos, the players trying to get away.

"Get Away!" Harry instructed. "Ron, take Ginny and get to the castle."

"Harry, beware!" Hermione yelled suddenly.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry chanted turning to the sky.

The brilliant silver stag appeared floating in the sky, charging to any dementor that dare approach them.

To the stag added a fairy(Hermione's), an angel(Sakura's), a dragon(Shaoran's), and a couple(Eriol's and Tomoyo's).

When Ron got to the ground, to where Ginny was lying he saw Hermione getting on the broom. "Where are you going?" Ron asked. "I thought you said you hate to fly."

"I do." Hermione replied as she took off. "But I'm gonna help my boyfriend."

In another situation Ron too would have helped his best friend, but in this case he preferred to first take his sister to a safe place.

Harry got really surprised when he saw Hermione sitting on the broom, with her wand out.

"What?" she asked seeing her shocked face.

"I though you hated to fly." Harry said finally.

"I do, but I hate even more not to be with you." She answered.

Their mutual feelings seemed to be powering up even more their Patronuses.

"They're just too much." Tomoyo said, she was still standing in the Teachers Seats, with Eriol and her mother.

"I have an idea." Eriol said suddenly. "Sakura-chan, Shaoran-kun, Harry-kun and Hermione-chan, circle the Dementors, don't let them spread. Sonomi-san shield the castle. Tomoyo-hime and me will take care of them."

The rest nodded and did as they were told.

Tomoyo clasped her hands together, her purple aura enveloping her as she began singing.

"Happy feelings, happy voices,

come sing, come laugh,

come to share your memories,

your present and past.

Help me get rid of this rats."

Tomoyo's gift as an Enchantress was activated, Eriol powered it up with his magic, and in a short while the dementors were crying out. The happiness and joy Tomoyo had reunited overwhelmed them.

"Fine." Eriol said to the rest. "Do it. Now!"

"Expecto Patronum!!" The rest yelled at the moment.

Harry's stag, Hermione' fairy, Sakura's angel and Shaoran's dragon surrounded the dementors in a brilliant silver light the dark beings couldn't manage.

"Power of the sun, magic of the light

ancient forces near and far,

I call to you, I summon your might,

to grant me at the hour the wish I ask.

Take this shadows,

Pack them tight

Don't let them out."

This spell made the dementors be trapped in a magic prison that became a magic-sphere in Eriol's hands.

"Fine, the work is done." Eriol said satisfied. "Congratulations to minna(everyone), this was the definitive proof that we're ready for whatever comes to us."

Everyone nodded as they returned to the ground.

"Sweet, would you be so gentle as to give us some chocolate, onegai(please)?." Sakura said taking the Card out.

_Always a pleasure to serve you Mistress._ the Card replied.

A second later seven chocolate bars appeared. One for each of them, the last Tomoyo gave it to her mother when they got to the entrance of the castle.

"We need to see Prof. Dumbledore, now." Eriol said seriously.

The rest nodded.

* * *

About five minutes later they were all sitting down in chairs in the Headmaster's office. 

"I see you could handle things by yourselves." Dumbledore said happily.

"Yes." Sonomi nodded.

"Things are definitely getting out of control." Tomoyo said suddenly.

"Why do you believe so miss?" Dumbledore asked.

"For what I know, dementors are supposed to guard the prison of Azkaban, to protect the wizards and witches from those who broke the law." Tomoyo explained. "And they are the ones breaking the law, the ones damaging us."

"Those dementors, a dozen of them, and they had been powered up by Asian Sources." Eriol explained. "Which means they were sent specifically for us to fight them, no one else could have."

"How are you so sure?" Dumbledore asked, intrigued.

"This creatures were being powered up with sorcery means." Shaoran intervene. "Which means just a sorcerer can match them, which would be us and Harry and Hermione as half-sorcerers."

"This isn't the first time." Tomoyo added. "When we went to Japan they attacked three times, they want to find out who we are no matter what the cost."

"So you mean they already know you are here." Dumbledore deduced.

"Tom may have turned to evil but he still is as clever as when he attended this school." Eriol said speaking like Clow. "It would be no surprise if he had known since years ago that this year we would be coming."

"What is lucky is that he still doesn't know our identities." Shaoran said relieved.

"He'll be knowing them soon." Sakura said suddenly.

"What?" they all asked.

"Sakura-chan, explain yourself." Tomoyo said.

"I've been having dreams." Sakura answered. "He is getting nervous, impatient, his minions haven't been able to defeat us, not even to get our names. But he knows Sonomi-san is here, and he suspects that she'll know more. He'll try to 'kill two birds with one pebble' and attack Hogwarts before the end of the School Year."

"Before the End?!" Hermione cried out, thinking in all the students that would be there.

Harry's and Dumbledore's thoughts were along the same lines.

"But this will be really dangerous!" Harry finally exclaimed.

"And you are aloud to pull out whenever you wish to." Eriol said. "But we can't, as Sorcerers it is our responsibility."

"Besides, they're looking for us, we can't deceive them again." Tomoyo added sarcastically.

"If we leave then he will hunt us down and I don't want to even imagine how many he would kill in the process." Sakura said.

"We knew this would happen sooner or later." Shaoran said with a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "The sooner the better."

"I won't leave." Harry said defiantly.

"Me neither." Hermione said seriously.

"He still owes me my parent's and Sirius death." Harry said coldly. "I'll make him pay."

"Maybe I don't have anything to claim revenge for." Hermione said looking at him. "But I won't leave you alone."

"Still." Tomoyo said. "It would be better if Harry-kun and Hermy-chan stayed between the classmates, at least while we see how difficult it might be, make sure you won't be in danger."

Harry and Hermione nodded.

"And you." Sakura said to Hermione. "Have the gifts we gave you at reach, they might come in handy."

Hermione nodded, she always had them: the key around her neck and the mirror in her pocket.

Dumbledore just looked at them, making plans, planning their fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters as if it were just another Quidditch Match.

"I know you're already doing a lot." Dumbledore said suddenly. "But I would like something else. Please, keep the students safe."

"Don't worry Professor." Tomoyo said seriously. "We would never endanger the students."

"This is our battle, not theirs." Eriol added.

The rest just nodded.

"Then we shall train even more." Shaoran said.

Again there were nods from everyone.

They were about to leave when the door suddenly burst opened. A witch in dark-red robes entered running and with a worried expression in her face.

"Albus, quickly, five students and a professor are missing." McGonagall was saying as she entered.

Just then she saw them sitting there.

"You!" she cried out. "How come you disappear in the middle of a crisis, all the professors are dead worried for you!"

"I called them to discuss some things Minerva, don't worry." Dumbledore excused them. "We're done so they may retire."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." Eriol said smiling.

And they all left quietly the place.

"What was really going on here Albus?" Mcgonagall asked once they were out.

"You'll find out in due time Minerva, in due time." Was all Dumbledore answered.

The Sorcerers heard this answer and stayed calm, then they left for the Sorcerers' Room to continue their training.

The time is coming near.

When all the hidden powers and magic shall unleash, secrets and mysteries will be unveiled.

A final battle between good and evil shall take place.

Which side will claim the victory this time?

* * *

Finally I'm done with this chapter. After a he writer's block(yes, another one). Happy Christmas and New Year to Everyone by the way(Yes, a little bit late but the intention is what matters, ne?). I was truly deceived by such little reviews I received(;;), it makes me believe no ones reads my stories anymore. Hope you leave more reviews this time() 

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I really didn't know who would deserve to win the Quidditch Cup so I preferred to cancel it the way you've read above. And it was also a good way to announce that the final battle is approaching.

The next chapter it will all begin. I'm considering about three more chapters before the end, and am still waiting for you to vote if you wish for a sequel or not, and how have you liked this Fanfic so far.

If you have the attention to read my Bio, there you will find the Summary of stories I have but yet have not decided to post them, you may read that and vote for one you like.

Please don't forget to leave a review.

Arigato.

Ja Ne!


	32. Fight your Fears

**The Hope Spell. **

_**Authoress: Princess Lalaith **_

_"Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover. _

_Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, snif; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you). _

Chapter 31.- Fight your fears. 

"Fine, go on, you're doing very well." Tomoyo complimented.

They had been teaching Harry to use a sword(not very good at it really), and Hermione was improving in the management of the cane.

"I'm not good at this." Harry complained as he dodged a slash from Harry.

"The best is to never give up." Eriol said.

"You're good dodging attacks, and maybe later we can find you a more suitable weapon." Shaoran added.

"We've gotta be ready for anything." Sakura said.

"To me the waiting is killing me." Hermione complained. "I mean, look, it's been three weeks already and nothing."

"Don't worry. We'll win, we've trained and we are all really powerful." Eriol said.

"No one can defeat six Sorcerers." Tomoyo said with a smile.

The rest nodded, although they were still afraid of what was to come.

Dumbledore had doubled the security measures. No student was to leave the dormitories after ten o'clock. Prefects, Head Students and Professors were alert at all times, making sure students wouldn't get in danger. Although the Headmaster hadn't told them that Voldemort was to attack before the end of the term the Professors noticed that what was going on was serious.

Some students too suspected something big was going on but they didn't dare ask. They knew well enough that Voldemort was trying to rise again and the least they wanted was to hear the school was in danger, again.

* * *

>> They were standing in Hogwarts Grounds. She, along with Tomoyo, Eriol, Shaoran, Harry, Hermione and Ron. She felt Sonomi's aura behind them, along with the professors, creating a shield to prevent anyone from entering the castle. And it was that a full army of Death Eaters stood just before Sakura and her fiends. There were flashes of a battle, and suddenly something went wrong: A body laid on the ground, pale, cold…dead. 

"Iie!!" Sakura cried out when she woke up.

"Daijoubu ka(Are you alright) Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked running to her side.

"Iie." Sakura said, her eyes were teary, distress shown clearly on her face.

"What's happening Tomoyo, Sakura?" Hermione asked getting up.

Parvati and Lavender were heavy sleepers.

"Something's wrong with Sakura-chan." Tomoyo explained.

Hermione nodded when he saw the distressed Sakura.

"Better call the boys." Tomoyo said.

Hermione nodded and sprinted off the room.

"Sakura-chan, onegai(please), calm down, we'll talk with the Shonens(boys) in a second. Hermy-chan already went to get them." Tomoyo said.

Hermione got over the staircase that led to the room of boys and noticed it was locked.

"This is not the time." She murmured.

She took the key from her neck and opened the door with it. Then she quietly walked to Harry's bed.

"Harry…Harry wake up." She called.

"Wha…" he began.

But Hermione immediately covered his mouth with her hand.

"Just come with me." She said.

Harry nodded, pulled back the covers and got off bed, following her.

Once outside he eyed his girlfriend carefully, wondering what was in her mind.

"And what brings such a beautiful lady, at this late hours, to my bed?" he asked with a smirk that looked to much like Eriol's.

"Tomoyo's right, you're spending too much time with Eriol." Hermione murmured elbowing him lightly.

Harry just laughed.

"Just follow me." Hermione said. "Seems Sakura is distressed about something."

This got Harry in alert, having Sakura distressed, and calling them could just mean one thing: Problems.

They got to the Common Room, where Tomoyo was still trying to calm down Sakura, who was now crying in silent. Just then Eriol seemed to appear out of nowhere, followed by Shaoran who had done just the same.

"You know you aren't supposed to be able to do that here in Hogwarts." Hermione murmured.

"Sorcerer." Eriol said as an explanation.

"We couldn't wake up the Fat Lady at this hour and explain her I'm here to try and calm down my girlfriend." Shaoran added.

"And here are more important business to deal with than apparating." Tomoyo added.

Hermione nodded, understanding.

"Doushitano(Is something wrong) Ying Fa?" Shaoran asked.

"It was terrible Xiao Lang, terrible!" Sakura whimpered.

Tomoyo sighed, at least they had already gotten her to talk.

"What?" Eriol asked.

"I saw it…the battle." Sakura babbled. "It was…terrible. Something…awful…happened."

"Doushita(What happened)?" Shaoran asked sweetly.

"I saw it." Sakura said opening her eyes, clouded with fear and anguish. "One of us…I saw…"

"You saw what?" Hermione asked getting nervous too.

"One of us…dead." Sakura cried out, sobbing uncontrollably. "I saw it, I did. The battle, that night, all of us fighting the Death Eaters…" she hiccupped. "And at the end…(hiccup) One of us was…Dead!"

Shaoran hugged her tightly, trying to comfort her. But it seemed to be useless, Sakura was too distressed.

"Who?" Eriol asked.

Sakura slowly raised her face to look at them, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I…don't know." She finally answered. "I was too shocked and scared I didn't recognized who was."

They all stayed in an awkward silent, looking down, wondering who would die, but at the same time dreading the answer.

Just Tomoyo was looking at Sakura in silence. Knowing her for all the time she had, and as well as she did, she knew her cousin was lying.

'You can't lie to me Sakura-chan.' Tomoyo thought. 'You know who laid dead in your premonition, you know who's destined to die in that battle. But you're afraid to tell us.'

She tried reading Sakura's mind to find out but it was useless, Sakura had closed herself.

Sakura noticed Tomoyo trying to get inside her mind and turned to look at her, in silence, not saying a word for fear others would notice she was lying to them.

'Why Sakura-chan?' Tomoyo asked herself. 'Why do you lie to us?'

'I can't tell you Tomoyo.' Sakura was thinking at the same time. 'I just can't.'

* * *

The days went by slowly, terribly slowly. The group was alert at all times, afraid to find danger in any corner. 

"You two are really going paranoiac." Ron commented to his two friends.

And it was just then he noticed it wasn't just the two of them.

Sakura didn't got any, or almost any sleep anymore, she was too afraid she would have the same dream again.

Sonomi noticed they were all acting more strangely than before, but every time she asked the teens just looked at her with a look that clearly said: Don't ask.

Finally on Wednesday what they had dreaded came true.

"The Mark!" Some kids began yelling.

And it was that the Death Eaters Mark was glowing at the entrance of Hogwarts's Castle.

"Calm down!" Dumbledore called. "Stay silent and sit down, everything will be just fine."

And just then the doors flung opened.

"I don't think so old man." A dark voice said from the door.

More than half of the school yelled at that. Some of them even fainted. It was it, the thing that they had feared the most: Voldemort was in Hogwarts.

"You will all die." Voldemort said. "Beginning with you." He raised his sword to Dumbledore and called. "Avada Kedavra!"

There was no shield to stop that curse, or so they thought.

"No!" a cry was heard.

The green light was shot from Voldemort's wand, but vanished before it could touch Dumbledore. A woman was standing before the Headmaster, wand raised, enveloped by a glowing shield.

Many of the students gasped.

"Sonomi…" Both Dumbledore and Severus murmured, worried for the woman's safety.

"You won't touch them Voldemort, 'cause I won't let you do so." Sonomi said seriously.

"So it is true, you finally decided to show up." Voldemort mocked her. "Got tired of running away, after I killed your worthless husband."

"Don't you dare talk that way about Daniel!" Sonomi exclaimed. "Expelliarmus!"

The spell was easily repelled by Lord Voldemort.

"Who would have thought you would have the wits to fight me Amamiya, or was it Black?" Voldemort was still mocking her. "Ah, no, now I remember, you're now with that traitor of Severus Snape." He turned to the Potions Professor. "I don't know how you survived last time, but trust me, it won't happen again."

"I won't let you." Sonomi said raising her wand again.

"There's nothing you can do." Voldemort assured. "Expelliarmus!"

Sonomi hadn't yet recovered from the shield and the spell, so she couldn't build a magic shield in time to protect herself. She was thrown backwards into the table.

"Ahh!" She cried out.

"Sonomi!" Snape called out.

He immediately went around the table and knelt next to her.

Many of the students were shocked to see his dreaded professor worrying about someone.

Voldemort laughed evilly. His laugh making some of the classmates and teachers shiver.

"Oh, look at that, isn't it cute?" Voldemort scorned. "Maybe I should take this opportunity and killed both of you." He raised his wand.

"No you won't." Tomoyo said.

She immediately roused from her seat and stood before Sonomi and Severus with her wand raised.

"Is this a joke?" Voldemort eased. "You won't be able to put up with me alone girl."

"She isn't alone." Eriol contradicted him.

He left his place and jumped over the Teacher's table, standing just next to Tomoyo with his wand out too.

Sakura and Shaoran took this as a signal and they too stood from their seats and went to their friends, wands ready to attack.

Voldemort just laughed at them, he couldn't imagine how four people could say they were a match for him.

"So, you'll fight me." He said with a sneer.

"Yes." Sakura said. "But not here."

_Move, get the Death Eaters and us four outside the Castle. _Sakura ordered.

There was a glow and they all disappeared.

The students gasped.

"Everyone, get out of here, now." Mcgonagall said.

But just as the students were reaching the doors some of the Death Eaters returned and closed them with magic.

The students panicked, as they began calling for help, some even cried.

"We need to help them." Hermione whispered to Harry. "They might be Sorcerers but there were just too many Death Eaters."

Harry nodded.

"Ron." He called to his best-friend.

"Yeah?" Ron asked.

"Look for all the members of the D.A." Harry instructed. "Talk to them, and those who are willing to fight the Death Eaters bring them to the back of the room."

Ron nodded and went to look for them.

Harry, meanwhile, walked to the back of the room, where the Teacher's table was.

"What are you planning?" Hermione asked.

"You are right." Harry said. "They need help, but even with us it won't be enough. The D.A. members are the most capable of the students in this school to fight against the Death Eaters, so those to are willing to do so will follow us outside."

Hermione nodded.

Just then they reached the table. Severus was helping Sonomi stand up(she had hurt her back on the fall). Dumbledore and Mcgonagall stood next to them.

"Prof. Dumbledore." Harry called.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, just the ones who I expected to see." Dumbledore said. "I thought you would be gone by now."

"Sakura thought it would be better if we waited." Hermione explained.

"What are you talking about?" Mcgonagall asked.

"You're going alone?" Dumbledore asked.

"No." Harry answered. "We're planning to take Ron and the members of the D.A. who are willing to accompany us to help them in what we can."

Dumbledore nodded, he liked the idea.

Mcgonagall just looked at them, wanting to know what was happening.

"You think you could get us out 'a here before you leave Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Hermione answered. "I can get us out of here but once out of the room we'll split."

"Let the other professors take the students by the nearest passageway, out of Hogwarts." Sonomi proposed.

"And you?" Severus asked her.

"I won't leave my daughter alone." Sonomi replied.

"Then I won't leave you alone." Severus replied.

"Fine." Dumbledore said. "Let Prof. Flitwick, Sprout, Vector, Sinistra and Hagrid lead the students out of the castle. The rest of us shall accompany you."

Harry just nodded.

Just then Ron was back with at least 30 students.

"We know what you want." Colin said.

"We are willing to fight those Death Eaters." Seamus added.

"What?!" Mcgonagall cried out. "Are you crazy?!"

"No." Ron said.

"Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol are out there fighting for our safety against Voldemort and his Death Eaters." Harry said.

Mcgonagall flinched, but she was surprised to notice the students reacting in no way by the mention of the name, it was as if they didn't fear him anymore.

"We can't let them fight alone." Hermione added.

"For some of us it isn't the first time we fight them." Ginny added, thinking back to what had happened in the Department of Mysteries.

"But it might be the last." Neville added.

"This might be the night when we finally defeat him." Another girl added.

The rest just nodded.

"Albus, you can't possibly let them go." Mcgonagall said distressed. "It's too dangerous."

"It's not about letting them go or not Minerva." Dumbledore replied. "They've decided to fight their fears, and I won't stop them."

"Hermione, the mirror." Sonomi told her.

Hermione nodded and took out the mirror.

"Show me the outside of Hogwarts." Hermione ordered.

The mirror showed her the ongoing battle. Things weren't going well for Sakura and company.

"They aren't using their staffs." Harry whispered.

"Maybe they want to try Voldemort's powers out first." Hermione thought.

"They can't use them." Sonomi said.

Both teens turned to loom at her.

"Voldemort isn't giving them any time for them to call out their magic." Sonomi explained.

And it was true, the attacks went one after another, the Sorcerers didn't have any time to summon their staffs or weapons.

"We need to get to them now." Hermione said seriously.

"That's just fine Miss Granger." Mcgonagall said, still not satisfied with the idea. "Just one question, how do you plan to get us out of here?"

"That's not a problem." Hermione assured. "Follow me."

She put away her mirror and unclasped the key she had around her neck. Harry, Sonomi, Severus, Dumbledore and Mcgonagall were just behind her.

"Ready?" Hermione asked Harry.

"When you give the word." Harry replied.

Hermione nodded and got the key in the lock.

The Professors were wondering how she was going to open the lock with that key when suddenly the door opened.

The four Death Eaters standing behind the doors turned to them surprised.

"Hello." Hermione smiled.

They attacked.

"Reflectus!" Harry called.

Not even bothering to get his wand out.

His emerald green aura created a barrier that deflected the spells, sending the Death Eaters flying backwards.

"Sleep, now." Sonomi ordered raising her hand.

Her Sorceress talent worked out, making all the Death Eaters fall asleep at the moment.

"How did you do that?!" Mcgonagall exclaimed, shocked.

"Long story, there's no time." Harry replied. "Ron!"

Ron immediately got to them, followed by the D.A. members.

"Come on." Hermione said. "Lets get going."

And without waiting for anything they walked away.

"What was that Albus?" Mcgonagall asked.

"I myself don't know the complete answer to that Minerva." Dumbledore answered. "Lets just get the rest of the students out of here."

Mcgonagall nodded.

So the rest of the students left with some of the professors.

Then Sonomi guided Severus, Mcgonagall and Dumbledore in the direction Hermione and the rest had gone just a couple of minutes ago.

* * *

Eriol was sent to the ground hard as he had received an Expelliarmus spell aimed for Tomoyo. 

"Daijoubu ka(Are you alright)?" Tomoyo asked him.

"Hai." Eriol answered, not sounding at all convinced.

"Where are Hermy-chan and Harry-kun?" Tomoyo asked.

"They shall be here any minute now." Sakura said.

Just then a rain of curses went to them, but they never reached their destiny.

"Protergo!" About two dozens of voices called at the same time.

"You were calling for us?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Took you some time." Shaoran replied with fake anger.

"Had to open some doors and get rid of some Death Eaters who wouldn't let us pass peacefully." Harry replied with a smile.

"Hey, you can get sarcastic all you want later, now fight!" Eriol yelled as he dodged a spell.

"Fine." Harry said. He turned to the D.A. "Everyone, you're here by your own will. You've learned how to fight. Now it's your time to do it. Fight!"

The rest of the students needed nothing more. They immediately split and, by pairs, charged at the Death Eaters. Each time they were attacked one of them would protect and another attack.

"You taught them well." Sakura complimented them.

Harry just smiled.

Then he, Hermione and Ron got into a group and they too fought.

Voldemort wasn't expecting this, the students fighting him and his Death Eaters with no fear. Some of them fell, wounded, and others would get there and protect them.

"We need some help." Sakura murmured. "Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo understood and whistled. The tune was sweet and low.

A couple of seconds later there was an answer.

And something else Voldemort wasn't expecting happened. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix arrived. He began shedding tears, healing those who had been wounded. Seeing they could be healed made the students loose the little fear they had gotten, and they fought even harder.

"You never expected this, did you?" Shaoran asked to Voldemort dodging an attack. "All this people, fighting you, unafraid."

"I'll teach them to fear me." Voldemort said. He aimed to Sakura. "Avada Kedavra!"

"Sakura Abunai(Beware)!" Tomoyo and Shaoran yelled at once.

Sakura raised her hand, she didn't get any time to create a shield.

There was a green flash and…

* * *

What can I say? I had some writer's block(again). But then suddenly I got my inspiration. I already have the idea of most of the big events I will be including in the sequel. 

Attention!! Just three more chapters to go. The story is about to end. (And I have the dream to reach the 300 reviews before I bejín the sequel so...Leave Reviews!)

Okay, that's all for now. Hope you've enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for the next(which I promise won't take more than two weeks to be uploaded).

Arigato


	33. Believe in Love

**The Hope Spell.**

_**Authoress: Princess Lalaith **_

"_Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover. _

_Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, snif; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you). _

Chapter 32.- Believe in love. 

There were many gasps.

About two-thirds of the Death Eaters were already down, unconscious or bound, or both.

The rest had stopped fighting, and were starring to were the Killing curse had been aimed.

Sakura was standing there, with some scratches, fear could be read in her eyes; and at her feet…her broken wand.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried out.

_Daijoubu?_ Shaoran asked telepathically.

_Hai. _Sakura replied.

"We're lost." One of the youngest D.A. members said.

* * *

Meanwhile the small trapdoor on the basement of Honeydukes opened noisily; startling the owner of the Candy Store(who had been sleeping in the second floor of the building). 

"Who's in here!" he called with wand in hand and turning on the lights.

He got far beyond surprise when he saw the trapdoor of his basement opened and a line of students walking out.

"Holy God, what happened?" the man asked turning to Prof. Flitwick.

The man knew of the existence of the passageway between Hogwarts and his store, it had been built decades away, as a secret way out of the castle for whenever there was an emergency (even if some people used it for other things).

"Terrible things Duke." Flitwick said. "You-know-who and his minions have attacked Hogwarts."

"What!" Mr. Duke called shocked. "Where are Professors Dumbledore and Mcgonagall?"

"Still in the castle." Flitwick answered. "Along with Severus Snape, Mrs. Sonomi, and some students."

"You left students in the castle!" Mr. Duke cried out scandalized by the sole idea.

And it was that he couldn't understand who, in their five senses, would leave students in the castle when there were Death Eaters invading it.

"It was their own will to stay, and Dumbledore permitted it." Flitwick explained. "So, as you can see, there wasn't much I could do about it."

Mr. Duke nodded.

"Who's there?" a voice asked.

"Come down honey." Mr. Duke said.

"Fabius, what's happening?" the woman asked.

"Ah, Mrs. Duke." Flitwick said as a greeting.

"Mr. Flitwick." Mrs. Duke said. She turned to notice the rest. "Hogwarts's Students!"

"Calm down honey, they're here for safety reasons." Mr. Duke explained.

His wife immediately understood and nodded.

"Oh, but please come upstairs, I will get some tea and cookies ready for you." She offered.

Most of the children liked the idea, as they hadn't finished eating in Hogwarts.

"We still need to communicate with the Ministry." Flitwick said as-a-matter-of-fact.

"That's true." Mr. Duke nodded. "But come upstairs, drink something and then we shall get to the Ministry. Cornelius Fudge will surely be more than shocked to see us."

"Yeah, a lot more." Flitwick nodded.

* * *

And back to Hogwarts's grounds(right now the battle field). 

"We're lost." One of the youngest D.A. members said.

They had noticed Sakura was one of the best, if she couldn't fight well…

"You're all doomed!" Voldemort boomed as he laughed maniacally.

"Not yet." Sakura replied seriously.

"What?" Voldemort asked. "How do you pretend to fight me without a wand?"

"I don't depend on a wand to use magic Voldemort." Sakura replied calmly as she took her key from her neck. "I expected you from everyone here to know that."

"It can't be…" Voldemort began, it seemed he had gotten the idea what Sakura was talking about.

"Oh yes it can." Tomoyo said as she too took hold of her key.

"You knew it Tom." Eriol added joining them. "That was why you attacked on Christmas. You thought you could kill us."

"What a foolish thought." Shaoran added coldly as he took out his pendant.

"But you could never get to us, not even when you attacked Japan." Tomoyo said with satisfaction.

"We are more powerful than you, and you know it." Eriol said with a small smile.

"And intelligent." Shaoran added with sarcasm. "Thinking you could get us that easily."

Voldemort gave a couple of steps backwards, something wasn't going along with his plans and he knew it.

"You used innocents to get to us. Men you possessed and turned to Ninjas, and restless spirits you tricked to attack us." Sakura said annoyed. "I will never forgive you for that!"

With her cry of anger her aura began flaring, scaring most of the Death Eaters and warming and reassuring Hogwarts students.

"Oh key that holds the power of my star, show your true power to Sakura, who has accepted this mission with you. Release!" Sakura recited.

"I summon the infinite power, to blossom like this Crystal flower. Release!" Tomoyo recited.

"Key with the power of the darkness, show your true power to Eriol, who has done a pact with you. Release!" Eriol recited.

Shaoran just concentrated and his sword materialized.

"This is your end!" Voldemort yelled. "Avada Kedavra!"

The spell was aimed to one of them, but just touching the Sorcerers auras it vanished.

"No Tom." Eriol contradicted.

"It is yours." Tomoyo added.

_Sakura, let me Mist. _Tomoyo asked.

Sakura concentrated.

Tomoyo touched the card and borrowed the magic.

"We will get you, no matter what kind of weapons you get." One of the Death Eaters, surely Lucius Malfoy, said.

"Not if you can't see us." Tomoyo said smirking, she raised both hands releasing the borrowed magic: "Mist!"

This distracted the enemies.

"Ready?" Shaoran asked. "Now!"

"Watery!" Sakura summoned.

"You get nothing by getting us soaked." A Death Eater said with self-satisfaction.

"Oh yes we do." Sakura said with satisfaction as she gave one step aside.

"God of Thunder, come to my aid!" Shaoran attacked.

The already soaked Death Eaters received fully the attack, and almost all of them dropped unconscious or dead.

"I will get you for that." Voldemort said, he aimed for the younger students. "Crucio!"

"No you won't." Hermione said getting before them. "Protergo!"

The shield resisted the curse like it had resisted in Christmas break.

Most of the students and professors were shocked. Had Hermione Granger just done magic without a wand!

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled raising both hands before him.

The spell was stronger than when he used his wand and the last standing Death Eaters crashed into the trees or walls of the castle falling then limply to the floor.

"Albus, what's happening here?" Mcgonagall asked shocked.

"Many things are going on here Minerva, many things." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"Those kids are really strong." Snape said. "Even Potter and Granger."

"They're sorcerers, and the last two are half-sorcerers." Sonomi replied. "Even if they have been trained just shortly those other wizards are no match for them."

"But even then, there's still Voldemort." Snape remembered her.

"Yes…Voldemort." Sonomi murmured between clenched teeth.

* * *

It was past ten o'clock. Most of the wizards and witches working in the Ministry of Magic had already left for their homes. 

"Finally finished." A man murmured.

Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic was, as always, the last to leave the Ministry, but it was just because he wanted everything to be perfect. He couldn't risk a mistake, because one could mean the end of them all. With the Dark Lord recovering power it was too dangerous to be on his position but he was determined to make it through alive.

He had just gotten his cloak and was about to leave the building when suddenly he heard two 'pops' and two people appeared just in front of him.

"Mr. Duke, Prof. Flitwick." Fudge said recognizing them. "What brings you here this late?"

"Unluckily it isn't good news Minister." Flitwick said in a dreadful tone.

Fudge looked at both men nervously. The looks on their faces didn't show anything good.

'This surely is something serious.' He thought. And his inner voice added: 'And bad.'

* * *

And in Hogwarts… 

The Death Eaters were dead or unconscious.

Dumbledore and the teachers sent them to the dungeons so they could be sent to Azkaban later(once they got new guards).

"Ron, everyone, retreat." Harry ordered.

Ron made signals to the rest of the students and they immediately walked backwards, getting in formation as if they were an army waiting for the voice to begin the assault.

Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, Shaoran, Hermione and Harry were standing close together, just before Voldemort, waiting for who would make the first movement.

And meanwhile, Sakura couldn't help but to recall her dream. The place, the battle, one of them laying dead on the ground. She knew who…

'But even then." Sakura thought. 'History has changed. In my dream Ron and the rest of the students weren't here, fighting by our side.' She sighed lightly. 'Might this mean, we've already prevented that death from happening?' She tried to keep her hopes up, but something inside her mind told her it wasn't that way. Something in the back of her head was warning her: things wouldn't end 'alright' this time.

* * *

In the Ministry… 

"What do you mean Hogwarts has been attacked!" Fudge cried out in shock.

"What you just heard." Flitwick said calmly. "The Dark Lord and his Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts about an hour ago."

"But Hogwarts is supposed to be safest place in the whole Magic World." Fudge said, it was still difficult for him to believe such a thing as Hogwarts invaded had happened.

"It is." Flitwick replied. "And maybe that's why all of our students and professors are still alive. And some of them fighting the evil wizards."

"What!"

This certainly sent Fudge over the edge.

* * *

And in the other side of the world. In Japan. 

It was barely morning. Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu were heading to school.

Suddenly Naoko stopped.

"What is it Naoko-chan?" Rika asked, being the first one to notice the strange attitude in their friend.

"Daijoubu?" Chiharu asked.

But Naoko stayed silent. With her eyes to the east where, far away, she could feel the energy of the ongoing battle.

'Sakura-chan, Li-kun, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun. Onegai, o'daijini(Please, take care).' Naoko prayed.

* * *

In the Tsukimine Shrine Touya and Kaho too where feeling everything. 

"So much power." Kaho murmured worriedly.

"Don't worry." Touya said with an arm over her shoulders. "Kaiju is strong, gaki and the rest too, they can handle it."

Kaho nodded, not too convinced.

'Oka-san. Please, protect her.' Touya pleaded to the heavens.

* * *

And finally in the Kinomoto house Yukito and Kero had stopped devouring their meals when they too felt what was going on in the other side of the world. 

"Is everything okay?" Fujitaka asked as he went out of the kitchen and noticed them too quiet and steady.

"Something's going on far away." Kero murmured.

"It's in England. Where Master attended to school." Yukito explained. "Hogwarts."

"That's the boarding school Sakura-chan's attending." Fujitaka said.

"Sakura-chan…" Kero murmured worriedly.

And suddenly Yue took over Yukito.

"Danger is upon our Mistress." Yue stated.

"And what are we waiting for?" Kero asked. "We must get there now."

"No." Fujitaka shook his head. "There's nothing you can do about. If something is really going on there you won't reach her in time."

Kero and Yue nodded defeated.

"What you should do is trust her, have hope in her." Fujitaka explained. "Let her feel you're supporting her even if you're not by her side."

* * *

In Hogwarts the Sorcerers and half-sorcerers had gotten really tired with the battle against the Death Eaters, they had barely any energy left to defeat Lord Voldemort. 

_What are we gonna do now? _Hermione asked telepathically so Voldemort wouldn't notice her fears.

_I don't know. _Tomoyo admitted.

They were all breathing heavily.

_There must be something we can do. _Eriol murmured. _Voldemort must have some weak point. _

_That's it! _Hermione exclaimed.

_Nani? _the rest asked.

"Harry." Hermione whispered to her boyfriend. "Voldemort couldn't touch you, right?"

"That was at first year Hermy." Harry whispered back. "In fourth grade he managed to break my protection."

"I know." Hermione said. "But, what was it that protected you?"

"Why do you ask this now?" Harry asked in return.

"Just answer me please, I'll explain to you in a second." Hermione said.

"It was the love my mother had for me." Harry explained sadly. "The love for which she gave up her life. She sacrificed for me."

"Love…" Hermione repeated. "That's it."

"You looking for a way to escape?" Voldemort mocked them.

"More likely a way to defeat you." Hermione spat.

"There's no way you can defeat me." Voldemort assured.

But the look in Hermione's eyes made him doubt his own words.

_Sakura._ Hermione called.

_What is it Hermy-chan?_ Sakura asked.

_Between the cards you have, is there anyone with the power of love?_ Hermione asked.

_Iie_ Eriol asked.

_Hai._ Sakura said at the same time.

_Nani?_ Eriol asked confused.

_There is one._ Sakura explained. _The Hope._

_I don't remember that Card._ Eriol murmured thoughtfully.

_That's because you didn't create it, Sakura-chan did._ Tomoyo explained.

_When Void combined with my strongest feeling._ Sakura explained. _The Hope was born. A sweet young girl, surrounded by friends, and with the duty to protect my most important feeling: love. _

_What was the question for Hermione-san?_ Shaoran asked.

_You see, years ago Voldemort couldn't touch Harry._ Hermione explained. _That was because his mother had sacrificed her life for her love for him. So love is what we need to fight Voldemort. _

_Of course._ Tomoyo said understanding.

_It was so obvious._ Eriol added.

_The magic of love._ Sakura and Shaoran stated together.

Hermione smiled.

"Why are you smiling mudblood?" Voldemort asked.

"Because you'll soon be dead." Hermione said self-confidently.

Since she found out she was a half-sorceress she was more confident and had almost no fear toward others.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked, surprised by his girlfriends attitude.

"More than ever." Hermione asked flashing a smile.

_Okay._ Sakura murmured getting the card on her hand. _Here goes nothing._

"Hope!" Sakura called tapping her staff on the card.

Hope took her physical form.

"At your service my friend." Hope said bowing slightly.

"I need you to release the magic you guard." Sakura explained. "Let the magic of our hearts fill you and create a force big enough to defeat the evil that stands before us."

Hope nodded and floated above them all.

She smiled as he hugged tightly the heart she was holding in her hands.

"You think you can defeat me with that thing!" Voldemort laughed at them.

"What are you planning?" Ron asked, confused by the presence of that strange looking girl.

"She's the girl!" Luna yelled.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"That's right." Parvati said. "She's the silly looking girl that appeared that day, at DADA's class, to fight the boggart."

"That's true." Some others complied.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked.

"Have hope in me, in us, believe we'll win this war." Shaoran said.

"Believe in yourselves and the love you feel for everyone around you." Sakura added.

She was with her staff raised, Shaoran helped her holding it up.

"Fine." She said.

She turned to the rest of the students.

"Listen to me!" she called.

Immediately all the D.A. members paid attention to her.

"We need your help once more." Hermione said. "But not fighting, not this time."

"Then how?" Dennis Creeve asked.

"We need you to concentrate." Hermione explained. "To believe, in you, in us. To believe we'll win this war. And to remember. Think about all your loved ones: parents, siblings, other family members, friends, lovers, everyone. Concentrate in all the love you have to share, and all the love you receive."

"What for?" Padma asked.

"Because the love is the key to defeat Voldemort." Harry explained. "Love, feelings, the only thing Voldemort can't fight because he doesn't understand it. If you concentrate in your love you'll find so much energy in yourselves you'll never believe you have."

"And if you release that energy we'll be able to defeat Voldemort once and for all." Hermione stated.

"That's foolishness." Snape murmured.

"No it isn't." Sonomi contradicted. "I'm a sorcerer, and I know it is true, when you fight with love, and for the ones you love you feel you have much more energy."

"How can they fight with love?" Mcgonagall asked.

"Just like Lily Potter protected her son." Dumbledore explained. "She loved her son so much she gave her life for him, that love prevented Voldemort from killing Harry when he was just one year old. And it might be the key to kill the Dark Lord once and for all."

"We're with you Harry." Ron said.

"Yes" Ginny and Colin stepped in too.

"Me too." Some more said.

Like that until everyone agreed.

'Mom, Dad, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Harry, Hermione…' Ron thought, concentrating the love he felt for his family and friends.

'Mom, Dad, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Harry, Hermione, Luna…Colin…' Ginny thought as she took hold of her boyfriend's hand.

'Mom, Dad, Dennis…Ginny…' Colin was thinking in return as he tightened his grip on Ginny's hand.

Everyone began too concentrating in their loved ones.

Slowly, Hope's heart began to glow, reuniting the energy of everyone's feelings.

"It's working." Hermione said happily.

"I love you Hermy…" Harry said hugging her. "Even if you're the only one with me."

"You'll never be alone Harry." Hermione said sweetly. "You have Ron, Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, everyone in the D.A., and even if your parents aren't here physically, they never forget about you. And I'll always be by your side. Forever."

"Thank you." Harry murmured.

And they couldn't help it but kiss right then and there.

And it seemed that their action increased their love-energy caused the glow of the heart increased drastically.

Immediately all the couples in the D.A. began kissing too.

Severus too embraced Sonomi and kissed her, not caring if all the students, the Dark Lord, and the Headmaster were there.

And the students where really shocked but most were too occupied with their own couples.

Dumbledore just looked at the others sadly.

"Alyssa…" he sighed sadly.

"Our turn." Eriol said looking at Tomoyo.

"But Eriol-kun…" Tomoyo began.

Even in their current situation she couldn't forget they were just before students and Professors for whom they were nothing more than professor-student.

"You know I really don't care what they think about us hime(princess)." Eriol said.

And without further advise he embraced her tightly, kissing her fully on the lips.

Hope smiled, as the heart was almost full of light.

"Just a little missing." Sakura said as she panted.

"And just us missing." Shaoran added.

Sakura turned her head and they both kissed, still holding the staff.

In that moment there was a flash of light and Sakura began levitating, out of Shaoran's grasp.

"Nani?" he asked.

"Gomen ne(I'm sorry)." Sakura murmured as a tear fell down her eye.

Shaoran just looked at her shocked, not understanding what was happening.

"It is ready Mistress." Hope said.

"Hai." Sakura said still floating. "Release it."

"Demo(But)…" Hope began. "Are you sure?"

"Hai." Sakura said sadly. "I know the consequences of releasing this but it must be done. Hundreds of lives are worth it."

'I knew this since long ago.' Sakura sighed. 'This spell. The very same Lily Evans Potter used to protect her son, but amplified by my own powers.'

Hope nodded, she was sad, she knew what her Mistress was giving up to do this spell, but if it was her decision she couldn't go against it.

"Power of the heart, of our feelings deep inside. Come forth, I summon you. The magic of the love to come vanquish this evil. I summon you…Hope Spell!" Sakura chanted.

There was a huge flash of light. Everyone had to close their eyes.

Followed by a deep cry. As Lord Voldemort was enveloped in the glow.

A second later the light vanished.

One by one they opened their eyes, to find the worst site ever seen.

A pile of ashes where Voldemort stood just a second before.

And just before him laid a body, pale, cold…dead.

"No…" Harry murmured.

"This can't be…" Hermione said crying, hugging Harry. "No!"

"Iie!" Tomoyo cried out.

Eriol just stood there, shocked, scared.

"Iie!" Shaoran cried out. "Sakura-chan!"

* * *

Now you really are gonna kill me, aren't you? Sorry if you don't like the cliffhangers but this chapter was too long already and I had to end it somewhere. Some may have known since time ago who's death Sakura had dreamt, here it is. But…this isn't the ending yet. I'm still missing one more chapter and the epilogue. And many things can happen in two more updates. You just need to trust me. 

Anyway, you now know why this story is called "The Hope Spell", yes, it was because of the spell Sakura just did. This is something I had planned since I began the fic a year and a half ago (Although that with all the changes I've done to the original script I was fearing it would be impossible to do this battle the way I had planned).

As I promised, I updated after two weeks. And again I promise you the next chapter will be out in two more weeks. The story is already finished, so don't worry, I won't tell you I have lack of inspiration and will take longer than planned. I'm just taking time to begin the sequel of this fic, because yes, there's going to be a sequel, so be ready for it. In the next chapter I'll give you a couple of hints of it; although I've already given a lot throughout this fic…

We'll, that's all for now. I expect more reviews now that I'm finishing this fic. Please…Onegai…Por favor… I'm hoping to reach the 300 reviews by the time I'm done with this fic.

Arigato, and Sayonara.


	34. We have Hope

**The Hope Spell**.

_**Authoress: Princess Lalaith **_

"_Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover. _

_Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, snif; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you). _

Chapter 33.- We have hope. 

They hadn't even had any time to celebrate for Voldemort's death. Because it hadn't come without sacrifices.

"Iie! This can't be." Tomoyo cried out. "I refuse to accept this!"

Eriol was holding her tightly.

Sonomi too was about to collapse but Severus took hold of her.

"This can't be happening Severus, it just can't." Sonomi cried. "I've already lost too much people I love because of the magic, I can't lose one more."

Shaoran knelt down next to her body and hugged it, as if trying to bring her back.

"Sakura-chan, My beloved Ying Fa." Shaoran murmured. "Onegai, come back." He tightened his embraced. "Onegai. I can't live without you, come back to me."

Hermione was holding to Harry, trying hard not to go into hysterics, although it was too hard.

Nobody could accept this loss.

* * *

In Japan, in Seiju High. 

"Miss Yanagisawa continue please." The teacher said.

But Naoko didn't answer.

"Miss Yanagisawa!" the teacher yelled at her.

"Nani!" Naoko called out.

"Are you sick?" the teacher asked looking at the teen firmly. "You don't look so well. Better go to the infirmary."

"Yes sensei(teacher)." Naoko accepted and left.

Rika and Chiharu just looked at their friend worriedly.

She wasn't feeling bad, she was just too distracted.

'Something's wrong, I know it.' She thought. 'Oh Kami, please let Sakura be alright.'

-

In the Tsukimine Shrine Touya was hysteric.

"Calm down Touya-kun." Kaho said.

"No. Something's wrong, I know it." Touya said. "Something's happened to Sakura."

"You don't know that." Kaho said.

"Don't tell me you don't feel it 'cause I'm sure you do." Touya retorted.

Then he noticed his mistake and lowered his head.

"Gomen ne(I'm sorry) Kaho-san. I'm just too worried." Touya explained.

"I know, no need to excuse yourself." Kaho said. "But she's your sister, trust her. She'll be alright."

Touya nodded.

-

And in the Kinomoto house.

Kero was panting, breathing heavily; and Yukito could barely stay awake.

"Something's wrong." Fujitaka said when he noticed them that way.

"Yue says something must be wrong with Sakura-chan because he feels too tired he can't even come out." Yukito explained panting. "Something must have happened to her.

"Sakura-chan…" Kero murmured almost unconscious.

"Don't worry." Fujitaka said trying to help them. "I'm sure Sakura will be alright." He turned to the sky. "Please Nadeshiko, koibito(beloved), help her."

* * *

In Hogwarts Grounds they were still crying, not knowing what else to do. 

"She knew this would happen." Tomoyo said suddenly.

"What?" Hermione and Harry asked in unison.

"Nani?" Shaoran asked raising his head from Sakura's body.

"What do you mean hime(princess)?" Eriol asked.

"Last week, when she told us about her dream, about how she had seen one of us dying." Tomoyo explained.

"She said she didn't know who of us it may be." Harry finished.

"She was lying." Tomoyo said.

"What…Why?" Eriol asked.

"She knew exactly who would die." Tomoyo explained. "I noticed it in her eyes, she knew it then and didn't tell us."

"But why!" Shaoran cried out.

And then Hermione understood.

"Because of you." She said.

"Explain yourself Hermione-san." Shaoran ordered.

"She knew you would have done anything to save her from death, even endangering yourself." Hermione explained.

"Of course I would have helped her. I love her." Shaoran declared.

And then he too noticed.

"If she said she didn't know then you wouldn't be in danger." Harry said understanding too.

"But why did she have to die, it's not fair." Shaoran said still crying.

"If she wasn't injured why did she die?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"We aren't like you Miss Weasley." Sonomi explained. "We are sorcerers."

"Sorcerers!" Most of them exclaimed.

"Yes." Eriol said. "Sakura used a very powerful Incantation, the magic all of us got together wasn't enough to finish it so she used her life-energy. And because of that he now has no energy to live."

They were shocked. They never imagined something like that could be possible.

And also that confirmed Tomoyo's theory. Sakura had known she would die in that battle, that was why she hadn't doubted to use her life-energy to boost the spell, she had already known before how all this would end.

"Look, the Card with the image of the silly girl is gray." Luna suddenly commented.

Shaoran looked.

It was true, next to Sakura laid the Hope Card, gray and cold, almost like her Mistress.

"Ying Fa." Shaoran murmured raising the Card to his heart. "I need you here with me, Onegai."

Suddenly there was a small glow.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, being the first to notice it.

Shaoran looked again at the Card. It was slightly different. One edge of it was back to its pink color.

"That's it!" Eriol exclaimed suddenly smiling openly.

The rest looked at him as if he was mad, how could he smile in such a situation!

"Sakura isn't dead!" Eriol yelled.

"What!" Almost everyone yelled too.

"The Hope Card." Eriol exclaimed. "It is like that because it consumed all energy that was there. What Sakura needs is energy."

"What kind of energy?" Ron asked as he looked at everyone else, already tired out.

"It's the Hope Card." Tomoyo said understanding Eriol's plan. "You need to have hope."

"I have hope. Ying Fa, come back." Shaoran said seriously.

Again, the card glowed.

"I too have hope, Sakura-chan will return." Tomoyo assured.

"I have hope." Eriol said.

"We too have hope." Harry and Hermione said at once.

"I have hope." Ron added.

"Us too." Ginny and Colin chirped.

And then, slowly, everyone else too said the same.

* * *

In Japan. 

Naoko was on the infirmary, waiting for the nurse to check her when she felt a tug at her magic, someone was calling her, someone needed her.

"Hai." She said to nobody in particular. "I too have hope."

-

In the Tsukimine Shrine both Touya and Kaho could feel it.

"You know what this is?" Touya asked.

"They're calling us." Kaho answered. "They want us to believe…to have hope."

"We do." Touya said.

"We both have hope." They both stated.

-

In the Kinomoto house Yukito and Kero were unconscious, but still Fujitaka could hear their voices.

"I have hope." Yukito was murmuring.

"I have hope, Sakura-chan." Kero said.

"Sakura-chan." Fujitaka said. "I too believe, I too have hope."

* * *

Back in Hogwarts Grounds. 

The Card began floating and glowing. It was as when Sakura turned the Clow Cards to Sakura Cards. The Color changing slowly, as the aura in it.

"We believe. We have hope." Everyone there chanted over and over again.

Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Harry and Hermione didn't took their eyes off the Hope Card.

Suddenly there was one flash of light as the Card floated to the ground, after being turned back to its original pink.

"Ah…"

A gasp was heard.

Everyone turned to where what was a dead, cold, pale body a second ago was now a panting young lady.

And again Shaoran cried, but this time for happiness. As he hugged tightly his beloved.

"My beloved Ying Fa." Shaoran said.

"Xiao Lang…" Sakura murmured embracing him too. "Aishiteru…(I love you)"

"Watashi mo mata Aishiteru(I love you too)" Shaoran replied kissing her passionately.

Hermione and Tomoyo too began crying again, they almost couldn't believe it.

"Arigato(Thank you) kami-sama." Sonomi said eyeing the sky.

"This is a miracle." Ron murmured wide-eyed.

It was obvious they were all very happy for what had happened, although they still couldn't believe, or even fully understand what had happened.

"It's finished!" Luna suddenly yelled.

"We won!" Others too yelled.

"We did it!" The cries of victory went on.

Dumbledore smiled as he saw the happy and satisfied students.

"For the Lord's sake, what happened here?" a voice asked.

"Ah Cornelius Fudge, I'm sure you would find it quite interesting." Dumbledore said eyeing the Minister.

"You would never guess what just happened." Colin said happily.

"Surely I would not." Fudge said as he looked around carefully.

Mr. Duke and Prof. Flitwick had talked him about an invasion of the Dark Lord and his Death Eater but all he could see here were a bunch of hyper teenagers who seemed to be very happy about something, this was definitely not his idea of 'a terrible emergency' as Prof. Flitwick had described it to him just less than an hour ago in the Ministry.

All of a sudden Tomoyo took a Card from Sakura's pocket.

"Time!" she summoned.

Suddenly, everything stopped. Everything except the Sorcerers.

"Why did you do that Tomoyo?" Hermione asked.

"What did you do would be more precise." Harry corrected.

"I stopped time, with the help of one of the Sakura Cards." Tomoyo explained. "And about the first question, I don't think it is yet time for the Ministry of Magic to know about us. That man will surely be shocked when he discovers that Sorcerers still exist, and I don't think it is the time, not yet."

The rest just nodded, they agreed.

"And what can we do?" Shaoran asked.

"I've still got some magic." Tomoyo said. "I can seal their memories so they don't remember this."

"Why don't you erase them?" Harry asked.

"It's dangerous to erase memories, you might end erasing more than necessary, or not erasing what you wanted to." Eriol explained.

"I'll just blocked those memories and, sometime in the future they'll be able to remember." Tomoyo explained.

Everyone agreed.

"Memories of this night,

I call to you now,

Go now, go to sleep,

Don't let this humans know

What has been done.

But in the future perhaps,

It might all come back." Tomoyo sang.

And just when that Enchantment came true the time-stop ended.

"Then tell me, what happened?" Fudge asked.

For about half 'a second the students looked confused, when one of them reacted.

"We just defeated Lord Voldemort!" One of them yelled.

Fudge flinched at the name but was surprised to notice he was the only one.

"Really?" he asked. "Explain me what happened."

The members of the D.A. began talking about the battle against the army of Death Eaters, how they had been trained by Harry, how Hermione freed them from the Great Hall. Then they said they had helped Sakura and Shaoran with a special Advanced Spell that finally vanquished Voldemort.

"Is all this true?" Fudge asked.

"Do you doubt it?" Sonomi asked in return.

"It all sound too fantastic." Fudge said. And just then he noticed her. "Who are you?"

"Sonomi, Sonomi Ama…Black." She said.

As Voldemort was gone she feared no more to reveal her true identity.

"What this students have told you is true Cornelius." Dumbledore said. "They fought Voldemort and he is finally dead, for good this time I believe."

Fudge nodded.

Just then Dumbledore eyed the Sorcerers for a second, and they knew, he hadn't forgotten.

"You know what this means Harry?" Hermione suddenly asked.

"No, what?" Harry asked.

"You're free. You're in danger no more!" Hermione cried out happily. "No more will you be hunted or attacked."

"That's true!" Harry exclaimed happily.

Then he took Hermione by the way and swept her off the ground, twirling around, laughing.

"Harry!" Hermione said, she too laughing. "Harry put me down. Please. You're making me dizzy."

Still laughing Harry let her down, only to embrace her tightly.

"I'm the happiest man alive Hermy." Harry assured.

"And why is that?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"I'm free, no more in danger, I've avenged my parent's death, I have wonderful friends around me and…you. I love you Hermione Jane Granger." Harry said seriously.

"And I you Harry James Potter." Hermione said with fake seriousness.

Then Harry pulled her to him and kissed her fully on the lips, not caring who saw them.

Silently Eriol pulled Tomoyo behind a tree.

"So everything did ended alright." Eriol said.

"Hai, it did." Tomoyo replied.

"They won't remember that kiss we way before them." Eriol suddenly said.

"No, they won't." Tomoyo said. "And even if they did, I wouldn't care if I had to leave this school or any other place, as long as I'm with you everything will be perfect."

"That's why I love you my Tomoyo-hime." Eriol said surrounding her waist with his arms.

"And I love you too my Eriol-ouji." Tomoyo added surrounding his neck with her thin arms.

And they both kissed passionately.

Sakura was giving the back to Hogwarts as she holded the Hope Card.

Domo arigato (Thank you very much) Hope. Sakura said telepathically.

Always a pleasure to serve you, my mistress, my friend. Hope replied in a singsong voice.

Sakura smiled and put away the Card.

Then she felt a strong pair of arms surrounding her by the back.

"Xiao Lang…" Sakura murmured holding his hands.

"My beloved Cherry Blossom." Shaoran murmured.

Sakura could notice the apprehension in his voice.

"Doushitano(Is something wrong) Little Wolf?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I was afraid, so afraid." Shaoran suddenly admitted.

"Doushite(Why)?" Sakura asked turning around to face him.

"Because I thought you were gone." Shaoran replied. I don't want to lose you Sakura-chan."

"And you will never lose me, I promise you that." Sakura said smiling at him.

There was no need for more words.

They kissed tenderly.

They had endured great dangers and tolerated arduous test. They had survived everything. Now it was their time to be together, their time to love.

* * *

I didn't intend to make you mad at me by suggesting that Sakura was dead. I hope by now you understand she never was, she was just out of energies. Anyway, this was my way also to explain how I think Lily Potter could protect Harry just before she died. Hope it was all understood. 

Next update (in two weeks more or less) will be the epilogue, and hopefully an advance of what's going to happen in the sequel.

Until then...


	35. Epilogue Not everything is over

**The Hope Spell.**

_**Authoress: Princess Lalaith **_

"_Harry Potter" and "Card Captor Sakura" Crossover. _

_Disclaiming: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor Harry Potter, snif; If I owned any of them now I would be on a vacation around the world, and not sitting here in my house writing this(luckier for you). _

**Epilogue. Not everything is over. **

Dumbledore was standing in his office. A letter in his hands.

_Dumbledore: _

_Everything's arranged. Aurors will be arriving at Hogwarts today after noon. They shall pick up the Death Eaters that were captured two days ago. I'm deeply sorry it took so long but we had to find new guards after the dementors parted. Expecting your forgiveness because of the delay and your help to those Aurors in doing their duty I have nothing more to say than Thank you, to you and all those brave students and Professors you have in Hogwarts._

_Sincerely. _

_Cornelius Fudge. _

_Minister of Magic_

"Finally we get new guards." Dumbledore murmured.

He had never liked the dementors, although no one knew truly why.

Suddenly Fawkes, the phoenix, entered the office and began singing.

"Fawkes, you do understand me, don't you?" Dumbledore asked petting the bird.

Fawkes just stood there, enjoying his master's caresses.

In the desk was a moving picture, of a beautiful young woman of long dark brown hair and light eyes, wearing a flowing white dress with different flowers printed everywhere; she looked very happy in that picture.

"Alyssa…" Dumbledore sighed sadly.

Flashback 

"Look dada, a butterfly." A girl of about five years, with the hair and eyes of the woman in the picture, said as she bounced happily, following a small multicolored butterfly. "It's pretty."

"Not as much as you my princess." Dumbledore(younger but it is him) said to her.

Time Jump.

"Yeah! I was accepted to Hogwarts!" the same girl, but now eleven years old said as she ran around the house holding an envelope with the wax-seal broken.

"I knew you would my little one. You'll be a wonderful witch, just like your mother." Dumbledore told her smiling.

Another time jump.

The girl, now of eighteen ran to hug Dumbledore.

"I did it. I'm done!" she yelled.

"And top student, I'm very proud of you my little one." Dumbledore said.

"I'm not little any more dad." She said smiling.

"I know." Dumbledore replied. "But for me you'll always be my little one."

The girl smiled and hugged him tightly again.

Again, time jump.

Dumbledore was sitting in a magic café, he stood up to greet the just-arrived young woman(about 20).

"Hello dada." She said happily.

"Hello Aly, how was your trip?" Dumbledore asked.

"Perfect." She said excitedly. "And guess what? I've got you a surprise."

"What is it?" he asked smiling at her happiness.

"I'm getting married!" she cried out showing off her ring.

"I see he finally proposed." Dumbledore said satisfied.

"Yes. We're getting married in two months."

"I wish you happiness."

"I know dad. And I know I'll be the happiest woman alive next to him."

End of Flashback.

"All those happy times." Dumbledore murmured hugging the photograph. "Who would have thought it would end this way…"

Flashback.

A woman of about 25 years old was running for dear life.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled.

And it was that behind her where about a dozen of cloaked figures, dementors.

"Why do you want me!" she cried out getting hysteric. "I've done nothing wrong, get away!"

She went on running until she could run no more, she tripped and fell down hard.

"Ahh!" she yelled.

The dementors began absorbing her happy thoughts.

"No!" she yelled. "Get off me! Let me go!" She took out her wand. "Expecto Patronum!"

The image of a silver unicorn burst from the wand, but vanished shortly after. The woman was too panicked to do a strong-enough patronum.

"Someone, please, help me." She began crying.

Slowly she collapsed to the floor.

The dementors approached her, they were too close.

Suddenly there was a pop and a man appeared.

"Leave her alone!" It was Dumbledore. "Expecto Patronum!"

A Patronus of a young woman appeared and fought the dementors.

"Fa…ther…" The woman barely whispered.

"No!" he yelled. "Get off her!"

He continued battling the dementors. When he had to the last one he witnessed something terrible. The dementor, touching the woman's face, with its own.

"Ahh!" a cry of pain echoed in the night.

And it was the last sound that woman made.

"No…" Dumbledore murmured. "No.."

He knelt by the woman's side, as the dementors went away.

"No, this can't be true." Dumbledore said as he tried to wake up the woman but he knew it was useless. "No! Aly no!"

End of Flashback

"Alyssa, my little Alyssa…" Dumbledore grieved.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark corridor, no one was walking. The shelves that were arranged at both sides seemed to have been abandoned since a long time ago, full of dust and spider webs. At the end of the corridor stood what looked like a portal, with no door, but an old gray curtain. Swift murmurs seemed to come from behind that curtains, from a place no one dared to enter, because they knew no one had ever come out. 

Dark whispers that chilled even the bravest ones.

But between the indecipherable moans one was clear:

"Naty…Natasha…"

* * *

That night was the End of Year banquet. 

"Students of Hogwarts." Dumbledore began his traditional speech. "Another year has gone by. But this time we have many things to thank and to celebrate for. A darkness has finally subsided, and a new sun is now shinning. Lord Voldemort has been defeated, his terrible Death Eaters are now secluded in Azkaban, and for that I want to call to the heroes that made this possible."

With that there was a lot of movement as more than 30 students stood from their places and just before the Teacher's Table.

"To this brave students we owe that we can now assure peace has finally returned." Dumbledore said.

"We are the D.A." a boy yelled happily.

"And what does D.A. stands for?" one first-year Hufflepuff asked.

The students turned to look at each other and nodded:

"Dumbledore's Army!" They all cried out in unison.

Dumbledore just smiled at them.

"I still don't understand how you could do something like defeating the Dark Lord and his minions." Fudge, who was there to preside a ceremony, said.

"That's easy." Seamus said. "When the lady you sent to the teach us DADA last year refused to let us practice the spells, we knew we should train in some other way."

"And we needed someone else to teach us." Lavender added. "Someone who knew how to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

At this Fudge flinched, and again he noticed the 'D.A. members' stayed impassive.

"Someone who had fought them before." Erick, another boy, added.

"And that would be?" Fudge asked.

"Harry Potter." They all said at once.

"You taught this students to fight?" Fudge asked, amazed.

"Well," Harry murmured. "It wasn't just me. Hermione and Ron helped me. And I accepted only because they were asking for it. We knew Voldemort was back and gaining power."

"And you didn't believe us." Luna added seriously.

"I know and I've accepted that mistake." Fudge said. "Fortunately we've still got brave young people like you to fight and protect us all."

The students just cheered.

"Please…" Fudge began.

"Everyone, quiet." Hermione instructed.

And everyone shut up immediately.

This time the teachers where the ones surprised. Most of the times it took them a long time to get the students to be quiet and calm, and Hermione just needed to say two words and everything got in order.

"Okay." Fudge said. "Going on with what I came here to do."

In that moment Percy stood from his place carrying a box with a lot of things.

"For your wonderful services to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and all the Magic Community by saving us from the Dark Lord and his followers. I, Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic, grant you the: Order of Merlin, First Class." He said seriously.

The students were shocked.

As other Ministry workers got golden bands from the box and gave one to each of them.

"You must know you are the youngest wizards ever to receive such an honor." Percy commented as he too helped with the bands.

"This bands are your symbol, wear them always. You're an honor to us all." Fudge finished as he bowed.

Dumbledore raised from his chair and then bowed to the students.

Immediately the rest of the Professors and students did the same.

The D.A. members plus Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol were flushed by the attention and honors they were being given.

"And now the ceremony is over." Dumbledore said as everyone returned to their seats. "Let the feast begin!"

A feast, more magnificent than any other the students of Hogwarts had ever seen before appeared before them. And the celebration went on far after midnight.

Sakura was laughing, she was happy everything had gone alright when she suddenly turned around.

'Dumbledore…' she thought looking at him. 'He was celebrating, but he looks so sad…'

By being one of the most powerful Sorceresses Sakura could feel something was wrong with the Headmaster, but she didn't dare to ask him.

"So you're going back to Japan." Snape murmured, disappointed.

"Yes, I need to." Sonomi said. "I can't leave the Toy Company for too long. But I'll be back, visit regularly. And you can visit me too."

"Then I'll be there every time I can." Snape said smiling.

(N.A.: Good his students were too distracted with the banquet so they didn't get a heart attack when seeing him actually smiling).

"Then I'll be waiting for you." Sonomi replied too smiling.

They didn't dare kiss in that moment. That would surely call everyone's attention, and they didn't want that.

* * *

The feast was over, and Shaoran had convinced Sakura to go for a walk. 

"It's late Shaoran-kun." Sakura complained. "Why do you want to be out this late?"

"I just wanted to be alone with you." Shaoran replied. "And this starry night seemed to me like the perfect time."

Sakura smiled to him.

They both kissed tenderly.

"There's something I need to tell you." Shaoran said suddenly, seriously."

"What is it?" Sakura asked still smiling.

"I've already lost you twice. And each time I felt as if a part of me died, so much pain I don't think I would be able to endure it one more time." Shaoran said seriously.

"Don't worry." Sakura said smiling sweetly. "I already told you, I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you alone."

"I know." Shaoran said. "But still, there's something I need to ask you."

"And what is it?" Sakura asked.

Her sweetness gave him the courage he needed to finish what he had planned to do that night.

He dropped to one knee as he took from his pocket a little black box.

"Ying Fa, would you marry me?" Shaoran asked.

Sakura stood there a couple of seconds, shocked.

Shaoran lowered his head, thinking he had done something wrong.

Sakura noticed this and she too knelt down in front of him. Slowly she cupped his head with her hands, raising his head to hers.

"Hai." She finally said.

"Nani?" Shaoran asked, a little shocked.

"I said hai, yes." Sakura said. "I will marry you Xiao Lang."

Shaoran slipped a golden band with a pink diamond shaped like a petal on the ring-finger of her left hand.

Sakura smiled as happy tears ran down her cheeks.

"Aishiteru Ying Fa." Shaoran whispered in her ear.

"Aishiteru Xiao Lang." Sakura replied.

Shaoran embraced her tightly, and then kissed her more passionately than ever before. There, under the stars, sealing with a kiss their oath of eternal love.

* * *

"Kawaii…" Tomoyo murmured quietly. 

She was kneeling behind some bushes. Looking at everything.

"Come on Tomoyo-hime, lets leave them alone for a while." Eriol said.

"I should remember you it was your idea to spy my cousin and your 'cute little descendant'." Tomoyo reminded him with a pout.

"I know." Eriol said as he helped her stand up and walked away. "But I was positive he would propose tonight, and you would have hated to lose it."

"Hai." Tomoyo nodded. "It was so sweet. They make a perfect couple."

"Not as perfect as us koi(love)" Eriol replied sweetly.

'Perfect couples…Soulmates…' They were both thinking.

He kissed her nose.

She smiled and leaned to him, but before reaching his mouth, she kissed his ear.

"Hey, what do you pretend hime(princess)?" Eriol asked smiling.

"I don't know." Tomoyo replied playfully. "You might found out if you catch me."

With that she sprinted off.

"Not fair, you got a head start." Eriol complained.

But one second later he teleported just before her.

"That's not fair." She complained.

"It is when I want to kiss my beautiful koiishi(beloved)" Eriol said smiling.

They both kissed shortly.

When they broke Tomoyo noticed something in the ground. Two flowers, together.

"How curious…" she commented. "Two roses, one red and one white, together."

* * *

And just then, in the other side of the world. 

Naoko was sitting on her bed with the urn in her hands.

"Something's strange with this." She murmured to herself. "I can feel it."

Suddenly there was a sound and the angel on the cover of the urn broke.

"Nani!" Naoko exclaimed.

Scared, she dropped the urn.

A couple of seconds later she took it again and gasped.

The cover, it had changed. Now instead of the angel there was another figure engraved, an image of: two roses.

**The End**

* * *

It's over… BUAAAAAAAAA! ;; I'm gonna cry. I can't believe it's over. After more than a year and a half this story if finally finished. But it doesn't mean it's all over. We'll still have the sequel! (squeals in delight) But…that means more work to me too (sighs). I'm gonna work really hard to get the sequel going as fast as possible, and not boring you, it'll have a lot more things, new dramas, and a new enemy (someone I'm sure you would never, not even in your wildest dreams, imagine). 

I also want to take this space to thank everyone who reviewed my story, especially those who have been with me since the beginning, that never let me give up, this story could be finished thanks to you all. Also I might add that some scenes and situations that weren't considered when I first began the story where added because of some commentaries of what you wanted to see, so you can keep asking and I'll do my best to comply.

I also ask you to leave a review in this epilogue not just to tell me what you think of it, but please tell me what you think of the whole fic, what you liked, what you disliked, what kind of scenes would you like to see more in the sequel, etc. All kind of commentaries will be accepted (even flames) I just ask you not to use offensive words please.

Finally I just hope you liked the whole story, from beginning to end, and stay tuned for the beginning of the sequel, I shall be posting it in no longer than a month. I think that all along this fic I've given more than enough clues of what the sequel will be about, if not in this epilogue I mentioned again some of them, so you'll have a basic idea of what you'll see soon.

Arigato gozaimazu minna (Thank you, everyone). Ja ne! (See you later (hopefully not too late). I'll leave you with an advance of my sequel:

_A darkness that refuses to subside. A new prophecy shall come to the light. 5 Supreme Sorcerers will take destiny in their own hands. Many mistakes done in one life, this is the last time for them to be cleared out. And in the middle of all: Two Sisters…Two Enchantress…_

**Two Roses.**


End file.
